


Chosen

by Prickly_Panda



Category: Alien vs predator 2004, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators 2010, The predator 2018
Genre: Adoption, Aging, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Angst, Awkward Parental Conversation, Awkward Parental Situation, Awkward Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Chiva, Comfort, Comforting, Confusion, Council of Ancients - Freeform, Courting Rituals, Death, Discipline, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Grief, Growing up Yautja, Hungover, Hunting - Freeform, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Loss of Virginity, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, Nightmares, Nudity, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Rites of Passage, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Sneaking Out, Teasing, Teratophilia, Training, Violence, Violent Depiction of Death, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, Yautja, Yautja - freeform, Yautja Parenting, live birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 104,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickly_Panda/pseuds/Prickly_Panda
Summary: Enjoy!Comments are love!Comments are life!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elven_prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Noyeil sat down in the pilot’s chair on her ship. In her hand lay her trophy. No, not her trophy, her greatest desire. A hologram message came across her screen. It was from her life mate, Ga’ton. She chuffed softly. Ga’ton would not be happy with her decision. She cared not, she had desired this for so long. She would tell him the entire story when she saw him on Yautja Prime. If he disagreed strongly with her decision, she would use her superior strength to her advantage and bend him to her will. Ga’ton usually did not fight her on things, but considering the circumstances there would more than likely be a physical fight between them. A fight she intended to win. 

She brushed the message aside, she needed to start piloting away from the big blue planet. She hated the blue planet, it was only the promise of worthy prey that lured her there. Oomans were so…. weak. 

Although, this trip had perhaps shown her that some oomans had the ability to be strong and rational. She shook her head to help push the thought away. No, they were prey. Weak prey. She looked down to her hand and growled softly. The female ooman she engaged had been a cunning little ooman. Noyeil knew she allowed her desires to overcome her rational side. But what was done was done. She would uphold her promise, even if it was to a weak pathetic ooman. 

“S'yuit-de ooman.” She growled. She was getting agitated now. _ Was that ooman pathetic? _ She thought. Noyeil paused to think about further. The ooman was barely surviving when she stumbled into Noyeil’s hunting territory. She had been barefoot and her clothes were gone. The ooman had made so much noise through the jungle, alerting the predators around her of her location. She was definitely not the apex predator she should have been. It had only been the ooman’s condition that peaked Noyeil’s interest.

The ooman kept stopping and screaming in pain. Noyeil followed her to check her condition. There did not appear to be any reason why the female should be screaming in pain. _Hulij-bpe ooman_. She thought. She decided it would be best to follow the female. Oomans were unusually social and where there was one, there would be more. She could potentially hunt a worthy one soon.

Noyeil stopped her thoughts and looked down to her hand again. She puffed up with pride. _ No, the ooman had not been pathetic _ . _ The ooman had been cunning. She was a sain'ja. _

A small coo came from her hand. Noyeil purred in contentment. She decided that she would honour the ooman. She would tell the small pup in her hand that her bearer sacrificed herself so that the pup could live. The ooman died in a chiva that Noyeil could never partake in. This pup was her only chance at motherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Ooman - human  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Hulij-bpe - crazy  
Sain'ja - warrior


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Noyeil’s thoughts drifted back to Ga’ton. She tapped, annoyed, at the control panel of her ship. She needed to send Ga’ton a message. 

Ga’ton  
I am leaving the blue planet and will back to Yautja Prime soon. I look forward to seeing you when I return.

Noyeil did not want to reveal any information about the ooman pup she was taking back, not yet. Noyeil knew that Ga’ton would do everything in his power, he had a lot of it, to stop her from bringing the baby to Prime. It would be better for her, and the pup, to surprise him with the news. 

While she continued her musings on Ga’ton, she heard a faint, weak cry. She looked down in her lap. The tiny ooman was probably hungry. She purred softly to quiet the pup. As she stood up, the pup nuzzled into her chest and quieted. 

Noyeil needed to get to Yautja Prime quickly. The pup needed to eat and she had a promise to keep. Maybe she could have one of her ooman aseigans wet nurse the pup for her. One of them had a slightly older pup and was full of milk. That’s what she would do. She growled at the idea of an ooman lou-dte kale providing nourishment to her pup, but she couldn’t produce milk without becoming pregnant.

Noyeil sighed deeply. She finally felt complete. She had a pup of her own. It may not be a yautja pup, but it was a pup. And it was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Aseigan - servant  
Lou-dte kale - child maker (insult)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Ga’ton watched Noyeil’s ship land next to their domicile. He was glad she was home. He hated it when she went on the hunt without him. He hated to admit that it was lonely without her around. He would never reveal that to her though. He did not want to appear weak. Confessing that would be admitting she was his weakness. She was if he was being honest with himself, but only he needed to know that. He assumed Noyeil knew it as well, but did not say anything. He would do anything for her, as long as it did not affect his honor. 

He thought back to when he had wooed her. He’d hunted down a queen for her. She had spurned him anyways. Ga’ton flared his mandibles and snarled at the memory of her rejection. He had not known at the time that she had done so because she did not think she was worthy of him. She had hid her shame well over the many years he knew her. Her sire was the one who eventually told him the reason behind her rejection. The inability to produce a pup. He had always assumed she was too busy hunting to bear sucklings, but now it all made sense. 

He pursued her again, but the second time he was much more aggressive. Ga’ton wanted her, he had always wanted her. Her defect, not that he would call it that, mattered not to him. He had done his duty to the clan already. He had sired hundreds of pups, many of which had passed their chivas. He deserved to live out the rest of his life with a female he had real affections for. He had been pleased when she finally accepted his as her lifemate. 

His golden eyes watched as she descended down the platform dressed in her full awu'asa. Paya, she was magnificent. The suns glinted off her sliver awu’asa. It made her glow. She reminded him a goddess of old. Hopefully, she would allow him to worship her later. He inhaled deeply resisting the urge to release his dai-shui. He did not want to seem overly eager when he saw her.

Ga’ton sat down at his desk and turned his attention to clan business. He needed to get her out of his mind. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Ga’ton chuffed at himself. He was acting like a newly blooded male who was hoping to mate for the first time. Paya knew Noyeil had that effect on him. She made him feel younger and powerful. He shook his head sharply. He felt his dreads snap against his back. He needed to stop thinking about her. He would see her soon. Reading the proposal for a new clan ship should bring him back to the present. Sure enough, Noyeil slowly slipped from his mind as he concentrated on his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Awu'asa - armor  
Paya - god  
Dai-shui - musk


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Noyeil purposely landed on Prime before Ga’ton finished his work. She needed time to prepare herself. As soon as he saw her, he would smell the little ooman’s scent on her. She was not going to hide the scent from him she decided. She was not ashamed of bringing the pup home. The little ooman had stirred something in her. Maybe it was purpose? No, it was deeper than purpose. She would think on what it was later. 

Bundling up the pup, Noyeil opened the doors to her ship. The hot, humid air on Yautja Prime licked at her body. It felt good to be home again. 

She saw one of her aseigans waiting near her docked ship. She was glad to see it was the aseigan heavy with milk. The small female’s head was bowed in submission. “Aseigan follow me.” Noyeil clipped as she walked past her. She noticed the aseigan flinch slightly as she walked past her. She immediately regretted her tone. It wasn’t the lou-dte kale’s fault she was so agitated and on edge. Whether or not she liked it, she needed her aseigan more than ever. 

When they arrived at her chambers the aseigan rushed over to Noyeil to help her take off her awu’asa. “No,” Noyeil said gently. She placed the ooman suckling into her aseigan’s arms. “I will remove this myself, Jil’an. Your job is to feed and change this pup unless stated otherwise. Understand?” 

The aseigan peered down to the bundle in her arms. Noyeil noticed her eyes brightened and she bared her teeth. “Oh of course mistress! She’s so precious!” It seemed like the aseigan was happy about this arrangement. 

Noyeil watched as Jillian sat down on the gold settee and arranged the emerald pillows around her. The aseigan unhooked her halter and helped the pup latch to her creamy breast. Noyeil did not like that. She wanted to growl, but did not want to scare either of the two oomans near her. 

She whipped around trying to ignore the pup feeding off another female. She fumbled as she undid the straps of her awu’asa. It annoyed her that she was offended by her pup feeding off the ooman. Noyeil knew it was necessary, but she wanted it to be her feeding the pup. Paya, she was actually jealous of her aseigan. 

Noyeil continued removing her awu’asa and setting it on the stand. While she sat on the floor and focused on cleaning it, she heard a small cough behind her. 

“Permission to speak freely, mistress?” Jillian whispered. 

“Speak.” Noyeil ordered.

“Um, I know you’re agitated that I’m feeding the baby…” She paused, waiting to see how her mistress reacted. When she saw nothing, she continued, “but this baby will always see you has her mother. She won’t remember any of the feedings I do with her. She’ll only remember the time she spends with you as she grows up. I hope that makes you feel better about this arrangement.” 

There was a pregnant silence. Jillian’s mouth started to dry. Perhaps she should not have said anything after all.

Noyeil stopped cleaning her awu’asa briefly. “It does not make me feel better.” she snorted. “But… I appreciate your words.” 

“One last thing mistress, have you named her?” 

Noyeil turned her head, “Sei-i. Her name is Caihtei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Aseigan - servant  
Lou-dte kale - child maker (insult)  
Awu'asa - armor  
Sei-i - yes


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

After Noyeil finished cleaning her awu’asa, Jillian brought the sucking to her. “I think Caihtei wants to be with you again.” Noyeil looked up at the pup in her aseigan’s arms. Caihtei was squirming around, suddenly she let out a sharp cry. 

Noyeil took the pup from Jillian and held her to her chest. She bent her head down close to the pup and started purring softly. Caihtei stopped her squirming and quieted. After a few moments, the tiny ooman yawned and fell asleep in Noyeil’s arms. Noyeil looked up and saw Jillian smiling widely. 

“I know you are experiencing the emotion oomans call happiness, but you look like you are being aggressive, Jil’an.” Noyeil warmed. 

Jillian quickly brought her lips together, “Apologies mistress, I am happy.”

Noyeil felt herself puff up with pride. The little ooman seemed to enjoy her touch more than her aseigan. She continued sitting and holding Caihtei, she twitched her mandibles. She was finally content. Becoming lifemates with Ga’ton had been one of the best decisions she had made up until this point, but he never filled the void she felt missing inside her. But, Caihtei did. 

While she contemplated her new role as bearer, she received a notification on her wrist gauntlet. She read the message and huffed, Ga’ton was done working and wished to see her immediately. 

Noyeil curled her finger towards her beckoning Jillian to come to her. “Jil’an, take the suckling while I am gone.” She handed off Caihtei and stood quickly. There was a strong scent of the tiny ooman on her chest. She liked it. 

She walked out of her room and down to the dining room, waiting outside just outside was Ga’ton. She watched him as he scented the air as she neared him. He flared his mandibles at her and growled. Noyeil knew he sensed the tiny ooman. 

“It seems, we have much to discuss, my mate,” Ga’ton hissed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Awu'asa - armor  
Aseigan - servant


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Ga’ton was seething at Noyeil. How dare she bring an ooman home with her! What the pauk was she thinking! It was taking all of his training not to roar at her and challenge her to a fight. He had anticipated on eating with her while listening to her hunt and then pauking her roughly against the table afterwards.

His narrowed his golden eyes at her. She stood across from him completely unfazed by his anger. Her nonchalance attitude was making his thwei boil! She knew he would be angry and here she was in front of him not caring. “I am not hungry any longer Noyeil. Tell me about that ooman you brought back!”

“Ga’ton…” Noyeil started.

“Do not stall Noyeil! Tell me why it is here!” Ga’ton balled his hands into fists.

“I promised its bearer I would raise it as my own.” Noyeil was deceptively calm. She had to keep her anger in check. Allowing Ga’ton to get angry now would be advantageous to her later. A clear head was better than a muddled one

Ga’ton slammed his fist into the wall by her head. “You did what!” he snarled. “What the pauk were you thinking! It’s prey! Prey Noyeil!”

Noyeil’s anger was simmering. How dare he slam his fist into the wall by her. She took a deep breath to push it back down. “The bearer was in labor and was dying. She begged me to take the pup and save it.”

Ga’ton tilted his head in curiosity. “I did not think you needed a pup.”

“I have had a desire for this since I could bear a suckling! My chiva injury prevented me from ever doing so!” spat Noyeil. She narrowed her eyes at Ga’ton and whispered coolly, “If you try and take her from me, I. Will. Kill. You.”

Ga’ton slowly unclenched his fist and dragged it from the wall. He had not realized how great her desire to have a pup was. He looked at her mossy eyes still dark with anger. He started purring to calm her. He would not take the pup from her, he valued his life. He also understood her desire. Ga’ton had always wanted sucklings with Noyeil, given the circumstances the ooman pup was the only chance at that.

“Fine, keep the tiny ooman. I think it was a mistake to bring it here…” Ga’ton started.

“The suckling is female and her name is Caihtei.” hissed Noyeil.

Ga’ton purred louder to help ease her agitation. He watched as Noyeil relaxed, she was still staring daggers into him. “As I was saying, I think it was a mistake to bring her here.” He held up his hand to stop Noyeil from interrupting him again. “However, I will not make you abandon or kill her.”

Noyeil paused for a moment. She had expected a larger fight. Maybe she underestimated him sometimes. Her thoughts drifted over his words and realized he would be indifferent with the pup. That did not sit well with her. He needed to protect their new pup. She had to bind Ga’ton to the ooman bearer’s request and then some, she wanted a bit more. He would not like that.

She gently stroked his arm, “I need something from you, mate.” Noyeil whispered.

Looking up at her, Ga’ton eyed her cautiously. He knew she wanted something. She was luring him into thinking about mating, but he knew better. Besides, he would rather take her while she had the fight of a kiande amedha in her. He didn’t live to become an Elder by being lured into traps.

“You will raise her as if she is our pup.” Noyeil eyed Ga’ton with cold calculation. He stopped purring abruptly and began balling his hand into a fist. “You will protect her and keep her safe,” she continued as though he were in agreement, Ga’ton flared his mandibles at her again. “And you will give her everything she needs, including awu’asa, mei'hswei-dtai'ks, and training. Promise me these things Ga’ton.” she demanded.

He was seething in rage. How dare she attach his honor to this pup! She was dhi'rauta female. At any other time he would have admitted it was something that attracted him to her, but not when she used it against him. “H'ko!” he roared at her.

Before he could react, Noyeil sliced her long claws deeply across his expansive chest. He smelled his own thwei and felt it run down his chest. “Promise me Ga’ton.” Noyeil hissed.

“Do you hope to ruin my reputation as well, Noyeil? Do you want me to find her a mate when she is of age too? I told you that you could keep her, why do you insist on pushing for more? I am being more than accommodating!” his words were laced with venom.

“We are mates! We are in this together! I need assurances!” Noyeil screeched.

Ga’ton stepped towards Noyeil, “Yes, we are mates, and you made this decision without _me_!" He fisted his chest, "Why do you need assurances now?" He snorted, "You knew I would be angry," he glared at her, "You should have let the ooman die!” He felt Noyeil slice his chest again. He didn’t care, his fury knew no bounds and he would be heard. “She will never be accepted here! She will always be weaker than the weakest yautja!" He straightened and continued ruthlessly, "She has no claws, no sharp teeth, soft skin and you want to outfit her with armor!" He chuffed in disgust, his hearts were thundering in his chest. “You are hilij-bpe! She won’t survive the chiva! Their kind is meant to serve us, not be us!" He pointed out cruelly, "They are weak! She is weak! _You are weak_!” He finally boomed.

Ga’ton shoved Noyeil in the shoulder. If she wanted his promise that badly, she would have to beat him in a challenge. His shove was reciprocated. “When you lose, you will give me your promise Ga’ton!” Noyeil snarled, "_if you survive_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Pauk - fuck  
Thwei - blood  
Chiva - trial  
Kiande amedha - hard meat (xenomorph)  
Mei'hswei-dtai'k - weapon  
Dhi'rauta - cunning  
H'ko - no  
Hulij-bpe - crazy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Ga’ton and Noyeil walked in silence to their personal kehrite. Noyeil stood in the middle, waiting for Ga’ton. He needed to remove his all of his awu’asa and mei'hswei-dtai'ks to even the playing field. He wouldn’t even have his bio mask with him this time. The lust for the upcoming battle between them swelled in her throat. This would be a good fight, she would win, _had to win_, and secure his promise.

She was thrilled that he challenged her, albeit slightly annoyed. She wanted a strong life mate. Not one who would submit to her immediately, Ga’ton would do so eventually. She would spill more of his thwei before the battle was done.

Ga’ton deliberately removed his awu’asa, he needed to calm himself before their fight. Noyeil was cunning. She would use his anger against him, as she always did. If he was not calm, he would not be able to anticipate her attacks.

He walked slowly and faced Noyeil at the center of the kehrite. _She looks smug_, he thought, and it boiled his thwei, he clenched his fists in response. “M-di mar'ct.” both said simultaneously. They may have been angry with one another, but neither wanted to kill the other.

Ga’ton flared his mandibles and started circling Noyeil. She was taller than him, and she had the advantage of reach. He would have to tire her out before attacking her more aggressively. Noyeil mimicked Ga’ton, circling him just out of reach. She knew exactly what he planned on doing. She would not be tempted into wasting precious energy. Noyeil moved slightly towards Ga’ton, testing him. She noticed him attempting to discreetly step back as he continued circling. _Ahh_, Noyeil thought, _he does intend to try and trick me. Stupid male_.

It was time to close the gap between them. Better he be too close, than too far away. At least then she could land blows to him. A small smirk flashed under her mandibles. She knew EXACTLY how to draw him closer to her. If she was lucky, he would lose control.

“Ga’ton, I expect you to train her when she gets older.” Noyeil taunted him. She watched him snarl and clinch his firsts into tight balls. Ah, he was so close to coming towards her. “I’ll make sure she grows up calling you sire, Ga’ton!” she derided.

Ga’ton lurched forward. _Success_, Noyeil thought.

“She will not call me sire!” he barked. “She is a pauking ooman! I did not sire her! She will never be a yautja! She will never be mine!” He was foaming at the mouth. He jabbed at Noyeil’s stomach. She stepped back and turned slightly. She felt his punch glance off her toned abdomen. He was putting his full power into this fight, she trilled, this would be a good fight.

Now that he was closer to her, she dealt him a shin kick to his ribs. Ga’ton seized her leg and roared in her face. His beady, golden eyes narrowed and he hissed, “I know you too well Noyeil. Always so eager to kick.”

She did not respond, instead she used his weight to counter, raising her other leg and twirling in his hands. The heel of her foot struck him in on the side of the jaw and he was forced to let her go. Within seconds she was back on her feet, her mandibles flared, "Want to grab my legs again, male?"

He roared at her and motioned her forward with his hands. She ducked her head and barreled into him, her shoulder connecting with his abdomen. He crouched low, driving an elbow into the back of her head. Noyeil grunted and lashed out with her claws. They sunk into his flesh, but did little to stop him. He was able to repel her and send her flying to the floor. Her eyes widened in surprise as the air was knocked out of her.

Ga’ton stalked towards his fallen opponent in silence, his eyes boring into her. It was dangerous to be on the floor against Ga’ton. He was exceedingly good at submission holds, and she stood little chance against him on her back. Noyeil needed to get off the floor, and quickly. She had not expected to find herself in this situation. The thwei from the injury she had landed on him dripped to the ground heedlessly, a flesh wound to be honest.

She baited him, knowing he would crow over her, “You should just concede to me now, mate. You know the end is near, to continue would be foolish on your end.” She smiled to herself as he visibly puffed up, his steps determined. She waited until he was almost over her before she rolled into a crouching position, faster than he had expected, and launched herself at his legs.

The look of surprise as he toppled over her, his face hitting the floor with a satisfying crunch, made her purr. "You always did gloat too soon," she chuffed as she positioned herself over him, her knee in the middle of his lower back.

He snarled, his bellow echoing in the kehrite. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his dreads as she yanked his head back. He froze beneath her, and she brought her mouth close to his ear hole. "Concede now, and I will let you pauk me," she purred seductively, "Give me your word, mate, that my pup is going to be cared for and this ends."

"You will have to kill me!" He roared, blood dripping from his face.

"So be it," Noyeil was deceptively calm as she dug her knee hard into his spine, and pulled even harder on his head. She was going to snap his back if she applied any more pressure. He snarled again and reached back with his claws, she hissed as he slashed at her arm. The wounds were deep enough that she let him go.

She rolled from him and they both found themselves face to face. He spat blood on the ground and spread his mandibles wide as he roared at her. She crouched, and spread her arms wide, taunting him with an opening. "Come, male."

He hesitated, his eyes narrowing at her, wary. Noyeil bared her fangs and roared. "What's this?" She hissed, and then visibly sniffed the air, "You do well to fear me." Her voice had dropped, like a lover's caress, and it sent a shiver down Ga'ton's spine that went straight to his sheathed cock. But a moment later she was in his face again, her claws slashing like knives, fast and furious.

He blocked some, dodged others, however she landed most. His thwei splattered across the kehrite, painting the room with glowing green specks. He needed to change tactics and quickly, Noyeil was rushing him, keeping him on the defensive. She was going to bleed him into submission soon.

He growled as she continued to slice him with her claws. Her Paya be damned reach was infuriating! Ga'ton dropped to a low crouch, he was smaller than her, using his size to throw her off balance momentarily. The momentum of her swing allowed him to pass under her arm and move to her back. He was on her instantly. He wrapped his arms about her neck and arm, trying to lock her in a chokehold, it would have worked too if his blood hadn't made it possible for her to slip from his grasp.

She was glowing green, covered in his thwei. A true goddess of the hunt, and for a brief second, Ga'ton was enrapt by the feral beauty she was. Enamored with her capabilities. He was reminded why it was her he had wanted all those years ago. Her strength, not just physically, but mentally as well was awe-inspiring.

He postured, keeping out of her reach. Grabbing her was not going to work, he was bleeding too much. He would have to bring her down and keep her down another way. He was eyeing her legs again when she crooned at him.

"Submit."

"H’ko!" He snapped.

His eyes were on her legs as she came for him again. He had to get behind her somehow and drop her to her knees. He needed to stay out of reach. He dodged a feral swipe of her green claws, just barely. Ga'ton moved quickly and before she could return to her fighting stance, he landed three quick blows to her unprotected side. She swiped at him again with her other hand, and he repeated the process. She chuffed, and growled as she backed off.

Ga'ton swallowed and pressed his advantage. Noyeil let him come close, luring him with her feign of pain. He had no idea that his punches had barely hurt her, she had been anticipating his movements and had allowed him to strike her. Letting him gain confidence in his hits. She was a skilled hunter, her prey would come to her. And he did.

It happened too fast for Ga'ton to realize the error of his ways. He was within reach, trying to get behind her. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed her sloped head into his. He keened and snarled, but it was silenced when she repeated the process, almost cracking his skull with hers. He dropped to his knees in front of her. She trilled at him, the sound a mother does to ease the nightmares of a suckling, and then grabbed him with her arms around the throat. She stood behind him, her arms locked, his breathing obstructed.

"Submit," she repeated, her voice soft.

He clawed at her arm, cutting into her hide. It had no effect. Noyeil was not going to release him until he was bent to her will. A mother does not quake before the enemy when the life of her child is on the line. The ooman was her suckling and Ga'ton needed to be told this. He would lose consciousness soon, and she would be victorious by default.

"This can all stop if you promise me what I want Ga’ton," she purred, her voice right close to his ear, "I want you to be a part of this experience with me. You are my mate and she needs us, both of us. Put aside your pride," her arm squeezed his throat harder, "and give me your promise." He gargled, still clawing at her arm when she continued, almost conversationally, "Besides, you’re only focusing on the negative things.”

“I cannot think of any positives in this, Noyeil!” He choked out, his voice strained.

“There will be many who will disagree with her existence and place within our clan…”

Ga’ton growled, “That is not a positive thing!”

“Do not interrupt me!” Noyeil snapped, her strangle hold almost blacking him out. She took a deep breath to cleanse herself of her anger. After feeling calm again, she gently continued, her grip had loosened enough to allow him a gasp of air, “I am saying that she will allow you to discreetly challenge other males under the guise of protection.” Ga’ton attempted to tilt his head, but her strength did not allow him to do so. She seemed to have noticed his intent however, and proceeded sharply, “I don’t care how you rationalize these promises in your head so you can live with your decision.” Ga’ton purred softly to ease her agitation, it came out a wobble but seem to have the desired effect, her tone also changed, “I just want these assurances in case something happens to me. Without both of us, she will be lost," her grip loosened some more, "I need this, Ga’ton. I need you, Ga’ton," he didn't move despite her hold on him no longer suffocating, "I need my strong, powerful mate to become a strong, powerful sire to our pup. Do this for me. I cannot do it without you. Submit to me and give me what I desire.” She purred at him, awaiting his answer.

Never before had a female told him she needed him. He had heard I want you, you are mine male, but it was always so temporary and fleeting. Noyeil, technically, was admitting weakness to him. She was telling him she needed him permanently, not just while she was interested in him, but forever. He knew Noyeil was attempting to stroke his ego… It was working.

She had essentially promised him future challenges to come his way and for him to have the opportunity to preen for her afterwards. He had always enjoyed a good fight, but he enjoyed it more when there was an opportunity for Noyeil to be impressed. She often allowed him to mate with her after his victories. Something many other yautjas did not get to experience, mating out of the mating cycle. Paya, protecting the ooman pup would impress her even more than his fighting had before. He grumbled to himself, his mate knew him well. There was a feeling that he was giving into this foolishness, but it would make her happy. And a happy mate makes for a happy life. It would be hard for the ooman, but oomans were resilient.

He caressed her elbow and began slowing snaking his palm up her arm. When he reached shoulder, he tapped her with his calloused palm. He was submitting to her. Ga’ton felt the pressure of her arms completely release from around his neck. As he stood straight, he kept his gaze low and noticed that Noyeil was glaring at him. She was waiting for him. Waiting for him to promise to be a surrogate sire to this pup.

“I promise all of those things and more Noyeil.” Ga’ton spoke solemnly. He took a step towards he, she remained still, the glare ever present on her face. “I promise I will raise her as if she were my own. I promise to protect her and keep her safe, even from our own kind. I promise that I will give her everything she needs, not desires, needs.” Ga’ton paused, the glare was gone from her face. He stepped closer to her. Since she didn’t protest his closeness to her, he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head slightly. He was submitted completely to her. “I promise that I will train her, if that’s truly what you wish of me. You have your assurances now. I am here, and will always be here for you and our pup.”

He felt the crest of her head come to rest against his. After all their fighting, she was returning his affection. He scented the air around him. He mostly scented thwei, but there was something else there. Arousal, her arousal. Their thwei was dripping off their bodies and landing together at their feet. He finally wiped the blood from his eyes and looked at his mate. She was absolute perfection. His green goddess. Seeing his thwei all over her was exhilarating. His blood was marking her as his. He needed her. Needed to worship her. He purred at Noyeil. “Now that you have taken what you want from me, I fully intend on taking what I want from you, mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Kehrite - training room/dojo  
Mei'hswei-dtai'k - weapon  
Thwei - blood  
Paya - god  
M-di mar'ct - no death  
pauking - fucking  
Ooman - human  
H'ko - no


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

The air was thick with dai-shui. The earthy smell was quickly overtaking Noyeil’s senses. Noyeil’s eyes closed as she was enveloped with it. It reminded her of the middle of the dto. Specifically, the part of the dto where the trees were old and covered in moss. In her memory, there was a pond nearby for wading in after copious amounts of mating. That’s where she had allowed Ga’ton to take her the first time, all those many years ago. She smiled lustily as she thought of Ga’ton pinning her down and thrusting roughly into her that first time. Pauk, she needed to feel his cock inside her again. She was aching for it now.

She rested her crest against Ga’ton’s, showing him real affection for the first time this evening. Lifting her hand, she gently touched Ga’ton’s sensitive dreads. When he didn’t challenge her touch, she began stroking one of them erotically, running her hand up and down its length as though gently stroking his cock. She was pulled away from her thoughts as Ga’ton’s purr got louder. She needed him now. She flexed her hands around his dreads, sending him pleasurable waves of euphoria each time a small amount of pressure was applied. The purring was almost deafening now. The need to mate was taking over, and Ga’ton’s ragged voice disrupted her salacious thoughts, “Now that you have taken what you wanted from me, I fully intended on taking what I want from you, mate.”

Her eyes quickly snapped open and glared down at Ga’ton. She wrapped one hand tightly around one of his dreads. His tone was not going to be tolerated this evening. “You will take what I give you, male!” Noyeil asserted.

She ran her thwei stained hand down to his shoulder while holding roughly onto one dread and raked her claws down his chest just light enough to prevent puncturing his thick hide. Ga’ton continued to purr with arousal, but suddenly stopped when she pithily grabbed his belt. She leaned into him drinking in more of his dai-shui. She felt his length through his loincloth pressing into her thigh. “Do you want to pauk me, Ga’ton?” Noyeil murmured sensuously, her eyes flicked down to his groin and then back up to his face.

A low, frustrated growl escaped Ga’ton. Noyeil yanked on the dread in her hand, causing Ga’ton’s head to snap to the side. She wasn’t going to tolerate that behavior from him. She was the victor and they would be doing things her way. Impatiently, Noyeil jerked hard on his belt, tearing the leather from his hips. Noyeil threw the material to the side without looking where it landed, her green eyes fixated on her male. Ga’ton was left standing in his loincloth. “I asked: do you want to pauk me?” Noyeil jeered while flaring her mandibles slightly.

Ga’ton’s breath hitched, he went to grab at Noyeil’s hips but her fingers tightening on his dread stopped him short. His mandibles parted, exposing his teeth and he puffed out his chest in front of her despite his head being tilted to the side. “You know the answer, mate.” Ga’ton purred. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself into her wet cunt, she knew this.

Noyeil clicked her tusks at him, he looked up into her eyes and growled again. Her mossy eyes were full of lust and anger. He winced as she tightened her hand around his dread more.

“You must enjoy the pain since you cannot answer my question,” she teased, her voice was calm.

Noyeil continued tightening her grip around his sensitive dread. He glowered at her, angry that she was reducing him to this. She glared at him and her free hand moved to his last piece of clothing. No words were exchanged as she stripped him nude, her eyes wandered down his body in appreciation before she sighed exasperated, “For a third time Ga’ton: do you want to pauk me?”

A whine of pain rumbled from his chest. Noyeil's beady stare was intense and reduced him to being her pet. His hips moved forward a little, her eyes flicked to his cock as he twitched it for her. "Yes, female," he started calm, purring for her as he answered her demeaning question.

"Do you wish to penetrate me?" She asked, her voice controlled and deliberate. Her hand was rubbing at his dread suggestively again.

"Yes, female," he answered, he was completely focused on her now.

"Then be a good male," she purred, while he stiffened. Something in his gaze must have alerted her for she suddenly tightened her hand on his dread hard. He snarled at her. He hated this waiting game for her approval.

Ga’ton moaned in frustration. “Noyeil," he hated that he was practically begging her, "let me mount you from behind. I need to pauk you!”

"No," she answered calmly, "I am the victor here," she looked him over again, "You are my spoils of battle. _My trophy_."

Gaton’s dreads were so sensitive from Noyeil’s treatment. He felt her gently stroking his dreads again with both hands, occasionally squeezing them gently. He was going to lose control. He was desperate to rut her. Ga’ton desired to touch her, but refrained. She was still asserting her dominance over him.

Noyeil’s hands dropped to his broad shoulders, and he used all his training to not react. She was done tormenting him. She would get what she deserved from him, what was owed to her.

"Close your eyes," she commanded. Ga'ton obeyed automatically, not wanting to incur her wrath. Her rough treatment of his dreads was still very fresh in his mind. He moaned longingly at her, almost pleading her for approval for anything. No other female had ever made him wait so long. It took all of his control to calm himself.

She observed his closed eye for a moment longer before Noyeil shoved him back causing him to fall backward into the thwei that has pooled on the floor from their battle. His eyes snapped open and he raised his head to find his goddess standing over him, a battle hardened glazed look in her mossy eyes. He froze beneath her stare and Ga'ton came to the realization that she could make him release without pauking her.

“You want to pauk me? Then you get on your back and raise your legs!”

Ga'ton stilled completely and his eyes widened in outrage at her suggestion. "What?"

Noyeil trilled at the gall of his questioning her. She bent over and cruelly grabbed a handful of his dreads and yanked his head up. "Are you going to make me repeat myself, male?"

Ga’ton flared his mandibles and glared at her indignantly. She meant to demean him further this night. It should be him taking her, not the other way around! Just the thought of what she wanted irritated him. A warning growl escaped Noyeil. She was growing impatient, she quickly crouched down and tugged on his dreads avant harder, “Do it now, male, so that I may sit on my throne!” she snarled viciously.

He chuffed, but reluctantly, began to lift his legs. Noyeil dropped his dreads from her hands so he could comply with her demand. Once Ga’ton’s legs were fully raised, Noyeil stepped onto his arms, locking him in place. She rubbed her hands up and down his massive legs and thighs, and soothed “Good male.”

Ga’ton felt completely patronized by his mate, and could not prevent glaring at her intensely. She was enjoying this too much. Noyeil pushed behind Ga’ton’s knees to force him to bend them.

“Rest your thighs on your chest,” she demanded. Ga’ton whined at her. He did not want to be pinned under her like this. To be mounted like a lou-dte kale. “Do it now! Open yourself to me so that I can pauk you as I see fit!” annoyance dripped from her words.

He huffed at her, but acquiesced to her demand. His muscular thighs lay flush against his abdomen and chest. He could feel Noyeil staring down at him as he was completely exposed and at her mercy. He took in a deep breath, the air around him was strong with her arousal. Ga’ton looked at her face, she was admiring at his cock. He twitched it for her, and she purred. He puffed up.

Noyeil crouched down near Ga’ton. She flicked the rounded head of his cock. It trembled from her touch. He let out a groan of impatience. “You’re so eager for me, male,” Noyeil whispered seductively. Grasping his member with both hands she slowly stroked his entire length, feeling his ridges against her. His cock was wet with his lubrication and it was scorching against her hands. Ga’ton moaned at her.

“Paya, please Noyeil!” he choked, reduced to begging again. She tightened her grip on his cock and he whined. He would release his seed soon. She was flooding his senses with pleasure, it was enough to drive him mad. He closed his eyes and whimpered as she continued to stroke his dick agonizingly deliberate.

Noyeil enjoyed torturing Ga’ton. “Soon,” she cooed softly as she continued to caress his manhood. She released his cock and gently dragged her claws down his exposed chest, Ga’ton’s breath hitched. “I’m ready to pauk you now, male,” groaned Noyeil as she undid her loincloth and cast it to the side. Ga’ton’s eyes snapped open as she positioned her aching pussy over his straining cock.

“Watch me pauk you!” demanded Noyeil. He glared at her again for a half a heartbeat before he looked down at his dick and watched her cunt slowly engulf the head of his cock. Her slow, calculated movements were annoying him now. He wanted to be fully sheathed inside of her, thrusting roughly into as she moaned for more. He tried to thrust his hips upwards, Noyeil clicked her tusks at him in irritation, “Did I say you could thrust into me Ga’ton? Watch only!” She leaned over crooning at him, her voice full of promise, “If you’re a good male, I’ll let you thrust into me later.”

Ga’ton froze and his gaze returned to look scrupulously at his cock partially impaling her hungry cunt. Noyeil continued to sink herself slowly down on his thick dick. She heard Ga’ton's breathing becoming shallow. She looked into his eyes and saw he was doing exactly as he was told. _What a good male_, she thought.

Noyeil lifted up and stopped just before the bumpy head of his dick escaped her clinching cunt. Ga’ton was still fixated on her movements. She began to slowly impale herself again, feeling each ridge scrap against the inside of her pussy. His cock was meant for her pleasure, it filled her completely as she sat flush with his pelvis.

“So good…” she moaned softly. She ran her hands through her dreads, stimulating them, as she continued her slow assault on Ga’ton. Feeling each ridge plunge into her hot core coaxed the warm pool in her belly to spread throughout her body. She would have her release soon.

Ga’ton continued watching his mate’s tight cunt engulf his dick. No other female ever got him to do this. She had a power over him, he was a slave to her. Watching her repeatedly pierce herself with his cock while she stroked her own dreads was erotic. He could release right now, but she hadn’t given him permission to do so. He took studying breaths to keep himself in check. Her pussy was trying to pull him deeper and deeper into her. He could feel her throbbing around him tightly, almost milking his seed from him. He purred in arousal.

Noyeil was losing control, her desire was taking over. She began to thrust onto Ga’ton wildly. Each bounce bringing her closer to the edge of bliss. “Ga’ton,” she gasped, “bring me to my climax. Pauk me now!” she demanded.

The words he had been wanting to hear. Ga'ton snapped into action. He released his legs, and rolled away from under Noyeil, separating them forcefully. She didn't have time to react as he was immediately behind her. He grabbed a handful of her dreads and put her on her hands and knees. She wanted him to pauk her, he would.

Ga’ton thrusted into her channel without preamble. “Harder!” she snarled. Ga’ton used all his strength to plunge into her, his claws tight on her dreads. This was what he had wanted. Her pussy was swallowing him tightly. “I’m close,” she moaned as his hips slapped against her tight ass. “Climax with me, male!”

Ga’ton pumped into her at lightening speed. He wanted to hear her lose control, see her surrender to pleasure. Noyeil roared in ecstasy and began to spasm from her orgasm. Her cunt held onto him like a vise, he exploded within her, his roar joining with hers. He collapsed on top of her, bent over her larger body, exhausted from their mating. She was pinned by him, she didn’t mind. He listened to her ragged breathing and he purred at her in appreciation. She was his, the goddess he worshiped.

Noyeil lifted her head and peered back into his golden eyes, “I’m not finished with you yet, male.”

Ga’ton trilled in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Dai-shui - musk  
Dto - jungle  
Pauk - fuck  
Kehrite - training room/dojo  
Thwei - blood  
Lou-dte kale - child maker (insult)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Ga'ton rested his crested head in the middle of her back. He was breathing heavily, same as she. He was making an attempt at purring for her, the noise a little unsteady. She growled low in her throat, acknowledging his attempt. His hand at her head started massaging her dreads gingerly. She enjoyed the feeling. It would help stimulate her for their next round

"Keep doing that, male," she encouraged him, her voice low. She blinked slowly as his purr steadied and he raised himself from resting on her. He was kneeling behind her, not moving a muscle despite the fact that he was but inches from her juicy pussy. She closed her eyes, and took pleasure from his petting, knowing he would not dare do more until she expressed it. She needed this from him.

She felt his cock touch at her skin and hissed at him. He retreated, his purr got louder, and his dai-shui permeated the air around them. She breathed deep, and rolled to her back beneath him, pulling her dreads out of his reach. She placed her hands on his massive chest, hovering above her and pushed him up.

“I need more, Ga’ton,” Noyeil purred at him. A great shudder wracked Ga’ton's large frame in response to her words, his cock swung towards her in between his legs. Her head inched towards him, "Don't move, male."

He froze, confused. She ran her hands across his chest, feeling his pectorals, his musculature, and even his bones. Noyeil was possessive as she touched his scales, running her nails over his body. His cock panted for her. "Noyeil..." he whined, his voice high.

She ignored him, and then rolled out from under him. He straightened, raising himself to a kneeling position. His chest expanded as her green eyes looked him up and down. She was crouching in front of him, her thighs spread wide, her pussy glistening with his seed.

He purred as her glowing eyes narrowed on him. “Get on your hands and knees.” Her husky order wafted over him in the stillness.

Ga'ton's purr halted abruptly and his dreads bristled at her command. He flared his mandibles at her and roared “H’ko!”

Noyeil remained unmoving, her head tilted to the side briefly causing her dreads to slide off her shoulder. Ga’ton regretted his outburst immediately as she stared him down in silence, he did not want her to leave so he mumbled quickly, “That is a wei-ghe'h position, mate, if you are not below me. I am clearly male.”

The silence became deafening, and she remained in her crouching position in front of him. His heart accelerated as she very deliberately stood to her feet. Ga'ton remained on his knees. Noyeil stalked towards him and kicked him in his chest, knocking the wind out of him as he landed on his side.

“Who the pauk do you think you are, male!” she loomed over him, tall and straight, her shadow falling over him. She grabbed his dreads roughly, “You lost." Hard tug, he whined, "You will do what I say if you want to continue pauking me! You begin to test my patience, male,” Noyeil’s eyes narrowed in anger as she hissed at him. Ga’ton swallowed the lump forming in his throat, and lowered his head in submission. Lowering her face to his, she shouted, “Let me be very clear: tonight, you are my lou-dte kale! I will pauk you and you will accept it!” Her breathing was ragged. “Another outburst and you can sheath yourself and watch me pauk another, understand?” her whisper was soft, but deadly.

Ga’ton nodded his head, keeping his gaze down. Letting go of his abused dreads, Noyeil growled, “Get on your pauking hands and knees now, lou-dte kale.” Ga’ton’s lower mandibles flared and his golden eyes narrowed in contempt as he got down on all fours. He pauking hated this. She would pay for this later. Pauking wei-ghe’h. He would never think of calling her a lou-dye kale, he valued his life.

“Good male. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Noyeil crooned. The defiance in his face was magnificent. She loved seeing him submit to her in anger. Noyeil stood behind Ga’ton and fell to her knees. She could sense his uneasiness. She slowly caressed his tight back muscles. He leaned into her touch. Noyeil laid her head down on his back, continuing to massage her hands into his back and sides. He puffed up at her, she knew he would enjoy her touching him. Her hand reached for his dreads as she yanked him back to a kneeling position. He grunted and straightened while she snaked around him to lay beneath him, spreading her legs around his legs.

Noyeil released his hair and stared at him unblinking. "Hands on the floor, Ga'ton."

Ga’ton sighed in relief, she had been toying with him. So cunning. Pauk, she was good at messing with his emotions. He obeyed and lowered his claws on the ground, on either side of his mate. He tensed and waited for her instructions, hopefully it was more pauking. Ga’ton watched as his mate settled down in front of him. Her dreads covered in their green thwei from the floor.

She was radiant. He yearned to touch her, but was still. She hadn’t given him permission. The thought of having to sheath himself and watch her mount another sent a shiver down his spine. It was uncomfortable, the sheathing, he hadn't done it since he was a young blood; and he would be unable to tear his gaze away from his huntress as she was served by another. He shook the thoughts from his head and focused on her radiance. Noyeil lifted her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, Ga’ton shivered with anticipation as she ground her core against his stomach.

She loosened her grip on his waist and dropped her hips just enough to take his dick in her throbbing cunt. She rubbed the head of his cock with her wet pussy. She lined up her slit with him and impaled herself on him.

Ga’ton groaned in satisfaction. Paya, she was so tight. He slowly thrusted uncontrollably into her, uncaring of her wrath, Noyeil snatched his dreads roughly when she felt him move. “I am pauking you right now. Be a good male and obey!” she snapped.

“I need you, mate," he whimpered, his mandibles spreading, "I need deep inside your cunt. Let me, please!” Ga’ton begged. Pauk, she reduced him to this. A sniveling slave. She was driving him hulij-bpe. He was becoming desperate to rut into her and hear her groan in pleasure.

“If you’re a good male, I’ll let you pauk me again.” Noyeil whispered, her voice deep with her desire. Ga’ton whined in agreement. It would take all of his strength not to pauk her. He felt Noyeil stroke his dreads erotically and he growled his approval. She continued to pet his dreads as she pumped his cock into her core. His erection bottomed out her cervix, Noyeil moaned loudly each time she felt the bumps on the head of his dick kiss her womb.

She had never had him so deep inside her. Freeing Ga’ton’s dreads, she sunk her hands behind his knees pulling him deeper into her. “Pauk!” Noyeil yelped.

She stopped as soon as she was flush against him. She felt him flex his manhood causing the ridges to expand slightly within her. She locked her legs tighter around his waist and made her cunt clinch him tighter. His tusks clicked shut as he tensed. Shaking her head, Noyeil purred her arousal as she ground against him.

Ga’ton watched her impale herself against him and shuddered. Her eyes closed and her face was full of euphoria. He had not seen her like this in a long time, so enthralled during mating. She was losing control, and he was loving it. Ga’ton hated to admit, but perhaps Noyeil had the right idea with this position, even if it did make him look like a lou-dte kale. Seeing her squirm with pleasure was worth the demeaning position. Her pussy was holding on tightly to him, he would come soon at this rate.

“Finish me, male!” Noyeil panted, giving him what he wanted to hear. Ga’ton straightened instantly, and grabbed her hips aggressively. He was going to pound orgasm after orgasm out of her. He withdrew his cock as much as he could and thrusted savagely in her begging pussy, causing his mate to mewl each time he hit her cervix. She was holding on tight to him with her legs. Each time she tightened her grip, her cunt clenched and milked him. She was close to rapture, a little pain would send her to it. He sunk his claws into her hide at her hips, fresh green thwei covered his claws. Noyeil’s back arched and she squirmed on his dick.

Ga’ton pulled out one last time, surged forward and impaled her cunt vigorously. She roared with pleasure and dug her claws into the back of his legs to pull him closer. Noyeil's pussy spasmed uncontrollably against his hard, ridged shaft causing him to snarl as he ejaculated into her.

Noyeil’s legs shook as she unhooked them from Ga’ton’s waist. He dropped her to the floor, and collapsed atop of her unceremoniously. Her eyes were closed from her release, uncaring that he was struggling to his knees. His queen laid before him completely satisfied. She was exquisite and she was his. Only his.

He rested his sloping crest against hers for a moment, his arms shaking with the effort. His fingers stroked the side of her mandible affectionately, smearing the thwei there. He would take care of her now. He slowly stood over her body, stretching his back and legs. His body protested but he got it back under control. He bent over, brought his arms around her back and knees, and cautiously picked her up. Her head pressed into his shoulder, letting out a small puff of air. He would let her enjoy the spoils of their mating a little longer before he tended their wounds. He had chosen his mate well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Dai-shui - musk  
H'ko - no  
Wei-ghe'h - female (non-insult)  
Lou-dte kale - child maker (insult)  
Thwei - blood  
Paya - god  
Hulij-bpe - crazy


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Noyeil laid on their bed, eyes half-lidded, lazily watching Ga’ton tend to his wounds. Caihtei was positioned next to her, staring up at the ceiling. “Now what do we do?” Noyeil asked softly as he huffed gently and mended himself.

“There needs to be a formal request sent to the Council of Ancients, Noyeil,” he sighed. Ga’ton knew they would be summoned before the council. “Be prepared to go in front of them. You’ll have to answer for your actions,” he continued solemnly.

Ga’ton looked down at the floor and fiddled with his medical supplies. “You look concerned, mate,” Noyeil whispered softly. He continued looking towards the ground, not replying. She knew exactly why he was concerned. She would more than likely be punished for bringing the tiny ooman back. It wasn’t so much that she brought the pup back, but her intention of raising Caihtei like a yautja that would get her into trouble.

He glanced over his shoulder at her and murmured, “Best case Noyeil, you will receive a reprimand from the Council.” He focused back to mending his leg, he heard Noyeil stir behind him. “You are a respected hunter with an impeccable hunt record.” Ga’ton continued as he finished wrapping his wound. “It might help that we are lifemates, but that is uncertain.” He paused for a moment, turning towards her, she was sitting on the bed, with her knees up cooing at Caihtei. Ga’ton huffed at her, annoyed at her dismissal. “Worst case, you could be exiled or Caihtei could be euthanized.” Noyeil head snapped up and she growled dangerously at Ga’ton. “You will not do anything to label yourself a ic'jit!” he hissed in response.

Noyeil stared at Ga’ton intently, “If I need to raise her as an ic'jit, I will do it,” she snapped quickly. He looked away from her intense gaze, Noyeil looked back down at the infant in her lap and cooed again at her. “I made a vow, Ga’ton, I have no plans on backing down from it. If I have to do it as a rogue, then so be it,” she asserted calmly. She watched as Ga’ton stiffened at her words. She meant every Paya be damned one. She would challenge an Ancient if needed.

Noyeil removed Caihtei from her lap and laid the sleeping sucking down in the middle of the bed. She placed a claw on her mandible tapping it absentmindedly as she thought about how to best proceed. Ga’ton’s golden eyes studied her for a moment while she was deep in thought. He knew what she was plotting. She was coming up with a cunning plan of action for them. Noyeil had always been exceptional at anticipating outcomes and thusly was always prepared and calm when the worst occurred. He pushed the thoughts of Noyeil out of his mind, her dull thumping continued as he finished tending all of his wounds. If he was lucky he’d get a few new scars from their mating battle. He started purring with arousal at the thought but caught himself in time.

Her tapping stopped abruptly, Ga’ton whipped his head in Noyeil’s direction, his dreads slapping noisily against his back. “You should put the request in on our behalf,” Noyeil stated matter of factly. Ga’ton’s golden eyes widened at her statement. Noyeil ignored him and continued, “You have more clout that I do,” she stated artlessly while she waved her hand dismissively. She straightened and placed her feet on the floor. Her body protested, but she stood regardless. Noyeil paused and phlegmatically walked towards Ga’ton. He watched her as she sat down quietly next to him and placed the side of her head against his. “Putting in the request on our behalf means you agree with the decision to raise Caihtei as our own. It will mean more coming from you than from me,” Noyeil continued softly, stroking his leg.

Ga’ton raised his quilled eyebrow at her. “Are you trying to beguile me, Noyeil?” he teased as she continued to caress his thigh.

Noyeil’s hand stilled, “That was unintentional, I would never trick you into getting what I want,” she whispered delicately. Ga’ton continued to watch her skeptically, he huffed at her in disagreement. Noyeil tightened her grip on his thigh threateningly, “You know I prefer to beat you into submission, Ga’ton,” she jeered as she started rubbing his muscular thigh possessively. “The look on your face when you know you’ve been beaten makes my victory so much sweeter,” Noyeil purled teasingly in his ear.

Ga’ton put his hand upon hers, stopping her movement. Noyeil straightened, staring at his hand on hers. “I will put the request in tonight on our behalf,” he sighed as he stood, still holding her hand in his. “We will be summoned before the council Noyeil, there is no way this gets approved without a tribunal.” He dropped her hand and somberly ambled out of their shared room. Noyeil sat still on the foot of their bed staring longingly at the door. She wished he had stayed with her a little longer.

Ga’ton gravely sat down at his desk. He knew Noyeil was right, a request on their behalf from him would help expedite things, maybe prove beneficial to his newly appointed offspring. He was an elder, his requests, like others of his rank, were reviewed immediately. Paya willing, the three of them would make it out of this alive. He pulled up the hologram at his desk, the red letters seemed much brighter this evening, he was focused. His heart pumped a tad faster, the only indication he was nervous. He pushed it aside and began drafting his request to the Council of Ancients.

When he finished, he reviewed it twice, started on a third time and paused. There was nothing amiss with his request. He was delaying the inevitable, he closed his golden eyes and inhaled deeply. He pressed send.

He leaned back in his chair, eyes still closed, resting them. His cranium was sore on the inside. It had been a long day for him, and didn’t go as expected either. His fighting and mating with Noyeil left him feeling exhausted physically. He was feeling consumed with anxious thoughts about their pup’s future. He did not like these feelings he was forced to have. It made him feel restless, almost like an unblooded yautja on their chiva hunt. It was out of his hands now, waiting for the response was excruciating. He heard a notification come in, Ga’ton’s heart accelerated at the sound and there was a pit in his stomach. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in his chair. It was from the Council of Ancients. Instantly.

He read the contents of the message and turned off his hologram. He slowly walked back to their bedroom, when he got there, he found Noyeil still sitting at the foot of the bed, holding her hands. Ga’ton moved in front of her, but she didn’t notice his presence. She seemed deep in thought, so he cleared his throat, her green eyes snapped up to his. “The council wishes to see us tomorrow morning, we are to bring the suckling with us.”

Noyeil’s mossy eyes widened in surprise. “So soon?” she questioned as she dropped her gaze down to the floor, her gaze still distant. Ga’ton put his hand gingerly on her shoulder, offering his support.

“Sei-i, mate,” he replied hoarsely. Ga’ton ran his hand down her arm and clasped her hand in his. “We should sleep now, Noyeil." He did not like that she was still lost in thought, he purred for her, "The fate of our pup will be decided tomorrow and you will need your rest to fight for her right to live as one of us,” Ga’ton rumbled as he pulled her to her feet.

Noyeil rested her forehead against Ga’ton’s for a few moments. “Thank you,” she breathed. Ga’ton purred his appreciation at her. They both moved silently to their respective sides of their bed, in the middle was their new pup, fast asleep.

Noyeil gathered the softest furs on their bed and kneeled near the sleeping ooman. “I’ll make a nest around her with pelts,” Noyeil whispered. Ga’ton stood by them, watching as she constructed the nest with care around Caihtei. Once Noyeil was pleased, she motioned for Ga’ton to join them. They both laid down next to their pup, after a few moments of stillness the lights flickered off and both fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Ga’ton awoke to a low purr and Noyeil pacing their bedroom, in her arms was the tiny, squirmy ooman. It was much smaller than any yautja pup he had seen, and he had seen many in his life. His body was sore from their previous evening, but he willed himself to stand. He strode to his mate and realized she was trying to calm the tiny suckling. The ooman wasn’t making any sounds, but appeared to be restless and was wiggling around in Noyeil’s arms.

Noyeil heard him approaching. She stopped pacing and whirled her head in his direction. The decorative bands in her dreads snapped against her shoulder as she looked at him. She gently perambulated towards him. “Hold her,” Noyeil commanded as she gently handed Caihtei to him, “I need to get ready,” she continued dismissively.

Gaton’s eyes widened, almost saucer like. He had never held a pup before, no female would ever allow it. He supposed it was different in this case since they would be raising the ooman as their own, but he felt out of his element. Caihtei tensed briefly after the exchange. Without any provocation she let loose a sharp wailing sound and began wiggling in his arms. His instincts told him to purr, it had always calmed an agitated female in the past, perhaps it would work on the tiny female pup.

He held her gingerly against his massive chest, she was so small and delicate compared to him, or any yautja for that matter. She squirmed on him as he held her close, he produced a low steady purr for her. After a moment or two, she stopped writhing and stretched her arms and belly against him. He watched with great interest as Caihtei’s closed her eyes while she yawned and snuggled herself closer to him. He continued purring after she fell asleep on his chest. Ga’ton found that he quite liked having her close to him. She made him feel more powerful. She needed _him_. She needed Noyeil too. For the first time since she had been thrusted into his life, he enjoyed her presence in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Ic'jit - bad blood  
Paya - god  
Sei-i - yes  
Chiva - trial


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

It was almost time for the tribunal, Ga’ton ascended the stairs to the roof of his cubic pyramid, his ship was waiting there. His legs felt heavy, but when his sandals hit each stair, silence followed. A feeling of nauseousness fell over him as he opened the door to the outside. A long shadow was cast over him by his ship. His craft was exceedingly large, it dwarfed many of the others in the clan, but he was an Elder. He deserved to have the best. He had an expansive amount of trophies, all large and formidable, when they had been alive. He had earned the right to have such a glorious ship. It was his second love. It was truly impressive to look at.

He felt the warm breeze swirled around him, inhaling deeply, he could scent the morning dew of the dto below. It smelled much better than the volcanic ash he would be inhaling soon. Ga’ton grumbled to himself, annoyed. He hated having to travel to the desert biome, and avoided it at all costs. Unfortunately, the Council of Ancients was located there. 

Ga’ton lifted his wrist gauntlet and aggressively punched the start code to his ship in. The engines rumbled to life and began idling as the ramp slowly descended from his ship. He tapped his foot impatiently, while he waited. The ramp thumped weakly against the roof. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he climbed the ramp into his ship. Slumping into the pilot’s chair, he began rubbing his claws into his temples while he waited for Noyeil and Caihtei. 

While he waited, anxiety began to creep into his thoughts. Noyeil made it very clear to him that she was willing to become a ic’jit to keep her word to their pup’s ooman bearer. Her pa’ya-te would remain intact, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t bother him. What kind of life would that be for their suckling. He bristled at the thought of Noyeil and his pup being branded as ic’jits. He would probably join them as well. 

Low purring interrupted his thoughts. His gaze snapped up as he watched Noyeil strut into his ship carrying Caihtei. Noyeil sat down in the chair next to him, her green eyes flashing confidence. “Stop worrying, Ga’ton,” she soothed. 

Ga’ton straighten abruptly at her words. “I’m not worried, mate,” he muttered, more to himself than to her. Noyeil chuffed at him, but didn’t offer any additional words. She looked down to her chest and lightly brushed the dark, soft hair on Caihtei’s head. She felt her pup scratch her tough hide lightly. 

Noyeil pulled Caihtei closer to her. “I’ll protect you, little one,” she rumbled softly. Ga’ton glanced over at the two females, Noyeil meant it, he knew that. He would protect them both, he was committed to her cause. “Let’s get this over with,” Noyeil commanded forcefully. 

He nodded sharply, and tapped the ship’s control panel, bright red holograms flashed across it as it sprang to life. He retracted the ramp and the airlock hatch closed with a thump. Caihtei’s eyes snapped open from the thud of the door. A shrill cry reverberated through the cockpit as he reviewed his pre takeoff checklist. He ignored the ear piercing sobs, as best he could. Oomans were noisy little things, how they ever managed to survive in the wild was beyond reasoning to him. 

A steady purr erupted from Noyeil, as he finished. Their eyes met as Caihtei’s cry softened to a whimper. Ga’ton engaged the engines and the ship began to lift off the stone roof. The aircraft purred as it ascended into the sky, the suckling’s eyes became half lidded at the sound and vibration of the ship. Her whimpering faded into nothing as she began to slumber again. 

As they reached the outskirts of the city, Ga’ton lowered the aircraft closer to the treetops. The lush dto canopy spanned the horizon. Slender rivers snaked around the trees before flowing into the large river that split the the dto into two. He dipped the ship down, until it barely skimmed over the top of the malachite water. The sepia colored trunks loomed over the ship, while the emerald branches stretched out trying to cover the river below. 

While they followed the river’s twists and turns, Noyeil softly shut her emerald eyes while holding Caihtei possessively at her chest. Her heart was slightly elevated, it was the only indication that she had any nerves about the upcoming tribunal. She needed to center herself for what was about to come. The Council would not be kind to her, being calm and calculating would work to her advantage. She took a deep steadying breath in and held it in for a moment before slowly emptied her lungs. She continued her meditative breathing, thinking on her pup. Her heart rate calmed and returned back to her normal cadence. 

Her thoughts were disrupted by Ga’ton clearing his throat. Noyeil opened her eyes to narrow slits and scowled at him. “We are almost there, mate,” he choked out, while he attempted to ignore her heated gaze. She peered out the window as saw the dense jungle and rushing river had disappeared and in their place was a fluvial river of terra-cotta colored lava, jagged rocks, in the distance thick smoke and ash billowed out of the rocks while magma spewed out, running to the desert floor below. 

Noyeil grunted in acknowledgement of his words. The glint of the crystal pyramid would appear on the horizon shortly. The city was nestled on the mesa between the volcano above and the canyon below. As they flew closer, the tip of the pyramid gleamed at them and momentarily flooded the aircraft with bright white light. Below the rest of the city began to grow, smaller stone cubic pyramids rose from the golden sand, tributaries of lava serpentined around the buildings weaving in and out of each other before falling into the canyon below. 

Ga’ton effortlessly set the ship down next to the colossal, opaque crystal pyramid. As they disembarked, Noyeil instinctually pulled Caihtei closer to her, protecting her. The giant gold door opened at their approach, inside an elite guard waited for them. 

Once inside the pyramid, Ga’ton strode towards the elite guard, leaving Noyeil and their pup in the foyer. “We are here to meet with the Council of Ancients,” he stated politely, but matter of factly to the guard. The elite looked Ga’ton up and down, flared his mandibles slightly, and snorted at him. He growled a warning at the yautja across from him. 

“Follow me,” the guard sneered. He beckoned them to follow him to the grand throne room the Ancients held court. They weaved in and out of corridors until they arrived at a large ornate auriferous door with elite guards on either side. “Sit,” he commanded, pointing at a gilded modest bench. As soon as Ga’ton and Noyeil perched themselves on it, he walked away. 

Now they had to wait to be summoned into the great room. A small sigh escaped the lips of the tiny ooman bundled in Noyeil’s arms. Her soft, little suckling snuggled closer to her strong, hard body. She tenderly stroked Caihtei’s back and purred softly to keep her pup content and sleeping. Ga’ton shifted uncomfortably next to her, he was uneasy with their upcoming meeting. She wasn’t worried though, even Cetanu wouldn’t keep her from raising her suckling. 

The door in front of them silently slid open. A blanched Ancient loomed in the doorway before beckoning them into the inner chamber. Ga’ton’s mouth suddenly felt dry. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat before quickly standing. Noyeil brushed past him before his feet started to lurch forward. 

As they entered the main room, the light intensified, giving off a feeling of being interrogated. Ga’ton knew the Ancients were trying to make them feel uneasy going into the tribunal, and it was working. He wasn’t a criminal, but he felt like one with the lights and the powerful stares they were receiving around the room. The ancient stopped them in the middle of the circular room, and he ascended the stairs to his throne. Ga’ton took a moment to see who was overseeing their tribunal, as he scanned each throne, he noticed the one in front of them was empty. After reviewing the remaining Ancients in attendance, he knew who was missing. It wasn’t good. 

He leaned over and whispered to Noyeil, “Lar'ja Kv'var-de is not here.” A barely recognizable sound of acknowledgement came from her. She didn’t look around to verify what he had said, she just looked forward. Unmoving.

“Don’t worry, my sire will show up,” she hissed quietly. Ga’ton quickly straighten as on of the Ancients banged on the arm of his throne. Signaling the start of their tribunal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Dto - jungle  
Ic'jit - bad blood  
Pa'ya-te - honour  
Cetanu - God of Death


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Intense piercing gazes from the nineteen Ancients fell on Noyeil and Ga’ton from all directions. Their focus was meant to be soul crushing, and had either of them not been strong, it would have been. Noyeil stood holding their precious pup tightly against her chest, her gaze forward. She concentrated on her breathing, maintaining her composure and her cool. This was just another chiva, and she intended to succeed, as always. 

A gravelly voice of an Ancient broke through the silence. “Who brought this ooman child to our world?” he demanded. Noyeil head snapped up to look up at the gray and cream yautja that addressed them. His throne was decorated with hundreds of silver dipped ooman th'syras. He leaned in at her, narrowing his gaze. He was growing impatient with the silence filling the room. 

“I did,” she responded coolly, sending her dreads swaying against her shoulders. He snorted at her in disgust. She ignored his displeasure. She knew why he was reacting this way. She was the offspring of Lar'ja. And here she stood, at the council of Ancients, facing them proudly for this infraction.

The gray and cream Ancient leaned back in his chair again and crossed one of his legs over his knee. “Male,” he snarled, “why are you here if you did not bring that s'yuit-de pyode amedha here?” Noyeil noticed the old yautja was not even looking at Ga’ton as he spoke. He was continuing to stare daggers at her. Watching to see how she would react to his words. She had no intention of showing him anything. Lar'ja was behind this.

Ga’ton turned to face the old yautja and looked up slightly before answering. “I submitted to my mate on this matter and bound my honour to our pup,” he explained emotionlessly. The room erupted with clicks and chirps, intermixed with words amongst all of the Ancients. He could only make out bits and pieces, before his questioner silenced the room with a wave of his arms. A prickle went up his spine as all the yautjas in the room gave him their undivided attention. He did not like it. 

The gray and cream Ancient tapped his fingers across the arm of his throne, letting the sound fill the void in the great hall. “How did you submit?" He asked deliberately, and then he leaned forward, his pale eyes focused solely on Ga'ton, “Tell me,” he whispered almost threateningly. “Did you willingly submit to that female, or did she beat you into it?” Bakuub mocked, he was the oldest Ancient in the council.

A lump had formed in Ga’ton’s throat. He swallowed it audibly before answering, “I challenged my mate, and I lost,” he articulated slowly. The Ancient continued to stare down at him, clearly not satisfied with his response. 

A warning growl came from Bakuub. "Continue."

Ga’ton’s throat felt dry again. “The stipulation of the challenge was that if I lost, I had to promise to raise her as though she were my own pup,” he stated quickly and quietly. His eyes shifted around the Ancients sitting to the left and right of Bakuub, they were all staring at him in silence. He swallowed again, “I lost, and I honoured the terms of our challenge,” Ga’ton added. 

Bakuub leaned back again, “Your actions, although foolish, are commendable,” he began, then shifted his gaze back to Noyeil. “You were right to challenge this female," his lower mandibles flared before he continued as though nothing had happened, "bringing that thing here to be raised as a yautja was incredibly stupid,” Bakuub growled as he clinched the arm of his throne. His gray fingers were turning white from the pressure. He splayed his mandibles at her. “It’s unfortunate that you lost. Now you’re bound just as much as she is to that… creature,” he snapped, and then paused, Bakuup released his hands from his throne. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Noyeil. “What do you think your sire thinks of all this?” he questioned aggressively. 

She looked into his copper eyes, borderline challenging him with her stare. “Ask him yourself,” she purred. Bakuup narrowed his eyes at her remark, how dare she be so dismissive of his question. “I don’t presume to know his thoughts,” she continued, acting as though his demeanor had not changed. He chuffed angrily at her. She was exactly like Lar’ja. 

Before Bakuup could reprimand her, the aurulent door to the great hall opened and in strode an olive green and sage Ancient. It was Lar’ja, and as he passed Noyeil, he brushed her arm with his and growled at her. He was letting her know of his disapproval as he climbed up the stairs to his throne. The back of his seat was the pewter dipped th’syra of his first kainde-lou-dte'kalei kill. He was quite fond of it. 

The moment he sat down, he peered intently at his daughter. Noyeil stared back, her mossy eyes meeting his titian ones. Neither said a word, the tension quickly escalated between the two. Both were trying to read the other, neither gave away any emotions. Lar’ja decided to force a reaction out of his puerile offspring. “Bring me the kalei,” he demanded, holding out his olive arm to her. 

Ga’ton bristled slightly at the command. He watched as his mate deliberately ascended the stairs to her sire’s chair without hesitation. When Noyeil got to him, she gently placed Caihtei in his arms. She stood next to him in silence while he looked at her pup. “I see the male has more attachment to this thing than you do,” he sneered, hoping to illicit a response. Noyeil simply stood there next to him, looking into his eyes. Lar’ja was annoyed with her, and proud. He had taught her well. He couldn’t get a reading on her. He held the ooman for a few moments and scented the air, again nothing from her. He chuffed in annoyance. “You’re no longer needed here. Go stand by your male, Noyeil,” he ordered gruffly while waving one arm dismissively at her. As she descended the stairs, Lar’ja began examining the tiny ooman before him. 

It didn’t seem special. There was not any outward indications that this ooman was worth the risk of bringing back to Yautja Prime. He continued to stare down at it. It didn’t have any claws at all, and what it did have was thin and soft. It was laughable really. He was pretty sure it couldn’t defend itself. He knew for certain if it had teeth, they would be blunt and would not do any _ real _ damage. The skin was soft, easy to cut. The ooman hadn’t even noticed the exchange of hands. _ What a stupid, practically worthless species_, he thought. 

The kalei' was sleeping, he would have to wake it up. Maybe once it was awake he would see why his once favorite daughter favored it so. He placed the infant on his massive thighs and began poking and prodding the pyode skin. The suckling’s azure eyes immediately opened at his intrusion. She tilted her head at him, as though she were studying him. He had not expected that reaction. He ran his claw softly on the bottom of her foot, she kicked at him with her free foot, attempting to pull the other one away from him. _ That is interesting_, he thought. He tried it again. And again, she kicked at him. 

Her face was scrunching up at him and her fleshy lips were starting to warble. He could see the agitation building in the pup, he decided to let the floodgates open. He ran his claw a third time against her tiny foot, this time however, she let out a high pitched, shrill cry as she kicked at him. Her sobs echoed across the great hall and seemed to increase in volume as they bounced off the rounded walls. Many of the Ancients around him were flaring their mandibles at the sound being produced by such a small creature. Her cry was on par with an adult r'ka; shrill, loud, and highly annoying. He inwardly shuddered at sound. 

Lar’ja could hear the complaints of the Ancients near him and quickly finished his examination. He wanted to thrust the pup into Noyeil’s arms and have her to quiet the damn thing, but he refused to give her any power. He could silence this accursed cry. He brought the suckling to his chest and purred. Thankfully, the sobbing quieted to a pathetic hiccupping whimper. Noyeil took a step forward then in an attempt to reclaim her pup, but before she could take another step, her sire lifted a hand to stop her advancement. “I’ll be holding onto this while we continue,” he quipped. Noyeil took a step back to rejoin Ga’ton. Lar’ja continued to purr softly until the blubbering ceased and the room grew silent again. 

Once he deemed it safe, he stopped his comforting noises. He did not want that sound to come out of the ooman again. Looking down, he found that the tiny suckling was awake, and was eyeing him curiously. Probably wise that the pup did not trust him, he could crush her without even trying. She did not know that, of course, but she knew he could and would annoy her. This ooman had some survival instincts. She also had a fighting spirit, odd to think that about a creature so pathetically weak, it was a surprise.

He glanced back out to Noyeil, she was standing there, looking proud. He was unsure why, and it annoyed him. It was time to break her. He leaned forward and hissed, “It’s time for you to tell us how you acquired this kalei’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Chiva - trial  
Th'syra - skull  
S’yuit-de - pathetic  
Pyode amedha - soft meat (human)  
Kainde-lou-dte'kalei - queen xenomorph  
Kalei' - child  
Pyode - soft  
R'ka - xenomorph


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Peering back into her sire’s glowing eyes, Noyeil stood ready to give her account. She had not done anything wrong, the council would not be able to find anything dishonourable with her actions. Her mouth started to open when Lar’ja waved his arm dismissively at her. 

“Fetch us your mask,” he sneered as he pulled Caihtei closer to his chest. “It will speak more truths than your mouth,” Lar’ja scoffed as he leaned back in his seat, not loosening his grip on the sucking. 

Her mandibles snapped shut over her fangs and she bristled her dreads slightly. She resisted the urge to growl at him. Who did he think he was, insinuating that she would lie? He was playing games with her, the nerve of the pauk-de! 

Noyeil’s hand snaked across her body and to her hip to unclasped her argent bio mask, keeping clear of the spikes along the crest. There were eight of them to be exact, they stood as a mockery of the spines that lined their sloped forehead, exaggerating their size. Intricate etchings covered the faceplate, her upturned eyes were narrower than the average mask, however it did not impede her sight. The mouth was also shaped smaller than average, almost coming to a point at her chin. Her mask matched the rest of her awu’asa, which reflected her perfectly, regal and deadly.

She clutched her faceplate at the crest and stepped forward to hand it to her sire. As her foot landed on the first step of the staircase leading to up to him, he stopped her with a low growl. 

“I don’t want your mask," he jeered, "Give it to Bhrak.” Noyeil glared intently at Lar’ja, he was enjoying this game too much. She would pay him back for this, and he would regret it.

For the first time, Noyeil scanned the room to find Bhrak. She hadn't seen this ancient in a long time, though he was easy to locate. He had not changed. He was blue-gray, and had long dreads that were faded in color from all his years. His left arm was missing, and had been replaced with a bronzed prosthetic arm. He also wore a copper-toned brace on his left leg, but he didn’t walk with a limp. If it pained him, it did not show. He had once been a formidable hunter in his youth. Her gaze finally locked with his, he was sitting across from Lar’ja, silently observing. She kept her focus on him as she crossed the room and slowly ascended the steps. His stare narrowed at her as she stood in front of him. One of his eyes was cloudy, but he could see her defiance, she was practically issuing him a challenge. 

Bhrak grunted his annoyance as she held out her bio mask, he grabbed the chin and snatched it from her fingers. “Go,” he commanded, as he began fiddling with it. 

Noyeil quickly went to rejoin Ga’ton in the center of the room. Bhrak would be projecting the video of that day, every yautja would scrutinize her every word and action in a few moments. She was looking forward to their scrutiny, they wouldn’t be able to find fault with her… Her thoughts were interrupted by Bhrak’s low, menacing voice, “Male,” he rumbled, “have you seen this yet?” 

Ga’ton felt the heavy gaze of every yautja in the room again. He’s spine tingled from the unwanted attention he was receiving. He turned to face the Ancient, barely meeting his gaze before he quickly answered, “H’ko.” 

Bhrak huffed, barely acknowledging his answer. He continued fiddling with Noyeil’s bio mask with his prosthetic arm, which housed his wrist gauntlet. He set her bio mask down on his muscular thighs, it seemed to wink down at them. Bhrak motioned for Ga’ton and Noyeil to step back to where there was a gap between the Ancients’ thrones, nestled between two elite guards, their backs to the ornate door.

As soon as it was deemed that they were out of the way, the room plunged into darkness. The soft whirl of hovering hologram could be heard as it floated to the center of the room. It erupted into a bright light that filled the room entirely. When Ga’ton’s eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the paused video looking down on a frail, hugely pregnant, naked ooman. This must be where Noyeil first encountered the tiny ooman’s bearer. After what seemed like an eternity, the video began to play. 

A painful scream erupted from the emaciated ooman below, she fell to her knees and clutched her distended round belly. She tucked her chin close to her body and began rocking back and forth as she continued howling. Her blonde hair was a knotted mess that was hitting her body as she rocked. The ends of her unusual hair brushed the dirt and leaves on the dto floor. The boisterous cry was stopped by a choked-back sob. 

Quickly, the female stood again and began to dash towards Noyeil. The underbrush slapped against her legs and arms as she attempted to run. Her footsteps were heavy, each time her foot hit the ground an audible thump could be heard. There was no attempt at stealth. The ooman had just gotten to the tree his mate was perched in, when she leaned against it with both forearms. 

“Oh fuck!” she shrieked, as she placed her head against the rough bark of the trunk. She was pushing her head and arms into the tree, almost as if she was trying to become one with it. The scream died into a pitiful whine, as she straightened and began scurry deeper into the forest. 

Noyeil continued to watch as the pitiful ooman continued this cycle of stopping to wail and writhe in pain for a minute or two before continuing her pathetic run through the dto. She clicked her disapproval at her. She turned away from that noisy ooman briefly, then groaned softly before leaping to the next tree, following the ooman from above. Her curiosity piqued.

The video paused abruptly, the room became dimly lit. Noyeil felt the stares of every yautja in the room, but it did not affect her. She stood still, focusing on the white floating hologram in front of her. She heard clicks and parts of discussions occurring between the Ancients around them, but she tuned them out as best she could. She wouldn’t explain herself unless she was directly asked a question. 

“Female,” a voice barked at her. She turned her head sharply in acknowledgement, the metal bands in her dreads clicking as they slapped against her. It was Bakuup. He was glaring down at her again, and she did not care. She scowled back at him, waiting for him to continue. “Why did you follow that… lou-dte kale?” his words were dipped in poison, barely above a whisper, but he was heard. 

She continued staring him down for a moment before responding, “I was using the female to find myself a trophy.” Her words were calm and deliberate as she turned her head back to the hologram, dismissing him. She heard a sharp growl from Bakuup, he clearly wasn’t satisfied with her answer, but she wouldn’t give any further information unless it was requested. It was better to say little in this circumstance. After all, they didn't trust her words.

“Elaborate, female,” a harsh voice demanded.

She eyed the new speaker up and down for a moment, she didn’t know him personally. He had white, long dreads and was a faint fawn color with cream speckles running down his arms and legs. This Ancient appeared to be younger than most in the room, she thought perhaps it was because of his coloring. He was a desert dweller, their hides were typically a lighter shade of brown, which made the fading appear as though it was just starting. His dreads, however, indicated that he was quite old. They were completely white, she saw no indication that they had ever been darker. Even desert dwellers had dark dreads. He was tapping the arm of his golden chair impatiently at her. The clicking of his claws was reverberating off the walls of the room.

Noyeil stared at him, but avoided looking into his whisky-colored eyes for too long. Her instincts told her it was better to be more respectful of him. “Oomans are extremely social,” she explained, “typically where one ooman is, there are more,” she paused briefly, “I was hoping to hunt her mate,” Noyeil offered nonchalantly, resisting the urge to wave her arm. The desert Ancient motioned to Bhrak to continue the video feed.

The room went black and the video started immediately this time. Noyeil was following the screaming ooman through the dto, until she stopped at a large lagoon that had been created by the waterfall above, small tributaries stretched forth from the pool of water to disperse water to all the trees in this part. The female was visibility agitated, she began stomping around the bank of the lagoon, she howled in frustration before sitting down on a fallen log, facing an unseen Noyeil. She was muttering to herself “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” 

The feeble human closed her eyes, tears began to trickle down her dirt-covered face, leaving muddy streaks down her cheeks. She tilted her head up at the sky, mouthing something towards it. It was inaudible however. After she was done, she lifted her hand and touched her forehead with two fingers, then proceeded to touch her chest, left shoulder, and her right shoulder. The ooman opened her watery eyes and stared into the dto from which she just came, the peace was shortly lived. Clutching her belly again, the female began calling out for her deity. Noyeil shifted slightly during the ooman’s outburst, suddenly a shrill voice sounded from below. "Show yourself!” 

Noyeil didn’t move, the ooman glared up at her, as though she could see her. “I said show yourself, you… coward!” she demanded as she stood on wobbly legs. Noyeil clicked at her, and deactivated her cloaking, showing the puny ooman below her full glory. She jumped down from the tree and stalked towards the now terrified female across from her. The ooman’s heart rate was thumping wildly in her chest, but she stood her ground. “You are a brave little thing…” Noyeil chirped at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations   
Pauk-de - fucker  
Awu’asa - armor  
H’ko - no  
Dto - jungle  
Lou-dte kale - child maker (insult)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Trigger: Fatal violence against a pregnant woman.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

The room softly glowed as the video froze, rapid clicking sounded throughout the room. “Really, Noyeil?” sneered Lar’ja, “You called that s'yuit-de waste of life, brave?” He leaned forward while he continued to mock her, tightly holding her pup against his chest. “That…” he pointed down to the videoed ooman bellicosely, “is not brave! Why would you even consider calling that lou-dte kale brave?” Lar’ja hissed menacingly.

Emerald eyes immediately flickered with rage as Noyeil scowled back at her sire. “That wei-ghe'h,” she hissed, pointing back at the projected image, “was scared of me, but she stood her ground,” her voice evened out as she spoke, trying to mask her fury. “I have never encountered that in all my previous hunts,” she added softly. The rapid clicking died as she spoke. Lar’ja leaned back in his chair, he knew she made a valid point. Oomans often ran at the very sight of their kind, this one had not, she wasn’t paralyzed with fear either. He huffed at his daughter as the room darkened again.

The ooman tilted her head in confusion, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She swallowed and licked her lips, as if wetting them would help her find her words. “W-w-what, d-d-did you s-say?” her words tumbled from her mouth as she stuttered in fear. Noyeil stopped inches in front of her and brought her masked face to the ooman’s face, the smaller female winced at her as soon as they were eye to eye.

She straightened and clicked at the fearful female in front of her, “S'yuit-de.” Fear began to dissipate in the air, the little female fell to her knees as she let loose a painful cry. Tears began flowing down her fleshy cheeks. The screaming stopped shortly after it started, but the tears continued to flow.

Through hiccupping cries, the ooman looked up at her pitifully, “Help me! Please!” she sobbed. Her tears began falling to the dto floor, “I need help! Please!” she wiped her tear-streaked face, the mud smearing all over it. “I’ll do anything!” begged the female. She was rocking back and forth, grasping her belly protectively. “Please….” she moaned as she rested her head against the ground.

Noyeil stood, emotionless as the ooman tried to compose herself. Her mask played a soft and gentle, “No.” to the emotional mess below her. She watched as the tiny female’s shoulders shook uncontrollably, she quietly took a step backwards, putting space between them. Noyeil heard a stuttering sniffle escape the curled up ooman in front of her, she again, took a large step backwards, focusing intently on the woman. Once the sniffling stopped, loud woeful bawling ensued, the ooman was rocking back and forth vigorously now, as though she were comforting herself. Noyeil backed up until she was in the tree line, she would continue to observe her from here.

The ooman looked up and started frantically searching for her. She put her tiny hands against the earth and pushed herself to an unbalanced stand. Her legs were shaking visibly beneath her. She took a small step forward, “C-c-come back!” her voice was full of desperation as water continued leaking from her eyes.

“P-please… help…” the words died momentarily in the female’s throat, before howling “_ME!_”. The ooman’s hands shot up to the right side of her chest, the tip of a knife protruded out just below her clavicle. The scent of fresh thwei filled the air, as it trickled down her breast and belly, falling to the ground. The ooman was screeching in pain, her brown eyes were wide and filled with fear. Behind the woman, was man, he was beginning to circle her while taunting her, but his words couldn’t be heard over the her wails. He pushed the pregnant female down to the ground so that she landed on her side. Pulling out a second knife from his belt, he stalked over her getting ready to deal her a death blow.

Noyeil seethed in rage, killing a pregnant female was dishonorable, an offense so egregious it was punishable by death. She would have his spine! Clenching her fists, her roar bellowed through the jungle. The two oomans whipped their heads in her direction; the female seemed slightly relieved, the male’s face drained of color, his eyes looking her up and down in dread, he broke out in a cold sweat. He dropped the knife, and began running towards the dto, away from them injured woman and the lagoon.

Snarling, Noyeil raced after him, she didn’t bother cloaking herself. She wanted to be the last thing he saw before she ended his pathetic life. The male was tripping over rocks and tree roots as he made his escape. His footsteps thundered as he ran. Wheezing, he looked back, his eyes bugged out of his th’syra when he saw how close she was. Just a few more steps before he was within her grasp.

The male slowed down as he approached a fallen tree, he attempted to jump over it when a large scaly hand wrapped about him mid jump. He attempted to scream, but her claws swathed his neck, causing the noise to die in his throat. His blunt nails and weak kicks did little to deter. She slammed his head into a nearby tree. The glorious sound of his th’syra cracking against the tree rang through the dto. He was whimpering pathetically as he fell to the forest floor.

Noyeil clicked at him, his time had come. This wasn’t an enjoyable hunt for her. As much as she wanted to prolong the torture he deserved, he wasn’t worthy prey. She would however, make sure he suffered greatly before he perished. Crimson thwei crept from his nose and mouth as he got to his back and tried backing away from her on his elbows. She rolled her eyes from behind her mask and extended her wrist blades slowly. The male was shrieking with fear as she stalked towards him.

As she crouched down, her blades plunged into his hips. His screams were deafening as she broke through the bone. His elbows gave out from the pain radiating through his body. She twisted the blades embedded in his pelvic region causing him curse at her. As they retracted, ruby thwei pooled under him. Before he could continue his escape, Noyeil grabbed one of his legs and flipped him over. Her knee applied pressure against the small of his back, securing him in place. She let him feel her full weight.

The male continued squealing like a wild hairy dto pig as he clawed the earth around him. Trying anything to escape her, there was no escape. She ran her sharp claws against his spine, he froze beneath her for a brief second. His voice was becoming hoarse with all his wailing. Noyeil slowly pressed her claws into his back, just above her knee, his thwei coating them as they sank in.

Her hand grasped his spine at the base, as he began thrashing against the now muddy earth. His screams became erratic and boisterous as she slowly began pulling it from his body. Noyeil took care not to sever his spinal cord, she wanted him to feel this for as long as possible. The male continued digging his fingers into the earth around him as she got half of it from his body. His gutturally hollering sounded like a wounded r’ka.

Noyeil was done pauking with him, she yanked his spine up and pulled it and his th’syra clean from his writhing body, warm thwei splattered across the jade leaves. He stilled immediately. She stood and dropped the bloody trophy unceremoniously to the ground. Stomping on his th’syra as it laid there, bone and brain flung out in all directions as she smashed it. It wasn’t worthy.

While she stood over his worthless body, her thoughts turned back to the injured laboring female back at the lagoon. “Pauk!” she growled as she sprinted back to her. When she got back to the pool, the ooman wasn’t where Noyeil last saw her. She noticed a garnet trail of thwei leading back into the dto. Following it, she found the wounded female leaning over a boulder just within the treeline surrounding the lagoon. The ooman’s head was resting against the jagged rock, flaxen hair was wet from sweat and thwei, the knife still lodged in her back.

Her belly tightened, she dug her fingers into the clover vines in the underbrush. She tightly closed her caramel eyes and began grunting loudly, trying to deliver her baby. The groan dissipated as the wave of pain stalled. A sob slipped from her, “I can’t do this!” the ooman lamented.

Soft steady purring filled the space, the ooman snapped her head up and looked back at her. A look of relief spread across the female’s face, “You came back for me,” she whispered, lifting a bloody arm back to her. “Stay with me… please,” begged the woman.

Noyeil found herself walking toward the little ooman and was surprised to find herself standing next to her. She watched as the pregnant female fought through another contraction, she continued to purr, attempting to offer her some relief. The ooman looked up at her, between sobs she quivered, “Something is wrong.”

Switching to x-ray vision on her mask, and scanned the woman next to her. She immediately saw this issue, “Breeched!” a panicked British man’s shouted from her mask. Noyeil watched as her caramel eyes widen, blood drained from the ooman’s muddy face, and she started breathing frantically.

She purred to calm her again. The little female was going to die soon, every contraction caused more thwei to spill from her. She felt a blunt finger poke her leg, she looked down. The ooman was licking her lips, “Save my baby! Please!” her eyes were full of hope as she begged, however her voice was wavering, her lip starting to quiver. “I’m begging you! Do this! Please!” tears starting to spill down her cheeks again.

Pausing for a moment, she answered, “Sei-i.” The ooman tilted her head at her, “Yes.” a small child’s voice came through her mask. The woman breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief would be short lived, Noyeil would have to section the baby. And she had no pain relief to offer the ooman. It would be an excruciating death.

Something had to be done about that knife in her back. Taking it out would cause the female to bleed out too quickly, she needed to be alive for as long as possible while Noyeil got the baby out. She knew what to do.

Her wrist blades extended; the ooman jumped slightly at the sound. Noyeil firmly held her right shoulder, the female yelped in surprise. She sliced the handle off the knife so the woman could lay on the dto floor.

“Down!” a sharp male’s voice commanded, while Noyeil pointed down to the ground. The female looked uneasily at her, did she want the baby saved or not. She huffed in annoyance, “Now!” an angry woman scolded at her from Noyeil's mask. The female complied immediately, wincing as her shoulder touched the ground.

Crouching next to the ooman, Noyeil’s mask switched back to x-ray vision as she assessed the pup. The suckling was no longer making strong kicks and the pulse was beginning to slow, it needed to come out now. The female caterwauled as she was sliced across her pubic bone, just under the infant’s position, however, she didn’t attempt to fight. She assumed it was the bearer’s desire for the pup to live that prevented her from doing so. The ooman would see her pup before Cetanu took her, she would make sure of that.

She made another slice at the top of her belly, being careful to avoid any major organs and the suckling’s head. Then carefully, she cut down the middle of her belly, so she could filet her. The ooman was grasping at anything she could get her hands on as she lay on the ground, shaking her head trying to work through the pain, her skin was slick with sweat, hot tears flowed like a river from her umber eyes creating a waterfall as they fell to the ground. Her scarlet thwei covered the dto floor around them.

Retracting her blades Noyeil opened the female’s belly to reveal the tiny suckling inside. Gazing over at the bearer she noticed her face had gone pale, her breathing was becoming shallow, the pulse was becoming weak, but was still rapid. There wasn’t much time. Gingerly, she put her claws into the ooman and grasped the pup, pulling it free.

Noyeil held the infant out to woman. The ooman had stopped hollering a few moments earlier. She turned her head towards them, weakly pushing the suckling back. The woman’s eyes were wild, as she stared into the emotionless face mask.

Noyeil had always wanted her own pup, and here this female was giving her the opportunity to adopt hers. Without hesitation, she pulled the suckling to her chest and clicked “I swear it.” A small smile crept across the bearer’s face, she closed her eyes and her arm fell to the ground limply. Noyeil did not need to switch her vision to know. She was with Cetanu now.

Noyeil cut the flesh rope that still connecting the pup to bearer. She held it close to her chest and she pulled a blue vial from her hip. She poured a small amount on the lifeless ooman before her. She watched as the body disintegrated before her. It was the least she could do to honour her suckling’s bearer. She was a sain’ja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Lou-dte kale - child maker (insult)  
Wei-ghe'h - female (non-insult)  
Th'syra - skull  
R'ka - xenomorph  
Thwei - blood  
Pauk - fuck  
Sei-i - yes  
Cetanu - God of Death  
Sain'ja - warrior 
> 
> The pregnant female’s backstory was not divulged in this story, because events are being watched via Noyeil’s mask. For enquiring minds, she was kidnapped, held captive and raped by the man who was chasing her down through the jungle. Going into labor helped her make the decision to flee, hopefully to give a better life for her and her baby. She comes across Noyeil as she’s escaping.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Brightness filled the room as the video stopped, the only sound that could be heard was the soft whirl of the hologram as it floated from the middle of the room. Noyeil stood tall as she waited for the next question. She dared not look proud, nothing was guaranteed yet. The Council could still rule against her or worse, her pup.

She heard clicks around her, but her eyes never left their forward gaze. There was no reason to look around the room until she was addressed by an Ancient directly. Only the guilty would look around trying to decipher what was being said, and she was not guilty of anything.

“Female, step forward.” a harsh voice commanded. Noyeil strode forward, leaving Ga’ton alone between the elite guards. She stopped when she arrived at the center. Every yautja in the room was looking at her, fixating their focus solely on her. She could handle it, she was strong. They were trying to make her cower like an ic’jit under their gaze, she would not acquiesce. 

A faint strumming of claws against the arm of a chair could be heard. Noise like that was meant to throw prey off, but she was not prey. The tapping noise meant nothing to her. When she didn’t react to it, the sound stopped. “Tell us, female:” came Bhrak’s coarse whisper, “why did you agree?” Noyeil slowly turned her head to him, her dreads slowly cascading off her shoulder as she met his gaze.

She swallowed back the saliva that had pooled in her mouth. “I’ve always wanted a pup, I was not going to let the opportunity pass me by,” she replied calmly. Noyeil stared into his eyes, almost daring him to continue his questioning. 

Bhrak growled slightly, “If you wanted a pup, why not just have one with that male?” He pointed hostilely at her mate. 

All eyes darted to Ga’ton, looking him up and down as though he were being judged. He didn’t enjoy this level of scrutiny. It sent tingles down his back. Noyeil didn’t look towards Ga’ton, she narrowed her eyes at the blue-gray Ancient. He leaned towards her, glaring back into her emerald orbs, his claws carelessly stroking the mask in his lap. She felt her anger starting to skim just beneath the surface, she huffed indignantly at the question. 

He wanted to hear the truth, she would give him the truth. “If I could bear pups with my mate, I would have,” she hissed. Her anger was starting to surface, she needed to control it. “I, unfortunately, am unable to do so,” Noyeil continued calmly. She hated admitting this, she had purposely avoided mating season, choosing to hunt instead, so she did not have to. That changed when she started her life with Ga’ton, he didn’t mind her… defect. She pushed her thoughts of her mate from her mind, “The opportunity arose, and I seized it,” she asserted confidently, clenching her hand in a fist at her side with determination. 

Leaning back in his chair, Bhrak stopped his intense scowl. He could feel her defiant stare, but he could care less at the moment. He briefly allowed his gaze to move to her sire. Lar’ja wasn’t looking at either Noyeil or Ga’ton, like every other Ancient in the room. Instead, he was focused on the suckling, it seemed that he knew exactly why his offspring jumped at the chance to adopt the weak ooman. He waved his arm, signaling that he was done speaking with her. 

A low grumble echoed across the room, “Leave us,” growled Bakuup. Noyeil didn’t bother looking in his direction as she turned sharply around to leave. Her eyes locked on Ga’ton as she strode towards him. As she met up with him, the two elite guards opened the ornate, aureate door. 

The austere bench was waiting for them across the hall, two guards were standing on either side of it. The guard nearest Ga’ton pointed an obsidian claw at the empty bench, “Sit.” he commanded. As they sat down, the two guards retreated back inside the great room snapping the door firmly behind them. 

When the door clicked shut, all of the Ancients looked towards Bakuup, waiting for him to lead the discussions. He settled back in his chair, relaxing now that it was just the Council in the room. “Let’s decide the fate of the ooman first,” he stated, flexing his claws against the arm of his throne. “How we rule against it, will affect the judgement against the female.” 

Click and nods of agreement came from the other members of the Council, not that they had a say in how the meeting would proceed. It was merely a formality. He paused for a moment before continuing, “In my opinion,” he announced, crossing his foot over the top of his opposite knee, “the ooman should die.” His eyes quickly scanned the room, no one seemed to be outwardly disagreeing with him. “If no one disagrees, let’s move forward,” he quipped.

“I disagree,” replied the calm voice of Bhrak. His prosthetic bronze hand continuing to grip Noyeil’s palatial mask. His watery eyes looking towards the tiny ooman in Lar’ja’s arms. 

Bakuup waited a moment for an explanation, but none was forthcoming. He growled lowly. “That… _thing_…” he began, his anger building at the very idea of a ooman masquerading around as a yautja. “Shouldn’t even be here in the first place!” he hissed. He gripped the arms of his throne tightly. “The only reason it even lives is because Lar’ja’s offspring was stupid enough to involve herself,” sneered Bakuup. His anger was beginning to spill over, but he would not control it further. “Oomans are weak! You saw the look on that lou-dte kale’s face! Even she knew the pup would die!” he ranted, standing in his outrage. 

As he sat down, Bhrak cleared his throat. “We don’t know if it would have died,” he offered calmly. “Oomans can birth that way, in fact they do exactly what Noyeil did,” his voice soothed. He traced part of the design etched into the resplendent mask now resting on his knee. “It is not the pup’s fault that her bearer was too weak to live through her chiva,” he noted, his voice even. Bhrak watched as Bakuup continued to grip his seat. “Let it live with us, as us,” his voice slightly strained as he finished. He wasn’t thrilled at the idea of an ooman acting as one of them, it wasn’t earned. But, it wouldn’t matter, the ooman would die one way or another. 

Bakuup couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Let it live with us, as us?” he fumed, his claws dug deeply into gilded throne, flecks of gold fell to the floor below. “You are hulij-bpe! Can you imagine that… _creature_ as one of us?” he snarled at the very idea. “It won’t even survive to see its chiva!” boomed Bakuup as he slammed his fist down. He glared harshly at his opponent.

Releasing Noyeil’s mask, Bhrak folded his hands together, and calmly stated, “Exactly.” Clicks and rumbling whispers filled the room. He waited until the space was quiet again. “Our life is hard, we value strength and honour. _ If _ it manages to survive training, it will hunt in a chiva, and it will die,” his tone was cold and calculating. Unclasping his hands, he set them on the arms of his throne, mimicking Bakuup. “I don’t expect the ooman to live past 21,” he concluded.

“And if it survives the chiva?” Lar’ja questioned, loosening his hold slightly on the tiny ooman in his arms. Noyeil wasn’t here to taunt, he didn’t need to hold the pup so close anymore. 

Sighing, Bhrak retorted, “In that _ exceedingly _ unlikely event, then it deserves its life.” He thought of the chiva survival rate: an Unblooded yautja had a 50% chance of surviving the hunt, an untrained ooman’s chance dropped dramatically to 1%, and he was being generous. A ooman trained by a yautja would probably have a success rate around 5%, again it was a generous number. Bhrak knew the odds were stacked against the pup, it would die. “Let Noyeil waste her time, energy, and resources in training the ooman. It doesn’t affect anyone else, but her,” he added coolly. 

Releasing the arms of his throne, Bakuup waved his arms dismissively. “Fine,” he growled, he still believed immediate death was warranted in this case. But it wasn’t solely up to him. The majority vote would determine the suckling’s fate. “Let us take a vote to determine the ooman’s future. Then we will move on,” he outline calmly. There was no point in continuing to be infuriated with the situation. The vote would be cast and he would honour the results. 

The hall outside was suffocating in the tense silence. Neither of them spoke as they waited for the results. Ga’ton glanced at his mate as the time ticked by. She was focused only on the large adorned door in front of them. He noticed how calm she was, there was no hint of anxiety. His thoughts drifted to their suckling, just on the other side of the door. Hopefully, the Ancients would find in their favor, if not… he closed his eyes to stop his thoughts. But he couldn’t stop them. If the Council decided to euthanize Caihtei, Noyeil would be the one to kill her. That would be her punishment. He doubted her compliance if that was the case. 

His thoughts were disrupted by the door opening slowly in front of them. “Come,” a guard ordered. Noyeil stood quickly and began following the guards to the inner sanctum. He stood hastily and quicken his stride to catch up. 

Once inside, they took their all too familiar spot in the center of the room. He could feel the intense stares of the Ancients looming above them. Pauk he wanted to leave, his stomach dropped as Lar’ja stood, clicking at them. 

Noyeil’s head snapped up towards her sire. Their eyes meeting, he wasn’t glaring at her, yet. She refrained from glaring at him preemptively. “Shall we make you an ic’jit for bringing this ooman back with you?” he questioned, tightening his grip slightly on the pup as he drew her close to him again. 

Narrowing her eyes, Noyeil glowered angrily at her sire. Her dreads bristled slightly, “I don’t care, as long as I get my suckling back,” her words were calm, but were dripping with venom. Ga’ton shrank back slightly at her response. 

“That’s not the ruling, by the way,” he snorted as he sat down. “I just wanted to see how serious you were with my own eyes,” heckled Lar’ja. Noyeil continued to peer intently at him, her emerald eyes unwavering. “Go get your mask, Bhrak doesn’t wish to hold it anymore,” he yawned. 

Turning, Noyeil quickly ascended the steps to Bhrak. Before she reached the final step, Bhrak held out her gleaming mask by the chin piece. She grasped the crest of the helmet, pulling it away from the Ancient before her. Hooking it to her hip as she descended the stairs, stopping when she returned to the center of the room. Noyeil wanted her pup back, but she dared not make any demands. She would wait. 

Lar’ja let the silence sink in the room. It would, hopefully, invoke a sense of dread to his daughter. She had been controlled and strong during the tribunal, he had to admit as much as it irritated him, he was proud of her. He had taught her well. She wouldn’t be crumbling before them. “We’ve decided to let your ooman live,” he stated slowly, observing her reaction. As expected, she didn’t give one. “Come, and take it from me,” beckoning her toward him with his free hand. 

She stepped forward confidently, happy to be reunited with her pup. When she reached her sire, she noticed Caithei’s eyes were still open and appeared to be curiously watching Lar’ja. He handed her the tiny ooman. Noyeil pulled her suckling close to her and purred softly, the pup snuggled against her and let sleep take her. She descended the steps quickly, ready to leave. 

Once she reached Ga’ton’s side she stilled. She knew it wasn’t over yet. Her sire never made things easy. There was a pregnant pause as Lar’ja shifted in his seat. “Enjoy being a bearer while you can Noyeil. Know that she has no chance to survive her chiva, _ if _ she even lives that long,” he taunted as he started to tap the arm of his chair. Noyeil straighten at his words. He leaned forward, as if he were divulging a secret to her. “Oomans are weak and have no honour. If she ever dishonours herself, you will be her executioner,” he chastised, narrowing his saffron eyes at her as he stopped clicking his claws against the chair. “You and your male will be dealt with by an enforcer if that occurs,” threatened Lar’ja as he stood abruptly. He swooped down the stairs, as he passed them he hissed, “You’re both dismissed.”

An ebony and gray guard approached them as they left the great hall. He looked them up and down, before rolling his eyes at them. Ga’ton issued a warning growl. He was an Elder, neither he nor his mate would be disrespected. The guard deflated before turning away from them, “Follow me,” her ordered. He lead them down a different set of corridors than they originally came through, the corridors this time were onyx with intricate carvings in the wall, detailing the history of their species. He lead them to a side door that emptied into the foyer. The grand door opened, as though it were demanding that they leave. 

As they walked outside, Ga’ton pushed the start sequence into his wrist gauntlet. His ship started and the ramp was fully extended when they approached it. Noyeil started up the ramp before turning her head back towards him. “The next time you shrink away in regards to our pup, in front of anyone, will be your last,” her voice was low and menacing, barely above a whisper. “I’ll take your spine before the enforcer does.” It sent a chill down Ga’ton’s back, she meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Ic'jit - bad blood  
Lou-dte kale - child maker (insult)  
Chiva - trial  
Hulij-bpe - crazy  
Pauk - fuck


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Mossy eyes watched as Caihtei stalked around their domicile, faint chirps and giggles being suppressed. She was very loud still, not that she expected her to be a silent killer yet. Her pup’s skills had improved much over the last year. 

The first year of their little ooman’s life had been full of uncertainty. The Council of Ancients had approved of her standing, but there were many in the clan who did not. They had expected as much after leaving the Council. Ga’ton had issued several challenges on behalf of their offspring, she had been proud of him when he won each one. His final challenge was against another Elder, he had the nerve to tell Ga’ton that he should have killed the suckling before he bound his honour to it. His spine and th’syra hung in their trophy room, a warning to all. The clan treated Caihtei with indifference now, that was fine, for the moment.

Noyeil growled softly to herself when she thought of the aggravation she and Ga’ton endured. She supposed it was warranted, but it still annoyed her three years later. 

She heard another giggle, she looked up and saw her pup covering her mouth quickly with her hands and dive boorishly behind the maroon leather settee. Ga’ton whipped around, the decorative bands in his dreads glinted at her as they swung around before slowly settling back in place, looking for his stalker. His steps were controlled and deliberate, Noyeil could not hear his footsteps.

His black claws gripped the side of the vermillion settee, there was faint scratching sound as his hand flexed against it. Ga’ton looked behind it, there was nothing there. He looked up at Noyeil and tilted his head at her. She met his gaze, but turned her head away from him. Huffing, he turned away from the settee. Caihtei wasn’t there. 

He had to admit, he was impressed with her silence, wherever she was now. Likely under the sofa, but since she had not given away her position he did not pursue further. This game enhanced her abilities to stalk and be still, it wasn’t fun for her if he caught her too soon. She was always quieter when she became the prey. She won this round and would now be the predator again. Stalking him, getting ready to pounce. It was only a matter of time before the tables turned in his favor again. 

Caihtei lay still under the lounge, her hands still covering her mouth, while kicking her feet against the floor in excitement. She had watched with great interest as her sire approached her hiding spot. She stifled another giggle, he would be able to hear that, he always had in the past. She would trick him this time. The faint scratching sound almost made her bolt from her hiding spot, but she stilled. She pressed her chest and face into the coolness of the floor while she waited. 

The desire to close her eyes was strong. She closed them briefly, but opened them quickly to watch his movements. Bearer had been training her on planning her next move during the hunt, she would not let her down. Her umber eyes watched as he stalked back towards his office. He would be her prize. She would win!

After he left the room, she remained still against the floor for a few moments, waiting to see if he would come back. He didn’t, she was glad to get off the floor, it was cold. She slid her hands against the ground in front of her and stomach-crawled forward and out from under the settee. Pulling herself into a crouched position, she looked over at her bearer and smiled conspiratively at her. Caihtei knew that she would receive no help, if she wanted to catch her sire, she would do it alone. She watched as Noyeil nodded her head slightly in encouragement, giving her a renewed sense of determination. 

Staying low to the ground she pursued Ga’ton. She put her hand over her mouth to quiet a giggle, she couldn’t wait to see his golden eyes widen in surprise when she pounced, it would be so funny. She would win this time. She made it to the hallway that led to her sire’s office. She peeked her head around the corner, he wasn’t in the hallway. He must have gone into the office. 

She jabbered softly to herself as she attempted to formulate a plan. The hallway had nothing to decorate it, so there were no good hiding spots. Once he physically saw her, the game was over. He always came running towards her and would pin her to the ground. He was too fast for her, she could never outrun him. 

The crouched position sent fire down her legs, she stood to relieve the pain slightly. A warning growl was issued as soon as she stood, she quickly ducked back down into the crouched position. Bearer was watching, she would stay in this position for now, she adjusted slightly as she looked around the room. Noise would bring her sire out to investigate. She scanned the room to find an object worthy of such a distraction. 

Finally her eyes locked onto a naxa sitting on the little table in the living room. She peered down the hallway again. She stood slightly to ease the pain radiating down her legs and crept to the table, as she snickered with anticipation.

As she reached the table she tentatively reached out with a tiny hand and grabbed the naxa and brought it close to her chest. She could smell the sweet aroma of it, it was making her mouth water. She was so hungry now, she brought it to her mouth to bite when she heard another low growl from Noyeil. The naxa still touching her lips as her gaze met that of her bearer and saw the quills above an eyebrow raised at her. Caihtei pouted as she pulled the fruit back to her chest, shaking her head to get the temptation of the sweet treat from her mind. She’d eat it as a victory snack later.

Caihtei tiptoed back to the junction where the hallway met the living room. Again she looked toward her bearer, pointed to the naxa in her plan and signed the words **catch it**. She waited for an answer. 

Noyeil nodded her head slightly. She was interested to see how this plan of action played out. Caihtei could be quite cunning when she put her mind to it. Oomans in general were cunning, that’s the only reason they were considered worthy prey. Her pup stood a pretty good chance at pouncing on Ga’ton, if she executed it properly. 

Once approval was given, Caihtei threw the naxa as hard as she could into the living room. It bounced off the arm of a chair and clamored into a metal bowl. She smiled at herself, proud for making such a loud noise. She glanced down the hallway when she heard his chair scrape across the floor. When she saw him exit the room, she pulled her head back from the hallway as quickly as she could and flattened herself against the wall. She held her breath and waited for her prey to come. And he did. 

Ga’ton bolted out of his chair when he heard the noise. She’d be running to hide from him, but he would catch her. He rushed out the door, silent as ever, and down the hallway, making it three steps into the room before looking around. There was no sign of her as he scanned the room. He saw the naxa laying on the floor, that’s when her heard soft steps. _She was behind_ _him_, cunning wei-ghe’h. She deserved this victory. He would make it good for her.

She lurked at his back as he scanned the room looking for her. She felt an impending giggle begging to be released, but she covered her mouth to silence it. Once she was close enough, she pounced on him, roaring as she grab ahold of his leg. Wrapping her chubby legs around his ankle as she came to sit on his clawed foot with a plop. 

Ga’ton fell to the floor, feigning injury, somehow managing to keep the leg she sat on planted to the floor as to not dislodge her. She was laughing hysterically as he clutched his chest and 'died' dramatically. He would allow her this moment. There was a look of sheer joy on her face as she hugged his calf hard. 

Their game ended abruptly by a loud sharp growl from Noyeil. “What the pauk are you doing Ga’ton!” she hissed. He looked over and saw her straightening. She started stalking toward him, her hand clenched into a tight fist. 

Ga’ton sat up abruptly, all pretenses gone, picking up Caihtei in the process. He placed her to the side as his mate approached swiftly and quietly. “We were just finishing our training, mate,” he advised matter of factly. 

Flaring her mandibles, Noyeil stood over him. “_She _ is training, _ you _ are playing around!” She spat as she gripped a handful of his dreads painfully in her hand. 

He flared his mandibles back at her. “It’s not fun if she never gets a chance to win, Noyeil!” he spat back, his chest puffing out. Ga’ton narrowed his eyes at her and she continued squeezing his now sensitive dreads. 

She brought her face close to his, glaring back at him “It’s not _ supposed _ to be fun, male. It’s training,” Noyeil chastised, continuing to flare her mandibles in she her anger. 

Ga’ton’s mandibles closed with a click ending their stand off of aggressive assertion, but his eyes stared back at her with an intensity that she recognized. He did not want to fight with her, but he had that look that she knew what he was going to say next, she would not like. “She is still a young suckling,” he began deliberately, "They bore easily," his eyes stayed focused on her as his voice remained staid, "It needs to be fun for her to stay interested," he voice dropped to a purr, "She is ooman."

“I am aware she’s a ooman!" She clenched a fist in his hair, before continuing angrily, despite the calming effects his purr had on her, "Caihtei has to learn not everything is fun, it will strengthen her!” Noyeil screeched, her face still within inches of Ga’ton’s. She tapped her foot as she spoke. “She will take you to the floor _ when _ she puts you to the floor!” her words were full of furry. “Don’t pauk around like that again!” She warned as she released his abused dreads. 

Glancing down, Noyeil noticed Caihtei cowering behind Ga’ton, looking intently on the floor. She purred to get her attention, “Congratulations on your victory, now grab your naxa, pup, and come outside. We have more training to do.” She strode out of the room towards the back of their home. She was angry at Ga'ton, but also jealous. She had been envious of how well Caihthei responded when she trained with him.

Ga’ton sat on the floor as he watched his pup quickly grab the naxa laying nearby. She cast him a longing look, picked up her fruit, and ran to catch up with his mate. He huffed his annoyance at the entire spectacle as he slowly stood up. Noyeil was making a big deal about something so small, he understood why, but now that she was not in his face, it annoyed him. He had trained dozens of sucklings. She should trust him. Trust that he knew what he was doing and not question him like she had. 

He heard a small coo from behind him, he turned slowly and saw his offspring standing near the hallway. She raced towards him and hugged his leg, looking up she tapped his scaly leg. He looked down as she grinned excitedly and signed **got you**. He purred at her as she ran to meet up with Noyeil.

Caihtei sat next to her bearer under a tree, greedily eating her snack. **Climb today? **she pleaded in sign language. Noyeil had been promising to help her climb all week, but there hadn’t been an opportunity yet. There was a hopeful beseeching look in her eyes.

“Sei-i,” she responded softly, gently running her claws through Caihtei’s soft espresso colored hair. “Finish your food, and then we will start,” she trilled softly. A huge smile flashed across her pup’s face as she quickly scarfed the rest of her naxa, almost choking on it in her excitement. Noyeil clicked her tusks together rapidly at the sight of red juice dripping down Caihtei’s face and neck. “What a wild animal you are,” she teased as she wiped her pup’s face with her hand. She giggled and pressed her chubby face in Noyeil's hand affectionately.

Once clean, she jumped to her feet, and proudly signed **I ready**! She was enthusiastic to climb the trees! Bearer and sire were excellent at climbing, the best in the whole wide world, she must be too! Noyeil was trying to explain techniques to her, but she was barely listening. She just wanted to climb! She was eyeing the trees anxiously, wondering which she should climb first, which would be the most fun and if she would find bird eggs. Oh, and maybe bearer would climb with her, and they could sit on the branch and... 

Noyeil could scent her suckling’s excitement in the air. As she continued teaching the proper way to climb, she noticed Caihtei was no longer listening, staring longingly at a particular tree. The suckling was lost in her fantasy of climbing. As much as she wanted to be annoyed at the disregard for her training, she understood her desire. And maybe… Ga'ton was right… a little voice spoke in the back of her mind. She shook her head from side to side, sending her dreads swaying as she shook off her sudden contriteness. Perhaps this would be better suited for hands on training, she pondered, returning her attention to the activity at hand. “Climb that tree,” she instructed, pointing to a tree that was leaning heavily toward the jungle. It was a good beginner tree. 

Caihtei dashed towards the tree the moment she heard the last click and eyed it up and down as Noyeil approached. She was excited to climb, but tentative. Falling would hurt. She looked at the old tree and then back at her bearer. “I won’t let you fall from the tree,” her bearer promised, and then continued encouragingly, "Try."

That was all she needed. Caihtei grabbed ahold of a low branch and started pulling herself up using her feet against the trunk of the tree for help. Once she was on the limb she stood up, and started walking up the lean of the trunk to get to more branches. She passed a few lower limbs before the leaning spine shot upwards. Standing on a bough, she looked at the other surrounding ones before jumping. Her fingertips grazed the intended bark before she dropped like a stone, a yelp of surprise bursting from her lips. 

Noyeil caught her as she tumbled downwards to the dto floor. **Thank you! ** she beamed. She had barely gotten the words out when she was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. She looked up and glared in annoyance. **I fall! You say I no fall! **She accused angrily as she signed. Hurt that she had been lied to. She was rubbing her bottom painfully. That had hurt!

Raising a quilled eyebrow, Noyeil quipped, “I said you wouldn’t fall from the tree, I never said you wouldn’t fall to the ground.” 

Caihtei was still patting her backside, her lower lip quivering. Her bearer bent down and held her close, “You were being reckless. Being reckless gets you killed, pup,” she soothed, "being reckless here only earned you sore glutes." She felt warm tears trickling down her hide as she comforted her offspring. “Because I care for you, I am hard on you in training,” she consoled, running her hand over her pup’s hair. “Don’t ever think that I don’t,” mollified Noyeil. She heard a small whimper as her pup nuzzled her head into her arms. “I want you to live a good, long life. So I will continue to be hard on you during our training sessions, my suckling,” she ameliorated. The whimpering stopped as she felt tiny arms return her embrace. 

After a few moments she gently pushed Caihtei back to look at her. Her face was puffy and red from crying. Noyeil wiped the fresh tear stains from her face. “Now, let’s try again,” she encouraged, "and protect our glutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Th'syra - skull  
Naxa - fruit  
Wei-ghe'h - female (non-insult)  
Pauk - fuck  
Sei-i - yes  
Dto - jungle


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Noyeil stood in the trophy room, staring at a large dto cat th’syra mounted to the wall. She felt herself puff up in pride at the kill. She and her sister had annual kv'vars on a dto on Tainka. She had failed to go the past 7 years. She had a pup to train now. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Ga’ton to train Caihtei, it was that sometimes he was too soft on her. She worried he wouldn’t push their offspring to the brink. Forcing her to become stronger, faster, better. She would have to be strong to survive her chiva. Noyeil planned on rubbing her offspring’s survival into Lar’ja’s face afterwards. 

Besides, Caihtei’s training had really just began when she turned seven. She and Ga’ton did very little play based training with her now. Much more was expected from her. She was to learn complex fighting techniques, master the fundamentals of her dah'kte and ki'cti-pa, and start learning how to give herself medical aid during the kv'var. The list went on and on. She couldn’t afford the luxury of long kv'vars right now when her pup’s very life hung in the balance. 

Her thoughts drifted to the pride she felt in her pup when she found her training alone in their kehrite practicing her weapons training. Attempting to perfect it as much as she could without her or Ga’ton there to offer support. Caihtei took her shortcomings seriously and was always trying to improve them. Just like a yautja. She puffed up at the thought. 

A beep from her wrist gauntlet cut her thoughts off. Her ebony claw touched it to display the message. It was from Taudtui. She quickly skimmed over it to find out its contents. Apparently, she was furious with her, Noyeil didn’t care as she deleted the message without response. Her sister would be here soon to discuss the issue at hand anyways. 

Noyeil closed her eyes and took a deep breath, stilling for a moment before she released it. Her annoyance at the message disappeared, she heard scuffling above her. Caihtei was awake from her sleep, she napped to the point of irritation sometimes, but she supposed oomans weren’t built for the long hours of Yautja Prime. It annoyed her because her ooman was better than any other one on the planet. Hers was a sain'ja.

She turned towards the door, her dreads cascading slowly from her shoulder. It was time to start training again. Hopefully, Taudtui would arrive after her pup went to bed for the evening. Noyeil was sure her sister had quite an earful for her. She growled in displeasure at the thought of having their training session pushed aside. Her adumbral dreads bristled slightly as she strode out of the trophy room. 

Caihtei stretched as she opened her brown eyes. She groggily sat up with her feet dangling over the side of her cot. A small yawn escaped her crepe lips, as she continued waking up. Her eyes quickly snapped open, there was no physical practice today. Hopping off the cot, she dashed to the door, ready to bolt down the stairs in excitement. As her feet touched the floor, her eyes fell to the bone comb her sire gave her. Gingerly, she picked up the polished jawbone and ran it quickly through her messy, knotted hair. 

She was excited for today’s training, bearer told her that she would be teaching her how to select the best prey in a herd. Bearer had told her when she got more proficient with her weapons, she would take her for her first kv'var off planet. The information she would learn today would be beneficial when the time came. Caihtei was desperate to go, but assumed it would be years before that happened. Her ability to wield any weapon was terrible. Her sire always tried to find something to praise, but bearer never praised her. If she didn’t find anything to praise then her abilities were probably awful. 

Her growing self pity was cut down by the door notification downstairs. All previous thoughts vanished as her curiosity piqued at who the visitor was. Sire was overseeing a chiva, so it wouldn’t be another elder. She crept towards the stairs to peek out and see who their guest was.

A low, menacing growl slipped from her bearer as she opened the silvery door. As it slid open, Caihtei's eyes locked on a thwei-splattered Taudtui. Her aunt looked like Paya herself with her fluorescent thwei covering her clover and olive skin. She had dark dreads that where swaying against her lower back. Her pewter awu’asa glistened in the suns, she was truly a sight to behold. Maybe one day she would look that way returning from a kv'var, the child mused inwardly.

Noyeil looked her sister up and down before stepping to the side to invite her inside. “I see your kv'var was successful, Taudtui,” she offered as she sat on the settee, extending her hand to the lounge across from her. 

Taudtui briefly glared down at her sister before she sat stiffly. "Sei-i,” she quipped in frustration, “it was successful,” She huffed as she released her long dreads from the leather tie holding them back. Her thwei trickled off one of them, pooling on the ground behind her. 

They sat in relative silence, only the thumping of thwei on the stone floor resonated in the room. “You failed to join our annual kv'var,” Taudtui finally hissed, “... again,” she added as she narrowed her golden eyes at her, “You should have been there!” the life giving fluorescent green liquid flung across the room as she waved her arm in anger.

“I have a pup to train now, sister,” Noyeil stated calmly, attempting to soothe her sister’s rage. “Understand that I cannot just go on a high risk kv'var when she has so much to learn,” she noted evenly. She understood her sister’s wrath. It was a long standing tradition the two of them had shared for centuries. It had only been broken when she brought her ooman pup home. 

A low growl from across the room brought her attention back towards her sister. “You have a male, Noyeil! Delegate her training to him so you can at least make our kv'var!” She spat as she flared her mandibles. “I turn a blind eye to you wasting your time and energy raising that ooman you call a pup, the very least you could do is kv'var with me on occasion,” Taudtui roared. “She’s weak! It doesn’t matter how much training and effort you put forth, she’s always going to be weak!” She slammed her fist down on the arm of the settee, feeling her fury boil over. “Let your weak male train her for a few weeks, it’s not going to make any difference anyways!” raged Taudtui as she continued glaring at Noyeil, almost to the point of issuing a challenge. 

Caihtei felt her face flush, her lip beginning to warble at the words. Why wasn’t bearer standing up for her? She felt a hot tear trickle slowly down her face. She wanted to run from her hiding spot, but her curiosity of how her bearer would respond kept her planted firmly in place. She sucked in a deep breath to calm herself as she leaned into the banister. 

“It matters to me,” Noyeil mollified quietly as she stood slowly. She crossed the room and sat next to her sister, “My pup will kv'var in the chiva. I am going to make sure she is prepared for it.” Placing a comforting hand on Taudtui’s shoulder, she felt the tension release from her mei-jadhi. Besides, if something did happen to her, who else would train her offspring. Ga’ton would be hard pressed to find another female that would readily agree to do it. 

A subdued huff left her sister, as Noyeil removed her scaly hand from her olive shoulder. “It’s annoying, that I must wait so long to kv'var with you again.” Taudtui began, as she turned to face Noyeil. She stared hard into her emerald eyes, as she expected the look in them was serious, there would be no kv'vars until the ooman’s death. “I expect you not to become weak during your absence,” she teased. Noyeil issued a warning growl in response to her needling. 

Caihtei continued peeking down at the two yautja just below her. She was angry at being called weak, how would Taudtui know anyways? She had never even seen her train. She clenched her fists by her side in rage as they continued talking.

“If your done hiding up there weakling, come down so I can look at you,” Taudtui suddenly called up to her. Caihtei snorted softly and slowly stood from her hiding spot. She cautiously descended the stairs to the main level, her ire mounting as her foot hit each step. Fury radiated off of her as she stood before her aunt, giving her a glaring stare. She didn’t care that she was being disrespectful. She was losing control. 

Before her bearer or aunt could say a word, she lashed out and kicked Taudtui as hard as she could in her leg. A loud warning growl from her aunt was all that was needed to snap her out of her furor. Caihtei jumped back and sprinted out the door, leaving the two females alone. Chuckling, Taudtui turned towards Noyeil, “That little pup of yours pauking kicked me!" She was incredulous, "She’s a brave little thing, isn’t she?” 

Noyeil puffed up in pride at her sister’s remark. It was true, her pup was brave. There were fully blooded male yautjas who wouldn’t attack her sister, but her suckling had. Knowing full well the possible consequences of doing so. 

Caihtei’s heart was pounding in her chest as raced away from home. She slowed to a walk as she realized she wasn’t being chased. Perhaps kicking her aunt wasn’t the best idea, but she had been so angry at her. She couldn’t stop herself from lashing out. She had to admit, it felt good to hit her. 

She continued walking through the streets until she found herself wondering toward the clan’s outdoor kehrites. Her sire and bearer had a personal kehrite and thusly she didn’t have the opportunity to see others train. Her curiosity was piqued. She had never seen unblooded yautjas practicing before.

As she approached the fence, she noticed that there were a few unbloods sparing with each other in the ring. She watched them intently for a moment before she heard the crack of a club against scales. Turning her head slightly, she saw him. He was stunning. His coloring was unlike any other she had ever seen, he was mostly a creamy avocado green color, with a speckling of white on his shoulders, arms, and legs. He was pretty.

Sighing deeply, she leaned into the fence while she watched him finish sparring with his instructor. He took every hit of the club, there was no flinching, no cringing, and no cowering as each blow was delivered. Her thoughts drifted to the way she spared with Ga’ton and Noyeil, she flinched every time. How this male in front of her didn’t was almost astounding. He must be very strong, she thought to herself. 

The sparring ceased, and Caihtei continued staring at him as he gathered his equipment and sat down to mediate. Pulling herself off the rail she decided that she would summon the courage and speak to him. Crouching low, she maneuvered under the bottom rung of fence.

He continued meditating as she approached him. She stood next to him, not wanting to disturb his thoughts. He opened his white eyes and stared back at her, “What do you want, aseigan?” he quipped in annoyance. His voice was deep. 

Caihtei wrinkled her nose at him and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. “I am not an aseigan,” she growled through clenched teeth. He lowered his head slightly and huffed at her. She uncrossed her arms and began fiddling with her fingers as she built her courage up. 

Exhaling her breath she quickly blurted out, “I think you’re pretty!” She clapped her hands over her mouth and giggled awkwardly as he tilted his head at her. Her face flushed crimson and she slowly lowered her arms, “I mean, I like your coloring,” she corrected sheepishly. 

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes again. Caihtei continued to focus on him as he sat in stillness. She deliberately reached out to touch one of his dreads, he didn’t move a muscle as her tiny fingers grasped one. Feeling emboldened, she reached out to grasp another one, maybe he would let her braid his tresses while he mediated. 

She grasped a second dread, his bright eyes snapped open and they slipped from her grasp as he whipped his head around to face her. Her eyes widened when his mandibles flared a few inches from her face and roared. She took a step back, rolled her ankle in her haste and found herself on her butt, on the ground. Her lower lip began to tremble as his snarl died down. He glared down at her, his mandibles still flared. She could hold it in no longer, tears spilled from her dark eyes. Quickly, she stood up and ran away from him as he chuckled at her retreat. 

She sprinted to her home and found her bearer where she had left her. As she buried her face into her arm, Noyeil purred to soothe her. “Why are you crying pup?” she questioned softly as she stroked Caihtei’s long hair. 

The sobbing continued for a few minutes before dying away. Caihtei looked up at her bearer and aunt, “An unblooded warrior roared in my face!” she accused. 

“I see,” Noyeil replied softly, still stroking her hair, and then continued, “Why did he roar in your face?” 

Swallowing, Caihtei looked down at the ground. “I touched his dreads,” she confessed as she wiped tears from her cheeks with a hand. “I… just wanted to braid them.” Her face flushed to a ruby red when she heard Taudtui chuckle loudly.

A dark claw gingerly tilted her head up so she had to gaze into her bearer’s eyes, “Now you know, not to touch a warrior’s dreads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Dto - jungle  
Th'syra - skull  
Kv'var - hunt  
Chiva - trial  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Kehrite - training room/dojo.  
Sain'ja - warrior  
Thwei - blood  
Awu’asa - armor  
Sei-i - yes  
Mei-jadhi - sister  
Pauking - fucking  
Aseigan - servant


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Special thanks to elven_prophecy!

The room was quiet as Noyeil checked her awu’asa. Ga’ton leaned back in their bed watching her deliberate movements. She was sitting on the floor, taking each piece and scrutinizing it. Checking for flaws and imperfections. Occasionally, she would tinker with part of it and then set it to the side. She was fastidious with it. It was this attention to her gear that had helped her survive so many hunts. There were many yautjas who met Cetanu because their equipment was not in optimal condition. 

He appreciated her attention to detail, even on this small hunt. There weren’t any predators on the planet she was taking their pup, but it didn’t matter to her. A hunt was a hunt. Her awu’asa and weapons would be perfect.

She moved onto reviewing her dah’kte and ki’cti-pa when he cleared his throat to get her attention. Noyeil continued looking at the weapons before her and growled in response, annoyed that he had disrupted her. 

Ga’ton resisted the urge to growl back at her, snapping his mandibles closed. He would wait until she was done. 

As Noyeil set down her weapon, she looked back at Ga’ton, “What did you want, male?” she questioned, slightly aggravated that he would dare to disturb her. Her piercing green eyes bore into him.

“I want to discuss this kv’var you and our pup are going on,” Ga’ton stated matter of factly, ignoring her heated stare. His yellow eyes focusing intently on her. He was still miffed that she decided to go on this hunt without him. 

Chuffing, Noyeil turned back to her awu’asa, “Speak then,” she mused as she began focusing on her equipment again. There was much to do before leaving in the morning, she was annoyed he would bring it up now. She would have to split her attention between him and her gear. He would pay dearly for disrupting her. 

Ga’ton straightened, slightly shocked at how quickly she agreed to discuss the kv’var. “How long do you plan to be gone, mate?” he questioned. The planet they were going to was safe, he had taken many of his offspring there when he was younger. He wasn’t concerned about the safety of his mate or their pup. He never cared previously how long Noyeil was gone on a kv’var, but he believed it was his right to know how long she expected to keep Caihtei off planet. 

Noyeil continued facing away from Ga’ton, as she began cleaning each item before her, “As long as it takes,” she snapped as she picked up the pauldron, black claws clutching it tightly in anger. It annoyed her that he would even ask, she was fully capable of training their suckling.

An irritated growl came from Ga’ton as he placed his feet on the ground, ready to face her directly if needed. “You know her abilities, wei-ghe’h!” he hissed, narrowing his eyes to glare at her. Ga’ton took a deep breath, being aggressive with her, would end badly for him. 

Before his anger could disappear completely, she slammed the pauldron down on the stone floor, and whipped her head in his direction. The metal bands decorating her dreads snapped against one another as they settled on her upper back. “Remember your place, male,” she sneered as she flared her lower mandibles at him. Her long claws tapping against the stone floor, “You’re lucky you take part in her training at all!” Noyeil hissed in rage, her mandibles fully flared now. 

Ga’ton lowered his head in submission, she was right. Males had very little rights in regards to the rearing of pups, Noyeil could take it all away from him since Caihtei was wei-ghe'h. She turned away from him and began cleaning once more.

Calmly, he began again. “How long do you believe it will take her to make a kill?” He noticed her bristle slightly, “I am asking because I would like to join the kv’var after my schedule clears. But that would only occur if you were planning on being away for an extended period.” He offered evenly. It wasn’t a lie, he wanted to see Caihtei put her years of training into practice. 

She relaxed at his words. It seemed Ga’ton was asking for selfish reasons, not because he didn’t trust her. “I would expect her to make a kill within a week of our landing on the planet.” she replied quietly as she placed the cleaned pauldron down, it shimmered in the light. “She will track and observe for a few days before I allow her to attempt making a kill,” Noyeil offered, she knew him well. This was his next question he wanted answered. 

Her hand grasped the etched silver chest piece in front of her, as she began polishing it, she added “You can show her how to skin the beast and clean its th’syra for her trophy wall.” She would give him something to do, it would make him feel like he was participating. Besides, Caihtei and Ga’ton had an interesting relationship, their pup would enjoy telling him all about her adventures on the kv’var. 

He bowed his head slightly at her in thanks, even though she couldn’t see him. Noyeil was attempting to share with him. He enjoyed skinning and preparing trophies, all of Caihtei’s pelts and loin cloths were from beasts he had personally hunted. He would show her how to do it properly on the table this kv’var. Next time, he would show her how to field dress her kill. He was pleased with this arrangement. He swung his feet back into their cot and leaned back again. He closed his eyes as he listened to Noyeil tinker with her remaining gear. 

His golden eyes snapped open as he felt a powerful hand yank hard up on one of his dreads. He narrowed his eyes and flared his mandibles angrily at Noyeil. She was on her knees next to him, her emerald eyes focused on him. “You disrupted me earlier, male,” she hissed between her fangs, “and now that I am finished, I am going to disturb you!” She tightened her grip on his dread until he let out a pathetic whine. 

Her grip loosened slightly, as she looked him up and down, admiring his large, muscular body. Ga’ton puffed up for her. It excited him to know after all this time, she still wanted him. 

The room began to fill with his dai-shui. She released his dread and her claws descended his body deliberately, scraping the scales from his pectorals. Ga’ton purred in response to her touch. Excited by it.

He was cautious as he very carefully placed his large paw on her upper thigh. He stilled and his eyes flicked to hers, seeking permission. “Did I say you could touch me, male?” her voice was teetering between lust and anger. He swiftly retracted his hand, and purred louder to calm her. He would wait for her command. Ga'ton was a patient yautja.

Occasionally, she would work him into a frenzy and then stop just before he began to unsheathe. Almost as a reminder of who was in charge in their partnership. She better not be pauking around with him this time. He would pauk her tonight. 

Her dark claws stopped just above his belted loin cloth, Ga’ton's breath hitched. Noyeil’s eyes were half-lidded now, full of desire. “Take off your coverings, male,” she commanded, her tone sultry yet forceful. 

He stared at her as he deliberately reached down and began to unlatch his belt. She grabbed a fistful of his dreads causing him to arch on the bed slightly. Noyeil squeezed tightly and pulled up on them so that his face was close to hers. Ga’ton narrowed his saffron eyes and glared. 

“I have things to do,” she hissed softly, crushing his tress in her paw again. He bristled slightly at the pain she was inflicting on them. “You will do as I say, and quickly if you want to pauk me. Understand?” she whispered angrily. His spine tingled in response to her voice, he instantly ripped his belt and loin cloth from his body and threw them indiscriminately to the side. He heard the th’syra decorating the belt clatter hollowly on the ground. 

Noyeil smiled to herself as she looked over his naked form, she purred in appreciation, her tusks clicking together. He was magnificent, his countless scars a testament to his strength. His rumbling increased in power, he could smell her arousal on the air. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. His earthy dai-shui permeated her senses. Carefully, she placed her palm over his sheath. Ga’ton’s eyes snapped up to hers and he very slowly parted his legs. He was a good male for not opposing her. She would reward him soon.

Leaning down, she breathed lustily in his ear hole, “Unsheathe for me, mate.” His reaction was instantaneous and he reached out and grabbed her throat. She growled and shoved him back down on the bed. He snarled at her and made a grab her again.

Her gaze was focused solely on his sheathed cock as her hand snaked to her own coverings. She used one hand to rip her clothes off while she grappled with him with the other hand. It was not as violent as usual, but necessary. Noyeil was naked when he began emerging. She purred at him and tossed her own belt and loincloth to the floor. He arched once and groaned. His dau-shui saturated the air around them.

“Put your hands over your head, male,” Noyeil ordered firmly, her talons flexing into his scales on his chest. He glared for a brief second before he obeyed. She growled and stood beside the bed, "You will not move," she stared at him intently. He nodded his head once, sharply. He was eager for her to use him. Her tight cunt was calling to him, her scent just as heady to him as his musk was to her. 

He grunted as she swung one of her legs over his pelvis, the lips of her core parted. His cock twitched and his purr faltered as she came down on him with the grace of a dancer. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his fingers flexed behind his head.

She hissed as the knobs on the head of his cock invade her wet pussy. Slowly, she lowered her aching cunt down his shaft, an inch at a time. She relished each bump, each ridge scrape against her walls as she enveloped him snugly. Noyeil paused briefly as her hips met his, waiting to see if he would attempt to thrust into her, she would punish him severely if he did. He didn't. He barely moved beneath her. She rose agonizingly slow from the base, this time only going halfway before closing her eyes and sinking back down. 

Ga’ton flexed his cock just as she met his pelvis again. She growled softly at him, he knew she liked that, he twitched his dick again. Her eyes snapped open and she leaned forward to grab his wrists, still above his head. Her dreads falling around them, like a curtain. “You want me to go faster, male?” Noyeil growled in annoyance as she lifted her hips from him, pulling his cock towards his stomach. He purred at her, his mandibles parting, his soft palate pulsing, “Then, I will go faster,” she moaned as she slammed her cunt down hard against him. Each thrust caused the pool in her belly to expand, Ga’ton would flex his dick with her movements causing her to clinch down and milk his cock. He would send her over the edge soon. He was a good male.

She released his arms and straightened over him. Her hands reached up to rub over her own tresses, hypnotizing the male beneath her briefly. She leaned back on him and grasped his massive thighs with her hands, her talons sinking into the corded muscle, “Pauk me now, male!” she groaned in pleasure, her eyes fully lidded. 

He obeyed her order with alacrity, a savage growl replacing his purr. She gasped in surprise as he rolled them over. They did not separate as he arched over her and began pounding against her like a yautja possessed. She screamed and her claws dug into the flesh of his shoulder and arm. His breath caught as he stared down at her in the midst of her passion. His goddess. Paya made flesh in his eyes. He worshipped her. 

Her hide felt like it was on fire as her mate pauked her hard and fast. The head of his dick slamming against her womb. The warmth from her gut spread across her body, shooting like electricity across her nerves. She roared in elation, her legs tightening at his waist. Her body rocked back and forth as wave after wave of pleasure was released. “Cum!” she snarled at him. 

On her command, Ga’ton spurt his seed deep inside her as his roar joined with the echo of hers. The sound reverberated for a moment or two before a quiet stillness enveloped them. Noyeil released his waist and he collapsed next to her in a heap. She moved so that her dreads spilled across his chest. He purred softly for her, petting her tresses gently, sending her to sleep. She would be gone when he awoke next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Awu’asa - armor  
Cetanu - God of Death  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Kv'var - hunt  
Wei-ghe'h - female (non-insult)  
Th'syra - skull  
Dai-shui - musk  
Pauking - fucking  
Pauk - fuck


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

The pewter ship landed softly on the grass of Haduh. It was a small, green planet relatively close to Yautja Prime. The n’ithya was a mixture of grasslands and dtos. It was the grasslands that would host Caihtei’s very first hunt. 

Slowly, the ramp extended from the vessel and the door retracted into the wall. Caihtei bust from the ship, her braid bouncing off her back as she ran down it. She skidded to a stop when she reached the n’ithya and began looking at the landscape around her, barely containing her excitement. “Bearer! Come and look at this!” she shouted as she rubbed a strand of long jade grass between her fingertips. She had never seen anything like it. The grass on Prime was short and much darker. “Bearer!” she exclaimed again. 

A tapping sound came from the ramp behind her. Caihtei turned around slowly. Noyeil stood at the top of the ramp, her arms folded across her broad chest, her leather sandal repeatedly thumping against the metal. She was in trouble. Hanging her head, the blade of grass slipped from her fingers as she walked back to the ship crestfallen. 

Noyeil waited until Caihtei stood stiff in front of her. She wanted to reprimand her for being so foolish and loud, just as she was about to scold her suckling, she thought better of it. This was her first time being off planet on a kv’var, understandably she would be excited. She stopped tapping her foot and crouched down so she was face to face with her pup. Placing a black claw under Caihtei’s chin, she cooed softly, “We are hunting, sei-i?” as she lifted her face to hers forcing eye contact.

Swallowing audibly, Caihtei whispered back, “Sei-i.” blinking quickly to keep tears from rolling down her face. Her bearer straightened and patted her head as she walked gracefully down the ramp to the n’ithya. She turned around and dashed to catch up. Silently.

Noyeil paused as she heard the child’s footsteps against the ground and noted to do more training on stealthy approaches when they returned home. She scented the air around them. There was a scent of prey, _ their _ prey, an e'ke gazelle, it was closer than she thought. This kv’var would be over in a matter of days. 

“We need food,” Noyeil clicked as she looked down at her pup. “Use your training to find and hunt down our meal,” she instructed. As she turned back towards her ship, she heard a small gasp from the child. 

Turning her head back slowly, some of her dreads slid over her shoulder as she locked eyes with Caihtei. “You’re not coming with me?” she questioned quietly, wrenching her hands together as she lowered her gaze slightly. She was proud that her bearer thought she could do this alone, but there was some apprehension. She had never hunted a real beast before, just small bots in the kehrite.

There was a strange scent coming from her pup. Her eyes flicked up and down and noticed the slight hand movements. Instantly she recognized this ooman emotion, it disgusted her that her own pup was experiencing it. She resisted the urge to flare her mandibles at her, but growled lowly in displeasure, it would snap her out of this mindset. She watched as the child stilled, no longer twisting her hands about. “H’ko.” Noyeil stated firmly, yet gently. “I watch,” she pointed a dark talon towards the vessel. “You kv’var,” pointing towards the grassland behind Caihtei. She whipped her head back around, the bands clapping against one another as she walked away. 

She stood silently as her bearer disappeared into the ship, the metal door shut, leaving her alone. Her ears perked up to the sound of scurrying nearby. _ I can do this, _ she reflected quietly. If her bearer thought it best to leave her alone, then she must have the abilities. Taking a deep breath, she quieted her nerves. Her arm crossed over her body to pull her ki’cti-pa from her belt. She looked at it as she extended it. Hers was simple. A single spear tip on each end. Sire had promised to help her modify it after the kv’var, she smiled to herself. She crouched down until the grass around her was towering over her head and carefully began stalking towards the scurrying sound she heard earlier. 

The pond, she approached, was placid, nary a ripple. She stilled suddenly, making sure to remain in the long grass. Ahead of her was a large e’ke gazelle, he was _magnificent_. Seven feet tall at the shoulder, bigger than Ga'ton standing straight! His fur was a dusty bone color with dark stripping down his legs. On his head was a long pair of perfectly spiraled antlers. In her youthful mind, those antlers sparkled beautifully. His th’syra would be the first on her trophy wall. 

She continued to observe him as he drank from the pond, his hooves were sharp and cut into the small grass at his feet. A small itu jumped onto a log and croaked at the e’ke. Caihtei watched as the mighty beast snorted and slammed the tiny amphibian with a horn, throwing it into a tree. The creature slid down the trunk and lay in a heap between the roots. Snarling, the e’ke turned from the pool and pranced off.

He would be her prize, but she would hunt him another day. More stalking and observing was needed before she attempted to kill _ him_. The e’ke gazelle was extremely aggressive, it would be imperative to remain downwind from him. She looked down at her gauntlet and noted the time, she would be back tomorrow. 

She continued crawling through the long grass and saw a pair of large ahtas jumping in the foliage in front of her. Their long ears just peeked over it when they sat still. One of them would be a fine meal for tonight. 

Quietly, she dropped one knee to the ground to steady herself. As she pulled her arm back, she noticed an ahta’s ears twitch in front of her. There wasn’t much time, they would sprint away soon. She thrust her arm forward and released her weapon. It struck the ground and the grass in front of her swished as an animal scampered away. Standing up, she strode to her ki’cti-pa. On the end was a pump ahta, breathing raggedly as it’s crimson thwei pooled under it. Caihtei extended her dah’kte and plunged it into the creature’s neck. It stilled immediately. 

Her dah’kte retracted as she pulled her ki’cti-pa from her prey. She retracted her weapon and securely fastened it to her belt again. Pulling on its ears, she lifted the ahta off the ground and looked it over. She was proud of this kill. As she tracked back to the ship, she couldn’t help but look forward to showing it to her bearer. 

********

The next morning, Caihtei set out in search of her prize. Her plan was to stalk him over the next day or two. Watch for his patterns and find out its weakness. As she approached the pond again, she found he was not there yet. There was no way of knowing which direction he would be coming from, staying in the grass was a risk. She scanned the treeline bear the watering hole. A tall tree stood off to the side, it would be the perfect vantage point. The sun beat down on her as she stood in front of the tree, she shimmied up the tree and sat amongst the leaves on a high branch. She could see out to the water, but nothing could see her. 

Hours passed with no e’ke in sight. Her mind began to wonder from boredom, she glanced down at her gauntlet and noticed it was almost time to see her prey again, assuming of course he came back to the water daily. She peered between the leaves, waiting. She spotted his antlers first, just beyond the horizon. He lived in the grassland, this kill would be more challenging than expected. She would need to insure she was downwind of him when she stalked him back into grass. 

He approached the pool and drank from the cool water. Caihtei watched as he laid down in the shade under a tree near the pond. He closed his dark eyes and and looked as though he slept. She cautiously climbed down the tree to get closer, as she approached, his head shook, and she dropped silently to a crouch in the long grass near him, going statue still. A black eye opened, she swallowed, his head scanned slowly, and stopped when his muzzle pointed in her general direction where she was hiding. She held her breath, not moving a muscle, waiting for him to move on. It was a long time before he stood, his head in her direction still and galloped off into the grassland again. 

Caihtei dashed after him, trying to keep up, but it was hopeless. His powerful legs kept his pace far beyond her capabilities. He was gone almost immediately. However, he would be back tomorrow, and it would be his last visit. Night would be falling soon, she would ready the area for the kv’var and then sleep in a tree nearby. She would need all her strength to take down her prey. A few snares were set by some trees near the watering hole, a precaution in case an issue arose. Caihtei hoped to Paya, they wouldn’t need to be used. 

She climbed up a sturdy tree near the water and looked out over her hunting ground, this would be the location to use her ki’cti-pa. From this vantage point she would be able to aim at him without any obstacles to obstruct her weapon. She slid down the trunk so that she was sitting on the branch and leaning against the trunk. A small smirk crept across her face as she fell asleep. Tomorrow’s hunt would be exhilarating. 

The sound of a tanka chirping brought Caihtei out of her dream state. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open as she stretched her arms out above her head. The pool was still. As she lowered her arms, she glanced at her gauntlet. Her prey would be here in a few hours. It was time to prepare for him. Bringing her feet on top of the branch, she pushed herself into a crouched position and unfastened her ki’cti-pa from her belt. She would continue to wait on her perch for him. 

Her gaze fell to the horizon as she hunted. Her legs, although strong, were beginning to burn. She pushed the discomfort from her mind and focused on the task at hand. _ Finally_, she saw his long, spiraled horns peek through the tall grass. Excitement was mounting, she felt her heart race in her chest. She took slow deep breaths to calm down as she extended her weapon, she could celebrate after the kv’var. Early victory killed yautjas.

The e’ke pranced to the water’s edge and took a long drink. A tanka called out unexpectedly, and it lifted it’s head to look around. It was the moment Caihtei was waiting for. She pulled her weapon back and threw it full force down onto the e’ke below. An angry, shrill cry came from the beast, she stood on the branch and noticed that her ki’cti-pa had barely embedded itself into the chest of the e’ke. His hide was thick, it would take multiple weapons to bring him down. 

It’s blue thwei trickled slowly from the wound, as it whipped its head around looking for the attacker. His dark eyes focused on her and he began stomping one of his slate hoofs into the ground. He charged at her tree, and hit the truck with such force that she fell to the n’-ithya below. _ Uh oh_. She felt warm liquid flow down her arm, but there was little she could do about it. She _ had _ to finish him before he sent her to Cetanu first. 

She leapt up and began to run towards her snares, it would slow him down if he were to get tangled amongst them. She pushed the pain from her mind. He whipped around and lowered his head at her, pointing those deadly horns at her. Caihtei dove behind another tree just as he charged at her. His antlers drove into the trunk missing her by just a few inches. She crouched low and activated her gauntlet’s power punch glove and quickly circled around the trunk to face the stuck beast. Yanking the ki’cti-pa from his chest, he let loose a wild screech. She punched the e’ke just above his wound, he dislodged from the tree and stumbled back a few feet from the force of the blow. 

He was shaking his head as she turned and sprinted towards her snares. He changed again, following closely behind, his hooves echoing in her head. She didn’t need to lunge out of his way, he had stepped onto a snare and it pulled tightly against his front hoof. It began cutting into his skin as he thrashed around trying to remove it from himself. He brought his face down to the snare in an attempt to bite it off. 

The beast seemed to have forgotten all about the tiny huntress in front of him. She extended her dah’kte and drove them into his neck. They sliced through his tough hide, but only entered a few inches. The e’ke snarled in rage as Caihtei yanked them quickly from his neck. He whipped his head back and forth trying to impale her on his horns. She jumped back, barely missed being gored. She jumped back towards him and thrust her dah’kte back into his neck, this time her weapon went all the way through. The e’ke’s dark eyes widened and then rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground in super slow motion. Dirt and dust formed a cloud around his body. She glanced down at her bloody blades and then down at the large gazelle. It was done. She had done it. Alone. 

Caihtei retracted her dah’kte and fell to the ground next to him in a heap, coming almost undone by the adrenaline flowing through her veins. The steel blue blood was flowing around her. She sent her bearer the coordinates after her heart settled. She was pleased with her kill. She hoped that Noyeil would be proud of him too. 

Shortly, the ship landed in the field near the pond and Noyeil emerged from the vessel and strode proudly towards her pup. She puffed up when she saw the true size of the e’ke. Her ooman did that. She would pass her chiva, there was no doubt in her mind.

After she decapitated the creature, she showed her pup how to use the flaying tool. The beast was too heavy to bring back to Ga’ton. He would still have the honor of showing their kalei’ how to clean the th’syra and treat the hide. He would be proud of her. “Quickly, get your trophies,” Noyeil ordered sharply. Caihtei swiftly folded the skin up and picked up the e’ke’s heavy head and followed her bearer back towards the ship. 

The fighter lifted from the ground as Caihtei placed her trophies in the cargo hold. She was excited to show her sire how well she had done. Her arm was beginning to hurt now that her battle vigour was wearing off. She looked at the back of it and saw it was crusted over in dried thwei. She grabbed the med kit from the wall and sat down to clean and tend her wound, as she opened the kit the ship lurched forward and she slid forcefully towards the wall. The room went black as her legs made contact with a panel. 

"Bearer!" she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
N'-ithya - land/earth  
Dtos - jungles  
Kv’var - hunt  
Sei-i - yes  
Kehrite - training room/dojo  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Th'syra - skull  
Thwei - blood  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
Paya - god  
Cetanu - God of Death  
Kalei' - child
> 
> Note: the animal names used in this chapter are made up by the author.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Ga’ton sat in his office, waiting. Three other elders would be joining him soon. The chiva season was upon them and each unblooded yautja would be scrutinized. It was tedious, and frankly he desired to be on Haduh with his mate and pup. He wondered how Caihtei was doing with the kv’var. Undoubtedly, she was excelling at it. She was a sain'ja. His little sain'ja.

He checked his gauntlet for the seventh time for notifications, there were none. He was not surprised. Noyeil rarely told him when she would return home, it had only been a few days anyhow. He doubted his pup had taken down any worthy beast yet. He paused his thoughts, it wasn’t because she was a ooman he decided, it was simply the fact that she was inexperienced in hunting. He would discuss more kv’vars with Noyeil upon her return. Her familiarity would be imperative if she was to survive her chiva. 

An alerting click grabbed his attention, he raised his eyes up just as the three Elders joined him in his office. Abruptly, he stood and clicked his mandibles in greeting. 

“Where is your ooman?” queried Vu'kea, raising a quilled eyebrow at him. There was a time where this fascination with his pup had annoyed him greatly. It had turned out to be mere curiosity in her abilities, and so he let his friend’s question slide. 

“Hunting with Noyeil,” he quipped firmly. He would not discuss it further, they had business to attend to. Vu'kea gave a single nod in acknowledgement and settled into one of the chairs opposite him. Ga’ton leaned back in his wide fawn chair, he activated his hologram and projected it to the wall for all to see.

The list of names that populated was expansive, it would be a busy chiva season for the four of them. He didn’t bother reviewing the list for his own offspring. All of his pups had completed their chivas, except Caihtei. There was a golden rule that all overseers had to follow. They could not be a part of their offspring's chiva. 

“Any offspring on the prospective chiva list?” Ga’ton rumbled. Two of the Elders across from clicked their mandibles and nodded at him, T'sha're raised two talons. Ga'ton nodded, “When we reach them, make it known,” he asserted, and then added, “Let’s begin.” His ebony talon glided over the first name. As he selected it, the projection on the wall changed to show the first unblood. “Ankou-To,” he announced. 

All of the Elders reviewed him, finally T'sha're spoke in a raspy tone. “He’s the son of the clan leader. He is exceptionally strong,” he clicked his olive mandibles together in respect. 

“He hasn't lost a match against his trainer in years," Vu'kea added, "He is still rather impulsive, but weren’t we all at this age," there was a consensus of chuckles and clicks, "However, I would expect him to survive the chiva," Vu'kea said quietly. 

Ga’ton turned to the last Elder, who was focused heavily on the projected hologram. His dark ash eyes unblinking. He ran his faded gray hands down the arms of the chair, shifting slightly. “Schedule his chiva... Maybe he’ll prove himself worthy,” his tone was even. 

Dark talons quickly moved over the keyboard, moving the unblood to a scheduling list. It would be finalized at the end of this meeting. The elders would group all the unbloods together in groups of three. None of the chosen would know until they were picked up. They should be training hard everyday, not just the days leading up to their chiva. Ga’ton selected the next name, “Bhu’ja,” he grumbled lowly. 

Kujhade rolled his dark eyes, “Schedule that weakling already,” he rasped. His mandibles flaring slightly. “He’s a weak link in the gene pool," he snorted, "Let's give him an honored death.” His eyes flickered to Ga’ton, waiting for him to add him to the list. 

A grunt of agreement came from T'sha're, his speckled fingers rubbing his temples deliberately. “He is barely excelling in battles with other unbloods, he loses more often than not. It’s quite embarrassing to witness,” he huffed as he slowly lowered his hands and folded his arms across his massive chest. 

“He is extremely cunning,” Ga’ton spoke suddenly. The room stilled, all of the Elders focusing on him. “In a battle of brute strength he is the loser, but when brains are applied, he does well. He can and does occasionally win,” he noted calmly. He believed with a few more years, Bhu’ja would stand a better chance, although the chance of death would still be high. He was unsure if he would convince the others. If it was even worth it.

“We could give him one-hundred more years, and he would still be the same," Kujhade snorted, "Get it over with now, no sense in prolonging the inevitable.”

Vu'kea shrugged his shoulders, “What’s ten more years? I say we give it to him. He’s been shuffled around extensively with trainers since his sire died,” he paused for a moment, looking over at Kujhade. Clicking his mandibles, he continued, “Let the orphan have more time, he has a steady trainer now who’s committed to him until his chiva, it would be the fair thing to do,” he offered judiciously. He looked smug, they all knew his reasoning was sound. 

A deep sigh came from the dark Elder, “Fine,” scoffed Kujhade, “maybe he’ll develop more muscle in that time, then we will see if his wisdom is worthy of the clan,” he sneered.

It had been hours since they started, and they were only a fourth of the way done. Ga’ton was impressed by some of the unbloods he had seen. If all went well, they _ should _ return. There had been a few weaklings as well, it was doubtful that they would survive. He felt a slight pang in his chest when he had commented that it was best they not survive the chiva, and if they did, it was pure luck. 

He started to click on the next name when he heard rushed steps enter the home. They were exceedingly loud and sloppy. He knew exactly to _ whom _ they belonged to. _ Caihtei. _He puffed up slightly, her presence meant she had been successful at the kv’var, and it was the quickest one out of all his offspring. Kujhade, growled low in aggravation. Ga’ton flared his mandibles slightly and narrowed his golden eyes glaring intently at him. His pup would not be disrespected in his own house. 

Straightening, Kujhade raised a quilled eyebrow as though mention of the ooman reminded him of her impending chiva, “We haven’t discussed Caihtei yet, let’s do that now,” he continued his heated gaze. Ga’ton growled again, this time it was short and sharp.

T'sha're raised a hand, “He is right, Ga'ton. Your pup is aging! She’ll be in the prime of her life in 10 years, that chiva is coming.” 

Silence filled the room, it was almost suffocating. Vu'kea clicked at them to get their attention. “Have pride in your pup, old friend,” he soothed, clasping his beige claws together. Ga’ton whipped his head towards him, his dreads slapping against his shoulder and back. “She’s unblooded, and we can’t give her ninety more years. Oomans don’t age properly,” he was treading carefully, this was a sore point with Ga’ton, “Ten years… that’s it. If you find her…. lacking… make adjustments now,” he added, attempting to soften the blow slightly. They all knew the outcome of her chiva, she would die. 

Ga’ton was about to address the manner in which his pup was brought up, when Caihtei barged into the room, slamming into Kujhade’s smoky arm. Her face was flushed a deep garnet color, her breath ragged and shallow, and her heart was beating at an shockingly accelerated rate. She pushed past him and grabbed Ga’ton’s decorative bands on his wrist. “Must… Go…” she wheezed as she attempted to pull on his limb. His arm barely moved despite her efforts.

“Send her away!” sneered T'sha're throwing a hand in the air in disgust. The other Elders clicked in agreement.

Sighing exuberantly, Kujhade rumbled “Haven’t you taught her not to interrupt your meetings!” His patience was already thin, but this intrusion was pushing beyond.

She continued pulling on her sire’s arm “Now…” she whined, her frantic fingers on her other hand was signing gibberish. The sound of everyone in the room was reverberating off the walls, the echo was distracting Ga’ton and he could not concentrate on what the issue was. 

“Ki'dte!” he roared, slamming his free hand into the desk. The room was silent, and he could hear himself think again.

Two of the Elders across from him looked surprised, Vu'kea seemed more concerned about what was unfolding before him. Ga’ton turned his head and looked down at his pup, her face turned down in submission. She reeked of fear and thwei. He glanced down and noticed dried blood caked the side and back of an arm and there were fresh wounds covering her legs. Something was wrong, and it was urgent enough for her to interpret him. She was still signing with her hand so fast that it made no sense to Ga'ton.

Gently, he lifted her face to meet his gaze with one ebony claw. Her lip quivered slightly as more tears slowly fell from her eyes. “What is wrong?” he purred. It was low, but the effects were immediate, she began to calm. 

Her watery brown eyes, stared back at him, “Bearer.” she whispered, as she tugged on his arm again. “Save her.” Caihtei sniffled as she yanked on him again, the gestures with her other hand suddenly made sense now. 

This time, Ga’ton’s arm moved with her. He stood quickly, grabbing her into his arms as he brushed past the Elders. He would question his pup later, time was of the essence. He sprinted up the stairs to the top of his pyramid. If Noyeil was in trouble, he would do what he could to save her. 

He activated his ship through his gauntlet as he burst through the door. The ramp had barely begun to extend when he jumped up into his large vessel. Quickly, he reviewed his checklist and closed the hatch. He held Caihtei close on his lap, as the rockets blasted and sent them into space, her tiny fingers latched onto his body netting.

As soon as he was able, Ga’ton initiated the jump to Haduh. When the ship reached the planet, they saw it. Noyeil’s vessel. A notification was received by his gauntlet as he watched her ship teeter for a brief moment, and then begin to freefall toward the planet below. “H’ko!” he roared as he sped toward it. There was nothing he could do but watch as her ship slammed into Haduh. 

He looked down at his pup, her eyes were wide and had begun to spill over with more tears. She whimpered, and signed **Sire**, rubbing the tears from her eyes quickly with her hands. Ga’ton sat in silence as he shifted his gaze back towards where Noyeil’s ship had crashed. Time seemed paused for a moment. He picked up Caihtei and placed her softly in the co-pilot’s chair, he would investigate before answering her pleas. 

Quickly, he maneuvered the ship into the atmosphere. _ Pauk _ he thought, the wind was howling against his ship and constantly pulling him off his course. Ahead of him was the cause of all this trouble. A typhoon. He flew towards it, searching for any signs of Noyeil’s vessel. The rain pelted his windshield, making it impossible to see clearly. It didn’t matter, there was nothing. He attempted to ping her ship to get its coordinates, but again, nothing. _ Where was she?! _

Caihtei had left the seat next to him and was pressed up against a side window, frantically looking around. He could scent her fear again, it was undoubtedly the same fear as his own. They would not see Noyeil again, at least not in this life. He drifted the ship away from the hurricane and hovered just above the water, he would continue this search under it. 

As he stood, his pup ran to him, eyes wide and full of panic. “Stay,” he commanded gravely. She opened her mouth, as though to argue, but closed it again without a word. She didn’t move from her spot as he turned his back towards her. As he walked towards the ship door, the notification on his gauntlet caught his eye, it was from Noyeil. He quickly opened it, hoping to see that she escaped, but instead it read: _ You know what to do. _

His shoulders slumped and he bowed his head. He didn’t need to go out looking for her. This was her final communication, she knew Cetanu was close when she wrote it. He closed her message, and slowly turned his head back to look at his kalei’. She hadn’t moved, tears were still streaming down her face and beginning to pool on the ground near her feet. She was staring at him with huge alien eyes. 

He strode towards her and kneeled before her, “H’ko,” he lamented quietly as he pulled her into his chest. She started wailing in his ear hole and pounding her tiny fists into his shoulder and pectorals. He purred loudly over her cries and soon her thrashing stopped. She wrapped her petite arms around his neck and weeped faintly into his shoulder. He continued to purr for a long time, long after she had fallen asleep against him. He purred for her, and for himself…

Noyeil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Chiva - trial  
Kv’var - hunt  
Sain’ja - warrior  
Ki'dte - enough  
H’ko - no  
Pauk - fuck  
Kalei' - child  
Cetanu - God of Death


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

His steady purring faded into the nothingness inside his ship. All that could be heard was the faint pattering of rain hitting against metal outside. It reminded him of his pup’s tears, as though the planet was weeping with her. 

Pulling her closer, he hooked an arm under her knees and as he stood, lifted her up. He opened the door to his sleeping chamber and laid her down atop the many pelts. After he carefully collected her gear, he selected the softest one and draped it over her. She stirred slightly, but continued to slumber. She needed sleep, and he needed answers. He was still unsure how Caihtei had even gotten back to him in the first place. 

He closed off the chamber as he left. He wanted to be alone. Silently he stood outside the door for a long time. It was in his hands the answer. Caihtei's mask. His claw ran over the matted argenteous finish. She had chosen a mask similar to his own. Void of any designs, simple. It was still in perfect condition. His steps were heavy as he wandered through his ship. 

Eventually, he found himself in his trophy room. He sat down on his tan leather and bone chair, there were ooman th’syras along the front legs. Closing his eyes, he set the mask down on his lap and rubbed his temples. He was stalling, and he knew it. There was something so final about Noyeil’s dhi'ki-de if he watched the recording. Perhaps, it was a way of hanging on to her, just a little bit longer. 

His heavy arms dropped to his lap as he opened his eyes again. Ga’ton squared his shoulders. It was time. He had to move forward. He turned Caihtei’s mask over and began tinkering with it. Occasionally he would stop and view the images inside the mask, and continue fiddling. Finally, he found what he was looking for, Noyeil entering her ship and their pup running behind her. Off in the corner, he noticed absentmindedly part of the e’ke gazelle’s spiraled horn. He noted to watch her hunt later, it was a large horn, and he was curious as to how she had taken down the beast.

He watched intently as Caihtei set her trophies in the cargo hold. The e’ke's th’syra was more impressive than he thought up close. Her gaze fell to the back of her arm, her thin skin had broken during her kv’var, but the wound was superficial. Her thwei had dried already. Tiny fingers wrapped around the handle of the med kit and yanked it from the wall. She sat down and began opening it up, when suddenly her upper body careened forward slamming the med kit in her lap as she skid across the room. His breath caught. She dug her leather sandals into the floor, but it was no use. Her legs slammed into the wall and she hissed in pain as the entire room went dark. 

“Bearer!” she yelped, changing her vision to night mode. A snarl came from the next room in response. He swallowed, his muscles tensing at hearing her growl. Quickly, Caihtei stood and whimpered quietly as she took a step towards the cockpit. Her gaze went to the floor and thwei tickled slowly from new cuts in her legs. Her gaze went back to the cabin as she cautiously stepped over debris that was strewn everywhere.

She entered the cockpit to find her bearer gripping the controls tightly in both hands. “Bearer?” her voice rasped, “w-what’s happening?” She took a small step forward as Noyeil whipped her head back and sent her dreads flying to look at her. There was smoke coming from the dash panel. Ga'ton tilted his head as he heard a faint grinding noise in the background, just as peeps and alarms went off. He rewound the scene and tried to isolate the grinding noise. _ What had caused that…_?

“Get in the drop pod, now!” Noyeil's voice ordered sharply. Caihtei stood still. Her breathing was beginning to accelerate. His mate growled angrily, clearly annoyed that her direction was being ignored, “I said go! _ Now_!” she hissed forcibly. 

Caihtei looked down at her hands, they were shaking with great furor, but quickly scurried over to the drop pod. She looked back, finding Noyeil still at the control panel. “Aren’t you c-coming with me?” she whispered, her heartbeat echoing wildly in the mask. Noyeil did not answer, Ga'ton could see it in the way she held herself, his beautiful goddess. Noyeil had known. “You’re coming with me, right...?” her voice trailed off to barely a murmur as she repeated herself. The room was still, the yautja across from her just stared. “Bearer?” she trembled.

Noyeil’s dreads bristled, “You are wasting precious time! Do you want to go home? Get in that pod now!” Her tone was commanding, and Caihtei flinched slightly. A low purr came from her bearer, “H’ko.” she grumbled. “I cannot go,” She motioned to the drop pod with her head. Her dreads spilling off her shoulder. 

A small whimper escaped her kalei’, “Pup,” she murmured softly, lowering her head slightly as Caihtei backed herself into the pod, she gripped the controls hard, and Ga'ton watched her click her claws against the panel. He recognized what she was doing… opening the jump to Yautja Prime… “Train hard, you are yautja,” she soothed calmly as she closed the drop pod’s heavy door and locked it. 

Tiny fists banged on the glass as Noyeil turned her upper body around to focus on the controls. He could not see as Caihtei was shaking her head vehemently, shrilling. He lowered the volume slightly.

“Bearer! Bearer!” she shrieked, the pitch higher than he had ever heard it in her panic, she was pounding frantically at the door, “I’ll get sire! He’ll know what to do!” she yelled as loud as she could. “Don’t leave me! Bearer!” Her thumping was slowing down and each hit against the glass was beginning to dull. 

She finally stopped struggling and Ga'ton purred to himself as he watched his mate turn her head towards the pod and punch the drop latch. The ship groaned, metal screeched, it made a final adjustment and then the pod dropped. 

“H’ko!” she howled as she fell into the hole created by Noyeil. The fighter grew smaller and smaller and then vanished as the portal closed.

There was a crack of orange electric light, and Yautja Prime was in her view. The pod, on automatic as Noyeil had programmed it that way, dropped quickly towards the ground and suddenly slowed, forcing her to stumble forward and smash into the glass door. It was taking her within a hundred feet of their pyramid.

Her hands pushed against it to stabilize herself when she lurched forward again. This time the door opened and she fell onto the mossy ground. She scrambled to her feet and ran towards their home. 

Ga’ton stopped the recording. He knew the rest. Noyeil knew he wouldn’t have made it in time. There was nothing he could have done to save her, nothing their pup could have done. She was gone. He would make damn sure he fulfilled his promise to her. 

He ran his claws over his wrist gauntlet, the blue light pulsated and came to life. He sent a brief message to Lar’ja and Taudtui of Noyeil’s death. He would discuss more later.

He stood and somberly walked towards the cockpit. It was time to go home. He sat in his chair and looked out over the vast sea, the typhoon had long since passed. There was still no sign of her fighter. He flew the ship over the water for a few minutes just to be sure. Nothing. Nothing on his radar either. He adjusted his trajectory and sped out of the atmosphere and into space. 

A small finger poked his muscular arm a few minutes later. Caihtei was awake. She had healed her wounds with the cream in his room. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying again. He watched as she ducked under his arm and climbed into his lap. She nuzzled her head into his broad chest as he initiated the jump back to Prime. She would need to move past Noyeil’s death, but he would give her more time. He was already starting to vibrate.

Her fingers wrapped around his netting, pulling her closer to him as they entered the wormhole. He purred softly, in hopes of calming her. She kept her head buried into him as the approached Prime. He could scent her distress, it was overwhelming. His heart broke momentarily.

As he slowed his ship to land, he noticed Taudtui waiting for him outside his home. He hadn’t expected her so soon. His vessel touched the landing pad on the roof and he turned it off. He picked Caihtei up and brought her inside the home. 

He placed her down on his bed of pelts, but she clung tightly to him, her fingers clenching tightly on his netting, as though he would disappear if she released him. “Sleep," he purred, "I have to attend to some things,” he soothed as he ran his claws through her hair, "I will be downstairs, talking loudly," he informed her of his position. 

She nodded, and unhooked her fingers from him reluctantly. **Be loud**? She signed quickly. 

He nodded, his dreads sliding off his shoulder. "Very loud," he purred, and then stood and left the room. He walked down the stairs, making sure to stomp, leaving her alone.

Ga’ton opened the door for Taudtui, she brushed past him and sat down on the settee furthest from the door. “I will be training your little ooman now,” she quipped sternly, not giving him a chance to say the first word. 

Ga’ton lowered his head and clicked his mandibles in regard to her. He had planned on asking her, but he wasn’t expecting her to come and demand to do so. “She would be most fortunate to have such a strong wei-ghe'h training her,” he praised, raising his voice. It was true, Taudtui was strong. She wouldn’t even consider mating a male unless he beat her in hand-to-hand combat. No male had succeeded yet. 

Taudtui puffed at his compliment, he knew greatness when he saw it. “I will still be attending my annual hunts,” she continued, her amber eyes flicked up and down looking him over. “You will be responsible for her training then,” Her eyes narrowed dangerously, “If she doesn’t meet my expectations upon my returns," there was a snarl to her voice, "you’ll be the one that receives her beating.” 

He bristled at her threat, but he knew she meant it. His head lowered in submission to her. “My mei-jadhi believed in this pup,” she continued, ignoring Ga’ton completely. “It will not be for naught. Cetanu take me otherwise,” she vowed.

Before he could respond, she stood up and walked away from him. She had already decided, and it would be done. Training would begin immediately. Taudtui didn’t want Ga’ton being soft on the weak ooman just because Noyeil died. She would find that pup and she would drag her to the kehrite if need be. 

She tracked the ooman through the house. Presently, she heard grunts and choked back sobs from Caihtei. She stalked towards the sounds and tracked her to the kehrite. Peering in, she found her wielding a weapon and going through the fundamentals. Taudtui felt herself puff up slightly with pride, her mei-jadhi had trained her little ooman well. She also felt a sense of pride in the pup. She was acting like a yautja, minus that leaking water from her eyes thing, it would be corrected quickly. She would finish what Noyeil had started. 

Caihtei had finished the routine and placed her weapon down on the floor. Her hand brushed her face to remove the tears from her eyes. Taudtui strode towards the kalei’ and growled, “Your bearer would be disappointed to see you sobbing like that,” she chastised. 

The ooman’s head turned quickly in surprise towards her aunt. “Yautja don’t fear death," she straightened, making herself taller, "No more leaking, you will dehydrate yourself,” she continued her descent on Caihtei. “It’s s'yuit-de.” Crossing her arms over her chest as she stood over her. “Again,” she ordered, nodding to her weapon, "Show me from the beginning." Taudtui watched as the pup picked up her weapon and began the entire sequence again, she scented her tears. It angered her that she continued to cry. “Stop,” she barked. 

Caihtei stopped and lowered the weapon as her aunt came to her side. She felt a powerful slap against her cheek, her hair flung in the air around her as her face moved with the force of the hit. Her lip trembled and she let a sob out. Hot tears stung her cheek as they rolled down with ferocity. “Now cry," Taudtui shouted with her mandibles flared her hand still up in the air, "You dishonor Noyeil." She straightened and folded her thick arms across her chest. “Start again,” she commanded. 

Caihtei nodded her head, and started again. Her cheek throbbed, and she really missed Noyeil. She promised herself to never cry in front of Taudtui again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Th'syra - skull  
Dhi’ki-de - death  
H’ko - no  
Kalei' - child  
Wei-ghe'h - female (non-insult)  
Mei-jadhi - sister  
Kehrite - dojo/training room  
S'yuit-de - pathetic


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

It had been three years since Noyeil died… her bearer. It had taken some time, but Caihtei had gotten into a rhythm with Taudtui. She had always believed that her bearer had been difficult to please, her aunt was even harder to satisfy. It was rare that there was any praise, and the praise that was given was usually woven into a critique. Ga’ton made it a point to applaud her efforts, but as she aged it felt more like he was making up for Taudtui’s severity. It was often a sore point between the two and usually ended with her aunt threatening her sire, or beating him. It wasn’t like that before. 

Her aunt had immediately increased the amount of power she and Ga’ton doled out during their sparring sessions. Taudtui claimed that it would make her stronger. It sure didn’t feel like it. She spent much of these sessions picking herself back up off the ground. When she could no longer get to her feet, her aunt would berate her, often calling her s’yuit-de. Her body always had deep bruising all over after these sessions and it hurt to move. It didn’t matter that she was in pain though. By the end of the day the bruising would turn to an almost indigo color. Her chest, abdomen, and thighs were usually entirely bruised. Once night fell, she was allowed to speed up the healing with her gel. Luckily, these sessions were every other day. One day to break her body down, and another to build it back up. 

The days she didn’t spend in the kehrite, she spent studying. There was so much to learn. She spent half the day with her gauntlet reading about worthy prey she might encounter and the second half with Taudtui learning field medicine. Her aunt told her she should have the knowledge to perform surgery in the jungle, if necessary. 

In the evenings, she would go to Ga’ton’s office, sit on his lap and discuss what she had learned. He always gave her additional information, sometimes he’d even show her recordings from his own mask. It was her favorite part of the day. When it was just the two of them. 

She missed Noyeil. 

Caihtei napped on her cot, a large black and red pelt that she tucked under her chin covered her. The hours were too long for her on Prime. Her ears perked up to the sound of the door sliding open, she squinted at the light streaming into her chambers. Before she could register who it was, her pelt was ripped from her body. 

Her dark eyes snapped open immediately, and she scrambled out of bed to stand nose to thigh with her aunt. Her amber eyes flicked up and down looking over ooman in front of her. 

She chirped and Caihtei craned her neck back. “I have a meeting this afternoon,” she coolly informed. The ooman tilted her head, squinting slightly and pressed her lips together. This human emotion wasn’t lost on her, but Taudtui didn’t need to explain herself to a ooman kalei’. She growled low to refocus Caihtei. As expected, the ooman’s face became neutral again as her eyes snapped up to look her in the eyes. 

Her aunt placed her deep green hands on her wide hips, “You will study on your own this afternoon.” The pup quickly nodded her head in agreement. Taudtui strummed her fingers against her thick hide for a moment, clicking to herself, before she announced, “R'ka.” She dropped her hands to her side and turned to walk away. Suddenly, she stopped and turned her head back towards Caihtei, the gold bands in her dreads swayed, glittering almost, until they ceased moving. “Later you will tell me what you learned,” she remarked evenly. Narrowing her amber eyes, she stared hard at the ooman, “Don’t disappoint me,” she hissed with finality as she walked away. 

As soon as Taudtui left, Caihtei quickly grabbed her gauntlet. She knew what the penalty was. Not even Ga’ton could save her from that. It had happened only once, and once was enough. She shuddered slightly from the memory and shook her head to clear it as she secured her gauntlet to her arm. 

She sat down on her cot and activated the r’ka archives within her wrist computer. It had a soft blue glow as it began to populate all of the known information on the ebony creature. She started reading and her eyes began to droop. Her daily nap had been cut short, but she didn’t have the luxury of going to sleep. She looked towards the window and had an idea. Going outside would help her stay awake and focus on her studies. Fresh air always did that to her! 

Leaping off her bed, she raced downstairs and through the front door. As she walked the streets, she kept an eye out for the perfect place to study. There had been a couple nooks on the side of the dormitories building, but it was a bit loud with all the foot traffic. There had been an empty place on the ground near the depot, but it wasn’t quite what she was looking for. She was about to go back to the armory when she finally found it. _ The _ perfect place. It was a secluded tree near the outdoor kehrites. It was quiet enough to study and as an added bonus, it was shady. 

As she approached the tree she looked in the direction of the kehrites, she saw some unbloods sparing one another and a couple more doing pain training with their instructors. She wanted to watch, but with the threat of an extra training session with Taudtui swirling over her head, she turned away.

She quickly scaled the tree trunk and settled herself on the lowest branch, her back against the bark and her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankle. Once again, she activated her gauntlet and began reading about r’kas and their physiology. The grunts and snarls of fighting yautja faded into the background. Music to her ears.

Hours passed, she shifted slightly on the branch, and dropped one of her legs off of it. She sighed deeply and accessed another document in the archive. She felt as though she was reading the same information over and over and _ over again_. She kept scouring each page, soaking in what she could. Her very life could depend on the knowledge from these texts. 

She was about to start on _ another _ internal anatomical piece, when a loud snarl broke her focus. Looking up, she noticed _ him_. The pretty yautja with unique coloring. She remembered how he roared in her face at their last meeting and her face darkened briefly. _ What a jerk_. She mused to herself as she continued watching him. His instructor was relentless with him, continuing to try and strike him repeatedly with a club. He was dodging and weaving, occasionally she could hear the club collide with his body, it was a sickening cracking sound. If that were her, she’d be huddled on the ground.

It was over too soon and he began to gather his things, Caihtei looked back toward her reading material, pretending to peruse it. _ Her attention was not on him_. A sense of dread went down her spine as she heard a low rumbled, “Aseigan,” from below her. 

She tried to ignore him, but she couldn’t. How _ dare _ he call her _ that_! She looked down at him and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes and glaring intently at him. “I already told you, I’m not an aseigan, freak,” she scolded. She felt her cheeks getting hot from her anger. 

His white eyes glowered back at her. She rolled her brown eyes at him and focused back towards her studies. He wasn’t her concern anyways, chastising herself for even correcting him. There was something about him that just pissed her off though. 

A menacing growl cut through the air, he was still there, below her. "Go away, freak," she ordered, swallowing the lump in her throat. She made a conscious effort to return her attention to the screen, dismissing him outright. He jumped onto the branch next to her without hesitation and without stumbling. The wood groaned with his weight. His mandibles flared out at her. His stare made her spine tingle, she did not like the feeling he was trying to impose on her. 

Quickly, she threw the leg resting on the branch off and jumped down to the ground and sprinted away from him. Not thinking that flight would attract the predatory yautja's attention even more. She had to make it home. Looking back she saw him standing on the branch, he was completely still and watching her intently. Relief flooded her system. She turned her head forward and as she took her next step, she tripped over a rock in the road. Her footing faltered and she fell unceremoniously face first into a patch of mud. 

She heard a trill from behind her as she wiped the muck from her face. This was _ humiliating_. She reddened as she stood, there was a rapid clicking in her ear. Slowly, she turned her head and was face to face with him. “You’re dirty aseigan,” he taunted, his eyes scanning over her form. Caihtei lowered her head slightly as he began to circle her. She bit her lip and tasted dirt. _ Why wasn’t he leaving? _

“You need a bath,” he sneered as his speckled muscular arm snaked around her waist, hefting her towards him. He continued clicking at her as he picked her up and placed her hips over his shoulder holding her securely in place by her legs. Her face against his powerful back. She noticed the heavy scarring of his hide, but was snapped out of it when he began walking, his shoulder spines digging into her stomach uncomfortably. 

Caihtei reacted then, beating at his back with her tiny fists. Her strikes did nothing to deter him. “Put me down!" She yelped, scratching at him, "Stop it!” 

He was laughing at her. She tried to kick him, but his hold against her knees was tight and she could barely bend her knee back to do it. Any hits she made were weak. “Put me down this instant!” she shrieked as she continued her assault. He fists and legs bouncing off him in her rage. 

He stopped in his tracks, “As you wish, aseigan,” he jeered. He pulled her legs down forcing her body to roll up and over his shoulder. She hissed in pain from his yank. He then released her and let her fall into a well. “Enjoy your bath!” he called down to her as she landed in the water below. 

Caihtei scrambled to her feet, the water coming up to her mid calves. “Get me out of here, you… you… _ you freak_!” she sputtered angrily. He clicked down at her and threw his head back and laughed at her. She glowered darkly at him.

“Bhu’ja,” he corrected, folding his arms across his powerful chest. She stopped her screeching and tilted her head at him. “I am Bhu’ja,” he repeated, huffing at her in annoyance. Caihtei put her hands on her hips. Like even she cared what his name was. He was a freak. “Don’t forget it, little aseigan,” he heckled as he turned away from her. 

Her eyes went wide, he meant to leave her down here! “Hey! Pull me out!” she seethed as she clawed at the wall with her blunt nails. The sides were slippery with moss and her grip was unsteady. Her head slipped beneath the water, she thrust her hands against the wet dirt to push herself back to the surface. She continued clawing up the wall, but she fell back down to the bottom, _ again_, landing on her back and rump every time. 

She heard a lot of rapid clicking above her. Anyone passing by was laughing at her and ignoring her struggles. _ Assholes, _ she thought as she tried again. As she placed her hand on the side, a familiar click sounded above her. It was Taudtui. _ Great_. Her aunt peered down at her, “Stop messing around and climb out of there!” she barked. 

Caihtei winced at the order, but would try again. She adjusted her hand against the wall again and dug her dull fingers into the stone. As she pulled up again she placed her foot flat against the side. She reached with her hand for a new hold, but her grip was weak and she plunged back down. “Help?” Caihtei whispered softly. 

A frustrated growl came from her aunt. “S'yuit-de,” she grumbled. “I should leave you down there,” Taudtui quipped, tapping her claws against the stone in anger. Caihtei hung her head, her hair sticking to her skin, she didn’t want to stay down in the well. Her chin was starting to tremble, but she wouldn’t cry. She was trying to get out, couldn't her aunt see that. “When you are hunting no one will save you!” Taudtui continued, seeming to ignore the ooman’s plight. 

Caihtei's head continued to hang low, she expected her aunt to leave her there, but instead a ki’cti-pa entered her field of vision. Her eyes snapped up. “Hurry up, before I change my mind, ooman,” Taudtui growled in frustration. As Caihtei wrapped her small hands around the shaft, carefully maneuvering around the sharp blade at the end, she heard her aunt grumble to herself. “The things I do for Noyeil….”.

The suns’ heat hit Caihtei’s face as she was lifted from the well. She was free at last. Her feet touched the dry ground and she released her aunt’s ki’cti-pa. She noticed a deep scowl on Taudtui’s face. “He threw me in there!” she accused angrily. 

Taudtui shrugged her shoulders, her long dreads bounced slightly, “So? You have a problem with a stupid male?” she waved her hand dismissively at Caihtei. “Then you do what a normal wei-ghe'h would do.” She punched a fist into her open hand. A loud thwack sound enveloped her as she narrowed her eyes. “Beat him into submission.” 

Caihtei glared back at her aunt, “I can’t do that!” she complained. That freak was huge, he was even taller than her sire, she hadn’t noticed that a few years ago. Her punches and kicks did nothing to him. How did Taudtui expect her to beat him up?! 

“Not with that attitude you won’t,” her aunt snapped, her mandibles flared. Caihtei wanted to protest, but thought better of it and kept her mouth closed. Taudtui turned around and started walking back towards Ga’ton’s pyramid, her little ooman in tow. She turned her head back, her dreads straining to come over her shoulder, “Go. I don’t want to look at you right now, you are weak,” she growled. She watched as the pup ran home, she was still furious about her meeting. _ Weak males_, she thought to herself. This particular male had been beaten within minutes. He wasted her time and caused this mess with Noyeil’s pup. It infuriated her that the ooman said she couldn’t beat _ that _ male… she would push her even harder then, starting tomorrow. 

Tears streamed down Caihtei’s face as she reached her home. She wouldn’t go inside yet. This afternoon had ended so terribly, she just needed to cry. No one understood. She went behind the pyramid to the tree she first climbed with Noyeil. It was where she came to secretly think about her bearer, and usually lament.

She sat at the base of the tree, her back to the pyramid. The day her bearer had died had been the worst day of her life. There was a void that was felt every day. Noyeil’s weapons and trophies were still on display, her sire cared for them as though she still existed. Her bearer would have taken care of that freak… Bhu’ja. Instead her aunt did nothing. 

As she quietly sobbed to herself, someone sat down next to her and began to purr. Caihtei wiped her eyes quickly with her hand and looked over. It was her sire. He placed a comforting arm around her and pulled her close to him. “You miss her,” he stated, as she buried her face into his side, he didn’t expect a response from her and focused on the tree before them. “Death isn’t the end, pup,” Ga’ton comforted as his purr deepened. 

It had been years since Noyeil had died, but his pup still suffered. He did not like that, perhaps oomans needed to talk about these things. Yautjas grieved quickly and there wasn’t a need to discuss them. “She kv’vars with Cetanu, the Black Hunter, waiting for us to join her,” he soothed, his gaze still forward. He felt her look up at him, he ran his dark claws to her head and ran them through her messy hair, the braid falling apart. “We don’t fear death, little one, we welcome it,” he tore his gaze from the tree and looked down into her eyes so she would see he was serious. “It’s the highest honor to die in a hunt or battle. Pray you receive that,” Ga’ton mollified as he continued stroking her soft hair. “You will see her again, I swear it.” 

Ga’ton noticed her eyes change, they seemed… brighter. He felt a thin arm span across his back. She turned to face the tree again, but rested the side of her head against his side. There was an audible sigh of relief. They continued to sit there in comfortable silence as the suns began to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Kehrite - dojo/training room  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Kalei' - child  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Aseigan - servant  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Wei-ghe'h - female (non-insult)  
Cetanu - God of Death


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Caihtei hated space, it reminded her of… her thoughts drifted from her memory as the gold and titian atmosphere of Yautja Prime appeared in front of her. Now that she saw it before her, she realized how much she actually missed it. Maybe even Taudtui. Just a little bit. 

She had begged her aunt for years to take her hunting again. The answer was always the same. No. Ga’ton had decided to take her on an extended kv’var while Taudtui was on her annual one. She glanced down at her gauntlet, that had been six months ago. There would be a reckoning when they arrived home. She shuddered slightly at the impending punishment that would be doled out, not only to her, but to her sire as well. 

Her gaze shifted to Ga’ton as he began to navigate them towards the planet below. His silver mask was plain, like hers, but not at the same time. There was gold weaving in and out with the argent metal. It had been his original mask, the one he used on his chiva. When it had incurred damage, he merely gilded the imperfections. Showing off the scarring to his mask. It was quite striking to look at, and a testament to his strength. He was proud of it.

A low purr filled the cabin. Her gaze focused back on her sire. She could feel his stare, even though he wasn’t facing her. “Don’t worry so much,” his voice was low, but even. As they descended into the atmosphere, he continued, “what is done, is done.” She spotted the tip of his pyramid winking back at them out of the corner of her eye, the soft purr made her anxiety melt away. Caihtei settled back into her chair and continued to gaze out over the clan territory as the ship approached the landing pad on the roof of her home. 

She unhooked her mask as the vessel landed gently on the stones of pad and held it gingerly in her hands. The engines stopped their humming and the cabin was filled with silence. There was a brief hiss from Ga’ton's direction, he was disengaging his faceplate, but it was followed again by stillness. She shifted slightly before standing, she hooked her helmet to her hip and walked towards Ga’ton. His golden eyes flicked towards her face as she stood still next to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she bent slightly at her waist to make her face even with the side of his large head, “Thank you, sire,” she whispered. 

Ga’ton softly patted her back and felt her thin arms leave him as she straightened again. “Get your awu’asa and trophies,” he replied softly. He listened to her movements behind him, it had been a good hunt for her. She had made many remarkable kills during their kv’var. The most impressive th’syra in her collection was a baikin bear. It had a massive head, that could easily fit a full grown yautja head in its jaws, when it stood on its back legs it was easily twelve feet tall. Caihtei had spent weeks stalking her prey, learning its habits and routines. Ga’ton puffed at the memory of her killing the beast with her glaive. He was proud. 

He opened the hatch door and stood to leave his ship, there were soft movements coming from the cargo bay. She was still gathering her things, he strode out of the vessel and waited for her outside. She emerged dressed in her full awu’asa, the suns’ rays bouncing off simple argentous design. It had two pauldrons that connected with black leather to a breastplate that covered the leather across her chest, and the standard metal loin cloth. She looked like Paya herself, albeit smaller and more… oomanized. Less mandible, and more nose, but she looked yautja. 

His dark claw skimmed over his gauntlet as Caihtei stepped onto the stone pad. The ramp retracted back into the ship while the door snapped shut. He strode to the door that lead inside of his home, his pup in tow. 

The door slid open upon his approach, as he entered the pyramid, he heard Caihtei gasp as he felt a scaly hand grip his throat, tightly. “What the pauk were you thinking!” snarled Taudtui, her dreads bristled and amber eyes flashing fire that promised pain and suffering. Ga’ton brought his arm up in an attempt to break contact between him and Noyeil’s sister, but before he could strike the inside of her elbow, she smashed her head squarely into his. His vision tunneled and light fragments danced in his eyes. He felt warm thwei trickle down his crest and saw it cascade off his brow ridge. 

“You can kv’var with her _ after _ she survives her chiva!” she roared wrathfully, saliva splattered his face. Her grip on his throat tightened, borderline suffocating, “Before then, you just hinder her!” Her large crest slammed back down onto his and she eased her grip just slightly. More thwei spilled from his head, dripping against his awu’asa. The dull thumping off his breastplate echoed in his ears. “You might as well kill her yourself and save me the hassle!” Taudtui spat as she racked her claws deep into his chest, "You are wasting my time."

Ga’ton shook his head slightly, her grip tightened again. He glared intently at her. “If you took her hunting, I wouldn’t have had to do this!” he choked out. 

Taudtui rolled her golden eyes at him. “I don’t kv’var with weaklings on borrowed time,” she remarked matter of factly. Caihtei grimaced at her words. She regretted moving immediately. Her aunt slowly turned her head, her dreads swaying, and locked eyes with her. The hair on her neck stood up under her gaze. “You think I am wrong?" She mocked, her eyes narrowed with rage, “Get your s'yuit-de ass down to the kehrite now! Let's see how well you can hunt me!” she snarled. Caihtei blanched, the blood draining from her face as her aunt straightened and puffed herself out, enlarging drastically beneath her terrorized, wide-eyed gaze. The girl rushed off, her heart beating like that of prey, the scent of adrenaline was heavy on the air.

Once Caihtei was out of sight, her unblinking stare flicked back to thwei soaked Ga’ton, and Taudtui snorted in disgust. “Noyeil would have beat the cjit out of you!” she hissed, dropping him to the ground unceremoniously. He did not have time to move before she was kicking him, stomping him into the floor. She finished with her knee to the side of his face, he heard cracking and the room tilted to the side dangerously. “Pray to Paya, I can correct your mistake.” She whirled around, her dreads slapping against her lower back as she stomped to the kehrite to deal with the ooman. 

Taudtui made no noise as she stalked into the room. The child was practicing with her glaive, back to the door. Her form was sloppy and her movements clumsy. _ Pauk Ga’ton, _ she thought angrily as she continued watching for a moment longer. She growled indignantly. The ooman startled, stopped and then turned around meekly to face her. Taudtui scented the air, “You are wise to be scared,” she spoke deliberately, her eyes dark with unbridled fury, "Come show me what you learned on your vacation," her lower mandibles flared in aggression, "show me what you learned!" Her voice boomed suddenly as she roared in Caihtei's direction, her arms spread wide and she lowered her knees as she approached fast.

Caihtei mimicked her posture, spreading her own arms wide and roaring in a very human voice, posturing as it were. She ran at her aunt and lifted her weapon high. She was close when she began to swing it down near her shoulder. Taudtui grabbed the glaive with her hand, inches from herself and ripped it from the ooman’s hands. Bright green blood was ignored as it splattered the ground as she tossed it lazily to the side, not caring where it landed. The pup wouldn’t be getting it back anyways. She took one step towards her niece, closing the gap between them with no effort and shoved her roughly to the ground with nary a shove. “Look at you,” she growled, circling her. “You’re weaker than you were before!” 

Shaking, Caihtei pushed herself back to a standing position, jumping to her feet and dodging a vicious kick from her aunt that would have sent her flying against the wall thirty feet away. She wouldn’t let her aunt win that easily. She moved fast towards Taudtui, using her small size to her advantage. Talons reached for her but she slid between large, tree trunk sized thighs. She punched the back of her aunt's legs before she took off like a shot. She tasted victory for a moment, a small smile spread across her face, a taunt, a challenge. Gold eyes narrowed and a dark hand shot out. Long fingers wrapped around her forearm and she was yanked back so roughly, her shoulder almost dislocated.

She yelped in pain as her aunt held her up in front of her by the arm, gripped in her talons to the point that they were piercing skin. Caihtei made an attempt at kicking her that was swatted away, hard knuckles connected with her kneecap. Her yautja training kicked in as she realized she could not reach her aunt's elbow, no use expelling energy. She braced herself as her aunt raised her higher and then smashed her onto the ground, legs first. She raised her up again and flared her mandibles.

"Show me your training!" She snarled, giving her body a shake, "Escape!"

Caihtei ignored the pain in her legs and made a second attempt at kicking her aunt. This time Taudtui used the palm and slapped her leg hard, hitting the skin not covered by her armour. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was followed by a squeak of pain from the human as she was raised again and slammed into the floor a second time. She bounced this time and the air was knocked out of her. Her knees clacked together painfully and she screamed out in agony.

"You have been lazy!" Taudtui snarled as she threw Caihtei across the room. It wasn't hard enough to hit the wall, but Caihtei failed to catch herself and landed on her side. She groaned but refused to cry. Not that it mattered, her aunt launched herself in her direction and in two hops was crouching beside her. She grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head up roughly. "You can't even get up on your own!" She roared in her face and stood in a fluid motion, Caihtei hair clenched in her fist.

The girl screamed and reached up to grab at the large wrist. She clenched her teeth tightly together and flailed her legs out, trying to kick at the large female yautja but failing miserably. Her shrieks were cut short as Taudtui used her free hand and punched Caihtei in the stomach once. The air rushed out of her painfully and she tried to double over, her knees lifting as she tried to curl in on herself.

Caihtei coughed and thick thwei flooded her mouth, she spit it out in Taudtui's face, hitting the yautja right between the eyes. The mandibles rose, a smirk was all Caihtei saw before her aunt punched her in the gut again, harder this time. She felt like her liver exploded, and she puked up blood and bile. The big female chuckled and dropped Caihtei in a heap on the floor.

"You expect to survive a hive of r'ka," she said cruelly, "but cannot best your own flesh and blood."

Caihtei wasn't given a chance to respond before her aunt put a foot on her chest and pushed down. The air was slowly being crushed out of her, her ribs were going to break under the pressure any second now. She was clawing at the foot when Taudtui stepped off her and kicked her hard enough to send her to the wall. 

It was but a half a second before Taudtui was standing over the pup. There was no fight left in the ooman. “Pick yourself up!” she glowered, her eyes staring intently down at the child.

Struggling, the ooman began to stand, her footing was weak and legs shaking in fatigue. Taudtui rolled her eyes in abhorrence. “Get your weapon!” she barked. The ooman gripped her side tenderly and stumbled to get her glaive. As she bent over to pick it up, she fell onto her face. Her aunt tapped her foot in annoyance. "Get up!" She ordered, "You shame your bearer!" 

Caihtei gritted her teeth and struggled to her feet. She hated her. Quickly, she snatched it off the floor and hurried back to face her again. Her heart was hammering in her head, her limbs were screaming in pain.

“Stand straight,” Taudtui commanded. Her amber eyes unblinking as the ooman dropped her hand from her side and straightened, grasping her weapon tightly in her small hands. She placed a talon under the pup’s chin and lifted her head so their eyes would meet. “S'yuit-de,” she hissed, the ooman’s eyes were blinking quickly, trying not to leak water from them. “You will train harder to make up for lost time,” she growled, dropping her hand from Caihtei’s face. Taudtui turned around, "I want the kherite sparkling," she said without looking back at Caihtei, and then stalked out of the kehrite. 

The door closed and the human collapsed on the ground, her trembling legs unable to support her any longer. She raised her arm to bite at her flesh to stifle her screams of absolute agony. It took a moment before Caihtei was able to raise her head to look down. Her stomach was swollen, and it was going to turn black soon. Her legs were already an angry red. The bruising would set in soon, she doubted it would heal overnight, even with the cream. She was pretty certain, Taudtui kicked and punched her near full power. It had hurt beyond imagining. A tear trickled down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly. And just like that, she didn’t miss her aunt anymore.

It took her hours to clean the kherite. She had to use the cream before she could finish. The trip upstairs had been like swallowing nails. She had not been able to contain her sigh of relief as the cream worked its miracles and she returned to the kherite. 

She was exhausted and in pain when Caihtei entered her room later. She placed her glaive on its stand by the door, and began the long process of removing each piece of her awu’asa to be cleaned thoroughly before placing it back on the rack. She picked up the bone necklace Ga’ton had made for her when she was done and examined it carefully. It had seven small animal th’syras on it and dangled near her navel. She slipped it over her head and sat down by the window as it settled on her neck. Her gaze upon the dto in the distance, she noticed something reflecting back towards her. 

Curiosity piqued, she grabbed a dagger and strapped it to her leg and then climbed out the window. She bit the inside of her cheek as pain shot up her leg briefly, it was not going to prevent her from leaving. She grasped the tree just outside, she didn’t want to chance meeting Taudtui again today, and quickly she climbed down the tree and dashed towards the dto in search of what had caught her eye. 

As she slipped into the dense foliage, she heard nothing, saw nothing. It was eerily silent. She continued on, she had to know what had been glinting back at her. It hadn’t been too far into the dto. She stepped cautiously, keeping her steps light. Grimacing as her muscles protested the activity of walking. After a while she huffed, maybe she was mistaken and hadn’t seen anything at all. She had been knocked about pretty hard by Taudtui.

She stopped and bent to pick a nearby flower. It smelled sweet. She turned around and began to head out of the dto, back towards her pyramid. As she approached a tall tree something caught on her foot. She looked down just as it tightened against her ankle. Her eyes went wide and she was yanked unceremoniously up, to hang upside down 13 feet into the air. Her silver dagger dislodged from her leg and fell to the ground with a thud with her new bone necklace. “Pauk,” she groaned. She’d have to wait for the yautja who set the trap to come and free her. How embarrassing… 

It was not long before she heard the distinct clicking sound of a yautja. She whipped her head back and forth trying to locate the hunter. The space in front of her began to shimmer slightly. She reached out to touch the spot when her arm was grabbed by an invisible hand. The cloaking dropped and so did her heart. The one yautja she didn’t want to see was standing face to face with her. Pauking Bhu’ja. Of course.

He began rapidly clicking at her as the color drained from her face. “Aseigan,” he greeted smugly. She jerked her arm away from his grasp and glared at him. It had little effect as she was upside down.

She knew he was smirking under his mask. _ Bastard_, she thought. “I’m not an aseigan,” she hissed between her teeth. “_Freak_.” He took a step closer to her, his legs spread so that her items lay between his feet. Her nose was almost touching his pewter helmet. His closeness sent a shiver up her spine.

“You’re not a yautja,” he mocked as he lifted his hand to his mask. A soft hiss emanated from his helmet. He quietly removed it and latched it to his hip. Caihtei had to bend her head back further to watch his movements. She didn’t trust him. “Yautja don’t get caught in easily seen snares,” he continued, almost ignoring her. He poked her nose with a dark claw, “aseigan,” he repeated, attempting to solidify her place to her.

She growled back at him, “Get me down, freak.” He stood in front of her, unmoving. His white eyes staring back into hers. 

“H’ko,” he jeered. Caihtei’s eyes widen further at his response. He reached out and grabbed her hair at the base of her neck. She whimpered softly as his grip tightened. Her scalp was still tender from Taudtui's earlier assault and she winced painfully, “I like seeing you helpless, aseigan,” Bhu’ja whispered, pulling her closer to his face. 

His deep voice sent a tingle through her body. She felt the snare tighten against her ankle. It was becoming uncomfortable. “Put me down,” she moaned as the wire cut into her skin. She felt thwei trickle down her leg. 

He tilted his head at her and relaxed his grasp on her hair. She swung back and forth for a moment before becoming still. She watched as he secured his mask back to his face and activated his cloaking. “Goodbye, stupid aseigan,” he heckled.

“Pauk-de!” she shrieked. He was really going to leave her here, literally hanging. Rapid clicking erupted and began to fade away. That freak was walking away from her. She screeched in frustration. No one would come out here looking for her. He should have released her from his pauking trap. 

She heard a whizzing sound overhead. Looking up, she saw a smart disk cut through the snare. She was saved. Her relief was short lived as she tumbled down landing on her back. The wind knocked out of her. After a few minutes she sat up and grabbed her necklace, put it back over her head and secured her dagger to her leg again. 

In her sixteen years, she had never hated anyone as much as she hated him, well, her aunt was a close second. Bhu’ja. The freak. 

He would pay for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Kv’var - hunt  
Chiva - trial  
Awu’asa - armor  
Th'syra - skull  
Paya - god  
Pauk - fuck  
Thwei - blood  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Cjit - shit  
Dto - jungle  
Aseigan - servant  
H’ko - no  
Pauk-de - fucker


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Frantically, Caihtei searched her room. _ Where the pauk is it_? She swore that she had placed her glaive back on its rack last night. However, its emptiness showed otherwise. Her room was spartan in nature, like all unblooded yautja. Just a bed, weapon and awe’asa stand, and a few personal trinkets. It wasn’t leaning against the wall or laying on the floor anywhere. Her face flushed in her frustration. 

Dropping to her knees, she bent down so that her face almost touched the ground. She looked under her cot, but as expected, there was nothing there. She slammed her fist into the stone floor, her adrenaline masked the initial pain, she would feel the after effects later. She straightened and then quickly jumped to her feet. _ Where was it? _

She glanced down at her gauntlet, her training with Taudtui would start in a few minutes. The blood drained from her face. It would be the ass kicking of a lifetime for losing her weapon. She could already hear her aunt mocking her for misplacing her sword. Oh Paya, save her. 

Maybe, it was already in the kehrite… _ maybe_. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and dashed out the door. Her heart was pounding like a war drum in her chest as she ran down the hallway. She took the stone stairs three at a time as she descended them. Her sandals slapped against the steps, the sound echoed in her ears. She felt her stomach knot as she reached the main level. It had to be there. _ Had. To. Be. _

Caihtei sprinted into the kehrite, the only racked weapons there were the ones belonging to Noyeil and Ga’ton. Hers was not. _ It _ was _ missing_. She felt her stomach drop, she was pauked. A clicking sound filled the room, her face drained of colour and her brown eyes widened. It was Taudtui. _ Cjit_. Deliberately, she turned around to face her aunt. 

The ooman’s fear permeated the air of the kehrite. Taudtui placed her sharp talons on her hips, the pup didn’t have her glaive. She flared her lower mandibles in rage. How dare she not be ready for their training session. She stalked slowly towards Caihtei, her amber eyes narrowing to a rage filled glare. “Why are you not ready?” she hissed as the ooman stepped backwards, attempting to keep some distance between them. 

She watched as Caihtei swallowed and began fidgeting with her hands. Taudtui could hear the tiny ooman’s heart racing, it reminded her of her hunts on the blue planet. The fear induced-hammering in their chest before being sliced open with her dah’kte. “_Answer me_!” she roared, flaring both her mandibles at her. 

A tingle shot down Caihtei’s spine and she stopped mid-step and looked up at her aunt. Again, she swallowed the lump in her throat, as she continued interweaving her fingers together “I…uh...” she started, her head and gaze dropped immediately. “I can’t find…” a tear began to well in the corner of her umber eyes, “...my glaive.” she barely whispered. It didn’t matter, her aunt had heard it. 

Dark claws reached out and grasped Caihtei roughly around her upper arm, the talons pricking into the skin. She looked up and wished she had not. Taudtui’s face was directly in front of her own, mandibles spread wide in anger. Her golden eyes were in line with her own. She saw a level of wrath in them that she didn’t know existed until that very moment. _ Cjit, t__his was bad_. 

“You lost your weapon,” Taudtui hissed, her saliva peppered the ooman in her grasp. She yanked Caihtei hard by the arm and lifted her into the air. The pup began kicking at her to try and escape her hold, but there would be no escape from this. “You are s’yuit-de!” she snarled as she threw her hard into the floor. The ooman groaned in pain as she bounced. Taudtui was upon Caihtei again before she could even lift her head from the ground. _ S’yut-de indeed_, she thought as she stood over her. “You are acting like prey!” she bellowed as she bent down and wrapped her paw around the pup’s forearm, this time her claws sank into flesh and crimson thwei began to trickle from the wounds. She jerked the tiny ooman up to her feet again, “Like a pauking ooman!” she thundered, her voice echoing around the room. 

Caihtei winced at her aunt’s words. Again, Taudtui lifted the pup roughly into the air, to be eye to eye with her. “One hour,” she growled showing one finger with her free hand as her long dreads bristled slightly in her rage. The ooman tilted her head slightly as though she were confused. Her aunt rolled her eyes and huffed “You better find it in one hour,” she repeated, this time, venom was laced in her words, “or I _ will _ kill you.” She watched as her niece’s face blanched and her already large eyes widened further. If that stupid ooman wanted to act like one, she’d be treated appropriately. Taudtui released her hold on Caihtei and watched her tumble to the ground. A small moan escaped her lips as she landed in a heap, she was practically laying at her aunt’s feet. “Time has started,” she quipped as she turned on her heels and strode from the room. 

There was no time to lay on the floor in pain, her aunt had just issued a death threat, and she was _ not _ bluffing. If her glaive wasn’t found, she would pay the price. _ The ultimate price. _ She did not want to meet her bearer under these circumstances. She would find that pauking thing! Pressing her hands into the floor, she steadily pushed herself to her feet. Her thwei had ceased its flowing, and her upper arm was tender, the bruising would set in soon. She was about to run out of the kehrite when she paused, it would be foolish to search mindlessly outside. She would try the armory first, maybe someone brought it there, if not she’d retrace her steps… she still swore she placed her glaive on its rack last night. It bothered her slightly, but there was no time to dwell on it now. 

She rushed out of the kehrite and through the main room on the first floor, stopping briefly to activate the entry door. As she stepped outside the suns flashed in her eyes, blinding her temporarily. She began to take another step forward when she bumped into a solid mass. Her eyes were still adjusting to the harsh light, when she noticed the white speckles against the beautiful green coloring. She groaned inwardly. “Freak,” she hissed softly, stepping to the side to move around his large body. He stepped with her, blocking her in.

Her eyes narrowed as her head snapped up to glare at him. She attempted to step around him a second time, and again, he moved with her. “I don’t have time to deal with you today!” she groused as she placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. 

“Make time, aseigan,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at her. She hated being under his gaze, he always made her feel uneasy. It was the way he looked at her, like he was focusing solely on her. Like he was hunting her. 

Caihtei sighed deeply, “H’ko,” she scoffed and tried to push past him. He was quick to snake his arm around her waist to grab ahold of her as she attempted to pass. She began clawing at him with her blunt nails, “Put me down, freak,” she yelled as he rounded the corner. He pushed her back roughly into the wall. He stood close to her, her face inches from his pewter mask. She felt herself slipping down the wall, the jagged rock dug painfully into her back. _ Pauk_, she wrapped her small legs around his waist to keep herself in place. This was humiliating. 

He chuckled under his mask at her, her eyes snapped back at him and peering intently at him. His biomask rested against her face, “I told you, stupid, to make time,” his words were deliberate. 

Caihtei bared her teeth at him and pushed back on his helmet, “What the pauk is your problem!” she demanded. She didn’t want him touching her. It was bad enough he had her against the wall in this position. She began slapping and punching his shoulder, in an effort to get him to go away. He didn’t budge. 

She was about to strike him again, when a white hand shot out and gripped her hair at the base of her scalp. He yanked her head backwards and to the side so that her face rested against the stone. She whimpered at his cruel treatment of her hair. Bhu’ja lowered his face so that he was close to her ear. She tensed at his proximity. “You,” he sneered. He pulled her hair back again to force her face upwards more, a soft whine left her lips, a tear trickled down her face. He reached up with a free claw and caught it before it cascaded off her cheek. “_You _ are my problem, aseigan,” he hissed, flicking it back at her. 

“Then put me down, so I can be on my way… freak,” she mocked. If she was such a problem, why did he even bother her. Bhu’ja pressed into her further, crushing her against the wall a little harder. His grip upon her hair loosened, there was a dull throbbing pain at the base of her th’syra. He shook his head at her in response, his ebony dreads falling over his shoulders. He lowered his head against her again, caging her in. He was going to scent her. Her face flushed and her heart accelerated rapidly in her chest, she was sure he could feel it against his body. He was the _ last _ yautja on Prime that should smell her. She had to get away.

A smirk crossed her face, as she reached out and gingerly began to caress his obsidian dreads, he stilled completely. She heard his breath hitch as she wrapped her small fingers around the fleshy appendage, caressing it before she acrimoniously yanked on it. His head snapped to the side briefly as he made a small screech in her ear, before he stepped backwards giving her space again. She unwrapped her legs from him and slid down the wall. The stone scraped along her back painfully, as she dropped into a heap on the ground. She hated him. “Stupid aseigan,” he growled, his deep voice sent a wave of tingles through her. 

Clicking her tongue at him in disgust, she stood up and turned to leave. He had wasted valuable time with his shenanigans, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. She had just gotten to the corner of the pyramid when a silver metal blade sliced in front of her, cutting her off. Caihtei stopped, she slowly turned her head to face him again… _ When had he gotten a glaive? _ she mused. 

It was when she eyes the weapon in its entirety that she realized what he had. It was _ her _ weapon. _ Bastard_. She clenched her jaw together, and balled her hands into fists. “_How dare you_…!” she seethed. She began to advance on him, her rage emanating from her pores. “You went into _ my _ room and stole _ my _ glaive!” she accused jabbing a blunt finger into his muscular abdomen. His muscles flexed but it was her finger that hurt. She ignored it.

She reached for the weapon, but he pulled it away from her. Trilling at her, “Do you have proof, aseigan?” he challenged. It was a heavy accusation to lay against someone, but Caihtei knew he took it. She hadn’t left it laying around. The freak had taken it! 

Exasperatedly, she gestured towards the weapon, “Give it back to me now!” she demanded, stomping a foot into the ground. Her mahogany eyes narrowed to hateful glare. She was not going to die today because of him, she had already received a beating because of him. The nerve of the pauk-de.

He twirled her glaive lazily behind his back, “H’ko, aseigan,” he replied, ignoring her rage. He would return it to her, one way or another. It was hers! She would challenge him for it back. Her heart pounded, the vein in her temple pulsed, she could hear it in her ears, the beating of her heart. 

She reached up in order to shove his shoulder when his speckled hand grabbed her forearm. “Don’t be stupid,” he quipped, tightening his grip on her. Caihtei’s eyes flicked to his grasp and then back to his expressionless mask. He probably had that smug smile under it. _ Paya, she hated him_. She yanked her arm back, he let go and let her fall to the ground at his feet. He peered down at her as he stood over her briefly before he deliberately crouched down beside her. Bhu'ja seized her throat, applying just enough pressure to hold her still. “I’m too much for you to handle, female.” 

Angry brown eyes scowled back at him, he pulled her closer, so that his mask was next to her ear. “You want this glaive,” he purred “then give me that necklace,” his dark talons scraping again one of the th'syras near her neck. Caihtei felt her face drop, and her eyes widened. Her sire had made it for her, what use would he have for it. It was one of her most prized possessions. She shook her head slightly, her braid swinging against her back. 

“Ell-osde' pauk!” she choked, the pressure on her neck released and he stood above her again, leering at her. 

He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk off, with _ her _ glaive. She looked down at her gauntlet, only ten minutes until she had to report back to Taudtui, “Pauk…” she groaned. She had to make the deal with Bhu’ja.

She jumped up and sprinted after him, ripping her th’syra necklace from her neck. “Freak!” she called out as she rounded the corner. He stopped and turned to face her. “Take it!” she screeched as she thrust it into his abdomen. She could feel tears filling her eyes, threatening to spill over. She wasn’t pleased with this outcome, and he was extorting her. Her fingers wrapped around the handle of her glaive and she snatched it from his grasp. 

It was done, she was going to cry, and she didn’t want him seeing her do so. _ Bastard_, she thought angrily. She whipped around to go back home. “Aseigan…” Bhu’ja shouted back at her. 

Deliberately, she turned her head to face him and watched him tie her necklace to his ki’cti-pa. She tensed at his actions. He would use it to serve as a reminder of this day. She clenched a hand into fist, “Pauk off freak!” Caihtei snarled as she bared her teeth in aggression. Turning her head back around to dismiss him entirely, she entered her home. She hated that pauk-de.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Pauk - fuck  
Paya - god  
Kehrite -training room/dojo  
Cjit - shit  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Thwei - blood  
Aseigan - servant  
H’ko - no  
Th'syra - skull  
Pauk-de - fucker  
Ell-osde' pauk - fuck you  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

The scout ship was empty again, albeit except for Ga’ton. This was the first chiva of the season. He had just released the three pods with the unblooded yautja in them. They would soon be landing on the blue planet below. He had to admit, he was highly interested in the outcome of this particular chiva. 

There were two exceedingly strong unbloods on this chiva, both of which were the offspring of high ranking males within the clan. T'auhra was the son of an elite who specialized in r’ka. Ga’ton personally knew his sire, many of his other offspring successfully completed their chivas, it would be a shame if this one did not survive. He offered much to the clan, he was strong, cunning, and highly intelligent. Once he built his trophy wall up, there would be no issues convincing a female to mate with him. He was predominantly a light sage color with beige stripping on his inner thighs and arms, his body had more muscle mass than most and his chest was the biggest Ga’ton had ever seen on a unblooded male. He stood a good chance at surviving the kv’var. 

The second male, A'dtuin, was the offspring of another Elder. He’s sire no longer oversaw chivas, in fact Ga’ton had filled his spot many centuries ago. He was a superb hunter, and his offspring showed much of the same promise. A'dtuin looked like a younger version of his sire, he was a deep crimson color, with an ebony belly and speckling that cascaded down his arms and legs. While he didn’t have the brute strength that T'auhra had, he was still a skilled sain’ja and was often the victor in matches between unbloods. He also seemed a likely candidate for survival.

His third unblood, he growled lowly to himself, was Bhu’ja, the weakling. He bristled slightly as he thought of him. When the unblood had boarded the scout ship there had been something all too familiar with him. Caihtei’s necklace was attached to his ki’cti-pa. Ga’ton had wondered where it had gone for 2 years, and now he knew. _ Why had she willingly given it to him_? He wondered as he tapped his claws on the control panel. Part of him had wanted to yank it from the weapon, his daughter deserved to be honored by a better male, rather than that… _ weakling_. But he had refrained from showing he had noticed or cared about it. It wasn’t his item to give. He chuffed to himself and rubbed his temples. He noted to speak to her when he returned about not encouraging the weak male, if he survived that was. 

Ga’ton had purposely assigned Bhu’ja to himself when the selection process had occurred. He had spent the past ten years monitoring him from afar, checking his development, verifying he was indeed progressing. He had improved more than was expected in the ten years. He felt conflicted by the unblood. On one hand he secretly wanted him to survive. If _that_ _weakling_ could survive the chiva, then Caihtei had a good chance as well. However, on the other hand, he _was_ weak. Even _if_ he managed to build up an impressive trophy wall, no female would choose him. Who wanted weak offspring, he felt a pang in his heart at his thought. He shook his head, his dreads swaying side to side, Caihtei was different, he decided. 

His gaze locked on the monitor that showed the oomans in the sacrificial chamber, they were strewn amongst the stone slabs on the floor. The facehuggers had already implanted the r’ka embryos within them. He watched as seven z'skvy-des erupted from their hosts, the kv’var had officially begun. 

He turned his attention to the three yautja entering the pyramid. T'auhra and A'dtuin split off and sprinted deeper into its depths. Bhu’ja, however, attached his grappling hook to the wall and climbed up to an opening that could only be reached by the r’ka. Once he stood in the crevice, he extended his ki’cti-pa and dah'kte before bolting down the corridor. It was the first time any unblooded yautja had gone that route, it was already promising to be an interesting chiva.

********

Caihtei sat on the auburn settee across from her aunt, her gaze was transfixed on the blue glow of her wrist gauntlet. She was reading about r’ka… _ again_. She'd memorized every article on them, every page, every citation. She could visualize the four stages of their growth. How they could evolve into a queen-- she sighed deeply. The information could mean the difference between life and death, but it was so…. tedious now. 

"Tell me," Taudtui’s voice cut off her train of thought suddenly and made her jump startled, her gaze lifted to her aunt seated on the lounge across from her. “Does the host species affect the r’ka?”

Without tearing her gaze from the yautja across from her, a blunt finger tapped on the gauntlet and the azure light flicked off and the computer went dark. She wouldn’t need it to answer questions. “Sei-i,” she advised. Caihtei noticed her aunt shift in her seat, straightening while crossing her arms over her large chest. The tapping sound of a talon began. Clearly, her one word answer was not sufficient enough. She swallowed audibly and continued, “Ooman hosts make the most cunning r’ka and Zuya are the worst.” A soft growl came from Taudtui as she raised a quilled eyebrow at her, “...because they are stupid,” she concluded dropping her gaze a bit.

Taudtui crossed a leg over her knee and unfolded her dark olive arms. “Sei-i…” she trilled lowly, it was an easy question, time for something more difficult. “Now,” she began, resting a clawed hand on her elevated knee, “can a r’ka kill after thei-de?” her voice was deceptively calm.

Brown eyes closed for a moment, it was a trick question, the answer was yes. However, Taudtui wanted more than a simple one word answer. Caihtei took a deep breath to slow her heart rate, she knew the answer, it was in recesses of her mind. The acid, but not the blood…. her eyes snapped open, she had the answer. “Sei-i,” she began confidently, lifting her gaze to meet her aunt’s golden eyes. “It has acid sacs that can still explode after thei-de when the carapace is removed incorrectly,” she explained. Her eyes flicked up and down her aunt, looking for any reaction, there was none. 

They sat in silence for a moment, before her aunt nodded, a slight one, but it was still a nod. Caihtei felt like rejoicing, but halted. Her line of questioning wasn’t done yet, celebrating prematurely could lead to death in a kv’var. It was best to practice that now. She folded her hands together intertwining her fingers together, waiting. The epitome of patience.

Taudtui looked the pup up and down, she looked confident and proud. _ Finally_. She had one final question, the ooman had better get it right. “Can a r’ka be trained?” she mused. There were a handful of yautja who had them as pests. They weren’t pets in her eyes, they were contagion that needed to be killed upon sight . Anyone stupid enough to have one, got what they deserved. 

The ooman tilted her head slightly, that wasn’t in any of the articles or citations she had read… who the pauk would want one of those creatures as a pet or anything else. She looked up at the ceiling, piecing together what she knew to come up with an answer. The queen used for chivas wasn’t trained, she was locked in place with trammels. She would have been under yautja influence for centuries and was still kept secured. So the answer was no… but why. Taudtui would want the _ why… _ Her head lowered and a small smile flashed, she had the reason. 

“H’ko, they can only have one n'yaka-de,” she advised. She bit her bottom lip for a second, Taudtui was watching her was the predatory gaze, waiting for more. “They are telepathically linked to their queen, any obedience from one is deceptive,” she continued. Caihtei shifted on the settee, bringing a foot onto the cushion to sit on. “They are cunning, and will kill when it is least expected,” she finished, her gaze locked with Taudtui. She was correct.

“You’ve done well,” Taudtui’s low voice cooed. Caihtei felt her heart pause briefly, she had received _ actual _ praise from her aunt. A smile began to form on her face, her lips still together. Compliments were hard to come by, she felt elated. 

Her aunt dropped the leg draped over her firm thigh, “That weakling male that’s been bothering you, will be no more soon,” she quipped. She watched as the ooman’s eyes snapped back towards her, focusing on her every word. “You didn’t even put him in his place first,” she continued, “S'yuit-de.” 

The smile dropped from Caihtei’s face, she did not like where this was headed. “You should have crushed that… _ weakling _ beneath your boot,” lifting a sandaled foot off the floor and slammed it back to the ground for emphasis. “Sent him on his chiva a shell of a yautja,” she added, standing up suddenly. Taudtui crossed the room and stopped directly in front of her niece, she bent forward at the waist so her face was closer to Caihtei’s. “The r’ka would have taken pity on him and killed him quickly,” she remarked casually. She straightened again and her amber eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance, “But h’ko. You let that weak male think he was better,” she sighed exasperatedly and threw her hands in the air, as though she were disgusted in her. Caihtei swallowed the lump forming in her throat, her mouth was dry, she couldn’t even speak. 

She watched as her aunt turned from her and walked towards the entry door. She punched in the code and the metal door opened. “Pray to Paya he survives, so you may crush him upon his return,” Taudtui hissed before crossing the threshold, the egress closing behind her. 

Turning her head towards the door she shouted “I hope he dies!” after her aunt, but it was too late. It went unheard. Caihtei sat in the stillness for a long time, she was… _ relieved_, there was another feeling skimming under the surface, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. That freak, her constant bully would finally get what he deserved. She hated him, so pauking much. No longer would she suffer under his cruel pranks. She smiled again, pauking finally! She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek, a pang hit her as more lacrimations fell from her eyes. They would not stop. She bolted off the settee, sprinting up the stairs to her room. She wanted to be alone. 

********

A steady beeping woke Caihtei from her slumber, she reached over and fumbled for her wrist gauntlet. There was notification from her sire, she lifted her head from the cot and rested on her elbows, slowly she rubbed her eyes to wake up. They were still heavy from earlier. She rolled into her back and pressed on the computer for the message to appear. The chiva was done and he would be back on Prime soon. She missed him, he had been busy lately with preparations for this season’s chivas. He would probably have another one soon, she would go and meet him at the dock. 

She leapt out of bed and quickly put on her leathers and sandals before racing downstairs, she wanted to be there before he arrived. Her fingers hurried over the keypad, unlocking the door. Once it was open, she sprinted in the direction of the landing pads. As she approached them, she noticed a few yautja waiting near the assigned pad for the chiva scout ship. They were talking amongst themselves as she came to a stop near them. 

“I heard only one survived,” a gray and white hunter commented, his eyes focused on the empty space before them. “T'auhra must be the survivor,” he continued, his eyes unmoving. There were a few murmurs of agreement. 

A rapid click came from another yautja, he was dark emerald green with brown stripping, his elaborate mask covered his face. “It surely isn’t Bhu’ja. Can you imagine?” he snorted. A few more added to the clicking. Caihtei watched as he shook his head, his long dreads whipping his shoulders, as though he were trying to remove the image from his mind. The conversations faded into the background as she mused to herself, _ would she be spoken about in this way during her chiva_?

Soon the scout ship came into view, there was excitement buzzing in the air around the landing pad. As it approached, the silver legs extended from its underbelly and it landed softly on the stone. The lustrous door slide open and Caihtei’s sire loomed in the opening. She watched as he beckoned to someone inside the ship, there was a hushed silence of anticipation as the newly blooded yautja came to the door. Her mouth dropped open when she saw him standing next to her sire. The freak. _ What the pauk_? Her mind and heart raced at what was before her very eyes, she hardly noticed that everyone had left and she was the only one left standing there. 

Ga’ton watched as the crowd dispersed, the only one standing there was Caihtei, she seemed to be in shock by what she was seeing. He was glad Bhu’ja triumphed, to a certain point. He wanted the pauk-de to survive, if _ he _ could make it, then so could Caihtei. She was better than him in every way. 

Using his peripherals, he noticed Bhu’ja puffed up at the sight of his offspring standing below them. The newly blooded male was about to step into the ramp to greet her when Ga’ton placed a hand securely on his shoulder. Bhu’ja stopped his step and turned his head to face the Elder. “Kill a queen first,” he commented coolly, looking at the younger male intently. He noticed the puff dwindle down in the other yautja, internally he was pleased. She deserved a strong male, not this weak one. 

He descended the ramp and greeted her. He was unsure as to why she was even here, surely not to welcome Bhu’ja back home. When he was in front of Caihtei, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Ga’ton patted her head softly, “Don’t encourage the weaker male,” he remarked as she broke her embrace. 

She turned around to begin their walk to their home. “He’s not weak,” she replied back, barely above a whisper. They began walking away, when he noticed that she turned her head slightly to gaze back at Bhu’ja. 

Ga’ton growled softly in displeasure, shaking his head at her and pulling her closer to him, effectively cutting off her line of sight towards the male still standing in the ship’s doorway. “What did I just say?” he grumbled at her, slowing his stride so she could keep up. “Don’t encourage the weaker male,” he repeated, his words deliberate. He knew Bhu’ja had heard her, he could just visualize him puffing up again at her words. 

“I don’t encourage him, sire,” she quipped, looking up at him to convey her understanding. “I hate him,” she turned her face forward again as Ga’ton nodded his approval. He may have wanted Bhu’ja to survive, but that did not mean he wanted him anywhere near Caihtei. And especially not _ courting _ her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Chiva - trial  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Kv’var - hunt  
Sain'ja - warrior  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Z'skvy-de - chestburster  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
Sei-i - yes  
Thei-de - death/dead  
Pauk - fuck  
H’ko - no  
N'yaka-de - master  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Pauk-de - fucker


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Special thanks to elven_prophecy!

She stared up at the stone ceiling of her room as she lay on her cot, her furs bundled around her like a nest. It had been hours since she retired to her bed, yet sleep did not come. Her mind was too busy, trying to process… everything. _ Why had she cried so hard the other day_? she mused to herself as she rolled over, nuzzling a soft red pellet against her cheek. She pauking hated him, but her chest had clinched so tightly at the thought of him never coming back. _ Why_? 

Sighing deeply, she rolled off her cot, her feet touched the cool stone as she sat up. Pauk. She had to see him. Maybe seeing him would make her understand why it had felt like her bearer had died again. She buried her face into her hands. This was _ such _ a bad idea. Her sire had already told her not to encourage him. If he found out she was seeking Bhu’ja out, he would _ absolutely _ see it as her doing _ exactly _ that, but she _ wasn’t_. She didn’t want anything to do with that freak! She just had to understand these unexpected feelings. Then she could finally sleep. Sei-i.

She quietly pulled her leathers and sandals back on, grabbed her dagger and strapped it snugly to her calf. Noiselessly, she crept to the window, Ga’ton could not know she left to find Bhu’ja. He would lecture her about him, _ again and again_. She'd already endured enough for the evening, but he was the key to understanding all these emotions, and she _ was _ desperate. She pulled herself up onto the stone seal of the window and stood facing the naxa tree. A cooling breeze nipped at her heels as she jumped out of the window and onto the nearest branch. 

The limb flexed slightly under her weight as she landed upon it. Quickly she made her way to the trunk and continued her descent to the ground, jumping as she neared the earth. Dust bloomed at her feet as she straightened. She had to find the freak. Hopefully she wouldn’t cross Taudtui’s path while she was out; if she did, then she was on her way to crush him beneath her sandals. 

_ Where would he be_? she pondered. He more than likely hadn’t been relocated yet, so maybe he’d be at the barracks. “He better not be sleeping,” she grumbled to herself. This was important, she resolved to wake him up if that was the case. Caihtei rounded the corner of the pyramid and dashed off towards the clan barracks. 

As she neared the dormitory, there were many unblooded yautjas congregating around a massive fire pit in front of it. The smoke billowed into the caliginous sky, and the aroma of a roasted da'je boar flooded her senses. It smelled divine. Her mouth watered in delight, she shook her head, shaking the thought of the meat from her mind and groaned internally. She was here for the stupid freak, not the delicious boar. 

Passing the fire pit, she overheard a group discussing Bhu’ja’s chiva. She inched towards them to listen, they reeked of c’ntlip. “Can you believe the weakling actually survived today,” trilled one, the blazing fire made him look a deep olive green with dark tanned striping coming from his abdominals and spreading out towards his inner thighs and chest. He clinched a mug in his hand, he raised it to his inner mouth and took a long swig. He tipped his head back, his dreads slapping against his shoulders. 

“He’s just lucky the r’ka were exhausted from hunting down his _ much _ stronger hunt brothers,” a vermillion and cream yautja snapped back. Many of the others clicked in agreement, Caihtei grimaced at his words. “His r’ka wasn’t even that big,” he mocked. Her eyes roamed over him and noticed he clenched his fist tightly, “it’s barely passable as a trophy!” _ He’s wrong_, she thought to herself, she was done listening to this conversation. Clearly, he didn’t know what he was talking about.

She approached the stone barracks, she peaked her head into the open door and was engulfed in darkness. Pauk, she couldn’t see a thing. As she contemplated whether or not to enter, a sharp growl came from behind her. Deliberately she straightened and turned her head towards the rumble. “This is not your domicile, _ ooman_,” hissed an unblood, his green lower mandibles were flared at her. “Go away!” he commanded as he pushed her to the side to move past her. 

This was her only chance to know if the freak was in there, she licked her bottom lip and straightened, “I’ll leave, but only if you tell me if Bhu’ja is here,” she asserted, pointing through the door for emphasis. He snorted at her indignantly, and glared down at her with his saffron eyes. 

Caihtei placed her hands on her hips, annoyed, and narrowed her own eyes at him, staring back into his. She would not budge. He waved his hand dismissively at her, as though she wasn’t worth the trouble, “He’s not here, ooman,” he groused as he brushed past her. She rolled her umber eyes behind his back as she dropped her arms from her hips. 

Fine, she’d go look elsewhere for the freak, maybe the armory. Paya knew he could use some better equipment. Now that he was blooded, it was available to him. She hastily walked by the fire pit again and inhaled the sweet meat aroma guiltily, before sprinting towards the depot. She slowed to walk, there were many yautjas nearby, but none of them were Bhu’ja. _ Bastard_, she mused as she stopped. 

She had wasted enough time on this fruitless pursuit, it was time to go back home. She desperately needed sleep for tomorrow’s rigorous training with Taudtui. She would go to the clan kehrite before training to see him, if she didn’t sleep in… it would be _ his _ fault. She turned around to head back home and found herself face to abdominals with a yautja. 

The shadows casting over him made it difficult to ascertain who stood in her path. She stepped back in order to better look at the male in front of her, but he stepped forward with her, keeping the distance between them. Caihtei grumbled under her breath at him, “You shouldn’t be outside now, aseigan,” he heckled down at her, clicking rapidly at her. 

For a moment she tensed, before she pushed on him with all her might, “You’re too close, freak,” she snapped. _ Here he was, the bastard! _ He stepped back slightly with her push, but she knew it wasn’t because she forced him back. “And don’t call me that!” Caihtei fumed placing her hands on her hips. She hated that name, and the pauk-de knew it too. 

He tilted his head at her, his onyx dreads slid off his shoulder, “Come looking for me, aseigan?” he purred down at her, as he took a step forward, closer than he had been previously. 

Caihtei’s mouth went dry as a lump began forming in the back of her throat. She wasn’t going to tell him the truth, now that she interacted with him again, she wasn’t even sure why she had cried in the first place! He was in her space and purposely making her uncomfortable… an arrogant bastard… her thoughts trailed off as she licked her bottom lip and swallowed the lump, “H’ko!” she scoffed. 

Bhu’ja bent his knees slightly until his face was just above hers. His dark claws grasped the sides of her squishy cheeks and forced her gaze upwards to meet his. “I know you are lying…” he replied quietly as she tried pulling away from his hand. His grip tightened against her face, pricking into her skin. She stilled immediately, and glared into his alabaster eyes, “your blood heats your face,” he observed, his tone matter of fact.

Her small hand pushed against the side of his mandible, “Don’t look at me, freak,” she hissed, trying to divert his predatory stare from her. His free hand quickly snatched her forearm and jerked her palm from his face. Holding it tightly in front of her, she whimpered softly from the pain, tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

“Your heart rate accelerates too,” he noted, a smug smile forming. “Admit you come looking for Bhu’ja,” he whispered as his grip on her cheek loosened.

She would not admit anything to him, he was annoying and rude. “H’ko!” she shouted at him, trying to yank her arm away from his grasp. She wanted to leave immediately. His grip tightened and he jerked her towards him. 

Caihtei gasped as he pulled her into him. He wrapped his other arm around her in a tight embrace. She squirmed against him, trying to break free, she stilled suddenly when she felt his mandibles ruffle her hair. _ The pauk…_? “Sei-i,” he purred in her ear, his chest vibrating, his talons flexed against her spine, sending uncomfortable tingles down it. “Why female do chiva?" Bhu’ja whispered, releasing his grip on her forearm as he crushed her into him further, his dreads creating a curtain around them. The air rushed out of her lungs, and she pushed the palms of her hands into his pectorals to breathe easier, “Warm my bed instead, little aseigan,” he rumbled against her. Again, she was in a position with the freak she didn’t want to be... 

She stopped pushing against him, her eyes flooded with fire as she narrowed them to mere slits. “What the pauk did you just say, _ freak_?” she snarled viciously, baring her teeth in a show of aggression. Her heart accelerated, thumping against her chest wildly. How dare he?! _ How pauking dare he! _

Did he _ really _ expect her to become his-his-his, her eyes widened at the realization of his implication, _ pet!_ No, worse than that… his _ sexual _ pet! Caihtei opened her mouth and sunk her blunt teeth into his shoulder. He didn’t make a sound, but she hoped to Paya it had hurt, “You’re a pauking freak, do you know that!” she seethed, her temple thumping like a war drum.

He released his clinch and shoved her away from him. Caihtei stumbled backwards, but maintained her balance, thankful that she hadn’t fallen directly on her ass. Her eyes flicked back towards Bhu’ja, he was deliberately stalking towards her, his mandibles splayed wide at her. She felt her breath quicken and her heart moved to her throat, she stepped back to keep space between them, and then cursed mentally. She'd just acted like prey… 

Her mouth went bone dry as his beady white eyes narrowed fractionally. She took another foolish step back, his longer stride brought him closer. They were practically touching when her back hit against a stone structure. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from making any noises. _ Pauk_. She was trapped, he had cornered her. She straightened against the rock and braced herself. _ This was going to hurt… _

Dirt and stone flew around her, bouncing off her cheek as he punched just to the side of her face. "Stupid aseigan!" He snarled while she frowned in surprise at his restraint. _ Why hadn't he hit her_? He leaned down so she could see his full rage-filled face. She was frankly stunned at his reaction, staring at him with large, wide eyes. He let loose a powerful roar, right in her face. Caihtei clenched her eyes shut and covered her ears with her hands. His silence was abrupt, his roar cut-off suddenly. 

Her eyes popped open, Bhu’ja was still leaning over her, but a dark hand was gripping his shoulder tightly. Bright, green thwei trickled from beneath the talons of the other male. “Leave the Unblood alone,” he ordered. She watched as the freak removed his fist from the wall and straightened. The dark yautja’s grip released from Bhu’ja and dropped to his side.

Relief flooded her immediately, she couldn’t stop staring at the second male. Her hero. He was a dark ash color with cream banding around his inner thighs and arms. His awu’asa was silver, like hers, but his was intricately etched, the mask at his hip had markings of his major kills recorded on it, she scanned over them briefly, her eyes widened when she came across the queen symbol. She was impressed. Her eyes flicked up to his, they were crimson in color and focused intently on Bhu’ja. 

The earthy scent of spices and foliage permeated the air around her, she knew, without knowing how she knew, that it was dai-shui, and it affected her quickly. Her vision became glassy, the tension rolling off her muscles like ju’dha. It dawned on her briefly that both males would scent her arousal _ very _ soon, if they hadn't already, she needed to leave _ immediately_. “Thank you, honored sain'ja,” she whispered as she lowered her gaze deferentially to his muscular chest, she just wanted to reach out and caress it, her face was beginning to heat at the thought. 

He nodded at her and she turned to leave, but a trill from him made her turn her head back to him. “I am T'sha're,” he stated coolly, his red eyes focused on her now. Caihtei smiled softly at him, and nodded briefly. It was considered an honor for him to tell her his name.

“Thank you, T'sha're,” she gushed before she turned her head forward and walked away. She rounded the nearest corner and broke into a full sprint back to her home. She was hot from the effects of the dai-shui, there was a warmth pooling in her belly. Any yautja near her would be able to scent her arousal. 

She quelled the urge to crow with jubilance as her home came into view. Caihtei had finally made it! She turned down the side of the pyramid and raced to the naxa tree as though Cetanu was at her back. She scampered up its trunk and cautiously ambled across the branch leading to her window. She jumped out and entered her domicile in silence. 

Her body was on _ fire_, she ripped her leathers off and threw them unceremoniously to the ground, not caring where they landed. She climbed up on her bed, flipped onto her back and spread her knees wide. Her skin was flushing all over and her head was spinning out of control. She was drowning, her lungs not expanding fast enough to draw breath. The air was cool against her body, but it did very little to abate her need. 

As though it had a mind of its own, her palm snaked down her body, knowing exactly where it was going. She rarely did this any more… she bit her lower lip, blunt teeth sinking into fatty tissue. Lightning danced down her spine, electrifying all her nerve endings as she grazed her nipple with her thumb and forefinger.

The ache turned into a burning want that had her clenching her eyes closed. Paya, she was _ feverish… _ this was a _ weakness… _ her fingers caressed the outer lips of her pussy, the calluses to adding to the pleasure. She gritted her teeth and arched back as her digits found the small bud at the top of her cunt. She'd discovered this gem as an accident when she had been younger.

But it made her feel _ weak_… bodily and mentally… her tumultuous thoughts trailed off as her breath hitched. Weakness be damned, she was visualizing his dark claws raking her skin. She pinched her nipple with her nails, and winced. His mandibles would pierce her skin. Caihtei arched back as the large gray yautja mounted her in her mind.

"T'sha're…" she mouthed his name, not giving it air. Her eyes clenched closed and she stifled a moan as he growled in her mind. She frowned. It had sounded faint, her mouth opened and she turned her head sharply to the side. A tiny whimper escaped past her teeth as she increased the tempo of her fingers to match the tempo of the male she was imagining over her.

He was large, bigger than that freak. She frowned, losing momentum for a moment, disrupting her euphoria. Her brow lifted and she opened her eyes, the fantasy poofing. Caihtei gave her head a shake, tossing the freak out of her thoughts. She settled back on her bed and resumed swirling her fingers around the fleshy button.

Where was she? Oh sei-i. T'sha're was over her. She closed her eyes and brought herself back to her peak. She hummed and trembled as her orgasm hit her with a crash. Her nipple smarted as she pinched it again, yautjas were incredibly rough. He was hurting her just _ right_...

"Pauk!" she hissed, and clamped her mouth shut as she'd barely made noise. She twisted her pelvis, her knees closing on her hand as she continued assaulting her sensitive flesh. He would force her to endure it a little, show her he was in control of her. 

Caihtei pulled her hand away and sighed in contentment, her eyes closed as she panted quietly on her cot. Pauk… dai-shui had definitely been released… and it affected her like this… she was definitely interested in his trophy wall. She smiled to herself and slowly sat up in bed. She opened her eyes and stilled completely.

_ There_. In her window, unmoving, a faint glimmer that was _ unmistakable_. Her heart thudded in her head when it moved and vanished from sight, the branches of the naxa tree quivering with his movements. T'sha're had _ watched _ her… goosebumps exploded across her skin. 

A wide, stupid grin spread across her face as she groaned and rolled to her feet. She blushed and stumbled to the window. A large naxa bobbed close enough that she could reach it without leaving her room. She didn’t want her sire or Taudtui to scent her the next time she saw them. She grabbed her dagger from her calf and sliced the sweet fruit in half, the ruby juice bled onto her hand. She placed the weapon back down and she went to her private shower, cleansing the scent from her body with the naxa. 

She looked forward to seeing T'sha're again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Pauking - fucking  
Naxa - fruit  
C’ntlip - yautja alcohol  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Paya - god  
Aseigan - servant  
Pauk-de - fucker  
H’ko - no  
Thwei - blood  
Dai-shui - musk  
Kv’var - hunt  
Ju'dha - water  
Sain'ja - warrior


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

The lapis glow illuminated her face as she sat on a branch, with one leg hanging off, in the tree near the outdoor kehrites. Caihtei was studying r’ka… _again_. She knew everything about them, at least _everything_ that was available in the clan archives. Plus, she had already passed Taudtui’s knowledge based exam. Reading the same information over and over wasn’t going to help her survive her chiva. 

Her eyes began to glaze over as she started to read _another_ article, her mind was beginning to wander. She smiled to herself when T'sha're entered it. He was a strong male, and one that her sire would undoubtedly approve of her encouraging, not that she was encouraging the freak. Caihtei shook her head slightly, tossing him from her mind, she didn’t want to think of _him_. 

She closed her eyes and thought of the previous night, the way he had stopped Bhu’ja, stood up for her. No other yautja had ever done that before, it was exhilarating. To finally be _seen_ by another individual, outside of her sire. She simpered again and sighed deeply. She wished he wouldn't have spared the freak, so that she could have seen his abilities. T'sha're was obviously a skilled fighter and hunter, and would have won the fight, he had killed a queen before. She noted to ask him about her next time, she wanted to hear how he had hunted her down. If solo or party hunt. Perhaps, if she was lucky, he’d even offer to show her the skull. 

He was so vivid in her mind, she could see his dark complexion against the cream stripes around his massive thighs and bulging biceps. Oh Paya, they made his muscles look even more massive than they were. She could imagine the damage he could dole out to his prey. The thought of T'sha're hunting sent a shiver down her back. Seeing him dripping in the thwei of his kill was positively concupiscent. She had desperately wanted to reach out and caress his ash colored chest. Caihtei chuckled softly at the visualized contrast between her tiny sun kissed hand greedily touching every smoky scale on his expansive pectorals. 

Another deep sigh passed her lips, she liked his crimson eyes the best. It was a rare trait to have, if she was being honest any eye color outside of green or gold was considered rare, but _his_ were exceptionally striking against his dark features. They had almost had a fiery glow about them when he stared at her. She could get lost in them for hours. He was just so _incredibly_… a deep snarl pulled her from her musings.

Glancing down at the kehrite, she noticed a very bloody Bhu’ja. He had been sparing the whole time she was daydreaming! _Pauk_! She would have loved to see him getting the cjit beat out of him, especially because of what he had said to her. She grumbled under her breath at his audacity, as if she’d pauk him… _ever_. She rolled her eyes at the very idea. It was too bad she had missed the fight, however her musings of T'sha're were infinitely better. 

She stretched out on the branch and felt a yawn attempting to breach her lips. Caihtei was tired, she needed to go home and nap for a couple hours. She tossed her leg off the branch and jumped down to the ground, landing on the balls of her feet. She wasn’t nearly as quiet as yautja, but it had gotten much better over the years, she smiled to herself as she left the kehrite area. It was a good day. 

Caihtei walked back towards her pyramid, weaving in and out of small side streets between buildings. They were essentially shortcuts to get back home, they also had the added bonus of keeping out of the way of yautjas going about their business. As she continued walking, she noticed her domicile looming in the distance, she just had to round the corner of the alley and it would be right there. She could feel her cot beckoning her with promises of restful sleep. _Soon_.

As she began to turn, a scaly hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her back between the buildings and slammed her hard against the stone. She shook her head in confusion, then she noticed the unique avocado color buried under copious amounts of thwei, so much so that she could barely see any of the white speckling. Her gaze lifted to his face, there were some minor abrasions to it, but it was relatively clean. “What do you want?” she snapped, still angry with his previous behavior. Bhu’ja stepped closer to her, pressing her closer to the wall, his bright green thwei marking her body. Caihtei pushed her small hands against his abdominals attempting to shove him back, but he didn’t budge. “Back up, freak!” she fumed, not wanting his fluids all over her, now she would have to shower before taking a nap. She bared her teeth in anger. Bhu’ja leaned forward, crushing her against the wall, the jagged stone digging painfully in her back. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from whimpering in agony. 

His stained hand shot out and clutched her throat, applying pressure against her windpipe. Her eyes widened in surprise and immediately she pulled her palms from his abdomen and grasped his hand. His mandibles flared at her as her blunt fingers dug into his scales trying to create slack in his grip so she could breathe. The air in her lungs was almost gone, she was panicking internally but remained outwardly calm. He was not releasing his clasp upon her. Her vision was starting to darken, when he growled lowly at her and the pressure on her throat loosened, his hand still firmly around it. She wheezed heavily as she sucked in all the air she could. Her brown eyes narrowed and she glared at Bhu’ja. 

“Little aseigan wants to be a yautja...” he mocked down at her, his white eyes peering intently back at her. Her eyes flicked to his free hand when she noticed movement in her peripherals. It was covered in fresh thwei. Before she could say a word, he rubbed it down one of her arms. She attempted to recoil back, but his grip prevented her. “Only time you’ll _ever_ have yautja thwei on you, aseigan,” he sneered as he wiped it across her cheek. It was warm and thick, he growled in anger as he continued painting the other side of her face with it.

She balled her hands into fists and began punching him. _What the pauk was his problem_! Her mouth opened to ask him just that when he shoved two dark, thwei covered talons in. Her eyes widened and Caihtei’s blunt teeth bit down automatically on the offending digits, but it had little effect. She tried thrashing under his hold attempting to get away, but it was no use. His hold on her was strong. He leaned over her, his mandibles near her ear, “Swallow,” Bhu’ja rumbled against her.

Her eyes widened at his command, she shook her head slightly. She would not drink his thwei, her mouth was full of this foul metallic tasting liquid. He was just bullying her because he could. She could feel her face starting to flush in frustration and anger at him. Again, she bit down, this time as hard as she could, praying to Paya he would stop. He just clicked rapidly at her attempt. _Bastard_. “I can stand here all day aseigan,” he growled in her ear, it sent a chill down her spine. His fingers pressed down on her tongue forcing her to taste more of his thick thwei, she wanted to retch in response. There was an audible gulp in her throat from her suppression. This was disgusting. “Swallow!” he demanded again. 

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, Caihtei couldn’t believe he was forcing her to do something so repulsive. He wasn’t going to let her go until she… swallowed... the thwei in her mouth. Her eyes flicked over to Bhu’ja’s face, he looked smug, as always. It annoyed her and she hated him, especially right now. She took a deep breath through her nose, attempting to ready herself for what was about to happen. Finally, she swallowed and felt all of the blood pooling in her mouth begin to pour down her throat. It was gooey and thick, almost coating her esophagus. She fought back the urge to gag, partly out of fear of what he would force her to try again if she did. _She hated him so pauking much_. 

Once his foul fluids were swallowed completely, he deliberately withdrew his fingers from her mouth. “Good aseigan,” he purred in her ear, as his hand wiped a tear soaked cheek, smearing his life force all over it again. She tossed her head to the side, trying to avoid his touch. She just wanted to leave, and get away from him as quickly as possible. He straightened and released his grip from her neck. As he took a step back from her, he patted her hair, in an attempt to further humiliate her. 

Caihtei glared hatefully at him as he turned his back on her and walked away. “Pauk-de,” she grumbled under her breath at him. Her hand gently swiped across both of her eyes, getting rid of the tears welling up in them. She would not cry anymore. She was strong, she was yautja, just like her bearer had said. She rounded the corner again and strode to her home. 

Upon her entry, she locked eyes with Taudtui. _Great_. Her aunt looked her up and down, before chuffing at her, “Beat the weakling into submission finally,” she quipped, before waving her hand dismissively at her and walked towards the kehrite. Caihtei huffed and ran up the stairs, she wanted him off of her. As she entered her room, she clawed her thwei-soaked leathers from her body, finally removing them as she entered the bathing room. Her hand smacked the button on the wall and water sprang from the shower head. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water drench her. Looking down she noticed the diluted bright green blood flow down her arms, chest, and legs and begin to run all over the floor to the drain. He would regret doing this to her, she would make it so.

********

An insistent beeping from her gauntlet woke her from her nap, groggily she skimmed her finger over her wrist computer to turn off the sound. She sighed deeply as she sat up on her cot. Her nap was horrible. All she had dreamt about was that freak forcing her to swallow his blood. It was bad enough she had to live through it once. _Pauking bastard._ She slammed her fist into furs around her. _She hated him_. 

She rolled to the edge of the cot and placed her feet on the floor as she straightened, her hands rubbed against her face trying to chase away the sleep. Gingerly, she picked up fresh leathers and put them on, she still had to deal with the freak’s mess on her old ones. A small groan slipped from her lips as she shuffled to her tiny bathing room. She picked them up and started scrubbing them clean, cursing Bhu’ja’s name as she did so. The thwei slowly began to disappear from them. Thank Paya for that, she didn’t want to walk around with him on her. After every inch was thoroughly cleaned, she placed them on her window seal to dry. 

Pauk, she needed to study more, _actually_ study this time. Caihtei left her room and walked down stairs, she would study inside the rest of the day, she didn’t want to see _him_ again. As she reached the bottom step, the entry door sent notification for someone requesting access. It was probably one of her sire’s friends, but maybe it was T'sha're…. She punched in the code and as the ingress opened, the same green unique coloring appeared. _Pauk_! Frantically, she began initiating the closing sequence when his strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her outside. “Leave me alone!” she seethed trying to peel him off of her, he growled at her attempt to escape and threw her over his shoulder. Now she was stuck. 

He quickly rounded the corner of home and dropped her to the ground. Dust bloomed in her face causing her to cough, deliberately he crouched down in front of her, his pewter mask pressed up against her forehead. “Female insists on chiva?” he queried as his white hand held her arm firmly.

“Sei-i!” Caihtei scoffed as she turned her head to the side in an attempt to break his contact from her, “I’m not going to be your pet, _freak_.” Her umber eyes staring into his expressionless mask. She couldn’t believe he was asking her this… _again_. 

Cool metal slid down the side of her face until he was in the crook between her face and shoulder. She tensed. _Why was he so close to her_? she mused. “Stupid aseigan,” he purred in her ear. A whooshing sound caught her attention, her eyes flicked behind his back, he had used his free hand to extend his ki’cti-pa, on it still hung her necklace. She growled at him in her throat.

He brought the weapon in front of him, barely touching her nose with the sharp tip. His head left her shoulder and his scaly hand ran down her arm. She sat still and watched him with great interest as he began untying it from his ki’cti-pa. Once he had removed it, he tied the ends back together. Her eyes widened as he draped it around her neck. “For me?” she whispered. His head rested against hers again, nodding slightly. 

She wanted to embrace him, she finally had her necklace back, but he was the reason she had lived without it in the first place. Instead, she ran her fingers along the th’syras and found there to be an extra one, she frowned at the discovery. He must have added it at some point. “Aseigan needs luck,” he chirped at her, his white hand pressed against hers resting on the skullcap. 

Her only reaction was to nod at him. She swallowed audibly and opened her mouth to speak. It was dry, she licked her bottom lip and adjusted her gaze to the ground, “Thank you,” she mouthed, he purred at her words and nuzzled her. This was… odd… 

After a few moments, he pulled back from her and deliberately stood over her, retracting his weapon and attaching it to his belt. He turned from her and walked to the edge of the pyramid. She watched as he rounded the corner and disappeared. Finally, she had it back, he must be apologizing for what he did earlier. It wouldn’t make up for it, but it was a good start. He was still a bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Kehrite - dojo/training room  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Paya - god  
Thwei - blood  
Cjit - shit  
Aseigan - servant  
Pauk-de - fucker  
Sei-i - yes  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Th'syra - skull


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

T'sha're was showing off for her, the way he utilized his ki’cti-pa was truly awe inspiring. He was light on his feet, his dreads arcing from his shoulders as he whirled and bounced on the balls of his feet. Every turn was like that of a graceful dancer, or deadly hunter. He stopped twirling his spear, retracted it and began stalking towards her. Caihtei’s heart was beating erratically in her chest. She licked her lips in anticipation, her body heating up. He paused in front of her, straightening his shoulders and making himself look bigger. The piercing intensity of his red eyes drilled into her head before his large dark palms rested just under her bottom, his talons pricking into her skin. She had just leaned into his expansive chest when a scaly hand covered her mouth and someone growled softly at her.

_ What_?!

Caihtei’s eyes snapped open. Two things were made disappointedly clear: it had been a dream, T'sha're was not here, and there was a very real paw on her mouth. Her gaze drifted up the forearm and noticed white speckling scattering across the green skin. _ Pauk_. _ Of course_. She whipped her head sharply to the side and immediately locked eyes with the freak. The bastard was crouched next to her on the floor. _ What the pauk was he doing IN HER ROOM? _

Before she could say anything, he whispered harshly, “Quiet aseigan!” His hand applied more pressure as she glared balefully at him. Finally, she gritted her teeth and nodded slightly. _ Pauking bastard! _Deliberately, he pulled his hand from her mouth. She bared her teeth silently at him, inwardly cursing her lack of mandibles. 

She rolled away, letting herself hit the floor. She was only wearing a loincloth, her skin slapping the ground echoed before she jumped to her feet. The freak was already standing, her face mere inches from his abdomen. “_What are you doing here?!” _ she hissed between her teeth, her rage emanating out of her pores. How dare he enter her room uninvited and _ while she was sleeping_! She wanted his spine! “Get out of here!” she sibilated in fury as she pointed to the window, “_Now_!” 

He just stood there looking at her for a long moment before he shook his head at her, his dreads falling over his shoulder. Her eyes widened as he took a step towards her, forcing her backward. Caihtei pushed on his muscular abdominals uselessly. The pauk-de was trapping her against the stone wall in her own Cetanu be damned room! 

She flinched as the cold rock gave a shock to her system and narrowed her eyes at him. She raised her arm but Bhu'ja was faster and like lightning, he snatched her forearm and held it firmly to her side. “H’ko,” he purred, and then he bent his knees and knelt so he was face to face with her. She blinked. His purring had the desired effect, it calmed her. He was able to release her arm, her face relaxed and she was no longer glaring death at him. 

Bhu'ja’s eyes glanced down, his purring stuttered before his white eyes flicked quickly back to her face and he stared at her. He was silent for such a long time that for a moment she didn't think he would speak. 

“Stay high,” he quipped. She blinked at him again. Caihtei tilted her head at him, her dark, disheveled hair spilling over her shoulder to cover one bare breast. “They like the ceiling, aseigan,” Bhu’ja continued, as though she wasn’t staring at him in confusion. Her head snapped back up, _he was talking about the chiva!_ She frowned at his words, she already knew this. She started mentally visualizing the r’ka hanging upside down inside the chiva pyramid. Their long nails scraping against the walls and ceiling, looking for… _her_. Her heart started pounding in her chest. 

Two white fingers appeared in her line of vision and snapped twice right in front of her nose, she shook her head and narrowed her brown eyes at Bhu’ja. “Focus, aseigan,” he scolded, his purr vibrating his big body. 

It was his fault for telling her they liked stalking their prey from high vantage points. “I am focused, freak!” Caihtei groused, annoyed that he accused her of being unfocused. She placed her hands on her hips and continued to peer intently at him. 

Bhu’ja stared at her hard before beginning again, “Eyes high.” His black talons gently lifted her head upwards, towards the ceiling of her room. His fingers softly stroked her chin as he removed them. Why was he touching her so-so-so... _ intimately_? She felt a shiver run down her spine. “I can smell you, female,” he rumbled. She gasped and her head immediately snapped back, her eyes narrowing in righteous fury. He continued as though her demeanor hadn’t changed, “Climb high.” 

“You smell _ nothing_!” she seethed, completely disregarding his words. She hated him. There was no smell, he didn’t know what he was talking about. Like she’d ever be aroused by him, her large eyes rolled at the very idea. 

Bhu’ja countered with a roll of his alabaster eyes. “Focus!” he snarled, peppering her with spittle. He flared his lower mandibles and growled menacingly at her. 

Caihtei threw her hands exasperatedly in the air, “I am! Eyes high! Climb high!” she fumed. He was beginning to grate on her nerves. 

His white hands grasped her arms tightly, his dark talons pricking just slightly into her skin. “They will come hard and fast,” Bhu’ja hissed, bringing his face closer to hers, as though he was trying to make her understand the seriousness of what he was saying. She already knew his words were formidable, many hunters did not come back. “Do not think of me between your legs right now,” he growled threateningly. 

Her eyes widened at his words. _ What the pauk_! “I am _ not _ thinking _ that_!” she scoffed. Who does he think he is? Paya’s gift to her? Absolutely not! The very last place she wanted the freak was between her pauking legs. She shuddered inwardly at the thought of him mounting her. _ Bastard. _

Bhu’ja tilted his head slightly, Caihtei knew it wasn’t in confusion, he was unamused. She mimicked him, showing that she too found this entire thing mirthless. “Stop lying, aseigan,” she opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off, “And focus on my words and not my body,” she swore she saw him puff up at his own words. She was _ not _ admiring his body. Her face scrunched into a scowl, he sure thought highly of himself. 

She bared her teeth in anger, “I’m not lying, freak,” she hissed through her teeth. Bhu’ja straightened his back in response, giving her some distance again. “I would _ never_!” Caihtei grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, his hold on her biceps didn’t restrict her movement, his accusations of her lying were getting old. 

“You can have me after you survive,” he stated matter of factly. She rolled her umber eyes at his words _ again_, that will _ never _ happen. Before she could quip a response, Caihtei felt her feet leave the ground, Bhu’ja had stood up unexpectedly, bringing her with him since his grip was still tight against her arms. “They will corner you,” he warned as he slammed her back roughly against the nearest one. His hold on her was beginning to hurt, she wrapped her legs around his waist to relieve the weight straining her arms. She hated this, again he had put her into this suggestive position. He leaned forward, his dreads closing around them, caging her in, “R’ka are intelligent, hunt in packs, and ambush,” he cautioned softly. There was an unpleasant tingle down her spine, as the thought of the r’ka hunting her down entered her mind. Her heartbeat quickened, pounding loudly against her ribs. “Stay high, make them come to you one at a time,” Bhu’ja advised, releasing her arms. 

Her dark eyes stared at him, soaking in what he had told her. Had he eaten rotting meat? This was so out of character for him. Was he ill? She was thankful for what he had told her, but _ why _ had he done so. He didn’t care about her, _ right_? Caihtei bit her fleshy bottom lip and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She swallowed audibly and licked her lips, “Why are you telling me this? Why are you being so…. nice?” she whispered. 

“Don’t become ooman,” he replied quietly, his dark talon poking her nose, as though implying that it was what made her ooman. Her face dropped slightly and she tilted her head a tiny bit to show her displeasure. She continued staring at him, that hadn’t been a helpful answer. Was he tricking her? His behavior has been irrational lately, asking her to be his sexual pet one night, then forcing her to swallow his…. she shuddered inwardly, thwei, and then giving her back her necklace and nuzzling her. _ What was he plotting_? His low voice pulled her from her thoughts, “No panic, no fear,” he purred slowly. 

Caihtei lowered her gaze so that she was looking at his massive chest, she parted her lips and licked the bottom one again, her stomach felt nauseous… she was one, her bearer, sire, and Taudtui had tried to stamp it out of her, but it was still fundamentally who she was. What if she reverted back to ooman tendencies during the chiva. She swallowed the lump that had formed, “What if I do?” her voice was barely audible as she voiced her deepest fear. That all this training was for nothing. Her bearer dying... He was the only one she could ask. Taudtui mocked her. He had been forthcoming with information up until this point. 

His dark talons gently gripped her chin and lifted her head until her gaze met his. She could feel her eyes starting to water and her lip was starting to tremble. It was close. It was beginning to dawn on her the severity of her upcoming chiva. For the first time, she was scared about it, scared she would die and disappoint everyone. Her sire had lost so much because of her… 

It angered her that she was unable to control her emotions in front of him, Caihtei was showing weakness to him right now. Bhu’ja lowered his crest to her forehead and nuzzled against her so gently that a tear slid down her cheek unheeded. A quiet purr enveloped her, it was calming. “Yautja do not fear, do not panic,” his words were deliberate allowing each one to sink in. 

Her breath hitched, he was trying to soothe her fears. This was… this was... not expected… But, that hadn’t answered her question... just not panic? Like she could control that. She rolled her dark eyes at him and huffed, “Seriously, freak?” Another warm tear fell from her eye and began trickling down her cheek, pauk, she had just cried in front of him. 

A scaly finger brushed her face, wiping the tear from it. “Sei-i,” Bhu’ja rumbled as his crest slid down her so it rested in the crook of her shoulder, his hot breath against her breast as he continued nuzzling into her. “You are a powerful yautja female,” he purred. Caihtei sucked in her breath, he had called her a yautja female! _ No one, _ outside of Ga’ton, called her that. Rough scales were rubbing against her hands, she glanced down, she had subconsciously placed her palms on his arms and was caressing them. He flexed as she continued rubbing his muscles. Caihtei wanted to stop, but she couldn’t pull her hands from him. His purr deepened, “No fear. No panic.” 

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, he had answered her the first time, he considered her to be a yautja. He _ believed _ she could do this. Her heart raced, it felt good to be soothed by another, but with _ him… _ it was odd… except she didn’t care anymore that it was _ him_, this was what she needed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she flattened herself against him, her back leaving the wall. She lowered her head and to the side so it was half resting on his crest. “I will remember,” she murmured, her eyes closing.

“Stay high, aseigan,” Bhu’ja reminded her again, one of his arms snaked around her body and embraced her, pulling her closer to him. 

"Stay high,” she repeated softly. His arm around her back slackened, Caihtei wasn’t ready to break their embrace. It made her feel good, even if it was Bhu’ja, she tightened her grip around his neck and nuzzled his crest with her cheek, his purr stuttering in response. He gripped her tightly again and carried her away from the corner. 

He allowed her to hang on him for as long as she wanted. After awhile, she unwrapped her thin legs from his hard waist and he leaned forward so that her toes touched soft furs piled on top of her cot. When she unclasped her arms from his neck, he did the same, letting her drop to the mat. Her face flushed as she watched him like he was a prey item acting irrationally. _ Pauk, that was unexpected_. He turned towards her window and climbed into the sill, before he left he turned his head back towards her, causing his onyx dreads to slap against his shoulders, “Survive…" he said, glaring at her, "_I will be waiting for you_,” he added and before she could respond, he jumped out of the window, ending their conversation.

********

Ga’ton sat somberly in his office, he turned off his hologram and reached for his gilded repaired mask. He would need it today. A rustle outside his office caught his attention, he switched his mask view and he looked towards where the sound had come from. There was nothing there, he must have heard incorrectly. He was about to turn his head away when a figure jumped down from the tree into his sight, landing in a crouched position. He clinched his hand tightly into a fist. _ Bhu’ja_. He growled in annoyance. He had told Caihtei a million times not to encourage the pauk-de, and here he was leaving her bedroom window early in the morning. Cetanu take the weakling!

He resisted the urge to slam his fist on his desk, he wanted to observe the newly blooded male. And then he would kill him personally. Ga’ton watched as Bhu’ja straightened deliberately, and stared intently back up at her window, almost waiting for something, for her… _ maybe_. It was but a brief second, but a second too long for Ga'ton's liking, before the young male ran away from his pyramid. 

It angered him greatly that he had convinced the Elders to give him more time for his chiva. He should have allowed the pauk-de to have an honorable death ten years ago. Now he was sniffing around his offspring trying to convince her she didn’t need a strong male or a chiva. And Caihtei… she was encouraging it, calling him strong, giving him attention when she should be shunning him. His first slammed against the desk in frustration. That weakling would be the bane of his existence. A constant reminder that he had made an error in judgement. A selfish one at that. He had only wanted him to live to see if his daughter could, and now he hunted her for his own. She deserved a strong male who could protect her, not this… _ this… _

Closing his eyes behind his mask, he took a deep cleansing breath and purred to himself. He resolved not to mention it to her this day. He would scold her when she returned from her chiva… he swallowed. Elder Vu'kea would be there soon to collect her, she would need to be focused if she were to survive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Pauk - fuck  
Aseigan - servant  
Pauk-de - fucker  
Cetanu - God of Death  
H'ko - no  
Chiva - trial  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Paya - god  
Thwei - blood  
Sei-i - yes


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

She stood on her cot, wiggling her toes in the furs that were strewn about the top of it, staring out the window. She didn’t expect him to come back, but maybe there was a piece of her that did. She shook her head, pushing the thought from her mind. She hated him still, but maybe he wasn’t such a bastard… _ maybe_.

Caihtei stepped down from her mat, it was getting late and she needed to study, probably about r’ka… _ again_. An uncomfortable shiver went down her spine, she would be called to her chiva soon, if not this season, then definitely the next one. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest, those creatures… would be hunting _ her_. She took a deep breath and slowly pushed it from her lungs. Again. Soon, her heart slowed down to its normal cadence. She could do it. No. She _ would _ do it. A fist clenched at her side absentmindedly.

Feeling determined, she swapped out her loincloth and put on her leathers. Her tiny fingers gently grazed over her dagger resting on her awu'asa stand. It had been a long time since she had last admired it. Noyeil has given it to her before… she paused and shook the memory away. Caihtei snatched the handle and bent over to strap it to her calf, her hand lingering on it longer than usual. She shook her head, pushing her thoughts to the side, she needed to get downstairs to study. Caihtei stood quickly, grabbed her silver faceplate, and hooked it to her hip. She combed through her hair hastily with the bone comb Ga’ton had made for her and braided it simply down her back. She would ask her sire if he would take the time to knot her hair so it resembled yautja dreads soon. He used to do it to her when she was younger. As she opened the door to her room she grabbed her wrist gauntlet and secured it to her wrist, with the door closing behind her. 

As she descended the stairs, there was a notification at the front entry. Her heart began beating like a war drum, and she frowned. What was going on with her today? She took a steadying breath to calm herself again. Bhu’ja’s visit had put her on edge. She reached the main level and entered the egress code for it open. The door slid to reveal a crimson and beige Yautja standing just outside that she recognized him immediately.

Caihtei breathed a sigh of relief, it was Elder Vu'kea, he was, undoubtedly, here for her sire as always. “Greetings Elder,” she chipped politely. He was always asking her questions about her training when he came to visit. He had always treated her like she belonged, not a pariah. She liked him. “Sire is in his office right now,” she informed, as she began stepping out of his way.

“H’ko,” he whispered, his voice was barely audible, but Caihtei had heard him. Her step stopped immediately and her umber eyes widened as she deliberately turned back towards the Elder. Her mouth went bone dry as her eyes scanned over him, as though it was the first time _ seeing _ him. He was elegantly dressed, her eyes enlarged further as she noticed why. He was wearing his cardinal cloak of power… _ Cjit_. 

The blood drained from her face as she continued staring at him. Her heart had stopped briefly, before it began beating like she had run the circumference of Prime in her chest. Her gaze lifted to his face, his saffron eyes were looking at her with somber intent. Caihtei’s breathing turned shallow and it dawned on her right then and there that he thought she would not survive her chiva. 

Tears started to well in her eyes uncontrollably, when a low purr rumbled behind her. Her head whipped back at the sound, her sire was standing behind her, his silver mask was on, he also wore the ruby red cloak of power. The desired effect was almost immediate, her heart began to slow back to its normal tattoo and her breathing regulated. She shook her head, attempting to push her anxiety aside. Ga’ton crouched behind her, placing his large on her shoulders. Deliberately, he turned her around so they were face to face. “You are yautja,” he purred low, still trying to squelch her fears. Caihtei straightened immediately. He was right, she was _ yautja_. “I will see you after your chiva,” his tone was matter of fact, she gave him a sharp nod in agreement as he pulled her into his arms. “Kv’var with honor, my pup.”

He released her and straightened until he stood tall. It was time. Ga’ton led her to the door to pass her off to his friend. As she stepped over the threshold, Vu'kea clapped him on the shoulder, his head lowered, his eyes mournful. Her sire returned the gesture.

It would not be a good day for him… He stood straight and tall in the doorway as he watched his and Noyeil's only suckling walk behind his friend. He burned the image in his retinas. This would be the last time he saw her. He knew this with certainty. She would die. He was proud that she stood firm, her small shoulders squared. 

She was yautja to the end. 

********

It was silent as Caihtei entered the pewter scout ship. She noticed two yautjas seated on the floor in the cargo bay, each one was already dressed in their chiva awu'asa. “These are your kv’var brothers, Za'riik,” the Elder gestured towards an olive green yautja with a yellow belly, the coloring spread out towards his upper arms and thighs. The colors weaving in and out all down his extremities. He huffed at her, clearly annoyed to be on this kv’var with her, “and Au'ka,” he continued moving his arm to the second Unblood. This one was a dark navy blue with cyan blue striping that banded down his arms and legs. His eyes were his most striking feature, they were azure color. He looked magnificent. 

Elder Vu'kea then pointed a long red finger to a rack nestled against the back wall of the room. There it was, _ her _ gear. 

Slowly, she approached the stand, it was identical to hers at home… except… her heart accelerated slightly. Deliberately she turned back towards the Elder, “This isn’t acid resistant,” she observed. 

He raised a faded quilled eyebrow at her, “Sei-i.”

Her brown eyes widened, “You’re sending us to kv’var r’ka with inferior weapons and awu'asa?” she inquired, biting her bottom lip. Her mouth went bone dry when he nodded curtly at her and walked towards the pilot’s chair. 

“Scared... _ ooman_?” the dark blue yautja sneered at her. 

Her head whipped around to face him, her eyes narrowing. “H’ko!” she snorted. He and Za'riik clicked rapidly at her, as though they didn’t believe her. Au'ka waved his hand dismissively at her and both turned their backs to her to join Elder Vu'kea in the cockpit. 

She turned back towards the awu'asa rack with inferior gear. It was already going to be a hard kv’var… the prospect chilled her bones as she realized that she would have to use these items. Caihtei huffed in annoyance as she put it on. Her thoughts drifted back to the freak, _ how had he known it was today_? He _ had _ to have known… _ right…? _ she frowned slightly. H’ko, he hadn‘t, couldn't, it had been a coincidence that it had happened that way… He wasn’t ranked high enough to get that information…. the _ only _ way that it wouldn't be by chance meant he was willing to…to... she shook her head, pushing away the idea. He wouldn’t do _ that _ . Especially not for _ her_. She grabbed the glaive and joined the others in the cabin. 

When she arrived, she noticed that they had already made the jump, and were coasting above Nagei. It was a planet she had never been to before, but her sire had told her about it, he'd had a masterful hunt here a long time ago. She had seen the mask video more than a few times. The planet was mostly used for chivas, however on the other side of the green globe was a game reserve. Honored warriors and Elites kv'vared there for it housed unique and deadly creatures not seen anywhere else. 

Her eyes flicked over the three yautjas in front of her, all where staring at a screen. Her gaze drifted to it and she noticed seven oomans standing in a room. Za'riik turned towards a female, “Look, your sister is down there,” he chortled. She heard the blue yautja snicker quietly. She rolled her eyes at the two of them. _ Assholes_, she mused. “Want to trade places with her?” he continued. She could hear the smirk in his tone.

She bared her teeth at him.“Pauk-de,” she hissed quietly, not wanting Vu'kea to hear her. 

The Elder’s red hands skimmed over his hologram and pressed a sequence of buttons, and then his eyes went back towards the screen. She watched as seven r’ka eggs appeared at the bottom of each stone slab. All of them opened simultaneously and the face huggers launched in different directions attaching themselves to every ooman in the room. Her eyes widened as they all fell to the floor. _She had never seen it happen before._ _Paya_. Her mouth went bone dry and her heart pounded in her chest. _It_ was _happening_. This was the start… the oomans had been sacrificed… the z’skvy-de would be erupting from their chests at any moment now. She swallowed the naxa-sized lump that had formed in her throat. _It _was_ real_. _All of it._

Vu'kea directed them towards the drop pods, and assigned each of them one. He was giving last minute instructions, but she was only half listening. Caihtei was focused on calming her nerves as she stared at the screen, transfixed. Her mind repeated her mantra, _ I can do this, I _ will _ do this. _

She had just managed to settle her heart when they were advised it was time to go. Caihtei stepped into the drop pod, and fitted her mask over her face. Her grip on her glaive was tight, her knuckles were turning white from the tension. The door closed and the lock engaged. There was no backing out now… not like there ever had been an option for her. She had something to prove. Caihtei closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She straightened. _ She was yautja_! 

"Sei-i," Noyeil's voice whispered in her ear.

Her eyes snapped open ready to kv’var the second the pod disengaged, she would _ survive_. 

********

Ga’ton somberly walked to his office, two jugs of cn’tlip in his massive hand. He entered the room silently and he placed them down in the center of his desk. His fingers were already rubbing his temples as he sat down in his fawn leather chair. A deep sigh filled the room. His large green and yellow speckled hand reached over and selected a jug, he spread his mandibles wide and brought it to his inner mouth. He drank half in one sitting before setting it back down again. 

“Noyeil,” he murmured softly. His goddess had died ten years ago, it felt longer. _ Much longer_. He grasped the bottle again and took another swig. “Our pup was dropped on Nagei, mate,” he mumbled, as he rested his crest in his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering her departure, he had released her to Cetanu himself. Watched her enter his black embrace.

His shoulders slumped slightly before he lifted his head and grabbed the jug again, this time he drank the rest of the cn’tlip, a few drops fell to his desk. He didn’t care. Ga’ton slammed the bottle down. 

“I told you it was a mistake to do this to her!” he raged, his mandibles flared at the memory of when Caihtei was first thrust into his life. He had hated it. She was weak! _ A ooman! He pauking hated oomans! _ Except… except… except Caihtei… 

She had worn him down. He saw her brown eyes looking at him with awe when she had been a pup of three cycles. She had wiggled her way into his life unlike any of his other offspring. He remembered the first time he had knotted her hair at seven… He had a great deal of affection for her. It had physically pained his chest to see her walk towards the scout ship. Her death. He could see her insisting she hated Bhu'ja as she walked with him, her arm wrapped around his back.

“She will die there, Noyeil,” he confessed quietly. There. He had said them. He had finally said the words he had suppressed for years. 

He reached for the second decanter and took a long drink. It was half full by the time he was done. He had known, for much of Caihtei’s short life, that she would die during her chiva. The day Noyeil had died to be precise. He pulled the jar towards him, but paused. She was standing, child-like, at the end of his desk, holding her naxa to her chest, signing she missed him with her tiny, chubby little fingers… the memory morphed to another time she had stood at the end of his desk, her big brown eyes were wide and wet, she had been scared... a nightmare she'd had about Noyeil's death… 

Ga'ton had selfishly taken her on that extended hunt many years ago knowing that she would die. He had wanted one hunt with her. _ One_. He had not asked for much, and the beating he had received from Taudtui had been worth it. She should have been born yautja… his daughter… 

He sighed heavily, his eyes staring intently at the alcohol drop on his desk, “I will follow," he purred softly, "We both know I am already dead," his voice was barely audible. He had suffered long enough without Noyeil, Caihtei was the only reason he lived now. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He was very tired. 

That fateful day, he had been ready to face the typhoon to find her. He would have died, their pup as well. It was her notification that had spared them both. Not that he had ever considered it that way. He had died that day too. He was a shade of his former self, going through the motions… Ga’ton couldn’t bring himself to take down her trophies, bury her weapons in her place, or even mate with another. 

She had been _ his_, and he was hers, _ is _ hers. No female could ever hope to compare to her. Noyeil had been perfect. That he had managed to win her affection was still the greatest achievement he had ever done. A small, sad smile flashed under his tightly closed mandibles as he thought of her. 

His hands fell to his desk and he closed his eyes, he saw her, his goddess. In her full awu'asa, _ waiting for him_. “I cannot bear to live without a piece of you with me!” Ga’ton moaned loudly. It felt as though she was rubbing his temples now, trying to soothe him. He lifted his large head from the back of his chair and gripped the bottle tightly. He lifted it to his inner mouth and finished the second bottle. The room was beginning to spin slightly, he needed more. He wanted to be drunk enough that he didn’t feel _ anything _ when Caihtei’s death was confirmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Chiva - trial  
Awu'asa - armor  
H’ko - no  
Cjit - shit  
Kv’var - hunt  
Pauk-de - fucker  
Z'skvy-de - chestburster  
Cn’tlip - alcohol


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

_ Paya_...

Brown eyes widened behind the mask. She couldn’t move… Not a single muscle… Au'ka, her hunt brother, stood in front of her… melting. His death howl was excruciatingly vociferous, she couldn’t put her hands over her ears, she was frozen.

_ Run_. Her bearer's voice in her ear.

She watched, in horror, as one r’ka penetrated his awu'asa like it was nothing, its tail cutting through his chest and back, while spitting acid down his face and neck. Thwei exploded from his body, her fingers twitched. Her stomach dropped as two additional barbed thagomizers lashed out from out of nowhere at him, slicing across his torso and arms. Au'ka fought for his life, he used his ki’cti-pa to stab at them. A high pitch screech unlike anything she had ever heard mingled with his roar. 

His bright green thwei splattered across the walls and the r’ka in front of him had vanished. His navy blue hand shot out at another monster, attempting to grasp its throat. The two serpents on his flanks bayoneted the blue giant in front of her. His shriek paused briefly as their sharp spikes dug deeply into his sides. _ Run_. Together, they lifted him off the ground and flung him into the bowels of the chamber where he landed atop the one he killed. His roar sputtered upon impact. Caihtei gawked in terror as fluorescent intestines flung around the room, landing on the stone with a sickening squish. 

_ Run. _The tone was more demanding, her legs tensed and trembled.

Where his chest was supposed to be was nothing but white and green bone, the beautiful deep navy that had been his scales was gone. She could clearly see his clavicle and rib… he was _ melting_. 

Eyes the size of chakt-ra looked on, frightened to her very human soul as his green lungs billowed in and out against the bones. There was a giant gaping hole just under the rib cage, the acid was slowly eating its way towards it. The two r’ka ran across the ceiling and walls before pouncing atop him, pinning him to the ground. They tore flesh from his body with their inner mouths, eating him alive. Her mouth was dry, that should have been her. She should be the one being ripped apart by those beasts… but it was Au'ka… 

Seconds before entering the chamber, _ seconds_, he had pushed her roughly out of the way. Clicking his mandibles at her rapidly, laughing, she had glared at his back angrily and had called him a pauk-de under her breath. A heartbeat passed, he had barely crossed the threshold when the attack occurred. They had been lying in wait. Waiting for _ her_. 

She needed to get out of there, while they were fighting. Deliberately, she took a step backwards, her heart thundered in her head. Bhu’ja’s words echoed in her mind. 

_ Climb high_. 

Another careful step back. They couldn’t know she had been there. The third step. That is what alerted them to her presence. A tiny, minuscule bead of sweat fell from her arm. Her already enlarged eyes had watched in slow motion as it struck the floor with a deafening thud that echoed ominously. _ Paya_. 

It was like time had stopped. The r'ka stilled completely from their savage feeding, Au'ka had long since drawn his last breath, he was more bone than skin now. Their elongated, tubular, eyeless heads lifted calculatedly, unlike any prey she had ever encountered. Their blind gaze focused solely on her. A bolt of lightning hit her spine unpleasantly, she was prey now. One hissed menacingly at her, buckets of slimy mucus and drool pooling on the floor near the dead yautja. Sharp claws scratched at the ground, loose stone and dirt flying behind it, as they charged in her direction. _ Cjit. _

Nourishing blood filled her panicked muscles and she took off like a shot. She'd turned on her heels and ran, sprinting down the pathway, like an ahta hare. Caihtei made no noise, running on the balls of her feet. Her heart was hammering, thumping against her ribs, drowning out the sounds made by the serpents behind her, they would be on her soon. Her fingers trembled against her wrist gauntlet as she activated her cloak without looking down. It would buy her a little more time. She turned down another pathway, frantic eyes scanning the walls for _ anything_. She swallowed the cry of relief that almost burst from her lips when she saw them. Vines. 

_ Climb high_. 

Bhu’ja’s words echoed in her ears as she neared the thick tendrils, she dashed towards them with renewed purpose. She turned at the junction by the vines, evaded a tail swipe that screeched against the rock wall like nails on metal. Her stomach dropped and she reached out to grab the vines, if she missed, she was dead. They had been moving so fast behind her that the r’ka had not been prepared for her sudden ascension. She heard them slide across the floor crashing into each other. Snarls and hisses echoed up to her as she flew up the wall, practically running vertically up. 

She would force them to come one at a time, just like the freak advised. She would die if they coordinated attacks against her, just like Au'ka had. She shuddered mentally as his death howl echoed in her head. The visual of those… _ things… _ ripping his flesh from his body as he lay in a pool of thwei and acid. _ Focus aseigan_! Bhu’ja snarled in her mind, snapping her out of her thoughts. She _ needed _ to concentrate on her next move. 

Talons racked on the wall down below her just as she hefted herself over the edge. _ They were coming_. A high pitched scream made her skin crawl as she ran without looking back. Yautjas focused ahead, they did not waste energy. Her heartbeat pounded in her temples, they would have scaled the wall already, adrenaline fueled her legs. She saw the spiny tail puncture her chest in her thoughts and had to swallow back a whimper. 

Caihtei shook her head as she dashed towards a turn in the long, dark hallway, pushing the fear aside. _ No fear_. _ No panic_. Fear would kill her. _ She was yautja_! Her mind cleared, she controlled her breathing and slowed her mad speed to a jog to maintain her energy levels. She had to follow a plan. First: run, don't look back. Second: reach a narrow passageway, funnel them in. Her eyes narrowed determinedly. Third: kill a _ pauking r’ka_. She could do this. Her pace quickened as she neared the junction, nearly there.

She turned the corner, sliding along the ground in her haste. Nails on stone walls, followed by silence chilled her blood. Caihtei skidded to a stop, her heart jumping to her throat, a sense of dizziness almost overwhelmed her… It was a dead end. _ They will corner you_. The blood drained from her face, she would die here. She was about to get cornered here. Her eyes widened and her hands gripped the glaive at her back. The human whirled on her heels and straightened. 

_ Eyes high. _

Her eyes scanned the narrow ceiling, they would not be able to come at her at the same time. She squared her shoulders and dropped her cloaking. She would fight and if she died, it would be with honor. 

_ They will come hard and fast. _ They had already done that… she swallowed and switched the vision in her mask. _ Where were they? _ Her glaive twirled silently in the air nervously. Those… _ creatures _ knew she was here… they would come for her… _ they had too_. Her heart hammered erratically as she composed her breathing in vain, she was panting heavily. She needed to be calm. _ Yautjas don't panic. _

The vein in her forehead pounded into her head as she waited anxiously. Her grip tightened against her glaive, her knuckles turned a ghastly white from the lack of blood. Her limbs were shaking. The corners of her mask began to fog, threatening to impede her vision. She took a step back towards the far wall, giving her more room for the impending battle. Her ears strained to hear for them… to hear the sounds of death screeching… but… 

_ Nothing_. 

They did not come around the corner at her. Caihtei tried to move further back but she hit the wall. She gasped and stepped forward, keeping a few feet between her and the dark stone dead end. She would need the space. Her weapon was short enough to not hit the walls if she stayed away. Her breath quickened in anticipation as she stared intently at the ceiling and walls. They were baiting her to leave, she knew it. She would stay here.

Caihtei's heart thundered in her chest. They could hear it, and they could definitely smell her fear. She was panting again, her mouth open, huffing the air into her tiny lungs. The fog crept along the top of her mask. She closed her lips and took a deep breath. 

_ No panic, no fear_. 

It was an eternal two minutes before Caihtei lowered her weapon slightly. They should have arrived by now. She re-engaged her cloaking and stared at the walls of the hallway. The rk'a should have come running along those walls already, hissing and snarling at her. Maybe she had eluded them… She frowned slightly and then it hit her. Her kv’var brother must have been nearby. That was it. He had to have been down one of the other junctions she passed in her flight. She stepped to the side, her eyes still focused on the ceiling as she pressed herself along the rockface. The human moved deliberately towards the opening. She peeked her head around the corner… nothing. They were gone.

Her shoulders visibly relaxed as she sighed softly in relief. She hadn’t been cornered by the black serpents. A tear trickled down her cheek behind her mask, she had survived her first encounter. Adrenaline still surged through her veins, but a lingering fatigue was slowly creeping up on her. Another large wet tear rolled down her face, her eyes threatening to spill lacrimations uncontrollably. Pauk! Now was not the time!

_ Don't be ooman. _ She gritted her teeth as she heard him clear as day in her head.

Tiny fingers trembled as she reached up to her mask and pulled the tubes connected to it. A low hiss escaped from it as they disconnected. She palmed her faceplate and cautiously slid it off her face. Her hand snaked down and hooked her helm to her hip. Using both hands, she wiped the wet trails of tears from her face. No sooner had she done so, when more spilled forth. 

Something dark shifted down the hallway. She froze. Pauk. She couldn’t make it out, but it was large… and almost onyx in color. _ Pauk_. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from making a sound and blindly reached for her biomask. She needed to get out of there immediately. Being trapped in a dead end was a good way to die. Her crying ceased with a stifled sniffle as she latched her mask back into place. The hoses connected with a muted snap. The fog inside had cleared, with her vision restored she peered intently down the long dark corridor, the creature that had been staring at her was gone. Her umber eyes flicked towards the ceiling, nothing. Deliberately she stalked towards where the beast had been. 

It was her turn to be the hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Awu'asa - armor  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Thwei - blood  
Cjit - shit  
Paya - god  
Kv’var - hunt


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Her heart echoed in her head as she very carefully made her way to the corner where, she was sure, the monster had been watching her. There was nothing there. Her eyes snapped to the ceiling and she swallowed the dry lump in her throat. While it was a relief to not have been ambushed there, it was unnerving. She pressed her lips together and purposely slowed her breathing, the fog beneath her biomask was becoming concerning. 

_ Eyes high. _

She peered around the intersection, nothing was there. Caihtei strained her ears for the soft scrapes of claws against the rough stone of the temple. Nothing. She closed her eyes, very briefly, and took a deep, cleansing breath before her eyes snapped open. She was the Paya be damned hunter here, not the accursed r’ka. 

Silently, she turned down the corridor. Her movement was deliberate and steady. The dark passageway loomed large around her, she swallowed again and paused to scan in all directions. Caihtei licked her dry, chapped lips and listened for _ them_. Their faint scratching along the ceilings, the hisses and screeches. Again, there was nothing. 

Her warm breath filled the faceplate, the algid temperature inside the temple caused the glass within her mask to fog again. The clouded haze had connected around the entire parameter of the lamina. It was only a matter of time before it would spread onto the entirety of the screen, disabling her vision completely while she wore it. She wasn’t even breathing strenuously. 

"H'ko." It was faint, but Caihtei heard it as clear as day. It was Noyeil, talking to her in her mind. She glowered. She already knew it was incredibly foolish to remove her biomask during her chiva... _ again_... but it would be so much worse if her view was obstructed she rationalized. The r'ka would not wait for her to situate herself.

She continued down the hall, eyes high, looking for the r’ka while she searched for an appropriate location to remove her mask. The area _ had _ to be a dead end, no serpents could sneak up behind her that way, and the pathway _ had _ to be narrow, to funnel them one in at a time. It was a specific and rare combination, but it _ had _ to be.

Visibility was reduced to fifty percent. She froze as her mask flashed, through the wall, a serpent had run across the ceiling, she had barely registered it. _ Pauk_! She stopped breathing, stopped moving. Beads of sweat rolled down her back, leaving a cool trail that raised the skin. Her fingers tightened on the pole of her glaive. She could hear the claws scurrying along the rock face, it was moving away from her.

Caihtei relaxed, she could move again, and tilted her head back further so her eyes could sweep over the ceiling. Ahead, two junctions away, there appeared to be a narrower corridor. The human resisted the urge to sprint towards it. Those _ monsters _ were hunting her too, she had to remain cautious. Vigilance would save her life. She advanced towards the prospective hallway at the pace of a worm, her breathing accelerated slightly as she heard the shrill screech in the distance followed by a roar of victory. She grinned and gasped, causing the biomask to fog quicker, her relief palpable, her hunt brother had killed one! 

Her excitement, unfortunately, reduced her vision further. All she had now was from the tip of her nose to her forehead, barely twenty five percent. She glanced towards the ceiling, it was inky and foggy. She switched her vision, hoping that the vibrant colours of the serpents would jump out at her through the perspiration. It didn't help… 

She craned her neck back as far as she could, ignoring the rings at her throat that dug in the back of her th’syra painfully. She could barely see anything. Caihtei held her breath, focused on her hearing, listening… nothing. This one was clear. 

Moving cautiously, she pressed forward to the next one. The haze had started filling the empty glass inside her mask. She tightened her grip on her glaive, she was almost there. She could make it. Her heart raced in anticipation as she approached, she peeked her head into the dark abyss. She could clearly make out the back wall, it was a dead end, exactly what she was looking for. 

Caihtei pulled her head back, pauk, she could not see much of the ceiling. Her sight was paltry, the mist had spread so far that there was only a sliver of visibility left. She stepped into the opening and turned to back up into it, scanning the ceiling of the enclosed corridor. Her back rubbed against the cool stone, she frowned and took a step forward. She stilled, listening intently for sound… for _ anything_... nothing. It would be safe for a moment, had there been a r’ka there, it would have pounced at her already. 

"Don't do it." Noyeil's voice was loud and clear in her mind as Caihtei reached up and pulled the wires, the hoses disconnected with a hushed hiss. In that split second that it took for her to remove her mask, a large r'ka that she had not seen, crept along the ceiling in complete silence, like a giant spider. It scuttled behind her and reared back, it maw opening slowly. The human had just hooked her mask to her hip when the unmistakable sticky liquid fell on her shoulder. Caihtei’s tensed immediately.

_ It was behind her_. 

A low, menacing hiss echoed behind her as her grip tightened against her glaive. She whipped around, her weapon rising as she took a step back. The creature reared back faster than anything Caihtei had ever seen, and her blade hit nothing. She found herself face to upside down face with a nightmare made of flesh. Its upper lip curled up in a mockery of a smile, copious amounts of drool and slime dripped off of it, landing on the ground where moments before she had stood. Her eyes widened in terror as the monster peeled back its onyx, leather-like lips and opened its mouth, the sharp teeth gleamed with saliva. Just inside, she could see the black inner jaw. 

_ Pauk_! It was going to headbite her. 

It lunged forward, still upside down, the inner jaw shot out like a piston, Caihtei gasped and fell on the floor, on her back. It dropped from the ceiling and dove on top of the human before she had time to roll to her feet. The jaws snapped shut inches from her face, she screamed but managed to push on the spiny chest and use her foot on its belly to throw it over her head, and towards the hallway, effectively cornering herself.

There was no hesitation as Caihtei jumped to her feet. The r'ka screeched at her as it got to its feet. It stood eight feet tall, towering over the human as she was very slowly backing away. The beast stalked toward her, making no noise as it walked on those skeletal-like legs. Her grip tightened on her glaive and she raised it to shoulder height, pointed at the advancing r'ka.

Caihtei's thoughts were going at the speed of light. Her shoulders hit the wall, her heart pounded in her chest, she had to get around it somehow. Without taking her eyes off the creature, or lowering her weapon, she reached for her t'gou u'linja at her belt and pulled the trigger as soon as it was aimed. The metal net shot out, and everything happened in slow motion after that.

It dove to the wall like some gigantic zabin, dodging the net completely. Caihtei lunged forward and brought her blade down. It flattened itself awkwardly against the wall, her weapon skimmed just over its head, missing the beast entirely. She took a step back just as the tail shot forward and stabbed the wall behind her. She screamed again and blocked a vicious strike with her weapon, deflecting the knife-like tail. 

The r'ka shrieked and she could tell it was about to pounce on her like some great big feline. It jumped and Caihtei dove forward, sliding beneath the xenomorph, tearing the skin of her one leg open. Pauk. The serpent hit the back wall where she had been and dropped to the ground, crouching on its muscular hind legs, its tail whipped behind it. The eyeless, tubular face lifted, as though it were peering at her, an unpleasant spark shot down her spine. 

Fear. 

_ Run_. She took two rapid steps back, as though she was going to flee and then stopped short. Her mind was telling her to run, to save herself, but… _ she had to kill one_. If she failed to kill one, she would be abandoned here, to fend for herself or she would die by the hands of Elder Vu'kea. She pressed her lips together and stared at the monster in front of her. If she died here, she would have an honored death. She squared her shoulders and straightened, one of them would die here. 

_ She was yautja_.

"Sei-i," Noyeil whispered in her ear. 

The tail lashed out, she slashed with her glaive, deflected the first blow. The second, unfortunately, landed its mark and mind numbing pain radiated down her right upper arm and shoulder. Warm thwei flowed quickly down her forearm, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming in agony, she needed to focus. The crimson fluid dripped off the handle of her glaive. The oily substance made gripping her weapon harder.

Again, the sharp thagomizer shot towards her, Caihtei spun out of the way and sliced upwards with the blade, it glanced off the tough boney tail, barely leaving a scratch. The r’ka screeched in rage. It straightened, easily towering above her as it began advancing towards her, its dark lips curled into an almost sinister grin. 

The ebony head reared back slightly, the blood drained from her face. She knew what was coming. There was no thought process as Caihtei jumped back just as its deadly jaws opened and it spit strings of acidic fluid at her. Like pauk she would die like Au'ka! The acid missed a direct hit, thank Paya, but it landed on the stone in front of her, splattering up her boots, knees, and quadriceps. She shrieked on impact. It was burning into her skin on her upper legs and knees, the acid on her boots would eat away at the metal and soon descend onto her flesh. 

Caihtei did not see the next hit, distracted as she was, but she felt it. Oh how she felt it… the razor sharp tail had flagellated towards her, and had sliced her forehead open. The bone of her skull was visible and crimson thwei cascaded into her eyes. She was blind. _ She was pauking blind! _

She stumbled backwards, battling the goddess of all headaches, she raised her arm to her head, trying desperately to wipe the fluid clouding her vision. She had barely touched her face when hot serrated bone slashed repeatedly across her thighs. _ It was right in front of her! _ Caihtei thrust her weapon towards her prey, but connected with nothing. Her wrist snapped to her eyes to remove the blood, but it instantly flooded back into them again. She swung her glaive frantically, but again she missed the r’ka. _ Cetanu_… she was going to die. She knew it.

Rough scales brushed against her, pushing her into the wall, her mask dug painfully into her hip. She heard the creature hiss menacingly at Za'riik. Oh thank Paya, her hunt brother had not abandoned her! He was distracting it for her. Her heart lifted as she steadied herself, she would make this kill, _ blindly_. Straining her ears, she heard the beast, it sounded low to the ground, the sibilation was away from her. It was focused on her kv’var brother. 

Gripping her weapon with determination, she thrust downward, she felt the blade penetrate the hard exoskeleton and sink deeply into whatever part she hit. She released it, leaving it embedded, it was of no more use to her, the acid would melt it. The serpent howled in pain as the edge ripped through its skin and muscles. 

Sharp dah'kte quickly extended from her gauntlet, the sound of metal scraping against each other was almost music to her ears. Caihtei lunged forward, a cold, bony, clammy hand grabbed her arm, claws slashing deeply into her bicep. She yelped at the searing pain, but wrapped a hand around the r’ka’s forearm as it attempted to throw her across the hallway. Her blades sunk deeply into the chest of the creature while her body was mid flight. 

A piercing shriek erupted as she retracted her melting blades, her heart pounded as her feet scraped against the stone. The tail was thrashing around, but it wasn’t coming towards her, Za'riik must be behind them now. With her free hand, Caihtei pulled her ceremonial dagger from the sheath on her calf, it was the only acid resistant weapon she had. She was directly in front of the r’ka, repeated blind stabs anywhere would eventually kill it. It didn't have to be a clean kill, it just had to die.

Lifting the intricate blade up, her arm bumped into a smooth rounded dome. The serpent had lowered its head, She took a quick deep breath and thrust her blade repeatedly into the slim boney chest of the creature. Its grip tightened, cutting deeper into the muscle, “Ell-osde' pauk!” Caihtei squawked, driving her dagger into its chest, or what she hoped was its chest, one final time. The r’ka roared as the blade penetrated its exoskeleton, hopefully penetrating its vile acidic heart. Then, it stilled and released her arm before falling to the ground with a thud. 

She had done it! She was _ Blooded _ and bloody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Z'skvy-de - chestburster  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Th’syra - skull  
T'gou u'linja - netgun  
Thwei - blood  
Kv’var - hunt  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
Ell-osde' pauk - fuck you


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> I would also like to add a super ginormous kudos to elven_prophecy for chapters 30 and 31. I have a huge, HUGE fear of Aliens/Xenomorphs and I will forever be eternally grateful that you took me through xeno training 101 very slowly and explained everything to me in the least scariest way as possible. I am also extremely appreciative of you sitting in my document while I wrote them and helping me with edits because I was so scared and riddled with anxiety. Without you, they wouldn’t have been the amazing chapters that they are. ❤️❤️❤️

Deliberately, Lar’ja ran his dark claws over the control panel of his pewter throne, the hologram screen in front of him folded in on itself and retracted into the back of the kainde-lou-dte'kalei th’syra. That was the end of his daughter’s little ooman’s chiva. 

“S'yuit-de,” he growled to himself as he clenched his olive hand into a fist atop the arm of his throne. The entire chiva had been a perversion from start to finish, and _ they _ had allowed it to be so. 

He stayed seated for a long while, as still as could be, his thoughts drifting over what he had just witnessed. Movement to his left caught his attention. He straightened slightly and glanced over, standing next to him was his friend, Bhrak. His arms were crossed over his blue-gray chest, the bronzed hand was the only piece of his prosthetic that showed. His large staff was nestled into the crook of one of his elbows. Lar’ja wondered how long he had been standing there, he straightened in his chair and nodded, acknowledging his presence. 

“It was an interesting chiva, sei-i,” Bhrak commented coolly. He released his arms from his chest and wrapped his large gray hand onto his staff, the tassels wrapped around the snout of the th’syra swung side to side before settling. Lar’ja snorted in response. “You disagree then?” he inquired, raising a quilled eyebrow at him. 

Slowly, Lar’ja turned his face up towards Bhrak, “It is merely luck that she even survived,” he snapped, his lower mandibles flaring in aggravation. “You saw what happened,” he continued, unclenching his fist, “she should have gone to Cetanu multiple times,” Lar’ja hissed, gripping the arm of his chair. His talons dug into the metal, causing tiny shavings to fall to the floor. 

Bhrak simply nodded his head, his long dreads swaying at his hip, “And yet...” he interjected quietly, “she did not enter his embrace.” He watched as Lar’ja’s mandibles closed. “She has the spirit of our kind, even you have to agree with that,” he paused as his thumb ran over the smooth staff in his hand. His eyes had not wavered from his friend, “You should be proud,” he quipped.

Lar’ja narrowed his eyes and glared up at the Ancient standing by him, “Why would I be proud of…. _ that_?” he growled, his mandibles flared, waving his hand dismissively at the idea. There was nothing in that entire spectacle worth being rhapsodic. It had appeared that she hadn’t even been able to kill that vilipended r’ka on her own, her kv’var brother likely needed to intervene on her behalf. He shook his head indignantly, his faded dreads swaying against his back, his dark claws continued digging into the arm of his throne.

"Your daughters trained her,” Bhrak offered, placing his russet hand on his friend’s shoulder, he felt the tension under his palm. “I do not believe any other yautjas would have been capable of such a feat,” Lar’ja relaxed his hand, the tips of his talons were frosted with pewter dust. “While _ you _ may want to solely attribute her survival to luck, I cannot,” he continued, his voice was barely above a whisper. He watched as his friend’s mandibles deliberately closed and his eyes widened back to their normal size. “She was well trained. Give her the credit she, and _ your daughters, _ deserve,” the tension under his grip had relaxed. 

Lar’ja knew he spoke the truth, he was fixated on the negative aspect of this particular chiva. He chuffed at himself as Bhrak’s prosthetic hand left his shoulder, the Ancient turned and began to descend the stairs, his staff thumping faintly against the floor. “Are you disappointed that the ooman lived?” Lar’ja queried, he wanted to know. Bhrak had been quite calm about the entire thing, even when she had been a suckling. He had been so certain of her death, and yet now… he was placid. 

The cane hit the stair, the thud was slightly louder than previous ones. Deliberately, Bhrak turned his head back to Lar’ja, his cloudy eye facing him “I care not that the ooman lived,” he replied, his voice was low and even. “I will still be alive when she dies, be it today or eighty years from now.” He paused for a moment, straightening and readjusting the grip on his staff. “Her life, living as a yautja, is but a small fraction of mine,” he advised, tapping his talons against the stave. “There is no sense in being upset over the uncontrollable.” He turned his head away and continued down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he turned back, “Learn this trait, it is what helps you reach old age, youngling” he chuckled softly and strode towards the main doors of the hall, leaving Lar'ja alone. 

It was quiet, his thoughts drifted back to the ooman’s chiva, his claws ran over the control panel to watch part of it again. He paused it as the ceremonial dagger pierced the heart of the r’ka, he huffed quietly, the stupid thing had been blinded by her own thwei, _ but_… she had not let that prevent her from making the kill, even if it was sloppy. _ Yautja spirit indeed_. 

His hologram screen flashed a message notification, it was from Ga’ton. Lar’ja read the contents and simply relied back: _ I know_.

********

It was dark in the scout ship, Caihtei sat on the floor in the cargo hold, her back resting against the wall, her eyes fixated at the r’ka inner jaw in her hand, but not really looking at it. Her mind was wandering. She hadn’t disappointed her sire, Taudtui’s efforts weren’t wasted upon her, and most importantly her bearer’s sacrifice had not been in vain. A small smile crept across her face. She had _ survived_. 

Her body was tired and in agony. The large r’ka had injured her badly, she was lucky Za'riik had distracted the creature while she killed it. The thwei from the wound on her forehead was dried now, occasionally a piece would fall to the floor when she scrunched her face up. She had been forced to utilize her burner in her medicomp to seal the wound shut. It, by far, was the most excruciating thing she had ever dealt with, worse than the beating she took from Taudtui after her extended hunt and worse than the actual injury by the r’ka. Her fingers gingerly rubbed across her forehead, just above her eyebrows. There would be a permanent scar there. A constant reminder not to remove her mask again. She had learned her lesson.

A low chuff from Za'riik pulled her away from her thoughts. She lifted her gaze slightly, his four th’syras were stacked neatly around him. The biggest one in the bunch was from the last r’ka he had killed. She had witnessed the kill first hand, only because she had been face to face with the creature when it happened. Caihtei shuddered inwardly as she remembered the way it had stalked her, the way the drool and sticky slime dropped to the stone floor with a sickening splat, the way its jaws opened to administer a headbite… he had saved her… _ again_. She had been prepared to enter Cetanu’s realm when a flash of green had barreled into the creature knocking it into the rock wall, she swore to Paya she felt the hallway quake from the impact. It had taken him little effort to spear it in the heart. The r’ka had released its death screech before it collapsed to the floor. It had happened so fast, seconds maybe. It was clear, Za'riik was a formidable hunter. The number of serpents he had dispatched was unprecedented, she eyed his stack of trophies again. Four kills on his chiva made him impressive, almost… legendary.

“You are right to admire my trophies, ooman,” Za'riik gloated. All previous thoughts running through her head stopped, her head snapped up to look at him. He had puffed up considerably since she last remembered looking at him. Caihtei nodded at him, her gaze lowered. “You think these are my first r’ka kills?” his mandibles clicked rapidly together as he spoke. She tilted her head at him, waiting to hear more. 

He chuffed at her slightly, “My sire, Setg'in-yu'san, is a r’ka specialist, I’ve been hunting with him for years.” And there it was, it was now exceedingly obvious as to how he had been able to dispatch such an impressive number of them and do it as quickly and effectively as he had. His sire had introduced him to the chiva prey previously. He would have a queen th’syra on his wall soon, she just knew it. “There was never any doubt I would survive this chiva, my sire will be most pleased with the outcome,” he continued, his green and yellow chest puffed up again as he spoke of his sire. 

Caihtei tuned Za'riik out as he continued bragging about his previous exploits, the name of his sire ran through her head, why was it so… _ familiar_? Setg'in-yu'san… Setg'in-yu'san… he had been mentioned in several articles she had read about r’ka. He was usually the one called in to take care of an infestation or if a chiva had gone sideways leaving everyone dead, including the overseeing elder. It was clear Za'riik would follow in his footsteps, he would be the next r’ka specialist, she could feel it in her bones. 

She shook her head slightly, pushing his sire from her mind. He was still talking about his kills, her attention focused back on him, “... and you saw my last kill. You are lucky that I was nearby.” 

Slowly, Caihtei licked her bottom lip, she should thank him for saving her. Her mouth had become dry suddenly, she swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. “Thank you, for saving me,” she whispered softly. Her mouth was still parched. 

A trill and rapid clicking filled the room, “I wasn’t about to allow a puny ooman an honored death,” he sneered. Her eyes widened slightly at his words, he had merely killed it to prevent her from dying honorably. Not that it mattered, despite the insult he was trying to administer, it would happen for her eventually. 

He snorted to get her attention, “I am disappointed I did not clear a fifth r’ka,” he quipped. Caihtei tilted her head and stared at him. Had he wanted to kill the ones Au’ka killed earlier in the hunt? Surely the four he had were good enough. His green scaly finger pointed down at the one in her hand. _ He had wanted hers_? “It deserved to die by the hand of a real yautja, not by some ooman who thinks she is one,” he growled. His words sent a slight uncomfortable tingle down her spine. “I was looking forward to seeing the look on your face when the ship left you behind,” his lower mandible flared ever so slightly. He turned away from her, dismissing her outright.

As the scout ship landed, it dawned on Caihtei that Au’ka and Za'riik had worked together in an attempt to ensure her failure. No wonder their kv’var brother had pushed her to the side before the attack. He had known a r’ka was in the chamber, he just hadn’t anticipated walking into an ambush. Za'riik had only distracted her kill for the purposes of killing it after it slaughtered her. The honor code didn’t allow him to dispatch it while she was in the throes of battle, it was his misfortune that she had killed the damn thing. They were supposed to work together during the chiva, and apparently, the two of them _ had_. _ Pauk-de_, she mused. 

She stood as Elder Vu'kea walked into the cargo bay, they were finally home. The pewter hatch opened and she watched as Za'riik strode out of the ship, his trophies glinting in the sunlight. There were many females whispering in groups as he walked by, undoubtedly they were discussing his already impressive collection of th’syras. “Come,” the Elder trilled at her, “a welcoming party is waiting for you.”

_ Please not Bhu’ja_, she hoped as she quickened her pace towards the door. She stepped onto the ramp and below, waiting for her, was her sire and Taudtui. Her heart lifted, her sire was the one yautja she had wanted to see. She resisted the urge to run down the ramp and throw her arms around him, she would wait until they were home.

As she approached him there was a strong odor of cn’tlip, he had been drinking heavily. He never drank, at least not that she was aware of. He must have been so deliriously happy when Elder Vu'kea has notified him of her survival. She stopped in front of Ga’ton and Taudtui, her sire stared at her, almost as though she weren’t real. Her aunt chuffed, “I am impressed, but not surprised. I did train you.” Her large olive hand rested gently on Caihtei’s shoulder. _ This was real approval, it felt… amazing. _ The slight pressure lifted and she watched as Taudtui walked away. 

Her gaze shifted back towards her sire. He patted her head softly, “I am proud of you, pup,” he purred. Gaton pulled her close to him and wrapped a large forearm around her back as they walked deliberately towards their home. Caihtei’s eyes were starting to become half-lidded as the suns set in the distance. The thrill of the hunt had kept her awake for so long, the adrenaline pumping through her veins was finally wearing off. She peered up at her sire, he looked exhausted, she would put him to bed when they reached home, then get some well-deserved rest herself. 

She punched in the entry code to their pyramid when they arrived and ushered Ga’ton in. “Let’s get you to bed,” she asserted as she led him to his room. When they entered his bedroom, Caihtei noticed many items belonging to her bearer mounted to the walls, her awu'asa rack was bare, she would have been proud had she been alive. She helped her sire to his bed, he pushed some pelts to the side and laid on the cot. Before she could turn to leave, his arm shot out and grabbed her shoulder, he opened his mouth slightly and Caihtei watched as his mandibles parted, but instead of words, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and a loud snore escaped his open mouth. She smiled to herself and turned to leave, he would tell her in the morning.

It felt like an eternity had passed since she had last stood in her own tiny room. She unhooked her biomask from her hip and bent down to remove her dagger, her necklace grazed the ground as she did so. The freak had been right, it was lucky. She placed the mask, weapon, and jewelry on the floor by the rack, she would clean them after she cleaned herself. She was covered in thwei and sticky drool and Paya knew what else. She grabbed fresh leathers and walked to the tiny bathing room to shower. 

When she was thoroughly cleaned, she put on her new leathers and sat on the floor by her rack. She carefully inspected and cleansed each piece, placing it back on the stand when she was done. Her prized skull necklace had just been wiped when she heard clicking at her window. She placed it over her head and deliberately turned her head to the sound. Her face lit up immediately and smiled. _ He _ had come to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Kainde-lou-dte'kalei - queen xenomorph  
Th’syra - skull  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Chiva - trial  
Sei-i - yes  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Kv’var - hunt  
Thwei - blood  
Paya- god  
Pauk-de - fucker  
Cn’tlip - alcohol  
Awu'asa - armor


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> * Just so everyone knows, this chapter a bit longer than usual, not going to be the norm, but had to be posted as one.
> 
> ** Embedded below is the most amazing fanfic artwork by E'lieah! This is her first fan-fiction art!! ❤️❤️

He stood below her window peering back up intently for a few moments. His gauntlet beeped quietly against his wrist, he turned from her room and dashed away. He had to leave soon. Elder Vu'kea would be there to collect her. 

His domicile was not far ahead, it was nestled on the outskirts of the clan territory, just on the edge of the jungle. There was a river that wound around the backside of his yurt. He had built it after his chiva, he hated being near them, all of them but _ her_. She was _ different_. 

Bhu'ja entered his home, determinedly, he marched to his awu'asa rack, and began arming himself. His thoughts drifted back to Caihtei as he worked. A soft chuff came from his throat, she was seven when they first met. His trainer had been implementing pain training with him when he saw her out of the corner of his eye, a little kalei’ leaning on the fence outside of the kehrite. She had been watching _ him_. That had felt good, attention, even if it was from a tiny ooman. She had been bold that day, her loud steps stopped right in front of him as he meditated, to tell him he was pretty. Bhu’ja puffed up over the memory. He hadn’t expected her to touch him, but she had. It was in that moment, that she had unknowingly marked herself. He had been as surprised as she when he'd roared at her, his reaction to her handling his dreads as she had. He had chuckled as she ran away from him, there was a future with this female, one who would willingly give him attention. 

She would eventually be _ his _ female. 

White, large hands pulled the leather strap to his pauldron tightly across his chest, securing it to his shoulder. He hadn’t seen Caihtei much after her bearer died, and he had tried. It wasn’t until that fateful day when she was sitting in the tree by the kehrites. He noticed her arrival immediately, and he had done everything in his power to maintain face. Bhu'ja hadn't been able to do it. He had shown weakness. They had made him snarl in pain during training, that single slip up had alerted her to his presence. It still annoyed him that she had witnessed it. She needed to see him as a strong male, not as a weak one who couldn’t take a mere beating with a club. He had decided to _ alter _ her memory immediately following his session.

He'd walked towards Caihtei, barely limping, she had attempted to appear engrossed in her studies. She hadn’t fooled him. Previously, calling her an aseigan had elicited a response from her, he had wondered if it would still. Bhu’ja had been rewarded, she had immediately begun talking to him, however… she called him _ freak_. He did not like that, and had glared up at her. Other yautja called him that constantly, that and weakling. He did not want to hear it from her too. When she had ignored him, he'd jumped into the tree to get her attention, she scented briefly of fear before she jumped off the branch and ran. 

His predatory instinct was pumped into hyper speed and he couldn't have prevented himself from chasing her if he'd tried. His white eyes had locked in on her, she was his prey, would _ always _ be his prey. He was the predator, waiting for the right moment. Her falling into the mud shortly afterwards had been hilarious. 

Bhu’ja clicked faintly to himself as he secured his greaves to his muscular thighs, it had been a long time since he'd thought of that. She had been beautiful then as well, covered from head to toe in muck, what he had planned for her was worth having it smeared across his own body. He'd lifted her onto his shoulder, and she had rested her head against his back, although it had been fleeting the feeling was etched in his mind. Her touch had burned him, seared into his mind, and would be for eternity.

There had been a look of shock on her face that he would never forget as she had landed in the water. This is what she would remember from this day, not his weakness, but _ this_. She had shrieked up from the bottom of the well demanding he get her out… but then she called him a freak… _ again_. It was time his female knew his name.

“Bhu’ja,” he'd corrected her, folding his arms across his green chest, leaning slightly over the rim of the waterhole. She looked up at him, confused, “I am Bhu’ja,” he huffed, puffing out just a little. As he had turned away from her, he couldn’t resist calling her an aseigan one final time. He liked seeing her facial expression when he called her that, her ooman face hid nothing. She could call him freak all she wanted, he enjoyed seeing her face darken every time he said it. He had left her, wanting her ire with him to cool. Bhu'ja had returned a few hours later to retrieve her, but she had found a way out on her own. The well had been empty of his ooman. 

He grabbed his armored sandals and sat down on his cot as his alabaster fingers nimbly worked the clasps. He thought of her again, the time he had purposely snared her. Hours had been spent trying to lure her into the dto. He had sighed in relief when she had finally entered it. He had known immediately. Her steps were always so loud, in spite of her attempts at sneakery. He smirked to himself, it was good for him that she didn’t have yautja stealth. 

She had somehow managed to completely bypass his snare, and snatch at some insignificant plant on the ground. He had watched above, in a tree, as she inhaled the flower from the ground. It had puzzled him, and he had tilted his head at her as he observed her. It still confused him now too if he was being honest. Her oomaness would take time to get accustomed too, but he would do it. Maybe she could explain it to him later, he wanted to understand her. 

He tightened the straps of his boots as tight as he could and closed his ivory eyes briefly to see her again. There she was, standing in the dto, the flower in her face, it was a wonder she had not eaten it. Her foot had stepped right on the mark, and his chest puffed up as she hung upside down and squeaked. 

Bhu'ja had captured his female. 

Her dagger and th’syra necklace fell into a pile on the ground below her. He'd zoomed in on the necklace with his biomask and purred to himself. He had jumped down from his perch, landing on the balls of his feet to absorb the impact. Bhu’ja had stalked towards her proudly, clicking to get her attention. She had frantically been searching for him when she noticed his cloaking. As she reached out for him, his scaly hand had grasped her soft, smooth wrist. It had been warm against his palm. He dropped the invisibility, and her face had dropped with it. His fingers had pulled on the wires of his faceplate, he was close to her, his mask had practically touched her nose. 

Caihtei had demanded he release her, but he wouldn’t, not yet. Instead, he had gripped her brown hair at the base of her th’syra, she had grimaced at him when he had done so. He wanted to stimulate her follicles, hoping ooman hair worked like yautja tresses. He pulled her closer to his face, his tusks clicked excitedly as he scented her, she hadn’t been aroused like he had anticipated. He tilted his head in confusion and disappointment, and then it hit him, a faint smell of fresh thwei. He had hurt his female, his white hand loosened its grip and he felt her smooth, soft hair slide through his fingers as she swung backwards. He lifted the pewter helmet back to his face, securing it back in place and had activated his cloaking again. 

He had every intention of freeing her, but she insulted him further. He laughed at her and walked away, leaving her under the illusion that he had abandoned her. He'd been walking away when he grabbed his chak'ra and hurled it back in her direction. He heard it cut through his snare and her grunt as she dropped unceremoniously to the ground. The disc whizzed through the air before it returned to his palm and he clipped it back onto his waistband. 

Bhu'ja jumped into a tall tree nearby, he kept his footing quiet. He would ensure her safety as she returned home. His mask zoomed in on her, and he purred quietly as she stomped through the dto cursing his name under her breath. The yautja crouched perfectly still as he watched her approach her pyramid. She had climbed up a large tree near a wall, his head had tilted at that discovery. _ Why would she enter that way_? 

Her feet had touched the window seal, and that was when he jumped to the ground and had dashed after her. She disappeared through the window and he climbed up the tree silently until he reached the branch she had used. He had peered into the window, and had just prevented himself from purring. There she was. Removing her dagger and cleaning it on the floor. Quietly, he leapt back to the earth and walked towards the dormitory, his mind had already started reeling. That tree had become his second home. 

He inspected his weapons again immediately following the last buckle clamped on his awu'asa. Bhu’ja had painstakingly and thoroughly examined and cleaned them the previous night, but it was a habit for him to scrutinize them before arming himself. His hand grazed over the handle of his ki’cti-pa, he snorted softly. He already missed the weight of her necklace on it. It had brought her close to him. 

His mind traveled back to when he had snuck into her room while she had slept and confiscated her glaive. Bhu’ja knew she would not gift it to him, so he set about trading for it. She would give him her necklace one way or another.

He had watched her from the window as she searched for it frantically, when she left the room he jumped out of the tree and dashed towards the wall where the kehrite was. His finger scraped across his gauntlet as he switched the view, her aunt had been furious with her.

Caihtei took quite a beating from Taudtui. He had been proud of her. He had heard her aunt give her one hour to find it, she would have it back long before then. She had laid on the floor for a few moments before pushing herself to her feet. Bhu’ja had raced to the front door knowing she would have to go outside soon, he would be waiting for her. 

She had exited her domicile and he immediately stepped in her path. She had collided with his chest, and had then attempted to sidestep him repeatedly before he wrapped his lean arm around her tiny waist. He had growled faintly as her blunt nails had scratched against his hide. He had turned the corner and pressed her into the wall, her face inline with his. Her small, scarred legs had wrapped around him. He had to remind himself what it was he was doing there.

He chuckled softly. “I told you, stupid, to make time,” he whispered slowly. If she had just listened to him, she would have her Paya be damned glaive already. _ So stubborn_! 

The yautja had been glad she had conceded to him. He had wanted a piece of her with him on his chiva. It was considered good luck to receive a gift. He would need it. The chiva could kill him, and everyone had expected him to die. He had wanted to make sure that if he had, a small piece of her would have been buried with him.

Bhu'ja had sat on his bed in the dormitory wishing she would see him off, he had known that she wouldn’t, but he imagined she had. He had been surprised to see her when the scout ship had landed on Prime. _ His _ female had been waiting for him. Her sire stopped him from claiming her publicly though, telling him to kill a queen for the right to court her. Bhu’ja growled deep in his throat at the memory. He had to grudgingly agree with the Elder, she was worth a queen, worth many queens, but, he knew, he would never get her one. 

He had to win her approval another way. And he would.

It was what happened on his own chiva that sprung all of this into action. His kv’var brothers had attempted to kill all the r’ka before he had a chance to get one for himself. They had almost succeeded as well. He had been fortunate that both of them had been killed by the very creature he had eventually brought down. It had been a formidable beast. Bhu’ja glanced down at his arm, there was a large scar on it from the tail. He had gone high into the pyramid and found an empty chamber, he had waited for his prey there. He had forced it to show itself by funneling it into the room by the only open door. It had been a tough battle. The hardest one he had ever had. The creature had fought hard, but in the end, it had succumbed and had fallen, dead to the floor, at his feet. The skull had been large, he had planned on giving it to Caihtei, making his intentions known. Pauk Ga’ton. 

As he had walked back towards the dormitory that very night, he had thought of Caihtei and her upcoming chiva. If her kv’var brothers were anything like his, and they probably would be, she would be abandoned early on in the chiva and the yautja would work together to force her failure. She would either die or be left behind.

He had decided then that the code meant nothing to him if she died. He would have to intervene. Maybe he could reason with her first. She was ooman, maybe if he convinced her to become his sexual pet, she would accept. She had found him worthy, he had overheard her tell Ga'ton he was not weak. 

Bhu’ja had pulled her into an embrace, that had felt like the correct time to convince her not to partake in her chiva. If she was his pet he surmised, there would be no need for it and he would not have to break the honor code. He would not become an ic'jit.

Caihtei had been furious, and so had he. By refusing his proposal, she had doomed him, and hadn't even known it. He was barely holding on to his control when she had called him a pauking freak. He had never wanted to hear that phrase from her lips and he snapped. He'd punched the wall by her head. He was faintly surprised that she had been scared. He smelled her fear and it aroused him. T’sha’re’s talons digging into his shoulder had interrupted the moment.

His heart had stopped, and in a moment of panic he had released his dai-shui. T'sha're was an honored warrior. Caihtei had gone goo eyed, ignoring him completely. Her arousal, though faint, wafted towards him, mocking him. It was his musk on the air that had affected her so, but as she ran off, T'sha're had straightened and purred at him silkily. “Why would she have you, when she can have me?” 

“You hate oomans,” Bhu’ja had hissed, his lower mandibles had flared in rage. 

T’sha’re had clapped his dark palm against his white speckled shoulder, “For her, I’m willing to make an exception.” Bhu’ja had growled at him, and the black yautja had walked away, chuckling all the while. He turned back before he was out of sight, his crimson eyes narrowing as he sneered “Congratulations on surviving your chiva, _little_ _brother_.” _Pauk_. 

He hadn't fully realized the extent of the problem until later that night as he watched her from her window. She had mouthed his brother’s name in pleasure. A soft growl had escaped him, and she had frowned at that briefly, but Caihtei had continued touching herself. He had watched her intently, unable to look away. Bhu'ja was memorizing her naked form and the nub of flesh between the lips of her cunt that she touched. He had watched that particular recording of her multiple times since then. It made him purr with need, and he knew _ he _ would be able to give her what she desired. She just had to survive the chiva. 

The following day, she had been near the kherites where he was sparring. It was purposefully done, knowing he would be beaten. He needed to bleed for her. He had expected the beating, was prepared to take it, but he heard her laugh. He got angry then, but he squashed it down and he followed after her stealthily. 

Yautja thwei gave weak oomans better constitution. She would live longer and perhaps gain some yautja abilities, however weak. He waited until she had turned into an alleyway, and his white, scaly hand grabbed her forearm and shoved her roughly against the rock. His palm had closed around her throat. It was important that she drink his blood. He flexed against her, Caihtei's nails clawed at his arm in a vain attempt to stop him. Her fleshy lips were beginning to blue when he relaxed his paw.

He forced her to drink him. She cursed him with her eyes, but he did not care. Caihtei would have a piece of him forever, her natural life would extend longer than she could ever imagine. Water had leaked from her eyes and he had wiped her face in an act of apology, smearing his blood all over her. He was marking her, rubbing his scent into her skin. He did not want another male taking her. She had been extremely angry at him, he knew this, but it had been necessary. 

Bhu’ja had gone to his ship immediately after leaving her and pulled his ki’cti-pa from his belt. He untied her th’syra necklace from it, he would give it back to her. It wouldn't be much longer before they came for her. This was probably going to be the only gift she would accept from him. He had tinkered with it a short while, adding a small rodent skull to it. He attached a tracking device in the small skull, and linked it to his wrist computer. She would wear it, and he would be with her on her chiva. That it would provide his ooman with good luck was an added bonus. She would need it. 

Caihtei had just woken up from her daily nap when he had bounded up the tree. It had become routine for him to watch over her, occasionally she would toss and turn while she slept. He purred at her when that happened, he often wondered what she dreamt of to make her so restless. Bhu’ja dropped to the ground as she walked from her room, this gift would be given to her formally. White fingers had pressed the notification button at the front door, it had begun to slide open, but the second she had realized it was him she had frantically started punching in the code to close the entry point. 

She had forced him to reach in and yank her out, her anger was palatable. He confirmed that she wished to partake in the chiva. He had growled internally at her stubbornness. She was so stupid, but brave. 

Hadn't she known she would die? The odds had been stacked against him, it would be even worse for her. He could not reason with Caihtei. He would admit that he was pleased deep down that she had the yautja spirit. Worthy female, strong female. He would also admit that she was being reckless.

And Bhu'ja realized as he slipped her necklace over her head, that he would do anything to ensure her survival. She had allowed him to rest his crest against her, hadn't pushed him away. It occurred to him then that in spite of her fighting him all the time, Caihtei wanted him as well. He had purred at this revelation and nuzzled her. 

Leaving her side had been difficult, he had wanted nothing more than to stay with her, but she had forced his hand. He had preparations to make. Deliberately he had walked away from his mate. 

It had taken no effort to hack into the chiva schedule and determined her date and location. He downloaded the map of the area to his computer. He had broken the code now, and there was no turning back for him. He would see this to the end.

The morning of her chiva had dawned and he had run for her window. It had been but a small glimpse of his future with her. Her arousal had bloomed when he had pushed her into the wall. Her scent had been intoxicating to him, blurring his thoughts. He had been attempting to give her last-minute tips and clearly all she could think about was him pauking her… the thought had been heady, but he had ignored her siren's song. 

Caihtei had hugged him tightly after he called her a yautja female, and it surprised him. To him, she was. He had only stated the truth, but her arms wrapped around his neck and her thin legs against his waist, had almost undone him. It was true affection between them and he had never expected it. He had held her for as long as she allowed. _ His mate_. 

He shook his head, his dreads swaying against his shoulders as he returned to reality. He looked at his wrist computer, he needed to leave now if he was to make it on time. Bhu’ja’s dark talon skimmed over the top of his gauntlet, the pewter fighter’s ramp extended and he strode into the ship. It had been his sire’s ship, and now that he was blooded, it was his. 

The yautja sat in the large onyx leather seat and left Prime. Once he was in space, he pulled up a map on his computer and downloaded it to his gauntlet. The white pads of his fingers pressed in the coordinates for his destination. An electric orange bust exploded in front of him, a portal, just on the other side was Nagei. 

********

As he had fully expected, her kv’var brothers were trying to force a failed chiva on her. Au’ka had pushed his mate away from an open chamber, they had both known inside had been a r’ka. The blue yautja had not anticipated the ambush and Bhu'ja had watched as she froze, petrified at the scene unfolding before her. 

_ Move aseigan_, his mind yelled at her, his tusks clicked worriedly. She hadn't. This was how they would die. He knew it in his bones. Once the attack started against her, he would be forced to reveal himself. Bhu'ja would die by her side, he would be there until the very end and they would go to Cetanu _ together_. He vowed it.

His ears picked up a snarling shriek and soft quick footsteps fading away. _ Good aseigan_, he mused, she was running finally. A black talon clicked buttons along his gauntlet, a map appeared before him, on it was a tiny dot racing down the hallway, Caihtei. White eyes peered down the passageway, she had grabbed onto the vines and was climbing to the next level. He would meet her up there and let the r’ka chase him, giving her a fighting chance. She would never survive a coordinated attack. The azure map indicated a shortcut to the floor above. 

He saw her sprint past him just as he reached the same tier as Caihtei. She turned down a passageway and disappeared. Good. She would not be able to see him as he lured the r'kas away from her. Bhu'ja stepped from the hall, and he flashed the eyes on his mask, deliberately revealing his presence to the serpents. The r’kas froze at the junction she was at and deliberately turned back towards him, watching him, stalking him. Black lips curled back and hissed as they silently dashed towards him. He waited until they were almost on him before he flew back down the corridor. He lost them after climbing into an enclave that he blocked off with a massive boulder. He activated the map, and took notice of where she was in relation to him. He tilted his head to the side as he stared down at the white dot. She was still in the dead-end…?

Quietly, he crept back towards his mate, she had finally stepped from the hallway, and as Bhu’ja neared her, she did the _ stupidest _ thing he had _ ever _ seen. Caihtei _ removed _ her pauking biomask. He resisted the urge to snarl savagely at her, he couldn’t risk any sounds being picked up on her feed. Uncloaking, he peered angrily at her from around the corner far ahead in the shadows. He was counting on her weak ooman eyesight to mistake him for a r'ka, forcing her to put her mask back on. She stilled completely and stared at him before quickly replacing her faceplate, by the time it was secured, he was long gone. 

He needed to get a single r’ka to her. He knew for sure four were dead, and unfortunately the kiande amedha would go after the yautja before his ooman. It was her misfortune that the remaining kv’var brother was Za’riik. He had already been introduced to the vile creatures by his sire. Bhu’ja, and many other unbloods, had been forced countless times to listen to him brag about his kills and how the chiva would be _ so easy _ for him. Za'riik would make quick work of what was left. There wasn’t much time.

A faint scratching was heard, there was one nearby. He changed the vision on his mask, it was just on the other side of the wall. It turned towards him, almost as though it were looking straight at him, through the wall. He chuffed softly as it slinked away. It was hunting him… it would intercept Caihtei before it would find him, and she would get her kill. 

As he neared his mate’s location he heard the death screech of a r’ka ahead and then the billowing roar of Za’riik. Pauk. Two left. Silently, he crept down an adjoining corridor and watched in the shadows as Caihtei passed him, his map showed her backing into another dead end when he noticed the serpent quickly and silently, scuttling along the ceiling. It was her time to face the black beast, he would only intervene if _ absolutely _ necessary. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and he found himself praying to Paya. _ Come on, aseigan… _

Her scream echoed down the hallway, and Bhu’ja strained his hearing as he tensed uncontrollably. She was still moving, he could hear her. He peeked around the corner cloaked just as the creature was launched into the corridor. He growled internally. She had just pauking trapped herself into the pauking dead end! He clenched his hand tightly into fist. The urge to protect her was strong, he was fighting his every instinct as he stood there, watching his mate _ unmasked _ struggle with the beast. _ She _ had to kill it. 

The beast stalked into the dead end. _ Pauk_. Again he strained to listen for her, his eyes flicked towards the opposite wall as her net hit it, then there was a woosh of metal against the air, and a scream. Bhu’ja watched as she slid against the stone floor into the main thoroughfare. _ Clever mate_, he smirked under his biomask. Actually seeing her without her biomask made his thwei boil. He couldn't believe she had removed her pauking mask again! What was she thinking?! It was obvious to him that she was, in fact, not thinking at all! He had already scared her into putting it back on once! _ She seriously removed it again_! He would punish her for that later. 

Caihtei’s thwei soaked arm swung her glaive towards the r’ka, but it had glanced off the boney tail. He watched as the creature reared its head back and spewed acid at her. She lept backwards and the yellow goop splattered against the floor, droplets jumping up her boots and legs. It was unfortunate that her mask was no longer on as he watched the thagomizer slice across her forehead. The smell of blood was overpowering in the air, it was gushing down her face and into her eyes. Caihtei had attempted to wipe it off, but she was blind and the creature continued its assault. It was time to intervene now. She could do this blind, but she needed assistance. 

Bhu’ja uncloaked and charged towards her and shoving her against the wall. He had to stay away from her biomask, else be labeled an ic'jit. The r’ka turned towards him as he barreled past it and hissed menacingly. He heard her glaive penetrate the exoskeleton causing the serpent to shriek. It whipped around towards her again, but thrashed its barbed tail at him. His yautja female leapt towards the beast ready to strike with her dah'kte ready. He moved around the creature as it swung her around, screeching mid turn. Her blades were melting, and her small hand was clenched tightly against the r’ka’s forearm. She was close to finishing it, she had this kill. He observed her pull her dagger from her calf and begin wildly stabbing it in the chest, finally, the death cry exploded in the hallway and it dropped to the floor. His mate was _ blooded_. 

There was one left now. He re-engaged his cloak and kept guard over her as she scooped up stone and dirt into her burner. It would hurt when she applied it, her face scrunched tightly as she stifled a scream into her hand. He stifled his purr as she cried out, he couldn’t comfort her. Silently, he dashed towards another hallway as her voice faded away. 

He continued following her through the pyramid as she searched for the final r’ka. She was masked again, thankfully. It had caught up to her in another corridor, he was about to reveal himself and lure it away from her when Za’riik tackled it from out of nowhere, saving her. Bhu’ja wasn’t fooled, he knew Za'riik had only done it to prevent her from having an honored death. But that didn’t matter, she was leaving now. All of those creatures were dead. 

The elder had left with Za’riik and Caihtei, Bhu’ja waited until her blip on his gauntlet was gone, ensuring her ship had made the jump. She was back in Prime airspace now. That is when he could finally leave the planet. He piloted his fighter remotely and had it land nearby. He entered it and used his wrist computer to close the hatch. Dark talons clicked on the dash initiating the launch sequence. 

Once he was in space he slumped into his chair, Caihtei was Blooded now. She had survived. And he… he had broken the code for _ her_. He would never do it again, he swore it to himself. Caihtei would never know of his interference during her chiva. It would break her yautja spirit. Their future was secure now, well as secure as it could be at least. He still had to deal with T’sha’re. Bhu’ja growled. _ What did she even see in his brother_? He had killed a queen, a small voice whispered. Caihtei was worth a queen…

Bhu'ja flared his mandibles angrily. T'sha're would never honor her with the skull. He was certain of it. He would deal with that inconvenience later. Caihtei was _ his _ female, his brother wouldn’t take her from him. Not after all of this! Bhu’ja clenched his alabaster fist tightly. 

He took a deep breath, relaxing his hand. His talons tapped in the jump for Prime, the sky erupted with a titian glow. The pewter ship coasted towards it and as he passed through it a large yellow planet loomed before him. 

His ship gently touched down next to his yurt, he disembarked and went inside, stripping off his equipment. He sat at his rack and cleaned each piece thoroughly. It was tedious and he wanted nothing more than to rush through it, but he wouldn’t. When he was finished, he pulled up a map of Caihtei’s home, she was in her room. 

********

He walked towards the large pyramid in the center of the clan territory. The room near the large tree was still lit. His muscles bulged as he crouched down and jumped into it. Caihtei was sitting cross-legged on the floor cleaning her th’rysa necklace. He clicked to get her attention, she raised her arms, placing the polished bones around her neck. Her head turned almost in slow motion towards him. She smiled as he crossed the seal of her window. She jumped to her feet and ran towards him, leaping up and wrapping her thin arms and legs around him. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as she nuzzled her head into his speckled shoulder. His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him. 

_ His female._

Bhu'ja and Caihtei (age 7) - Fan art by E'lieah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Awu'asa - armor  
Kehrite - dojo/training room  
Kalei' - child  
Aseigan - servant  
Dto - jungle  
Th’syra - skull  
Chak'ra - smart disk  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Chiva - trial  
Kv’var - hunt  
Ic'jit - bad blood  
Dai-shui - musk  
Dah'kte - wristblades


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> * Embedded below is the most amazing fanfic artwork by Draqua!!! ❤️❤️

His vociferous howl rang in her ears. It was deafening, terrifying even, and yet, she couldn’t move. Her muscles had locked in place the second she had seen the obsidian beast begin its assault on Au’ka. Caihtei tried twitching her fingers, willing herself to at least move her hands, _ anything_, but she _ couldn’t_. She was rooted in place. She was going to die.

_ Run_. Noyeil purred, it had felt like it was in her ear. Bearer. 

The r’ka before them pierced through Au’ka’s awu'asa. The knife-like tail twitched briefly in his back before the serrated bones ripped out of his body leaving a gaping hole under his ribs. Thwei oozed out of the wound, gushing over his navy scales, splattering to the ground. 

Her eyes flicked up to the ceiling, and she saw _ it_, the serpent was upside down, its large elongated dome head above her kv’var brother’s head, its vile saffron acid almost like water falling over him, dousing him liberally. The biomask and neck guard began smoking as the metal started melting. Once the rings disintegrated, the liquid spilled onto his massive chest and shoulders, dripping onto the stone floor. 

Au’ka’s dah'kte were mere nubs now, his first kill had destroyed the weapon earlier. The ki’cti-pa was fully extended, ready to strike at the creature above him, even as he screamed in pain. He raised his arm, and two additional barbed tails flagellated from seemingly nowhere, slashing against his biceps and torso. The thwei covering their thagomizers sprinkled droplets all over the room as they flicked back and forth across his body. Fluorescent green spots and speckles illuminated the walls of the chamber like far off green stars shining against the backdrop of space.

Suddenly, the black beast directly in front of him thrashed violently against the ceiling, his ki’cti-pa embedded deeply into its bony sternum. The monster dropped awkwardly to the ground, it’s high pitched shrieking reverberating off the walls and intermingling with Au’ka’s roar. The sound of the onyx r’ka was immediately cut off as he kicked it in the chest, freeing it from his weapon. The creature landed into the middle of the room with an obstreperous thawk against the stone. _ It was dead. _

The bronzed ki’cti-pa clamored against the floor, the sharp tip mangled from the acidic thwei. The two monstrosities continued their assault as though he hadn’t just killed one of them. Their spike tails continued ripping at his flesh, flinging chunks of his skin and muscle around them. What happened next, was almost in slow motion, Au’ka’s large, dark paw shot out at one of them r’ka, in an attempt to snatch its throat so he could yank it from the ceiling. As his hand inched closer and closer to it, both of the beasts impaled their thagomizers deep into his flanks. 

His mask had liquefied, his head tilted back slightly, his mandibles were spread wide, one of his eyes was white, she could see it _ clearly_. For but a second, the room was eerily silent, before his roar filled it again. The two r’ka lifted him up off the floor, as though he weighed hardly anything. Together they flicked their tails simultaneously and Au’ka was catapulted into the depths of the room. The crunch of his body hitting the fallen creature was almost sickening, made only worse by hearing, and seeing, his fluorescent squelch on the stone floor. 

Her mind was blank. _ Run. _ Her bearer was demanding that she move _ now_. Get out while she could. The muscles in her legs tensed, but still she couldn’t force herself from this spot. Her skin broke out in gooseflesh, her eyes riveted.

Ahead of her was her kv’var brother. He was no longer the same yautja she had arrived with. Fluorescent, green thwei was slick across his arms and abdominals, his chest was gone. In place of his navy hide and muscles was an ivory and viridian bone. The acid was working against him quickly. 

Her heart thumped wildly in her against her ribs as she looked at Au’ka. His massive green heart was beating erratically against his bones, Caihtei could see it pounding, straining to break free. His mandibles were still splayed wide as his roar echoed in the chamber. His azure eye narrowed at her, glaring intently, reproachfully, as the two r’ka scuttled across the high ceiling and walls toward him. They pounced on top of him, pinning him down by his shoulders and legs, in a mockery of a sacrifice. Their elongated, ebony heads lowered over him, inner mouths shot out like pistons and ripped the flesh from his body. His roar had become a shriek as they began eating him alive. 

_ It should have been you_, a soft voice cooed in the back of her mind. It was right… as much as she hated to admit that. She only lived because of him. 

Only moments before she entered the room, Au’ka had shoved her away from the doorway, clicking his tusks rapidly at her, laughing that he was entering before she had. Caihtei had been annoyed at him just a few minutes long before, she had even mumbled pauk-de behind his back. His sandaled foot had barely stepped over the vestibule when he was besieged. It should have been her… _ her_.

This was the time to leave, while those accursed creatures continued to fight a very much alive Au’ka. Not let his death be in vain. Slowly, she took a tiny step backwards, her eyes flicking back and forth between the r’ka. Her mind echoed Bhu’ja’s advice. 

_ Climb high_. 

Deliberately, her foot took a second step backwards. She paused briefly, they were ignoring her completely, it would be as though she were a ghost. As she took her third step backwards, an infinitesimal bead of sweat dropped from her arm. Time slowed again as her wide umber eyes watched in horrified fascination as it dropped to the ground with a resounding smack that reverberated off the walls in the tiny chamber like a clap of thunder, the silence that followed was portentous.

Oh Paya….

Immediately, the r’ka stilled, their feeding frenzy ended. Au’ka’s shrieking had long ended, his massive body was practically a pile of gleaming bones. Their onyx, elongated heads lifted intentionally, their eyeless faces seemed to be peering at her with the hatred of generations, a shiver shot down her spine. They had marked her as their prey. _ This was it. _

The large beast pinning Au’ka’s chest curled its lips, back bearing its sharp, dagger-like teeth. Slime dribbled to the ground, landing in a puddle near the shoulder of her fallen kv’var brother. A hiss echoed in the room as both r’ka scratched their talons against the stone, their long, bony tails whipping back and forth over their heads. Dirt flung into the air as they charged. _ Straight _ at her. _ Cjit_.

Her tiny hands grasped her glaive tightly in her sweaty fist as she whirled on her feet. Her muscles were still tense and she skidded on her first step, her balance barely regained, she began sprinting down the hallway. Her peripherals caught the black serpent on her right scuttling across the wall, racing to come in front of her. Her heart pounded in her chest, she tried to push the sounds of claws scraping against the rock from her mind. They would be on her. _ They would be on her! _

She yelled in pain as a hot, pointed, bladed tail sunk into her shoulder. She looked down but a second and saw the tip poking through her clavicle. _ Pauk! Her steps could not falter! _ She continued running, pumping her arms painfully, and pulled herself off the serenaded tail. 

There was immediate pain as the skin on the backside of her shoulder ripped from her, she shrieked in agony, trying to fuel her fear into the shout. _ She could not falter! _ Hot tears spilled from her eyes from under her biomask, a clouding began along the edge of her visor. Her thwei burned like fire in tracks, down her back. She could hear the faintest of dribbling as the droplets fell to the ground. Caihtei searched frantically for something, _ anything_, to help her. _ Oh Paya, anything! _ Finally, her eyes zeroed in on the wall ahead. Vines. 

_ Climb high_. 

Bhu'ja purred in her ear, as if he was right behind her. Cailthei’s ears echoed with his words as the large tendrils drew closer. Her step rejuvenated, she was close, she could outrun them. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she turned down the hallway by the vines. Pain shot across her back, almost as though she had been lashed with a whip. She cried out in surprised pain. The r’ka screeched a call that reminded her of victory behind her. Her hand reached out to grab the vines shakily, her shoulder was on fire, thwei tracking down her arm. _ She could not falter! _ She _ had _ to make it, if she missed… she died here. Her fingers wrapped about the plant as she kicked a foot to the wall. Her arm was heavy as she pulled herself up, the pain causing her to slow. _ H'ko! Do not falter! She could take this. _

There was an ear piercing shriek to her left. Time slowed to a crawl. Her fingers were numb on the vines, she turned her head just enough so that her eyes flicked to the side. The great beast had already leapt in the air. Her heart stopped in her chest as she focused on those teeth that enlarged as they came closer. It felt like a yautja had collided with her. It hurt.

Her hand was ripped from the vines so roughly that the plants burned her palm. Thin, bony arms wrapped around her midsection, clutching her hard as they hit the floor of the temple. The air was knocked out of her as the creature landed on top of her, pressing all its weight on her body for a brief second. Spikes, spines and jagged edges touched everywhere.

Caihtei screamed as a second r'ka dived on her as she laid on the ground, joining the first. Adrenaline pumped as one tubular head came down, inner jaw shooting out of the maw to take a bite of her flesh on her abdomen. Muscles locked and she tried to curl in on herself without success. A thagomizer stabbed into the flesh of her left calf, the spike hitting the bone directly. The human shrieked and her dah'kte came out of her wristguard. She tried to raise her arm, at least kill one, she just needed to kill one! She _ needed _ to die Blooded! That it was not in vain!

The other serpent dug its talons on her arms, and prevented her from struggling and actually using her weapon. The knife in her leg twisted painfully and another bite was taken from her stomach region. Both her feet were kicking at nothing, she tried to turn, tried to move… _ anything_! It did not work, she was losing blood fast… the thagomizer stabbed into her other leg, the bone shattered this time. She shrieked and the r'ka holding her down lowered its head. 

She knew it then. It was done. "H'kooooo!" She howled as they both started feeding on her.

The agony was unlike anything she had ever felt, she was going into shock. Internal injuries cause her to spit cough up blood inside her mask. A sickening crunch echoed and Caihtei's struggling ceased. 

The feeding frenzy continued. 

Caihtei came too with a gasp, tears rolling down her cheeks, her skin covered in a cold film of sweat. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest. She wheezed as she struggled to slow her breathing down. There was a low purr on the cusp of her hearing, closing her eyes she strained her ears to the sound. Hot tears continued rolling down her cheeks unheeded, as her heart slowed. Strong arms flexed around her midsection drawing her focus away from her dream. Caihtei’s eyes snapped open, her face was buried into the unique green and white scales of Bhu’ja’s chest.

His purr deepened, vibrating her entire body. All of her fears and anxiety melted away as she lay in his arms. Bhu’ja sat up and adjusted her legs around his waist, holding her tightly against him with one arm. He leaned over her and nuzzled his crest gently against her forehead. White fingers caressed her face gently, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Caihtei leaned into him further as he continued purring.

She didn’t know how much time passed before she realized he had stopped making noise, but continued holding her, soothing her fears after her nightmare. Caihtei nuzzled her cheek against him gingerly, hesitantly, before pulling back to break their embrace. Bhu’ja tensed, shook his head, and started purring. 

Her eyes lidded and she had just closed them again when he began to lay down again, stopping to adjust her legs. “Sleep, mate,” he whispered, his hand ran down her body and stopped when he gently grabbed her fleshy ass. 

It dawned on her then, that she was naked, and in bed, with Bhu’ja. _ What had she done_…_?_

_ _

Bhu'ja - Fan art by Draqua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Awu'asa - armor  
Thwei - blood  
Kv’var - hunt  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Pauk-de - fucker  
Paya - god  
Cjit - shit  
H’ko - no


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Caihtei had not been able to help her smile as he climbed through her window. His purr was deep, his chest almost vibrating as she nuzzled into his neck, her arms wrapping around him. She had been happy he came to see her… _ why was she so happy_? She still hated him… didn't she…? 

She stopped burying her head into him, her arms slacked from around Bhu’ja’s neck and she pulled away from him… _ or tried too. _He wasn't releasing her this time. Caihtei had just tilted her head to the side in confusion when he pushed her roughly against the stone wall of her room. 

“I said you could have me after your chiva,” he purred as he hooked his large hands under her knees and forced her legs to spread around his waist. 

Her large eyes narrowed angrily at him, and her face flushed crimson, “I don’t want you, freak!” she hissed, pushing against his abdomen.

Bhu’ja lowered his head, resting his crest against the side of her head, his mandibles clicked softly in her ear. “Stop lying, aseigan,” he whispered, pushing into her further, grinding his hips into hers. Her breath stuttered and caught, he was erect beneath his loincloth! Her face flooded with more uncharacteristic heat and she tried to hide her face. She bit her bottom lip, a barely audible whimper traveled up her throat, she bit her inner cheek, just preventing herself from making the noise. 

It didn't matter. He had heard her. He chuckled quietly, resting a massive hand just above her breast where her heart fluttered like the wings of a bird. 

Caihtei shook her head, her mouth had gone dry when he touched her. “I’m not lying…” she snapped, forcing her voice firm. 

Bhu'ja dragged his cranium down her face deliberately, she felt every ridge, every scale, every, Paya be damned, tress, along the side of his crest, until he rested in the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, his large chest inflating beneath her hands. Caihtei tensed, he was scenting her, that bastard! She twisted against him, he pushed his pelvis into hers again, sending a small eutrophic wave through her body. “I can smell you, female,” he trilled against her, releasing his dai-shui. 

The scent of foliage mixed with spices filled the room. Caihtei sniffed the air and stilled, she _ knew _ this smell… her eyes glassed over and all the tension she had been holding in her muscles vanished as though they had never been. She was on fire, her mind burning, lips parted, they even moved, but no words formed. His tusks grazed her clavicle lazily. 

"You're cheating…" she moaned breathless. He chuckled softly, and started purring heavily. “H-h’ko!" she whimpered, her leaning into him, her small hands reaching out and caressing the green scales of his chest.

"Bhu'ja show you cheater," he ground his hips into her core again, hard. She moaned and he growled, his entire body trembling in momentary weakness that his eyes widened briefly. His legs had almost given out from under him. _ So stubborn_, he thought to himself. _ Clearly _ she was aroused by him. Why she insisted on lying to them both irritated him greatly. He would always have a hard time understanding her ooman brain, “Give into Bhu’ja,” he purred against her skin.

She stilled completely and he raised his head from her shoulder. Their eyes met and held. He stared at her openly, intently, letting her see _ everything_. Her eyes were bright, shiny with water as it swirled his reflection. “Please,” she mumbled, blinking quickly to keep the liquid from spilling over, “d-don’t d-do this if you’re going to keep tormenting me.” Caihtei closed her eyes, her tears rolling down her cheek. 

His purr deepened dramatically, he placed his hand against her face and wiped the lacrimation from her skin. He curled over her, his dreads surrounding them, giving them the illusion they were completely alone, shutting out the outside world. 

“Caihtei,” his voice was low, her eyes snapped open, her attention back to him. He had never called her by her name. It was always aseigan, occasionally female. “Please," he said the word very slowly, "do not fight Bhu'ja,” he warned, his thumb still stroking her cheek intimately, "Bhu'ja will win," he growled faintly, her eyes widened slightly, “I want this to be good," he paused and swallowed, almost as if he were uncertain of himself. This was not the Bhu'ja she knew... "for you,” he continued, his purr vibrating his body against her as she looked up at him.

Her mouth opened, her small, pink tongue came out and licked at her lower lip. His eyes zeroed in on the action. He whined and pushed his brow against hers. She arched back, her blunt teeth sinking into the fat bottom lip of her weird mouth as she closed her eyes. Bhu'ja would not admit to her that he had watched, unseen, oomans copulate, had seen what they could do with their mouths. His very yautja mind had been fascinated. He always found himself looking at her mouth.

Bhu’ja stopped purring as she pressed into him, her legs tightening around him. Her eyes slitted open, glaring at him intently. He clicked his tusks as her, enjoying the look she was giving him. He pressed a hand flat against the wall, while the other, curled beneath her knee, hiking her over his hip. He inhaled deeply, her arousal was seeping through her leathers. It was so heavy that he trembled against her with excitement. His mouth was salivating, he would be drooling soon if he did not control himself.

"Don't stop!" She hissed at him, shoving at his chest. He growled and shoved his shoulder against her hand, jostling them both. "Purr, bastard!" She snarled at him. His lower mandibles flared briefly, before he whined and swallowed. 

He was grinding into her hard, it took all of his will power to stop. He attempted to purr, it stuttered at first before his body gave a violent shake and he steadied himself. He'd almost lost control…. Barely reigned himself in… he would purr for her. 

An annoyed huff came from his ooman, as his big body vibrated against her. Bhu'ja growled and moved his palm to her ass, he hiked her up his body, deliberately dipping her pelvis so that her nub of flesh pushed against him.

Caihtei eyed him suspiciously as the tingling feeling began to spread. She hoped he wouldn’t stop this time. Her blunt nails scratched into the green scales on his chest and her back arched off the stone wall again. There was a burning pool of fire in her stomach, it was spreading. Her eyes clenched closed as she whipped her head backwards as wave after euphoric wave crashed through her. 

Bhu'ja's predatory gaze narrowed, her soft, fleshy lips parted and she moaned obstreperously. He growled uncontrollably when she clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. 

“I want to hear,” he rumbled against her ear. Slowly, her palm fell away, her fingers returned to his chest. Her lips separated, and he watched as her cries grew in intensity until her legs squeezed tightly around him. He straightened as she doubled over, panting into his pectorals as her surge faded. Bhu’ja ceased his purring, one of his white hands moved to her back, his dark talons racking lightly against her spine. Caihtei’s head lifted slightly, as her heart slowed down. 

Deliberately, he backed away from the wall, before unwrapping her limbs from around him. Bhu’ja crouched down and lowered her to the floor. He waited until Caihtei’s feet were firmly on the ground before releasing her. His alabaster eyes focused on her as he stood to his full height. His white hands swiftly reached for the belt of his loincloth. He snatched it off, throwing it and his onyx leather loincloth unceremoniously to the ground. 

Caihtei stared at him, his large, green cock was unsheathed, the tip was drooling an ivory-like liquid. A tingle jolted down her spine in trepidation, and excitement as her gaze looked him up and down studiously. He enlarged himself visibly, puffing out his chest as she admired him.

Her small hands gently touched her bone necklace, before lifting it over her head and dropping it to the floor next to her, exposing her breasts to him. Her eyes locked on his face, but his gaze did not meet hers, her face flushed slightly when she realized what he was leering at. Slowly, her fingers loosened the ties to her damp leathers, she took a deep, calming breath once they undone, and then released them, letting her coverings fall to the ground. 

His purr stuttered as he watched his female’s saddle loincloth drop to the floor. He was bathing in her scent now, he inhaled deeply and growled as saliva dribbled down his chin. Her smell was intoxicating, like drinking cn’tlip on a hot day, his vision swam as his pupils dilated with arousal. Bhu'ja was lightheaded. The need to bury himself within his mate was becoming too great, he needed her _ now_. 

Clumsily, he strode towards her and grabbed her around the waist before pushing her against the stone wall again. She grunted while he grabbed the base of his cock to align with her cunt, his eyes narrowed, _ pauk_, he had lifted her too high on the wall.

"Too high, male," Caihtei panted, she was high enough that they were almost at eye level. 

"I know," he snarled, she leaned forward and rubbed the side of her face against his, mimicking what he had earlier. He purred awkwardly, almost shrilly, before he shifted her down the wall. She dropped about twelve inches. Even before he grabbed his dick, he knew it. Caihtei was laughing.

"Too low," she giggled. 

Bhu'ja growled savagely, and yanked her from the wall. He set her roughly down on the cot, an alabaster finger pointed to the bed. “Hands and knees, aseigan,” he gnarled into her ear. 

Caihtei bit her bottom lip, smiled at him as he chuffed at her, but nodded before turning around. The pelts on the bed bounced slightly as she dropped to her knees carelessly. She had just placed her hands on the cot when Bhu’ja spread her legs further apart, one hand clutching her fleshy ass cheek. She heard him inhale again before she felt a drop of liquid dribble on her ass cheek. He let out a small whine behind her as the tip of his cock drug up and down the lips of her pussy, her breath hitched in her throat, he was going to pauk her soon.

“Pauk me, male!” she demanded, pushing back on him and then freezing as a burning pain exploded in her vagina. _ What the pauk was that?! _She stiffened as both his large hands grabbed her hips.

“Sei-i, female,” he replied, his talons flexing into her skin. The green lubricated tip, slowly pushed against her. She tensed even more against him, he purred softly. She did not relax for a long moment, she yelped when he started pushing again. 

Her hand came back toward him, trying to stop his advancement, "Stop!"

Bhu’ja shrilled as the head of his cock was milked, her passageway was incredibly tight. His whole body shook violently as he stopped. His scales shuddered and his mandibles flared. He stilled suddenly, and scented her. _ Thwei_. Her arousal was still heavy in the air, but it was there, mixing sweetly. 

His white eyes flicked down to her head, she had turned it slightly and he could see a grimace on her face. “I wound you?” he rumbled in slight disbelief. His hand deliberately ran down her back, his talons lightly scratching against it. That he would be too big for her had never entered his mind.

“Sei-i!” she hissed, lowering her head to the cot, “Stop!” 

Bhu’ja’s purr grew louder, attempting to calm her, she was still buried face first into the furs strewn about her bed. He knew what he needed to do. “Then I will wound you once, mate,” he quipped, his tone matter of fact. Before Caihtei could lift her head and question him, he thrust his cock quickly into her tight cunt, his thighs slapping against her legs. He squealed as she tensed around his girth, her high pitched scream muffled by the pelts. It was the best solution, she would prolong her pain if she had it her way. But… _ Paya… _

A loud warbled purr came from him, vibrating his chest, his hand reached down and clutched the nearby furs. His black talons sliced through them as he took deep breaths, trying to prevent himself from spilling his seed. _ He wasn't going to make it! _ His eyes clenched closed, his mandibles tightened over his inner mouth. 

Caihtei sniffled, the pain was unbearable, he had just shoved his cock into after she had told him to stop! _ Wound you once my ass_, she thought angrily. “Why you so small, aseigan?” he whined pathetically, his words pulled her from her musings immediately. 

“Why you so big, freak!” she groused back. He leaned over her body, caging her in. Bhu’ja lowered his face near her ear and growled. Caihtei felt her cunt clench tight at the sound, his purr cut out briefly, and he keened.

"Stop, aseigan!" 

"Oh, so I have to stop when you say, but not you?" She hissed, and then deliberately clenched her pussy around his dick. He snarled, but it transformed into a whimper as he curled over her, trembling like a leaf. 

"Shut up, aseigan," he rumbled as his large hand moved around her belly, a rough scaly finger touched the nub of flesh between the lips of her pussy, circling around it slowly, a jolt of surprised pleasure shot down her spine, numbing the ache. 

Caihtei whipped her head up and gasped, “It was _ you_!”

“Always Bhu’ja,” he confessed. His talon deliberately rubbed her clit, his purr warbling as he waited for the pain to subside a little more. She gasped every time, for a brief moment, his cock would vibrate, deep inside, and then stop. It would start again after a second or two. He heard her suck in her breath. She was ready for more. He was too.

Cautiously, he pulled his cock back, the tip all that remained buried in her warmth, “Ready?” he queried, twitching the head, his finger still circling the bud. “Bhu'ja move slow,” he whispered as he deliberately surged back into her, “Bhu’ja move like kv’var,” he growled. She whimpered softly as each ridge of his cock continued to invade her. “An inch every fifteen seconds,” he hissed, explaining what he was doing unnecessarily. His dick was eventually fully engulfed by her throbbing cunt. He pulled back and again, moved as though he were hunting, thrusted into her at the pace of a turtle. 

A loud moan came from Caihtei after a few minutes, he chuffed as his speed increased slightly. He couldn't find a proper rhythm but that didn't matter to her, she wasn't doing much better. She was right _ there_! Her pussy clenched tightly against him, pulling him deeper. 

Bhu’ja whined like a hound, “Aseigan,” he growled, and then his voice changed, he was almost begging, “stop! You must stop that!” 

“H’ko,” she moaned as their hips met, and he was seated deep. She tensed around his dick again, pushing herself back against him. “Don’t stop,” she demanded. 

His hands fisted on either side of her as he snapped his hips forward repeatedly. His eyes dropped to her glistening shoulder. Beads of sweat rolled off the soft skin. Bhu’ja spread his mandibles wide over her, his fangs dripped saliva, inches from her. His tusks moved, his jaws parted, he was ready to hold her down if she fought him. The yautja gave his head a shake, sending his dreads slapping his shoulders. He pushed the thought from his head, he would not bite her. Instead his long, red tongue came from his mouth to lick the perspiration from her shoulder. He was salivating so much, he left a wet trail. 

Caihtei shuddered at the sensation, and she propelled her hips back as he moved forward, her moan echoed in his head as she squeezed her cunt tightly around his cock. He growled in her ear, vibrating his entire body, causing orgasmic waves to crash upon her.

He was not prepared for when she reached up. Caihtei grabbed a thick dread in her tiny hand and pulled down, _ hard_. Bhu’ja snarled and surged into her tight cunt roughly, his dick swelled, she was forcing his seed from him. His mate screamed in pleasure calling for Paya as her pussy convulsed around his cock. He thrust one last time, before spurting his seed deep in her womb. 

His semen leaked from her cunt and ran down her thighs. He hissed as he deliberately withdrew from her, her pussy still throbbing. She collapsed on the bed, her eyes closed. Bhu’ja chuckled softly and picked her up. He placed her face against his chest. She nuzzled into him as he lay down, his female needed sleep, and he would stay with her. His speckled arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

_ His mate_. He had finally claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Aseigan - servant  
Pauk - fuck  
Dai-shui - musk  
H’ko - no  
Sei-i - yes  
Cn’tlip - alcohol  
Thwei - blood  
Kv’var - hunt  
Paya - god


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> * Please note: I will be taking a brief 2-4 week hiatus, I anticipate being back full force in mid to late May. I will still be answering comments and emails during this time, but Chosen will be on the back burner. Thank you for your patience. Paya shall reward you.

Ga’ton stirred on his cot, his sleep had been restless, much in part due to the copious amounts of cn’tlip he had ingested. He scrunched his eyes tightly together, his orbs pulsing behind his yellow lids. He groaned at the idea of opening them, he could feel the heat from the suns. He would keep them closed for now, his dilated pupils would not be able to handle the rays. His face relaxed slightly. 

He had drank to excess the previous day, and he was not one to lose control, but he had been so sure Caihtei had walked with the Black Hunter as she boarded that scout ship. The image was still burned in the back of his mind, Cetanu’s imposing black arm guiding her to certain death. He had been forced to endure it the entire time she was on her chiva, the more he had seen their likeness, the more he had consumed. He had wanted to be numb when the inevitable happened. Her loss would be his final tipping point, Noyeil would be gone completely from his grasp then. There would have been nothing left of his goddess. Just death, not that he would have waited long to join them, he was already a corpse walking.

The yautja had been resting between jars of cn’tlip, his elbow on his desk, his large cranium resting between the pads of his thumb and middle fingers when his hologram computer notified him of an incoming notification from Elder Vu'kea. Ga’ton had sighed deeply, his chest had tightened, causing his hearts to skip a beat. He had used a dark talon on his free hand to open the message. The second it had opened, his office had erupted with scarlet light. He had lifted his head and poured another cup of cn’tlip, and had lifted it, steadily, to his inner mouth, tipping his head back, drinking the entire glass in one pull. It had been in preparation for what was about to come, Ga’ton had already known what it would say, had _ known, _or at least he thought he had. 

As his eyes skimmed over the report, they had glossed over from the effects of the cn’tlip. It took a moment for him to focus, to open his senses. He had stiffened, momentarily brought back to from his stupor, as he read her new status in the clan: _ Blooded_. He had straightened immediately, his back pushing against the back of his chair, he read the entire note again. This time, deliberately allowing each word to embed into his memory. She had survived, _ despite the odds, _ Caihtei had not embraced Cetanu on this kv’var. He had smiled under his mandibles, Noyeil would have been pleased. She would have also beaten him for this behavior. 

His dark talon had scraped across the control panel of his computer activating a new correspondence. The only yautja that had needed to know her survival prior to her landing on Prime was Lar’ja. His mate would have _ insisted _ upon it. This was the moment she had been waiting for. _ This very moment. _ It was unfortunate she would not be the one to take joy in this victory. The message had been brief, to the point: _ Caihtei is Blooded_. 

The instantaneous reply was not surprising, Ga’ton had snorted to himself as he read Lar’ja’s response. Of course he had known. Her chiva had probably been one of the most anticipated ones for the Ancient, in a very long time. It had been personal for Lar'ja, to see if the little ooman would become a legitimate equal among yautjas. Caihtei had not disappointed. 

He had stood up deliberately after a few moments, Caihtei would be home soon, and he would not dispirit her. Ga’ton has trudged languidly towards the landing pad, the slow pace had kept him from wobbling and publicly showing weakness, even if the scent of cn’tlip permeated off of him. When he had arrived at the stone platform, Taudtui had been waiting for him. She chuffed at his arrival, but had said nothing. He had been surprised that Bhu’ja wasn’t lurking around somewhere. 

The pewter ship came into view through the titan clouds over Yautja Prime, and landed softly on the earth. His golden eyes had watched the door open agonizingly slow, the ramp gently extended to touch the stone surface at a ridiculous pace. Za’riik was the first to emerge, in his arms there had been four r’ka th’syra, full th’syras too. It made sense considering who his sire was, the specialist.

Elder Vu'kea had stepped in the doorway of the fighter and turned back into its depths, a few moments had passed before _ she _ stepped out onto the ramp. Her face had lit up when her brown eyes fell upon him. Her pace had quickened as she came down the descent, she looked yautja to him. He had been proud of her, still was, he had tried to puff up for her, but had failed. 

The last thing he remembered was her putting him to bed, he had clapped her shoulder to tell her something, but his memory went vague. Ga’ton thought on it briefly, he likely hadn't told her what was on his mind at the time. He couldn’t even recall what he had planned to say… it likely hadn't been important. 

Ga’ton inhaled deeply, preparing to will his eyes to finally open. He stiffened for a second, there was a faint scent of dai-shui in the air, and it wasn't _ his_. He bolted straight up on his cot, pelts scattered across the mattress, a few flew to the ground. Again, he drew in a generous breath, musk was definitely saturated throughout his home. Golden eyes narrowed to mere slits immediately: _ Bhu’ja_. That weak pauk-de had waited until nightfall to see his daughter. Had dared to enter his home.

_ He _ would pay the price. 

He leapt from his bed, his steps were silent as he sprinted down the hallway towards Caihtei’s room. _ Bhu’ja_. He would catch the weakling in her room, and then he would kill him. Rip his spine and skull from his carcass. As he approached her room, he resisted the urge to snarl. Bhu’ja must not know he was _ that _ close. He suddenly remembered what it was he had wanted to tell her the night before. _ Don't encourage the weak male! _

A dark claw ran over his gauntlet opening the door to her room seconds before he was on it, he barged in and his senses were assaulted by a stale mating scent, it was heavy in the air. His amber eyes quickly scanned the room, the weakling was gone and Caihtei was alone on her bed, covered in fur. Ga’ton clenched his hand into a tight fist and growled in annoyance at the foot of her cot, he loomed over her. 

Umber eyes snapped open at the sound of her sire’s gnarl, Caihtei immediately rolled to her back and sat straight up, the pelts falling unceremoniously to the cold stone floor. “Are we under attacked?” she queried, her face not betraying anything. 

They must be, he had _ never _ entered her room in this manner. Her gaze flicked over to him, his dreads were bristling as he stood there, she knew immediately he was furious. They were. “I’ll grab my awu'asa and join the fight!” her tone was impassioned, she was scrambling out of bed, to run for her armors naked.

Deliberately, Ga’ton turned his head towards her, she was still naked from her activities with the weakling, he chuffed, “H’ko.” He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, attempting to dampen his anger, the lingering scent made it almost impossible. He was assaulted.

Caihtei immediately dropped her gaze to the floor and stood silently in front of her awu'asa stand. Her sire moved to stand in front of her, he leaned slightly towards her, and inhaled, his lower mandibles flaring. She raised a hand and slapped it over his mandibles, closing them with a click as though that would stop him. She swallowed the lump in her throat audibly and looked back up to his face. 

His eyes were practically slivers, and she lowered her hand awkwardly. Her eyes widened, and Ga'ton could smell her fear on the air. “His _ scent _ is all over you,” he rumbled, his expansive chest vibrated as he attempted to squelch his fury unsuccessfully.

Her face flushed, heating up, it was almost like a rose. She raised her tiny hands up and pushed against her sire’s face again, in an attempt to stop him from scenting her further, “Stop!” she groaned. He leaned forward, despite her efforts to push him away, inches separated them. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing,” Caihtei grumbled, lowering her gaze back to the floor. “I still hate him,” her tone was certain. Ga’ton huffed at her, his hot breath hit her cheek, it felt like fire.

"I told you not to encourage the weaker male," he snarled, straightening to his full, imposing height, his arms crossed over his massive pectorals. 

"I still hate him!" she repeated, her voice rising.

“You didn’t hate him last night,” he countered. Caihtei’s gaze snapped up to his, his mandibles had closed tightly against his fangs, his eyes were half lidded, he _ was _ the epitome of an unimpressed yautja. “I know what mating musk smells like,” he grunted, he unlinked one of his arms and waved it dismissively at her. “I am no youngblood.”

Caihtei felt her thwei rush to her face, her cheeks were ardent, they had to be practically crimson at this point. “It was an accident…” her voice trailed off at the end. It had been one, it was the after effects of her chiva that had made her want to mate him. It was purely chance that it just so happened to have been him, an _ unfortunate _ chance as it seemed.

Her sire raised a quilled eyebrow at her, his arm had returned to fold over his yellow and green chest. “You cannot mate on accident,” he stated matter of factly. He titled his head to the side, his onyx dreads brushing off his shoulder, “explain this accident.” 

She looked into his narrowed, golden eyes, his gaze was unwavering, unblinking, it was rather unnerving. Caihtei scrapped a blunt nail over her thumbnail absentmindedly, her large orbs flicked back down to the floor. Cetanu needed to come and collect her soon... this was so humiliating. 

“He fell on you naked?” Ga’ton supplied as she remained silent, glaring at her in annoyance, “Or you fell on him, naked?” His lower mandibles flared as he dropped his arms to his side and crouched down so they were face to face again, “_Explain _ this _ accident_,” he snarled, his spittles peppering her fleshy, scarlet cheeks and sensitive forehead. 

Caihtei buried her head into her hands, rubbing at her eyes and cheeks. Her sire was being so intrusive, to an embarrassing degree. “Why do you like the weak male?” he inquired, this time his tone was gentler, as though the softness of his voice would damper the furious glint in his predatory gaze. It did no such thing, although...

Her head whipped up suddenly at his tone, she studied his face, he was still glaring at her, but not as intense, his mandibles had returned to a neutral position, it seemed to be a genuine question. “I don’t like him,” she whispered softly. Her sire chuffed at her, as though he didn’t believe her. “I hate him,” Caihtei reiterated quickly. It _ was _ true, she hated him… right…?

“You mated him,” Ga’ton remarked, his gaze narrowed again, peering at her intently. 

She stared at him for a moment and licked her fat bottom lip, “It was the after hunt euphoria,” she offered. Her eyes darted around his face in the stillness between them, he appeared to be waiting for more, “I would have mated any male,” she asserted nodding her head determinedly. 

Massive arms folded over Ga’ton’s chest, his hand flexed against his bicep. “But you mated the male you hate,” he growled low in his throat, dark talons scraping against his hide. “The one that I have expressly stated,” his words were deliberate. He was making his point very clear to her, letting them sink in without interruption, “over and over again,” his lower mandibles flared slightly, “not to encourage.” Caihtei bit her lip and lowered her head to the floor in submission. A dark claw went under her chin and pulled her face back up, she bit the inside of her cheek. “That is not just… _ any _ male,” he concluded.

She blinked quickly, her sire was right, she hated him, and yet… 

His hand dropped from her jaw and he whirled on his feet, making for the door, leaving her standing by her armor stand. “Bathe and grab your awu'asa,” he quipped. Caihtei tilted her head in confusion, her long hair swayed slightly against her naked back, _ why did she need her gear…_? “You need to clear your mind,” he responded to her unspoken question. 

Ga’ton paused at the door and turned his head back towards her, “I will kill him,” he warned, his amber eyes narrowing, “if he comes back here.” He faced forward again, and stalked away, leaving her to her thoughts.

********

He had dropped her on Pankah, it was a small planet near Yautja Prime. Her sire had told her just prior to leaving that he would be back in four cycles to pick her up, after the next chiva he was scheduled to oversee. She was stuck here. Alone. With only her thoughts for company. 

Caihtei prowled through the dto, looking for a secure location to set up camp. She would have to hunt for food, but her mind wasn’t focused enough for a large game hunt, at least not right now. She kept thinking about Bhu’ja and T’sha’re. She groaned inwardly, and shook her head, pushing the two males from her thoughts. She had to set her attention to the task at hand. 

It felt like hours had passed before she finally stumbled upon an appropriate location. It was a small clearing near a pool of water, she switched her biomask vision and looked at the ground around and towering trees. It appeared that only small prey visited this location, perfect for her camp. She would keep a look out for larger, more worthy prey. 

Her finger brushed over her wrist computer, marking the location. Her stomach growled at her, she sighed softly and turned back towards the dto. There had been some ahta hare not too far from where she was, her dah’kte exploded from her gauntlet and she stalked into the jungle. 

Two long ears poked above the underbrush nearby. Deliberately, she crouched low to the ground. _ Why had she mated with Bhu’ja_? She crept closer to the animal, still allowing her brain to continue its musings. _ She liked T’sha’re, had she just been so desperate for him, that she pauked another male instead_? The ears twitched and she stilled, waiting… her prey hadn’t moved when she started approaching again. _ But that didn’t explain why he had her panting for him, she hadn’t even been imagining T’sha’re at the time either_. That really bothered her.

She was hidden by long grass and bushes right in front of it when she thrust her arm forward, impaling the creature with her weapon. _ She wanted T’sha’re, she knew this. He was better in every way_. Caihtei stood and scooped up the ahta hare by the ears. _ Bhu’ja had merely been a mistake, a huge one at that. _ She strode back to her camp, _ he had used her chiva thrill against her_. That was it. She didn't really want Bhu'ja… 

She was just about to set foot in her camp when a clicking sound got her attention. She groaned inwardly, _ please not Bhu’ja_, she thought frantically. Caihtei turned her head back towards the sound and watched and the shimmering cloak disengaged, her umber eyes widened in surprise and she smiled softly. 

He jumped down from the tree, the balls of his feet absorbing his landing. He puffed up at her reaction and strutted towards her, “Congratulations on your chiva,” he purred, clapping a dark gray hand on her shoulder. Caihtei sucked in a breath and felt warmth spread across her body, and just like that, any and all thoughts of Bhu’ja left her mind. 

_ Completely_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Cn’tlip - alcohol  
Kv’var - hunt  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Th’syra - skull  
Dai-shui - musk  
Pauk-de - fucker  
Awu'asa- armor  
H’ko - no  
Thwei - blood  
Dto - jungle  
Dah'kte - wristblades


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Note: I’m back!!!! Sorry for being on hiatus longer than expected! Now back to our regular program! ❤️

T’sha’re was perched cloaked and motionless on a large branch above the dto. His thoughts drifting back and forth on oomans in general. There were none on Pankah, but he found his mind on them. Recently, more often than normal. He was unsure as to why, but since there were no worthy prey around, he granted the reverie passage. 

Oomans were his favorite prey, it was no secret. There was something about them, he couldn’t quite put his talon on it that attracted him to them. They were a vocal species, and their expressive pyode faces showed fear the best. He reveled in listening to their panic, he found it fascinating that such a supposed intelligent creature, lost all reason when they were afraid. 

The species had little to no honor, fighting amongst themselves, constantly at war. They had _ other _ redeeming qualities; their cunning was admirable, it often made for enthralling kv’var as they attempted to outsmart him. There was also their remarkable ability to survive the harshest conditions, extremely resilient for such a pyode prey. In conjunction, each safari was unique and dangerous. _ Oomans_… 

His thoughts halted as Caihtei suddenly entered his mind. The yautja ooman was an anomaly. He paused, deliberately running a dark claw across his wrist gauntlet, searching for her in the clan records. He knew she was here, _ somewhere… _ His head tilted to the side, his obsidian dreads grazed his shoulder, she was blooded now. That was…. _ interesting_. He had not expected her to survive. Not after he had watched her balk when Bhu’ja had stalked towards her near the armory. _ Why had she been afraid of that weakling? _ He was defective, he should not have survived his chiva. Cetanu was toying with him by keeping him alive. 

He shook his head to remove his mei'hswei from his mind, the ooman female was more intriguing to him, especially now. Her scent that night had been exotic, not something he had ever scented before. She had been greatly affected by the dai-shui Bhu’ja had released in order to regain her attention. However, _ he _ had remained the sole subject of her focus. T’sha’re chuffed to himself, even _ she _ didn’t want the s'yuit-de yautja. 

A notification flashed across the glass of his biomask, drawing his attention. _ She _ was nearby. Crimson, predatory eyes peered across the dto and locked on the tiny ooman stalking purposefully below. T’sha’re raised a quilled eyebrows as he watched her pause in the tall grass, her dah'kte was fully extended, her mask hung visibly on her hip. His gaze moved towards her quarry, a mere ahta hare. He had to admit, he was disappointed in her choice of food item, there was barely any meat on those. However, he was curious to see her kv’var, see her technique. If anything, it would be informative, see how well a yautja trained ooman mimicked them. 

Again, she crept forward, inching closer to the unsuspecting animal, she was practically upon it when she thrust her weapon forward and skewered the creature. It shrieked loudly, but died quickly. As she retracted her dah'kte, the ahta hare fell to the ground, its ruby blood pooling around it. Deliberately, she stood and towered over the fallen animal before the ooman grabbed the critter by its long ears, and whirled on her feet, striding towards his perch. Caihtei passed the tree he was positioned in, slowly and silently, oblivious to his presence, he turned towards her and watched her leave his hunting territory. She had not once raised her eyes to the sky. Not very cautious, he mused to himself, noting her biomask again. On a strange planet, and not wearing their most important piece of equipment.

He tilted his head to the side, his dreads slid off his atramentous scales, there was something about her that he couldn’t shake. There was an overwhelming need to follow her. How long would it take for her to notice him? Could he stalk a yautja trained ooman? Before he could stop himself, T’sha’re found that he had straightened and was standing on the bough, watching her begin to disappear further into the dto. He leapt, silently, to a nearby branch, trailing her from above. 

She seemed completely unaware of his presence as he tactically bounded from each tree. Landing on the balls of his feet kept the branches from wavering under his weight and giving away his position. His gaze lifted and left the ooman briefly, she was headed to the clearing ahead. Caihtei would have set her camp up there, not in the dto. T’sha’re leapt ahead of her, he wanted to investigate her territory and wait for her arrival. She had chosen her campsite well, he was impressed. He knew this dto. There had been other tempting clearings she would have passed in order to find this one, it was small and out of the way. However, it was the most habitable for her kind. He wondered how long she would be on the planet, an idea began swirling in his mind as he watched for her arrival. 

His tusks clicked together just as Caihtei was about to enter her camp, he would give her a chance. She froze midstep, her head _ finally _ tilted upwards. He had gotten her attention, his garnet eyes watched her chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath. It was as though she was steadying herself for an unpleasant encounter, before deliberately turning her head towards him. Her ooman face betrayed her, she was attempting to suppress an unfamiliar emotion from him. Anxiety. He recognized it in her scent. Now he was intrigued… _ Why would she feel that way? She clearly knew it was a yautja clicking at her… _

Unless...

The wind shifted, and he would not have noticed it if he had not been looking for it. _ Bhu’ja_. It was faint, but it was _ there_. His mei'hswei had wasted no time after her chiva it seemed. He had already pauked the female. 

It made sense then as to why she was feeling that odd emotion, Caihtei believed he was the s'yuit-de sibling. An ebony claw glided over his wrist computer, his cloaking warbled briefly, blue lightning sparked up and down his body before falling away from him completely. 

Relief washed over her expressive face, her large, umber alien eyes widened at his presence before her. Her fleshy lips slightly curled upwards as her gaze met his intricately etched, argent biomask. T’sha’re dropped from the towering tree, the balls of his feet and powerful, thick legs absorbed his landing. He straightened, his chest puffing up as she continued staring at him. Caihtei’s lips parted slightly, he strode towards her and rested his large cinereal hand lightly against her delicate shoulder. “Congratulations on your chiva,” his voice purred down at her. 

A familiar, mellifluous scent floated in the air, quickly overpowering everything else. Behind his mask, he watched her tiny ooman body heat under his touch. T’sha’re allowed his paw to linger a few moments longer, before slowly withdrawing it from her shoulder. Caihtei continued peering up at him, as though she hadn’t noticed he was no longer touching her pyode body. Her attention was on him, completely, he wasted no time. He straightened, his feet parting at shoulder width, and enlarged his chest, enjoying her observation more than he wanted to admit. His muscles flexed, his scales rippled, allowing her to gaze at every chiseled brawn, brown eyes flicked up and down, greedily drinking in his form. He had to concede, he was delighted to have her complete attention. 

His dark hand lifted to the wires attached to his helmet, there was a faint hissing sound as they disengaged. His large fingers cupped the blunt chin piece and removed it from his face deliberately. Her essence was unfiltered now. He strapped his helm to his belt.

It surprised him that merely gazing upon him made her release an ooman version of dai-shui. He could smell her heat acutely. He was an honored warrior, had killed a queen, and yet yautja females made him work _ hard _ for their attention. Often battling other males, or competing for the best trophy gift. The one standing before him now however… 

An errant thought came to him as he scented the faint smell of Bhu'ja intermixed with her heat. _ He could mate this female._ He had always been curious about oomans, he'd grudgingly even respected one or two in his time, but he had never lowered himself to pauk prey. T’sha’re started to shake his head to remove the thought from his mind, when he stilled. Caihtei was not game. She was the _ exception_. A yautja, albeit in ooman form. 

_ Perhaps, Bhu’ja had been on to something_… a voice whispered in his head, and he locked eyes with her.

Caihtei drew in a deep breath, beads of perspiration lined her upper lip. Such a weird mouth, he thought. Her head moved to the side slightly, causing her long mahogany braid to sway across her back, sending her smell back to him. Chestnut eyes flashed at him before she glanced down at the ahta hare clutched in her hand. 

He could hear her thoughts as she debated inviting him to join her. It was her turn to straighten, showing off her full height and squaring her shoulders, not that he considered her to be tall at all. 

“Join me?” she inquired, lifting the onyx furred ahta up. 

T’sha’re nodded curtly, his dreads slid over a shoulder. There was a desire to understand this ooman more, and just under that was, faint as it was, an impulse to pauk her. Mating a yautja female was about breeding, showing strength, but this… _ this _ was a curiosity. Her dainty, pyode body against his. _ How would that feel? _ It would be _ much _ different than copulating with a _ real _yautja female. He found that, suddenly, he wanted to experience it.

A large, blunt-toothed smile beamed on her face, before she quickly adjusted her expression. She then turned on her heels and led the yautja towards her camp. As they drew closer to the edge of the pool, he realized that she had not set up her site prior to her kv’var. Foolish ooman. She was either distracted, or incredibly stupid. He wanted to think since she survived the chiva that it was the former rather than the latter.

T’sha’re remembered watching her species on the blue planet, males tended to protect the females there, they were bigger. And from what he would tell, though he had not researched this fully, the females instinctually favored those that did. He briefly considered this, but rejected it. She was yautja. He doubted her thought process was like the blue planet oomans. 

"I kv’var," he clicked at her, nodding to her meal, "Not enough."

Caihtei’s face flushed crimson, she nodded quickly as he strapped his mask back to his face and disappeared before her eyes. He watched her a moment longer, completely invisible, she was so easy to read. He liked that.

He bolted from her camp without looking back. There were large, horned, four-legged herbivores that traveled in massive herds that he could locate easy enough. One of the beasts would feed them both for several days, and its th’syra... he stilled his thoughts as he realized he had _ truly _ considered initiating a courtship with the female.

It did not take him long to locate a herd, and find a buck with an impressive set of antlers, six feet across, gracing its head. He shot it once with his ki'cti-pa, the dual blades launching at the grazing animal like arrows, piercing its heart and side simultaneously. Bleating, so loud, deafened him briefly before he muted his biomask, as panic fed the stampede. T'sha're waited until he was alone before he approached his meal and picked it up to carry back to her camp.

She had skinned the ahta and had built a small fire in his absence to cook her meal. T’sha’re noted that Caihtei was still not wearing her mask. He would teach her a lesson, he kept his cloaking on, stopping but ten feet from her. The corpse dropped from his invisible shoulders suddenly, appearing out of nowhere directly in front of her. She startled, and he tapped his helmet with an obsidian talon as he made himself visible to her.

Caihtei’s fleshy cheeks flushed a faint rose again, her mouth opening to form a small circle, before she reached for her mask urgently and strapped it to her face. He chuckled. A few moments later, her food was ready for consumption and she had to remove her mask, her face crimsoned.

He set to cleaning his amedha, eating as he did so. T'sha're moved quickly, separating the pelt and flesh. He thought of presenting her with the th’syra, but considered it too unworthy. There had been no challenge to killing this animal. 

It would be suitable for jewelry however, the zsi'se... the voice trailed off, flirting along his mind as though a drunken Paya was whispering nonsense to him. But he found himself picking the teeth from the large cranium after he had cleaned the th’syra. He hung it on a tree close to her camp, before he discarded the rest of his quarry.

T'sha're had kept the sinew from the beast. He would fashion a zsi’se necklace for the little female, he would make two. One for his ki'cti-pa, and one for her. He would need his tools to make the jewelry, which meant he would need his vessel. He left without advising the ooman, he did note as he walked away, she strapped her mask to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Dto - jungle  
Th’syra - skull  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Pyode - soft  
Chiva - trial  
Mei'hswei - brother  
Dai-shui - musk  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
Kv’var - hunt  
Pauk - fuck  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Zsi’se - teeth


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

She sat, staring silently at the emptiness where T’sha’re had disappeared. Her face flushed crimson under her helm, that had been _ competely _mortifying. “So stupid…stupid...” Caihtei mumbled softly under her breath, as she leaned forward burying her silver mask into her tiny hands. 

“I acted like a Youngblood!” she groaned faintly. She had been so distracted that she had removed her mask after scanning the area for large prey, it had stifled her at the time. She lifted her head slightly and huffed in annoyance. Her dark eyes narrowed under her helm, she knew better than to disengage her biomask, the scar across her forehead still stung from her chiva. _ Too _bemused indeed... 

Caihtei had no idea how long T’sha’re had been shadowing her in the dto, _ and the fact that she didn’t know _ was, in itself, embarrassing. He had stalked her… _ like prey_, and she hadn’t even been aware. The thought sent an uncomfortable tingle down her spine. How must he see her now?

Some yautja she was… she flicked a nearby pebble with a blunt nail, the azure rock knocked dully against the trunk of a viridescent tree. 

Caihtei pressed both of her palms firmly against the earth behind her, and leaned back. She lifted her head towards the magenta sky. Would T’sha’re be interested in her _ now_? Her nostrils flared as she expelled a deep breath, she doubted it. He had already saved her once from Bhu’ja… 

Her head snapped forward and she bared her teeth inside her faceplate, subconsciously mimicking yautja facial expressions. _ Pauking Bhu’ja_, her mind seethed. _ This was his fault! _ He had come to her the previous night and had mated with her. Had made her feel… she paused for a moment. _ What had he made her feel? _ Caihtei shook her head to push Bhu’ja back into the dark abyss of her mind. She didn’t want to think about him, he was a freak. A _ freak _who was set on tormenting her constantly. 

Even now, she was paying the price in front of the _ one _ male she _ actually _ wanted to mate. She clenched her tiny hands into a tight fist, she would make him pay for this. 

********

The female was barely out of sight when T’sha’re dashed for his hunting territory, the zsi’se and sinew safely tucked away in one of the many pouches on his person. It would not take him long to assemble the necklace, and once it was completed, he would present it to her, making his intent known. 

A dark claw skimmed over his gauntlet as he neared his own camp, by the time he stopped moving, his pewter bird of prey had landed, the ramp extending slowly to allow him entry. T’sha’re leapt onto the incline before the metal thumped against the soft dirt. 

The scarlet lights flashed, his vessel reacting to his presence, the control room completely buzzed to life, awaiting his command. His talon brushed against his wrist computer, shutting the main door and locking it. T’sha’re strode into his trophy room, purposefully. There were hundreds of th’syras lining his walls, many were ooman, but he also had a handful of r’ka ones. The centerpiece to this particular collection was a giant zi'staut snake he had kv’vared centuries ago, shortly after he had become an Honored Warrior. 

He sat down in a cream, leather chair at the large pewter workbench directly across from his showcase trophy. His hand reached into the pouch at his hip and deposited the zsi’se and sinew onto the tabletop. A fingertip pressed down on the desk, activating the compartments that housed his tools. His crimson eyes flicked back towards the th’syra mounted on the wall again as he laid the tendons and ligaments on a heated surface to dry out. 

He had gone to the large planet of Te'ku to find it, the zi’staut. T’sha’re leaned back, selected a molar, and began meticulously cleaning it as he stared at the trophy. It was an elusive beast, most of its time was spent underground in elaborate tunnels that spanned the dto there. It only came out once a year to feed, spending most of its time hibernating beneath the soil. Nocturnal, it would spend a full month above ground feeding voraciously on _ anything _that moved.

When all of the zsi’se were polished, he selected a small drill and bore tiny holes into each one. He examined the sinew he had set to dry, he was pleased. His gaze flicked back towards the wall as he threaded the molars onto the tendon, knotting it in place. 

The zi’staut was massive, a hundred feet long on a smaller specimen, they could easily reach lengths three or four times that size, weighing hundreds of tons. They were able to raise almost half their body up from the ground, and advance onto prey at an incredible speed, bearing down on them with their large, fang riddled maw wide open. The creature had toxic saliva that helped digest their meal in case they could not swallow it whole. Zi’stauts had no problems tearing their prey to shreds, eating at an incredible rate. It had too, needing to pack down as much food as it could, beefing itself up for the very brief mating season.

As he completed the strand, he straightened in his chair and pulled his ki'cti-pa from his belt. He attached it along the handle, just above the grip of his weapon, then set it to the side on his workbench, his palm lingering on the spear. T’sha’re had spent months stalking and tracking this particular zi'staut snake. It was large, at least two hundred feet long, the coloring had been exquisite, black and red banded scales ran down its back. He had taken care to skin the animal, making bed coverings and many loincloths for himself. 

He leaned back in the cathedra again, the th’syra grabbed his attention. It had been a glorious hunt, he purred to himself as he started work on the necklace, he began braiding the remaining sinew and weaving the zsi’se in such a way that they would be arranged with a large center molar and smaller ones branching out. The beast had been feeding on a large reptilian herbivore it had caught sleeping. Large fangs, three feet long some of them, ripping into meat loudly. It made no attempt to disguise itself, zi’staut did not have natural predators and they feared nothing. 

T’sha’re had known immediately when the creature had sensed him. Its massive head had reared up, opened maw dripping with blood and gore. They had locked eyes, its large yellow eyes had zeroed in on him and the beast had charged him immediately, roaring like a mammal, barreling over the carcass of its recent meal at an unbelievable speed. Jungle birds took to the skies at the sound it made.

He had dived out of the way, sending his two chak’ra back at it as he did so. It dodged one as though it weren’t a gigantic snake, he was awed by its inherent speed, the other sliced clean through some hard scales of its neck. The creature had shrieked piercingly and the yautja had found himself somersaulting across the dto floor, avoiding the slapping tail of the monster as it tried to flatten him. 

Thankfully, the enormous jungle trees, some standing four hundred feet, had provided adequate cover. He had been able to weave his way into areas the snake could not follow. Its death had come after he had climbed one of the giant trees and had jumped onto its head with his ki'cti-pa. He had punctured cleaned through its head. He had killed the fantastical creature, and he had stood on its carcass, his spear raised to the skies, roaring his victory for all to hear. 

Maybe he would show the little female… not many yautja had one gracing their trophy wall. He frowned suddenly and shook his head, his dreads grazing his shoulders, clearing the thought from his mind. He needed to finish the necklace for her first. 

After a few more minutes, the braiding was complete, he took the final zsi’se and tied it to the end, making a clasp. He placed it next to his weapon, the jewelry looked impeccable and matched his. The little female would be pleased.

Deliberately, he stood, gripping his ki'cti-pa in his dark hand and securing it to his waistband, he then grasped the jewelry and left the room. His ship reacted to his passing, the airlock disengaged as he walked through it and down the long ramp that was extending back towards the earth. 

He stood still a moment, before his vessel. A dark claw ran along the keys of his computer, he watched as the ingress closed and the pewter metal incline retracted back into the fighter. The cloaking engaged, the low hum of the engine droned, and his ship vanished into the sky. There was a soft beep from his gauntlet signaling that the craft had taken off and was now orbiting Pankah again. 

Slowy, he turned back towards where the ooman had set up her camp, surveying the trees silently before jogging into the dto only to stop suddenly. He scented something that had definitely not been there before. _ Bhu’ja_. T’sha’re engaged his cloaking immediately, his visions switched as he took off in search of his defective mei'hswei. 

It took no time to track the other yautja. Bhu’ja was not hiding himself. He was on a branch a few meters ahead of him. Of course the weakling had followed the female here, in truth he was not surprised to find him here. 

He dropped his cloaking when he stood close to the tree his brother was occupying. He remained silent, waiting for the younger yautja to jump down from the bough. 

“Mei'hswei…,” he quipped, his voice low, when Bhu’ja straightened and strode toward him.

“Mei'hswei,” his brother grunted back, clapping his white hand on his grey shoulder, allowing his dark talons to prick slightly into the dark scales. 

“Do you intend to mate her?” Bhu’ja pressed, there was the tiniest hint of displeasure in his tone. T’sha’re just prevented himself from purring at the distress he heard in the green yautja. He had noticed the necklaces. Good, he wanted him to see them. 

“Sei-i,” he confirmed, straightening to his full height and squaring his shoulders. He was bigger than Bhu’ja and much stronger.

A low growl came from Bhu’ja’s throat, “She is _ my _ female,” he hissed, “_my mate_,” he glowered, jabbing an ivory finger into his avocado green scales on his pectorals for emphasis. 

T’sha’re chuffed audibly, “H’ko.” He then took a step forward until they were chest to chest, forcing Bhu’ja to look up at him, “The female wants a strong male,” he paused briefly, puffing up to enlarge himself further, “not a s'yuit-de one.”

Bhu’ja snarled at his mei'hswei’s words and shoved his graphite and cream shoulder with his pale hand. T’sha’re’s ruby eyes widened slightly, the pauk-de had actually done it. There would be no challenge in this fight, so he did not really take it seriously, but he would remind his younger brother where his place was. His dark hand shot out and roughly pushed Bhu’ja back, gladly accepting his invitation. 

The green yautja stepped back from the force of the thrust against him. T’sha’re clicked his tucks together rapidly, laughing openly, knowing it annoyed Bhu’ja, throwing him off, unbalancing the younger, impulsive male. 

He wanted to spur Bhu’ja into attacking him. He would humiliate him without even trying. It did not take long for the green yautja to attack, he tried to grab him. T’sha’re kicked him back hard, sending the weakling flying backwards, more evidence that his younger was defective. He weighed so much less than a normal hunter.

Bhu’ja rolled to his feet and charged him, barreling forward, his paws clenched. T’sha’re merely sidestepped, letting the youngster crash into a tree, stunning him briefly. An armored sandal connected with his brother’s glutes, bouncing him against the tree one more time before he threw him to the ground. 

T’sha’re laughed out loud as Bhu’ja snarled and rolled to his feet. The little pauk-de actually took a swipe at him, attempting to slice flesh, but it glanced off argent awu'asa instead. He showed Bhu’ja how to swipe properly. His talons sliced through netting across his brother’s abdominals. Fluorescent blood splashed the vegetation.

“Too high,” T’sha’re laughed, treating his sibling like a youngblood in a kehrite, they had never sparred before. Bhu’ja’s one heart making it pointless to bother, there was no challenge in this. 

The green yautja made a second attempt, T’sha’re did note he aimed lower, but he stepped back, moving faster. This caused Bhu’ja to lean forward trying to reach him, allowing for T’sha’re to drive his heavy skull into the younger yautja. The blow dropped him to his knees, stunning him again.

T’sha’re raised a foot and kicked his brother in the face, dropping him to the ground, sending him flying backwards some ten feet. “How did you survive?” he asked, walking casually towards his still rolling brother.

Bhu’ja had barely stopped rolling when T’sha’re placed a knee in the middle of his back, grabbed a handful of his dreads, and smashed his head into the earth. He buried his face in the dirt a couple more times before he yanked backwards forcefully. Bhu’ja’s head snapped back, he heard his brother’s tusk hitting against the mask. He tightened his grip, making sure his little mei'hswei understood his position perfectly. 

Leaning over, T’sha’re aligned his face with Bhu’ja’s ear hole, “Challenge me again for the female,” he whispered, pulling the dreads in his grip back further, Bhu’ja whimpered slightly, “and I beat you in front of her.” He released the fleshy tresses, grabbed the back of his head instead, allowing his talons to puncture the sensitive flesh of Bhu’ja’s scalp, fluorescent thwei covered his claws before he slammed his face into the ground one final time. 

He released his hold, dug his knee in before releasing his sibling. T’sha’re clicked his mandibles together and kicked Bhu’ja in the glutes again. Enjoying the growl of indignation his brother squawked before T’sha’re left him alone to recover. He had wasted enough time on the idiot as it was. 

_ Foolish_. He thought as he continued towards Caihtei’s camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Dto - jungle  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Pauk - fuck  
Zsi’se - teeth  
Th’syra - skull  
Kv’var - hunt  
Pyode - soft  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Mei'hswei - brother  
Sei-i - yes  
H’ko - no  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Pauk-de - fucker  
Awu'asa - armor  
Thwei - blood


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Special thanks to elven_prophecy! Thank you so much for all your help with this chapter and your understanding with my rustiness (and coming down to hell to drag me out of it). You’re amazing! It’s no wonder you’re the Mighty Peacock! 🦚

T’sha’re watched the little ooman for a few moments from a tree, overlooking her camp. She sat cross legged on a large turquoise boulder, tiny canary flowers weaved around the mauve leaves of the large bushes at her back. At her front, the golden pool that lay in the center of her camp. Caihtei’s dainty fingers were gliding over the buttons of her gauntlet. His crimson eyes flicked towards her face, he was pleased she was still wearing her mask.

He stepped off the branch and landed silently, his muscular thighs absorbing the impact. T’sha’re wondered briefly how long it would take for her to notice him, before he decided he would alert her of his presence by clicking his tusks. Caihtei stiffened at the sound, and her head raised. 

She ran a deliberate blunt finger across the keys and closed her computer. He did notice her shoulders relaxed visibly as he dropped his cloaking and stepped into the clearing. That she had expected his defective mei'hswei was obvious. She hadn't needed to worry, T’sha’re had taken care of the problem. The weakling would not be bothering her while he was around.

As he strode towards her, he puffed out his massive gray chest, enlarging himself. He liked that she admired him so readily. He stopped in front of the cyan rock she was sitting on and was surprised by her piquant scent as it wafted into his argentated biomask. She was easy to impress, there was barely any effort on his part, and he hadn’t even presented her with the zsi’se necklace he had crafted for her yet. 

He tilted his head and nodded down at her. Even perched up on the boulder, she was shorter than him. The top of her head was barely above his shoulder, her strength, he already knew, was subpar to his. As he looked her over critically he realized there was a perfect opportunity to show off his hunting skills without using too much effort on this very planet.

“Kv’var va'jaidth with T’sha’re?” he purred, doing mental calculations. He would have to hold back his strength so that the female could be involved.

Va'jaidth were not typically considered for a party kv’var, but Caihtei would likely never have the opportunity to experience it solo. They were massive, at least fifteen feet tall. The hoofs were sharpened to a point as they beat them against large bounders. Their fangs were almost eight inches long and sharp enough to pierce yautja awu'asa in a single bite. The th’syra was remarkable, worthy enough as a courting gift. He would kv’var with her, kill the creature, and gift her its head. 

********

Perched on a branch, T’sha’re surveyed the dto below. His _ partner _ was crouched, near the babbling, golden stream along a sizable cobalt stone a few feet in front of him. He had expected her to remain on the ground, the stalking trees were much too large for her to climb, she lacked the talons.

He had to admit, he was mildly curious to see how she would kv’var such a large, temperamental creature. She would not have the strength to face it, or tackle it. Her hide was weak and could tear easily, her bones were brittle in comparison to his. Her general morphology would make her more cumbersome then beneficial, but he enjoyed the challenge. 

His argentine mask honed in on the ground just ahead of Caihtei, his crimson eyes concentrating on the zoomed-in hoof impressions embedded in the chartreuse soil about a hundred feet away. It was large and _ fresh_. Their prey was near. 

T'sha're scanned the horizon and mentally sighed as the ooman scrambled up a nearby tree, to his right. She grunted once, he could smell her sweat, which meant so could the va'jaidth. He’d let her give away her position, it would be drawn to her. She pressed herself against the bark, and crawled along a branch on her belly, blended and cloaked. He could still smell her.

They remained silent and still. Her scent eventually dimmed enough with the passage of time, the yautja fully expected a va'jaidth to show itself soon. A dull snap of a branch quickly proved him right. He shifted his gaze to scan the dto before them, the views in his mask switching automatically as his vermilion eyes inspected the dense foliage. He locked on a blur of reds and oranges in the correct shape.

It was a massive male va'jaidth, fifteen feet tall at the shoulders, the neck towered seven feet above that, crowned with a majestic th’syra with two ten-inch ossicones, sharpened slightly into points. White, sharp fangs peeked out under its fleshy, colbot lips, it snorted indignantly allowing the zsi’se to show, they were longer than most, about nine inches. The fur was a deep ultramarine and he noticed that its hide had visible scarring running along the sides and over a large portion of its back. It had been attacked before by another creature and survived. This was a worthy beast. 

The va'jaidth bent its long neck over and a long black tongue darted out to scoop the liquid into its mouth. It drank greedily for a few minutes before straightening, large ginger eyes stared at him, unblinking. It couldn't see him, but it was uncanny how it maintained eye contact with him. T’sha’re remained motionless, keeping his camouflage from warbling. 

Finally, the va'jaidth broke the unintentional gaze with him and snorted wildly, the breath that exhaled from its nostrils was briefly visible before dissipating in the surrounding air. The creature stiffened suddenly and shifted its entire weight to his front hooves. Before Caihtei could react, the animal kicked backwards, the sharpened ungulates slammed ferociously into the trunk of the tree she was perched in. 

A boisterous crack echoed through the dto as the viridian bark snapped and splintered, exploding outwards and falling unceremoniously to the ground below. The massive tree buckled from the force of the kick the va'jaidth had delivered. Caihtei swiftly flattened herself against the limb, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from squawking in surprise. She wrapped her thin arms around the branch and held on for all she was worth, digging her blunt fingers into the groves of the bark like talons while it shook violently. 

Her zsi’se rattled in her head, she could hear them echoing in her ears. The quaking seemed to dissipate, and Caihtei felt a brief sense of relief that was quickly replaced with concern as her eyes locked in on the va'jaidth below. He was now facing her, its orange eyes slits of unbridled wrath, searching intently for her high in the tree. Her grip tightened on the bough, her knuckles turning white against the green bark. 

The beast threw back its large head and roared vociferously, strings of saliva splattering against the bark. Caihtei winced at the volume, before her mask adjusted, it was still bellowing when it whipped its head striking the solid base of the tree with his thick neck. The branch she was on had just begun to shake, when the va'jaidth’s navy nape smashed into the truck again. 

Caihtei began to adjust her grip just as the second wave of oscillations mingled with the first, a mental curse turned vocal as she found herself slipping, her center of gravity shifted and her legs slid over the side of the branch. She scrambled to modify her hold, digging her nails deep into the crevices of the bark. 

She grunted, and worked to pull herself back up when, to her horror, she heard the cloaking crack and assumed it had emitted azure sparks. If it was still engaged, it was warbling, giving away her position. _ Pauk_. 

A quick, brief look down confirmed the quadruped was directly beneath her, its mouth was splayed wide, all that could be seen were the flattened zsi’se, sharp fangs, and the blackness of its gullet. They were omnivores... _ Cetanu… it was trying to eat her! _ Caihtei had read all about the Va'jaidth while she and T’sha’re had been tracking the herd through the dto, she had wanted to impress the honored sain'ja… given the current circumstances… she knew she was doing no such thing. 

They typically used the long, dagger-like canines for fighting purposes and to impress the females, and sometimes… her eyes widened as he had pushed up onto his massive, muscular hind legs and elongated the neck as much as possible before snapping the jaws shut, closing mere inches from her legs… to gore prey.

_This was not how she had envisioned this kv’var at all. _

Kicking her legs, she attempted for a second time to pull herself back up onto the branch. Her efforts were thwarted by the long-necked, angry brute as it smashed its neck into the tree again causing her to almost lose her grip. She swallowed back her shriek as she realized that this time, she was hanging lower than before. The creature reared up again and Caithei pulled her knees into her chest just as the sharp zsi’se chomped together, barely missing her. 

The joints in her fingers were beginning to numb, her grip loosened slightly, but she knew she _ had _ to endure. Caihtei adjusted her hands against the rough bark of the branch, the splintered wood digging into her calloused palms as she did so. The prickling sensation intensified, her heart rate accelerated. 

_ Survive… _

Bhu’ja.

His voice rumbled in her mind. She stilled and closed her eyes tightly, the sounds of the gnashing of fangs faded into the background as she concentrated on the freak’s words. 

_ Don’t be ooman_… She could almost feel his dark talon poking at her nose. She could do this, _ she was yautja_. If she could survive the r’ka, then she could survive the large va'jaidth below. 

Dark eyes snapped open with a renewed sense of determination. She kept her legs folded into her chest and shimmied towards the thinner end. The large creature followed her as she moved along the limb, snapping at her along the way. She stopped paying it any heed as she finally managed to swing herself up. She lost sight of the creature but for a half dozen heartbeats. It was long enough for the va'jaidth to howl piercingly. 

Caihtei balanced herself on the branch and looked down at the lumbering, ultramarine animal bellowing below. Amethyst thwei, darker than its fur, poured from a deep wound in its neck. T’sha’re was on its back, his cloaking disengaged and his dah’kte fully extended. 

She watched in fascination and awe as the dark yautja punched the creature in the head as it reached back to bite him with razor sharp fangs. It made a grunting noise and threw itself against a tree trying to dislodge the hunter on its back. Caihtei clutched her branch tightly before she pointed her right arm and shot out the blades of her dah’kte, they both embedded in the shoulder of the beasts.

It howled, and crashed against the human's plant. The tree cracked loudly, the trunk snapping beneath the weight of the prey. She had to move fast or go down with it. Caihtei scrambled and dove towards another branch, grunting as she knocked the air from her, slamming against the wood. She engaged her cloaking and turned her head in time to see the va'jaidth collapsing against the tree, T’sha’re had sunk his blades deep into the thick neck, a thunderous roar came from the animal before it died down and silence reigned. 

T’sha’re arched his back and splayed his arms wide, roaring a victory crow over the dead animal. He truly was an impressive male, but after their kv’var today, she doubted he would want anything to do with her. She had hoped to impress him, but…. her mind trailed off as she continued watching him. He was glorious, the violet liquid splattered over his chest and awu'asa and made her feel flush.

As he roared, he looked up at the ooman hugging the branch above him. She had played her part well, had even wounded the beast surprisingly. Caihtei had made kv’var more of a challenge for him, but he had not minded. He puffed out his thwei soaked chest for her to admire, a faint scent wafted down to him. He chuffed to himself, so easy to impress. He really liked that. He didn't have to expand too much effort. He would gift her the th’syra as soon as she found her way down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Mei'hswei - brother  
Zsi’se - teeth  
Kv’var - hunt  
Dto - jungle  
Th’syra - skull  
Zsi’se - teeth  
Pauk - fuck  
Thwei - blood  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
Awu'asa - armor  
Sain'ja - warrior


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

The dto was quiet as Caihtei deliberately climbed down the colossal, viridian tree. Her thoughts were suffocating her, she shook her head in a vain attempt to scatter them, but they remained, bombarding her incessantly. 

She paused, briefly, halfway down the trunk, her dark eyes fell to the floor below. The onyx yautja was making quick work of the fallen va'jaidth. Her mask zoomed in on her dah’kte blades, lying near the base of the tree, she refocused back on the great beast. He had already separated the fur from the gigantic body, the indigo muscles were the only thing left on its bones. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him separate the th’syra from the spinal column. It would be an impressive trophy once he cleaned and mounted it to his wall. 

There was a pang in her heart as she continued watching him, she had been so ill prepared for their kv’var. The beast hadn’t given her any indication that it was even aware of her presence, her brow furrowed as she peered down at the occupied hunter. 

_ He was impressive. _

T'sha're had brought down the va'jaidth practically single handedly, Caihtei doubted that her weapons had done any _ real _ damage. He definitely wouldn't want to mate with her now. She hadn’t shown any strength, she felt her face heat as she thought of her dangling, legs kicking frantically, that _ certainly _ hadn’t impressed him. Her eyes pricked slightly with disappointment. Caihtei blinked rapidly and shook her head, her hair swayed against her back in a very yautja-esque manner. What was done, was done. She had survived.

As she resumed her descent down the large trunk the other bothersome thought she had been suppressing began needling at her. _ Why had she thought of _ Bhu’ja _ while she was dangling like a s'yuit-de_? She huffed, annoyed at the freak’s presence in her mind. It bothered her greatly that he was always in her head. She hated him… and yet… she _ didn’t_.

She muttered to herself silently, her lips barely moving. He confused her profoundly. There had been a large portion of her childhood where he had bullied her, and shamed her. She bristled slightly as she remembered him requesting that she become his sexual pet and when he had forced her to drink his thwei. 

_ But he apologized_…. a voice whispered softly in her ear, Caihtei’s body noticeably relaxed. It was true, he had, _ technically_, sought her forgiveness… _ with her own necklace_… She gave her head a mental shake, trying to stop all the thoughts from coming to the surface. 

_ The freak sees you as a yautja_…. The voice taunted. 

She stilled completely, her umber eyes widened in surprise. _ Stop! _ She didn’t want to think of Bhu’ja. He wasn’t the male she _ actually _ wanted. Caihtei wanted T’sha’re. He was a strong, and worthy male, he had protected her. She wanted _ that male_! 

It was moments later that she freed herself from her mental stupor and irrevocably reached the chartreuse ground. The odd musings that had distracted her were gone, she was inwardly relieved. She stopped by her blades and quickly attached them to her dah'kte, and she was able to finally clap eyes on their prey. 

The difference up-close was startling, now that she wasn’t high in the tree, she realized just how large the va'jaidth truly was. Even on its side, the creature was massive and much taller than she was, dwarfing her immensely. She had to admit, this would have been an exceedingly difficult solo hunt for her. T’sha’re had killed the brute while barely expending much energy. It was no wonder that he was an honored sain’ja. 

She deliberately turned to face the dark yautja. He was crouched over the large th’syra, his back towards her, his dreads brushed back and forth against his muscular back. She crept towards him, quietly as her fingers idly wrapped around the zsi’se necklace, and peeked around his broad, charcoal shoulders. The skull had been stripped of all the flesh and he was polishing it to a glistening white. It would make a fine addition to his trophy wall. 

He paused and turned his head to look at her, causing his tresses to fall from his shoulders. Caihtei lowered her head slightly in regard, T’sha’re nodded and quickly stood in front of her, holding the skullcap in his hands. This was where they would part ways, she felt it in her bones. There was no reason for him to stay on Pankah now that he had collected another trophy. She was disappointed in herself at this fact, she had so badly wanted to prove herself, to show this male that she was a worthy female, but she knew that hadn’t been the case. He was probably already regretting giving her the necklace that she had looped around her fingers too… 

T’sha’re pulled her from her thoughts with a couple clicks, his low voice resonated through the dto, “For female.” 

_ What…_

Caihtei blinked once, twice, thrice. This was not an illusion. The th’syra was in front of her, in his outstretched arms. She stood staring at it a moment longer, her eyes slowly widening behind her argent mask in surprise. He… he was actually interested in her. _ Still_. After _ everything_. 

Her heart pounded irrationally in her chest as she tentatively lifted a hand to her biomask, her fingers hooked around the wire and gently tugged on them, the faint hiss whistled in her ear as it disengaged. She wrapped her fingers around the blunt chin and lifted it from her face. As she nodded her approval of his gift, her arm snaked around her waist and secured her helm to her hip. She wanted to see him unimpeded by her helmet. 

The heavy th’syra was pushed into her hands, and she pulled it into her body, wrapping her arms around it in a daze. Her umber orbs followed his dark paw as he reached to remove his own mask. She switched her focus to his crimson eyes as he hooked it to his belt. His dai-shui permeated the air around her, and Caihtei inhaled deeply. It smelled of foliage and dirt. 

_ There’s no spices_, the voice whispered softly along the recesses of her mind. She tensed slightly at the implication her thoughts brought to the surface.

She closed her eyes, her lips parted, his dai-shui was setting her on fire. She wanted T’sha’re… _ right_… her lids snapped open as her fingers gripped the th’syra tightly, she clenched her jaw in aggravation that freak was only in her head because he pauked her recently. She would have _ this _ male, the only one she had ever wanted to mate with. There was no way she would miss out on this opportunity. 

Caihtei placed the courting gift gingerly on the dto floor and straightened to her full height, squaring her shoulder towards T’sha’re, determined to see this through with the male of _ her _ choosing. 

She strode towards him determined, all of her insecurities melted away beneath his intense stare. Her fingers worked the leather strap of her breastplate, she barely paused to allow it to fall to the ground. Caihtei enjoyed that his focus was solely on her. 

T’sha’re remained unmoving when she touched his muscular abdomen, he flexed beneath her fingers as her nails scraped against his gray scales. She smiled softly and looked up at him as she traced over a scar on his stomach. 

"Tell me about this," she murmured. 

He purred heavily, "A r'ka," he gave his head a shake, sending his dreads slapping against his shoulders, "T'sha're killed it with its own tail," he enlarged himself, straightening as she continued touching the scar.

Her tongue slowly rolled over her bottom lip as her fingers grazed the top of his belt. Her cedar eyes flashed wildly, before glossing over. Caihtei wanted him to caress her, the sensation of his rough skin against her smooth, like Bhu’ja had. It dawned on her that he was waiting for permission to engage with her, like a respectable male, “Touch me,” she murmured, as she fumbled with his waistband. 

She shuddered with anticipation when his talons lightly scratched at her clavicle, T’sha’re crouched down before her, giving her more access to his broad, thwei splattered chest. His large paw reached back and his claws scraped along the base of her skull, moving through her hair. A frisson shivered down her spine when he made a fist in her hair, she grimaced at the pleasure-pain, baring her teeth at him.

He spread his mandibles at her but continued to purr, his chest rumbling under her hands. His other paw touched at her hip, and he ran a thumb over her leathers. 

Caihtei choked back a moan, her small hands roamed up to his neck guard, and into his dreads. Her pussy clenched as his purr deepened, lowering an octave as she squeezed the sensitive locks. One hand dragged down his vibrating pectorals before settling on her awu'asa belt. Quickly, she removed it and her metal loincloth, tossing them to the side without care. 

She stood nude before him, he lowered his crest and pushed it against her forehead before he disentangled her from him and stepped away. His crimson stare did not leave hers as he removed his gear, including the belt she had been distracted from, placing it securely atop the large cobalt boulder. 

Her eyes snapped to his groin as he began to untied his onyx leather coverings. He was already erect under it, she could just make out the outline of his cock. She bit down softly on her bottom lip. 

It was his turn to stand fully nude and he puffed up for her to admire, his shoulders widening, his chest rising. Her umber orbs couldn’t pull away from the tableau that was T'sha're. Everything about him screamed power, strength and agility. A truly fine specimen. His massive dick glistened in the light from his natural lubrication, the tip oozed a greenish ivory fluid. 

His low rumbling purr made Caihtei’s eyes half lid, she could feel her cunt tighten and tingle, as moisture wicked against her thighs. “Lay on your back, male,” she ordered, her voice steady. This time, she would control the penetration. 

A lazy, half smile spread across her face as she watched him comply with her demand, laying himself amongst the vivid violet shrubbery. She straddled his massive thighs, her calf touching the dark scales of his hips. Caihtei squatted, placing a hand on his abdomen to steady herself, the lips of her pussy just grazing the tip of his penis. T’sha’re purred dramatically for her as she gripped the slippery base of his dick with her palm, his talons touched at her ankles. He seemed even bigger with her tiny fingers around his shaft. 

Caihtei sucked in a deep breath of anticipation, before deliberately lowering herself onto his pulsing cock. She hissed as there was a familiar burning feeling as the first ridge of his ze'pha scraped against her entrance. Immediately she stilled, feeling herself tense. She took a deep breath forcing her muscles to relax. 

Once she felt calm again, she began to sink down, feeling every Paya be damned bump on his cock. _ An inch every fifteen seconds_, a gruff voice murmured in her thoughts. Caihtei bit her lower lip and groaned internally as her pussy touched her fingers. Her hands slid away from the base and she pressed her weight into his abdominals. He flexed again under her fingers. This time she felt the tip of his dick twitch deep in her cunt, she clenched tightly, causing his purr to sputter. Her eyes rolled as she threw her head backwards and sunk down the last few ridges until she sat flush with him. 

She rocked her hips forward, and slowly rose again, she whimpered as each node withdrew from her vagina. Her eyes wandered over T’sha’re’s muscular body and stopped at his face. He had raised his head and was intently peering where his cock was surging into her core. Her face flushed. 

Her speed increased, he growled, his head dropping back. His large paws closed on her ankles and he jerked up as she slammed down on him. She screamed and almost toppled over him. He purred and made the movement again. She could feel the fire in her belly begin to spread through her body, she was close to the edge.

"You feel good, male," she growled, her eyes closed. Caihtei grazed her calloused fingers against the inflamed nub between the lips of her cunt and applied slight pressure against it as she swirled her digits in her juices. Her pussy clenched tightly against T’sha’re’s cock as the first wave of ecstasy flooded her. 

She arched back, grinding her hips forward. He raised his head again, his mandibles flared and he raised a paw to clasp around a calf. Talons prickled at her skin and eventually pierced causing blood to leak down her legs. She barely felt anything, too focused on her chasing her pleasure. 

It took a while, but eventually his cock swelled, and her cunt spasmed in response. He snarled, arching beneath her wildly as he ejaculated. She moaned loudly and collapsed on his massive chest, she could feel the hot liquid roll down her thighs. He continued purring for a few minutes while she panted heavily, her eyes becoming fully lidded. She revelled in the fact that she had _ finally _ pauked him. Hopefully, she would mate with him again soon. 

T’sha’re waited until the little female slumped against him, his ze'pha had already withdrawn from her and was already sheathed. Mating the ooman had been interesting, she had been exceedingly tight, completely different from a yautja female. Had he been a weaker male, he would have seeded her immediately. He had liked the feeling of her cunt clenching against him. He understood the attraction now. 

Gently, he rolled her off his body so that she lay in the shrubs, he stood and strode to the large cobalt stone where he had settled his things. He grabbed his awu'asa and armed himself again. T’sha’re picked up his mask, securing it to his head and connecting the wires. He turned and looked at the little ooman sleeping in the bushes and shrugged, females usually expelled males after mating, he would be gone by the time she awoke. He walked off, leaving the th’syra, pelts, and amedha without so much as looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Dto - jungle  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
Th’syra - skull  
Thwei - blood  
Sain'ja - warrior  
Zsi’se - teeth  
Dai-shui - musk  
Pauk - fuck  
R’ka - xenomorph  
Awu'asa- armor  
Ze'pha - penis  
Paya - god  
Amedha - meat


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Tiny, amethyst leaves crinkled under her body as Caihtei arched her back, lifting her arms over her head to complete the stretch. Her fingertips brushed against a scaly muscular leg and she smiled to herself. T’sha’re had stayed with her after copulation. She was slightly surprised at his presence, considering that all mating she had ever witnessed involved the males quickly leaving afterwards. The idea that he had stayed to watch over her was pleasing. 

She rested her palm against his calf and slowly rubbed her hand along the back of his leg. His muscle flexed against her fingers. Caihtei liked that he would puff up for her, letting her drink in his form. 

A steady beeping from her gauntlet brought her attention away from the male crouched behind her. She bristled slightly with annoyance, she didn’t want to break contact with him just yet. With her free hand, she felt around for her wrist computer, it had been laying nearby them earlier. Her touch connected with the cool metal and she reluctantly withdrew her hand from him and sat up keeping her back to him, and slid her gear onto her arm. 

Her fingertips brushed against the buttons to silence the notification. A soft azure light emanated from her gauntlet and she quickly scanned the contents of the communication. The chiva her sire had been overseeing was complete and he would be coming to retrieve her after the newly blooded yautja were returned to Prime. 

“I’ll be leaving soon,” she stated matter of factly as she pulled up a map to find a nearby clearing for Ga’ton to land his ship in. Sharp talons racked softly against the length of her spine, causing her to shiver involuntarily. He had moved closer to her while she was surveying the area on the illuminated projected world. The yautja behind her purred low in response as her fingers punched in the coordinates to a defoliated area she and T’sha’re had passed before their kv’var had started. It was roughly a thirty minute hike away from her current location, it hadn't been suitable for a base camp, but it would be fine to wait for her sire. 

The cyan light dissipated as she finished with her computer, she brought her knees to her chest and leaned forward, resting the side of her face against patellas. Caihtei was enjoying the feeling of his claws scratching against her. She quite liked having this attention and his affection. 

Her thoughts drifted as she stared off into the distance, not focusing on anything in particular. It perturbed her immensely that the freak’s voice had whispered in her mind while she had been pauking T’sha’re. _ He gives you what you want_… a thought whispered in her ear. Her orbs widened slightly at the revelation. 

Caihtei closed her eyes as she attempted to push him from the forefront of her mind. She would deal with these notions when she returned home. Right now, she just wanted to focus on the male behind her. She knew that once she left, things would go back to the way they had been before, although hopefully, they would mate again soon. She had enjoyed that thoroughly. Her sire would be pleased with her courtship with T’sha’re. He was everything he had told her to look for in a male. She sighed softly to herself, her eyes fluttered open as she lifted her head. 

She glanced down at her wrist gauntlet, Ga’ton would be landing on Pankah shortly. Caihtei turned her head back towards the Yautja behind her, she wanted to admire his form again before leaving. She frowned slightly at finding him cloaked, she peered intently at the warbling void.

“Let me see you,” she whispered, reaching a hand back and resting it on his forearm. His talons made one more pass down her spine before, forcing her palm off of him. Caithei rolled to her knees so she was facing him now. It was odd that he had activated his cloaking at all.

What was that about…

He was right there, in front of her. She leaned forward, and felt a large pectoral muscle against her forehead. “Male,” she asserted this time, letting one of her hands rub against the scales of his chest, “let me see you.” Caihtei removed her head from him, peering up at what should be his face. 

Strong unseen arms wrapped around her back and pulled her into him causing her to gasp in surprise. Her heart began accelerating quickly, what was T’sha’re doing? This was not typical behavior. Her ears strained at the sound of claws clicking against the metal buttons of his wrist gauntlet. There was a final warble before the cloaking fell away. 

Her dark eyes widened to the size of chak’ras before immediately narrowing to mere slits. It was not T’sha’re holding her!

“You bastard!” she seethed, pushing against the unique green scales of his chest, trying to dislodge herself from his grasp. He had waited until T’sha’re left the area and had tricked her! 

His muscles flexed and pressed against her back, forcing her closer to him until her face grazed his skin. Caihtei felt her nipples scrap against his abdomen, her face heated. 

“Mate,” he purred down at her, his chest vibrating against her body. She stilled against him, his word shocked her completely, “_My _ mate,” he repeated, running his talons through her hair, causing her skin to goosebump at the sensation. 

_ This feels good_… her mind taunted. She shook her head against his chest, “H’ko!” she cried out, more at herself than at him. Caihtei’s eyes flashed with unbridled rage, “I am _ not _ your mate!” she hissed between her teeth. Furious that he would even consider her as such, he hadn’t even courted her properly… just bullied her into pauking him. 

_ You liked it. _Traitorous words that made her bare her teeth angrily at him. She pushed back against him again, he released his grip on her this time and allowed her to tumble backwards. She landed on her ass ungracefully. 

Bhu’ja clicked rapidly at her, “Sei-i,” he replied as he straightened, towering above her. 

Caihtei leapt to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, “Listen here, _ freak,_” she groused, drumming her fingertips against her bicep, “we are _ not _ mates!” she could feel her face flushing crimson as her anger built up inside her. Her umber eyes were beginning to prick with agitation. 

Bhu'ja deliberately took a large step towards her, “_ My_. _ Female_,” he paused slightly between words, as though he was trying to make her understand her station in relation to him. He poked her shoulder with a dark talon, it piqued into her skin. 

He stood before her, unmoving, her nose inches from his abdominals. There was an overwhelming urge to move away from him, to keep as much distance between the two of them, but she wouldn’t, _ couldn't_, it would be seen as weakness. She refused to back down from him. Caihtei straightened to her full height and attempted to puff out her chest. 

“I _ hate _ you,” she snarled, unfolding her arms and jabbing her finger into his abdomen. A sharp pain radiated down her phalange, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from grimacing. Caithei could feel years of anger and resentment simmering just under the surface of her fury. “I will never be _ your _female!” She glared up at him, the fire of a thousand suns seemed to flicker in her pupils. 

He had tilted his head at her, his onyx dreads swaying by his speckled shoulder. He dropped to a crouched position so that they were face to face. Deliberately, his alabaster hand reached towards his pewter biomask and disengaged the wires, his helmet hissed softly and he quickly removed it before hooking it to his belt. He was allowing her to see all of him in this moment, he wasn’t glaring at her, his mandibles weren’t flared, he was… she frowned and continued to glare. 

“Why you say you hate Bhu’ja?” he queried, resting his crest against her forehead while purring softly in an attempt to calm her, “we both know, you lie,” a white thumb grazed intimately against her cheek. 

Her mouth dropped open slightly, and she debated challenging him for half a heartbeat for calling her a liar, but she changed her mind. Frankly, she had not expected this behavior from him. This was not the same Bhu’ja she had grown up with… her brow furrowed. She did hate him… didn't she?

_ He has affection for you_, her mind murmured. Her fingers flexed at the betrayal and Caihtei shook her head against him. “You…” she licked her bottom lip and swallowed the naxa sized lump in her throat. _ Why was he here? _

She pulled away from him and raised her head to stare at him. He seemed to sense her mental distress and deepened his purr as he waited for her to continue, it had some effect, her rage was beginning to dissipate. “You constantly bully me," she finally murmured, "to the point of forcing me to do vile things sometimes,” she accused, suddenly remembering all of their negative interactions in great detail. She glared intently into his white orbs “I _ refuse _ to be mates with someone who treats me that way.” 

Suddenly, he pulled away from her, his purr stopping abruptly as his eyes widened, he flared his lower mandibles at her ever so slightly. “Bhu’ja show you strength,” he snapped, narrowing his eyes at her in aggravation.

Caihtei sighed exasperatedly and threw her hands into the air, “I already _ know _ you’re strong, freak!” It annoyed her that his entire reasoning for being cruel to her was to show her the power he had. It was obvious he was burly, she had always known, even when she was a child, that he had great strength. She had even admired it in him a few times. “That is so _ stupid,_” she groused, rolling her eyes at him. 

“Aseigan…” he warned, his lower mandibles flared at her. Her face darkened with the utterance of _ that _ word, "Do not mock Bhu'ja." Her frown deepened and she scoffed at him. He was so _ stupid! _ She opened her mouth to insult him when he continued, “Least Bhu’ja doesn’t use you as bait,” he snarled, spittle peppering her face and chest. He deliberately clenched and unclenched his ivory hands, as though he was attempting to control the urge to punch her. 

Her fury mounted at his words, eyes widening substantially, how dare he infer that T’sha’re had used her as bait. He was an honored sain’ja, he would never treat her in that manner! He respected her! He treated her like a _ true _ yautja female! “He would _ never_!” she screeched at him. He rolled his alabaster eyes at her. Caihtei huffed indignantly, before she could stop herself, she was lifting an arm to strike him. 

Bhu’ja moved faster and grabbed her wrist just before she connected with his shoulder. He tightened his grip until she whimpered from the pain, “Not leave alone in dto either,” he grunted, still holding her forearm firmly. 

“I wish you would leave me alone!” she exploded, her heart beating erratically against her ribs, she could feel the vein pulsing against her temple.

His mandibles flared as much as they could before he roared vociferously in her face. He flexed his hand against her wrist, causing her to yelp in pain. His grip loosened and he threw her arm back, forcing her to fall to the ground, landing among the violet bushes on her glutes again. Deliberately, he stood and glared intently down at her, “Fine,” he quipped, suspiciously collected. “_You _ want Bhu’ja,” he began, pulling his pewter biomask from his belt and securing it to face, the hoses clicking in place, “_you _ find Bhu’ja.” 

She watched in shock as the eyes of his helmet flashed at her as he ran a dark talon against the buttons of his gauntlet. He stood, picturesque against the viridian tree in his awu'asa, staring down at her before his cloaking spread across his body. 

Caihtei sat for a long moment, observing his cloaking warble as he stalked away from her. Eventually, she could no longer make out where he was. She laid back and slammed her fist into the ground in anger, she wasn’t even sure why she was still so infuriated. Everything she had wanted to say had been said, perhaps it was that he didn’t seem to think he had done anything wrong, hadn’t even offered an apology, or maybe that he had attempted to cast doubt in her mind over T’sha’re. 

A soft beeping from her gauntlet broke her thoughts, her sire would be on the planet soon. “Pauk,” she groaned, she quickly jumped to her feet and slid off her wrist computer, laying it on a cobalt rock near the stream. Bhu’ja had touched her, and Ga’ton would not be understanding if he scented him on her, especially since he had _ specifically _ sent her on a kv’var to clear her mind of him. 

Quickly, she splashed water from the golden steam on her body, rinsing herself clean. She was disappointed there was no naxa nearby, she would have guaranteed that his scent was gone had she rubbed it all over, hopefully T’sha’re’s dai-shui still permeated her skin and masked any trace contacted from the freak. 

She hastily gathered her awu'asa that had been left scattered along the dto floor. She cursed herself inwardly, T’sha’re had been deliberate in placing his gear in one place. Next time, she would do the same. Once she confirmed she had obtained all of her coverings, she armed herself. 

As she bent over to pick up the th’syra, the large indigo body of the va'jaidth made her stop. She looked around and noticed that not only had he not taken any amedha, but he had left the pelts for her as well. Caihtei smiled to herself, this had been a good courting gift. She wouldn’t be able to lug any of the meat with her, but she would take some of the fur. She placed her courting gift on top of a large stack of pelts, picked them up and turned towards the clearing and began hiking towards it, lost in thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Chiva - trial  
Th’syra - skull  
Kv’var - hunt  
Pauk - fuck  
Chak'ra - smart disk  
H’ko - no  
Sei-i - yes  
Naxa - fruit  
Cetanu - god of death  
Aseigan - servant  
S'yuit-de - idiot  
Sain'ja - warrior  
Awu'asa - armor  
Dai-shui - musk  
Amedha - meat


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Caithei trekked through the viridescent dto, the violet leaves brushing against her calves. She sighed to herself as she shifted the lapis fur and heavy th’syra in her arms. Her thoughts were consumed by her fight with Bhu’ja. No matter how hard she tried to push him aside, her musings continued. 

_ What had possessed the freak to believe that they were mates_? She had only ever witnessed _ one _ yautja life mate pair, and that was her own bearer and sire. Typically, yautja females looked for the strongest, most impressive males each mating season. Oftentimes, they would never partner with the same one again, unless he proved himself worthy a second time. 

Beads of sweat trickled down her back as she continued hiking, relieved that her inner self had quieted down. Caihtei’s biomask picked up a snare ahead of her, she frowned at the memory of being caught in one. She altered her route to avoid this one, scanning the tree lines for the kv’var-de who placed it, but there was no one. 

Bhu’ja confused her greatly… she groaned inwardly as he re-entered her musings, unwanted. Her mind replaying his words from earlier over and over. _ Bhu’ja show you strength_.

It still angered her that his atrocious actions were a way to show her his puissance, she had always known he was strong. _ Bhu’ja show you strength_. How often had she cursed herself over the years for admiring him when she was seven? Had she known he would have tormented her, she would have kept walking by… he just _ had _ to have that disincentive coloring. 

She had to admit, and it was done grudgingly, she still quite liked it. It was a'ket'anu, the white contrasted well against the creamy green scales. If he wasn’t such a bastard all the time trying to “show her strength”, she would probably find him more pleasing than… Her eyes closed briefly, she would _ not _ finish that thought. 

Caihtei hummed to herself, why was he so insistent on her believing he was powerful… _ Bhu’ja show you strength_… he'd flared his mandibles at her. He'd been insulted… _ Bhu’ja show you strength_… she saw him straighten… It was almost as though he was… 

The realization hit her like shur'ie-ze'rei kch-ra, causing her to stop abruptly, her arms slackened and the heavy th’syra and pelts tumbled to the chartreuse earth unheeded. _H-he_, her very thoughts faltered, _had been trying to impress her…_ _for years_… Caihtei licked her bottom lip, her mouth had gone bone dry. 

Everything… _ everything_… made sense… 

She had been dropped into the well because she had heard him falter during a pain training. It was, in fact, his snarl that had alerted her to his presence. She had almost forgotten that part, she had always remembered what he had done to her. 

He must not have known that she had actually been admiring him, in spite of his growl. She had been only thirteen then, while she was no longer outright cowering in front of her sire and Taudtui with her own training at that point, she had still been s’yuit-de. Her ooman body had barely handled the pain training, she'd needed healing cream every night to stop the internal bleeding.

A notification flashed in her helmet, Ga’ton was about to jump to Pankah. Hastily, she grabbed the ultramarine furs and ornate th’syra, she did not want to keep her sire waiting long. Her pace quickened as she started to remember their next largely negative interaction.

She had been sixteen and he had snared her in the dto near her domicile. The freak had taunted her for walking into his trap… but now that she was _ really _ thinking about it, he had probably set it specifically for _ her_. 

They _ had _ been face to face. Her heart skipped a beat, had it been for a rjet, it would have been much higher she theorized. She swallowed audibly, that was the first time he had grabbed her hair, her scalp tingled slightly at the memory. He had informed her then that he liked seeing her helpless… Caithei instinctually wrinkled her nose and clicked her tongue, she hated that feeling, but she surmised, _ he _ probably liked that she had needed him, hanging there in the dto. 

_ Bhu’ja show you strength_. She gave her head a shake. The clearing was just ahead of her now, she could see the top of a large, argent ship glinting in the sun. Sire had arrived! Caihtei wove between the massive trees as she dashed towards his fighter. Once she emerged from the timber line, the long ramp descended to the earth and the door slid open. Waiting just inside was Ga’ton, arms folded across his large chest, his mask hung at his side. She smiled widely, she had missed him. 

She slowed to a walk as she ascended the incline, pausing by his side as she entered the ship. He raised a quilled eyebrow at her and glanced down at the th’yrsa, before unfolding his arms and running a dark talon against his gauntlet. The egress closed with a soft snap, caihtei could hear the ramp sliding back into the ship. 

Ga’ton clapped her gently on the shoulder and strode quietly towards his leather pilot’s chair. Caihtei followed him with her eyes, and watched as he started running through his checklist, they would be taking off soon. She turned and slowly meandered towards the cargo bay. 

As she walked, memories of her glaive being stolen entered her mind. Caithei still remembered the colossal ass beating her aunt had given her over that incident. Her face darkened, her fingers digging into the soft, sapphire fur. There hadn't been a hidden meaning there…had it? He had wanted her necklace… had _ forced _ her to trade it… _ for luck, _ he had said… But why did he think he needed it? Her eyes widened briefly. _ Had he not thought he would survive_…? He had always seemed so confident in himself, had he doubted? 

Once she was in the bay, she placed her gifts on the floor near the back wall, the engines rumbled and sent slight vibrations through the floor. It was soothing. She quickly made her way back to the cockpit, and sat in the spacious co-pilot seat. Caihtei stared out the window quietly as her sire took off, the lush dto became but a speck as the ship left the atmosphere. 

The vessel coasted over the planet, “You found a worthy male,” Ga’ton noted, matter of factly, his gaze never wavering from space.

Caihtei felt her cheeks heat, but was relieved he hadn’t scented Bhu’ja on her. “Sei-i,” she responded, hoping he wouldn’t be as invasive as he had been last time. Could he scent T’sha’re on her still? 

“Encourage the stronger mei'hswei,” he advised, his golden eyes flicked towards her face, ensuring she understood his words. 

Her mouth dropped and she deliberately turned her head towards Ga’ton. She licked her bottom lip tentatively, “Mei'hswei…” she repeated softly. “T’sha’re is Bhu’ja’s…” her sire nodded before she could complete her question. She had not known that, not that it mattered, she was mostly shocked that two yautja who looked nothing alike, could be related so closely. Caihtei turned back towards the window watching the stars flicker in the darkness. 

They sat in silence as Ga’ton began to initiate the jump to Prime, “Sire…” she began, turning back to face him again. His amber eyes glanced over at her and he stopped punching the jump codes into the control panel. She had his full attention, “why do you call him weak?” Caithei immediately noticed his dreads bristled at her question, his orbs narrowed as he deliberately shifted towards her.

His lower mandibles flared at her, “Why do you want the weak male?” he growled, clenching one of his paws into a fist. 

“I don’t!” she quickly quipped, instantly regretting asking her question. She was merely interested… that was all… she didn’t _ want _ him… _ right_? “I just…” her words died in her throat as she dropped her head in submission. 

Ga’ton sighed deeply and she heard him shift in his seat. A sharp talon lifted her chin, pricking slightly into her skin, so that she was looking at him again. He was still glaring down at her with intensity, “What?” he asked, his tone softening. 

She swallowed audibly and licked her lower lip, “I just… don’t understand,” she murmured, lowering her gaze, focusing on his neck guard. “He seems strong to me, but you say he’s not.” The claw beneath her chin dropped and she watched her sire slowly rub his fingers against his temples, “Explain it to me, please,” she requested.

"You never noticed?" He asked very slowly. 

She blinked at him. He sighed again, still circling his crest with the pads of his fingers in silence. Noticed _ what_? She felt the skin of her face heat up as he continued to stare at her expectantly. _ Oh no… _ she had missed something _ important… _ he was going to lecture her more later, she felt it on her bones. 

“Defective,” he finally rumbled beside her. She blinked again as Ga'ton leaned back in his pilot's chair, his hands resting against the arms. “One heart,” Ga’ton continued, lifting a finger to emphasize that fact. She darkened more as she realized she had never noticed that when she looked at him with her biomask. “He will never be strong," he was unblinking, "he is half the yautja,” he concluded as his paws returned to the steering column and began to punch in the jump codes again. 

Caihtei nodded softly, he was done speaking about Bhu’ja, and she would respect that. Besides she didn’t want him thinking she was interested in the freak anymore than he already did. _ Not that she was. _ There was a crack of titian electricity before them.

As they passed through the portal, she closed her eyes and pictured him, the one she _ did not _ want. In spite of his gruffness and horrendous behavior most of the time, he had shown her real affection… 

He had returned her necklace to her after he had completed his chiva, her fingers lightly traced the small th’syra he had added to it. Had given it to her for luck, which she had desperately needed during hers. She remembered the way he had nuzzled her face with his crest, how she had contemplated on embracing him then too. 

Bhu’ja had come to see her the morning of her chiva… she still wondered how he had known it was coming… Had been the only one to give her last minute advice, to reassure her that she could and would survive it. He had believed in her, _ truly _ believed. His advice still rang in her ears at times, she was often grateful for it…. _ deep down. _

When she doubted herself that morning, he had not taunted her, but instead reminded her that she was a yautja female. Only her sire ever called her that… Caihtei had needed that, she had pulled herself into him and he had held her as long as she had wanted. 

She had felt reluctant to break their embrace then, it had been heavenly. When he wasn’t tricking her, she found that she quite enjoyed him holding her, he made her feel… _something… _she couldn’t put her finger on the emotion. But she had been chasing that sensation ever since. 

Caihtei chewed on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully, she had felt it a second time… after her chiva, when he had come to see her. Her heart had hammered when she'd heard him click at her. It wasn’t until after he refused to release her that she had gotten upset with him. 

He had won her over though… she _ had _ to admit. Had known how to please her, except when he impaled her on his cock… after she told him to stop… that had _ hurt. _Their mating had felt… personal… more intimate than what was typical for yautja. Bhu’ja had even stayed with her during the night, she had been glad he was there to comfort her from her nightmare. _ You need him_…. a traitorous voice sang in her mind. 

She spent so much time mooning that she didn't even realize they were almost home. Her eyes snapped open as her sire’s ship landed softly on top of the great stone pyramid. Caihtei stood and quickly walked towards the cargo bay to retrieve her gifts. She would mount the th’syra on her own trophy wall, next to the baikin bear she had killed with her sire on their extended kv’var. Both had proven to be formidable beasts.

Ga’ton was waiting outside on the stone slab, she descended the long ramp and stood by him as he ran a dark talon against the buttons of his gauntlet. The incline rose and slid into place. Her sire clapped her shoulder, “Encourage the strong male,” he declared before whirling on his feet and entering their domicile. 

Caihtei stood, staring at the door he had entered for a long moment, the suns heating her face. Perhaps he was correct, T’sha’re had been respectable, treated her like a true yautja female... She should continue down that path… 

She turned and entered the ingress and slowly walked towards her room. When Caihtei got there, she dropped her items unceremoniously on her cot and found herself standing at her window, peering out over the clan territory.

_ Bhu’ja_… maybe… he deserved another look… one with fresh eyes, ones that understood his actions better… she didn’t hate him anymore… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Dto - jungle  
Th’syra - skull  
S'yuit-de - idiot  
Sain'ja - warrior  
A'ket'anu - beautiful  
Shur'ie-ze'rei kch-ra - lightning  
Rjet - animal  
Mei'hswei - brother  
Chiva - trial


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> Note: I am now on Facebook at Prickly_Panda and on Instagram at prickly_panda_author if you wish to connect. I will be posting notifications and chapter updates there! Happy reading!
> 
> Also... Happy anniversary to Chosen! Thank you so much for all your continued support!

She was perched in her tree near the clan’s kehrites, focused intently on the freak. Her biomask zoomed in on Bhu’ja’s chest as she watched him spar with the public automatons, three were surrounding him. _One _obvious heart, pumping frantically to feed his large body, exactly as her sire told her. _How had she never noticed it before…? _

Caihtei sighed to herself as her helm adjusted the view, showing her _all _of him. His dah’kte glinted in the suns as he slashed at his opponent. Dark, onyx fluid splattered against the ecru earth, he had made impact with the first bot. She swallowed, realizing she had never _truly _paid attention to him while he trained. He moved _slower, _she leaned forward, as another bot scored a hit on him, splashing the first with thwei. His reactions were not as quick… 

The machine bled oil from its chest cavity, the black covered the fluorescent green that speckled it. He was ringed in, she wondered how long it would take before he lowered the numbers. Her breath caught as the androids rushed him, serrated blades slashed at the freak from three sides. 

His dah’kte blocked one, moving around the bot fluidly, using its momentum to his advantage. The second android's attack landed against the first. He lowered his arm, and punched the second in the back of its blank head, sending it flying. He kicked the body, but missed the third as it dove for him.

Caithei’s breath hitched as he was taken down. The second robot sparked a flash of azure light and immediately powered down after gears and screws popped loose. It would take hours for it to regenerate again and be ready for more combat. 

Her attention quickly focused back to Bhu’ja, they rolled, hunter and android, the first chasing them. The yautja growled and buried his dah’kte in the metal body. Electricity sizzled as he retracted his blades and jumped to his feet, just barely avoiding the other automaton barreling down on him. He roared vociferously, spreading his arms almost as if he were taunting the droids. Her eyes narrowed as he gripped his ki’cti-pa pulling it from his belt, Caithei had never seen him use that weapon before… or perhaps she had and had merely forgotten. 

Bhu'ja twirled his spear, the remaining cyborgs advanced, coordinating an attack against him. He thrust his ki’cti-pa towards one, it rolled away evading his attack. As his stance shifted, the other bot lunged towards him, Bhu’ja whirled on his feet to immobilize it. 

He had not moved quickly enough, Caithei bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from gasping as the blade glanced off his pewter awu’asa, ripping at the flesh of his arm. Fluorescent thwei dripped from his wound, his bicep becoming slick. He was getting hit more than normal yautjas…

An alabaster hand gripped the robotic limb tightly, there was a satisfying groaning of metal as he ripped the arm from its socket. Cerulean sparks arced from the exposed wiring, he flung the metal carelessly towards the wooden fence before stalking menacingly towards the disfigured droid. 

He growled, and she was so attuned to him that she heard it, as it slashed at him again. The yautja lunged forward, penetrating the chest wall of the android, the spearhead emerged through its shoulder. He jerked his weapon towards him, causing the bot to bounce forward. Bhu’ja was about to kick the machine free when a serrated knife was buried to the hilt in his shoulder blade. 

A snarl cut through the air as he whipped his head towards his new foe, his obsidian dreads slapped against his back. He reached back with a pale hand, wrapping his fingers around the metal handle before yanking the blade free, his thwei splattering on the ground. Bhu’ja stabbed his opponent in the head with its own weapon, the robot shook violently for a moment before it collapsed in a heap. 

He returned his hand to his ki’cti-pa and lifted the shaft in the air, bringing the ensnared bot up into the air. Bhu’ja whipped his weapon back towards the ground, slamming the android against the kherite’s mat. It bounced once, twice, and a grinding noise was heard before the freak stabbed his weapon through the faceplate of the robot. It shattered into pieces, the chest wall caved inward as he stepped on it to rip his ki’cti-pa free, oil leaked on the floor, pooling under the broken body. 

Caithei stared at him, clinically, with the eyes of a yautja female. He'd been hit more than should have happened. His reactions wear slower, _much _slower than healthy yautjas. There was strain placed on his heart, his muscles needed more nourishing thwei then it was giving. She wondered if his bone density was also affected by the abnormality. Her eyes flicked up and down his frame, admiring him almost against her will as he stepped over the mangled bodies. He moved like he had great strength to her… 

She couldn’t help but wonder at how he had defeated the r’ka during his chiva. He must have done something different, the r'ka were unbelievably fast… _climb high. _His words echoed in her head. _Had he done that? _

Her fingers brushed against the rough bark of the trunk as she debated whether to ask him about it next time they spoke. Caithei _had _wanted to hear what had happened before, but that would have been encouragement. Her sire would have lectured her for days, and he would have found out. If she were honest with herself, she still wasn’t entirely sure she wanted him… she shook her head, pushing the thought from her mind, swearing she would ask only _if _she decided to pursue him. 

As he walked towards the kehrite building ahead of her, she noticed the fluorescent green thwei leaving a trail behind him. She felt her heart pang at the sight. 

_What was this feeling? _

Bhu’ja would be okay, she knew this… he was strong… she swallowed, there was an overwhelming desire to ensure he would be fine. Caithei huffed at herself as she suppressed the feeling. She was not behaving like a yautja, and it annoyed her that she was having _weak _ooman emotions. _S'yuit-de__. _

Another thought crossed her mind as she continued leering at him, and she truly _was_. He would have a scar there, she licked her lips behind her biomask. She snapped her dark eyes tightly closed, trying to stop herself from dwelling on it further. _What was this?! _Her treacherous mind continued, her fingers would graze over the creamy scales of his chest and back as he lay on his large bed. She would delicately trace his deepest scars, demanding to know each story as she discovered them. He would oblige, yautjas were very proud of their prowess, he would tell her every gory detail without hesitation. _Bhu'ja show you strength. _He would flex, enlarging himself… 

Her blunt teeth sunk down into her fleshy bottom lip as she held in a silent whimper. She wanted that… _with him, the freak. Stop_, she cried out inwardly… 

_T’sha’re _could give her that too, the voice of reason sounded.

_But he won’t_… her traitorous mind whispered in her ear. Caithei growled in frustration as she opened her umber eyes, and made contact with white eyes. Bhu’ja was standing near the fence, looking up at her. Her face flushed scarlet under her mask, she could imagine him chuckling at her.

He leapt over the barrier, her heart pounded in her chest as he got closer to her. She licked her dry lips and took a deep breath to calm herself. He was almost upon her… her mouth gaped as he continued walking past her, not even acknowledging her. _Bastard_, she thought angrily. 

_Why would he want you now_? Caithei choked back a breath in surprise at her own pensive attacks, _you told him to leave you alone… s’yuit-de_. Time slowed considerably as her thoughts washed over her while she watched him walk towards the outskirts of the clan territory. He had passed off control to her, he wouldn’t be engaging her further unless she interacted with him first. She finally _had _what she had always wanted… so why wasn’t she happy… jumping for joy? She swallowed. Was it that… that she _no longer wanted it? _

Bhu’ja hadn't treated her like everyone else in the clan, with the exception of Ga’ton. He _knew _she existed… except… tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, he had walked past her, dismissing her outright. _And why did that upset her? _

Her head tilted as she watched Bhu’ja… something happened that caught her off guard. _What…? _Lightly, her fingers brushed against her gauntlet as she rewound the recording, stopping just a few moments after he'd passed her tree. Caithei pressed a button on her wrist computer and the scene unfolded before her, this time she paid attention. 

A large yautja new blood that had been standing near a shared dormitory, crossed in front of him. As the two passed one another, the crimson and onyx male had deliberately walked into Bhu’ja. It appeared to have some force behind it as his shoulder had recoiled backward, his footing followed. The volume on her mask increased so that she distinctly heard, “Watch where you’re going… _thwei-za_,” he glowered, flaring his mandibles in annoyance. She blinked.

Two nearby males clicked their tucks rapidly, chuckling loudly. She stopped the recording, jumped down from her tree, and dashed after him. He hadn't stood up for himself, instead, he'd squared his shoulders and continued towards his yurt, ignoring the other yautjas. 

He should have challenged that male for calling him a… a… _thwei-za_. He was a full yautja, he had survived his chiva, he'd beaten the odds. She would ask him why he hadn’t herself! _One heart_, her sire said in her head.

Luckily for her, Bhu’ja was easy to track due to his unique coloring, as she followed closely behind him, she noticed he was being jostled around by almost every blooded yautja who passed by him. Some, like the first one, went out of their way to collide into him. He had growled once at an ebony and tan yautja, causing him to stop and stare down at the freak. 

“Challenge me if you dare,” warned the larger male, puffing out his chest and spreading his mandibles wide to intimidate Bhu’ja. “You’re an zabi'sui…” he continued stepping closer to the freak so that their expansive chests touched, forcing the freak to look up at him. “It would be an honor to rid the clan of your defective bloodline.” 

Caithei stood in disbelief as the freak straightened and endured the behavior of the other male. After a few tense moments, the onyx yautja trilled a crow of victory and went along his way. It wasn't long after that, that his yurt peaked over the horizon. She stopped by the stone wall of a pyramid, watching him disappear into his domicile. 

It felt like an eternity before Caithei turned to navigate her way back to her own home. She shuffled along deep in thought, she couldn’t understand why so many treated Bhu’ja in the manner they had. 

_You never noticed? _Ga'ton's words rang in her ear, _he is half the yautja_. Her sire’s voice echoed through her mind, drowning out everything else. _One heart. _

_Defective_… Caithei shook her head slightly, he was not defective. He was strong, she had seen him fight those bots, granted he was not as fast… she frowned darkly behind her mask, he had survived his chiva… he was a skilled fighter. He was everything that was expected of a yautja… how was that not enough for the clan? Tears began to well in the corner of her eyes again and it angered her.

She wasn’t treated that way… she paused and for the first time noticed that she was being given a wide berth. No one went out of their way to push her, jostle her, to get in her way. Her mouth went dry. No one had ever threatened her… in fact, many actively avoided any and all contact with her. She was treated like… like… her shoulders slumped, an outcast… a _ooman_… 

It seemed to be better to be treated that way though, as much as it made her thwei boil in indignation. If a yautja went out of their way to shove her with their body, like they did to Bhu’ja, she would die. Their species was packed full of dense, heavy muscles, always striving to become better, faster, stronger in _every _aspect through selective breeding. Even a newly blooded yautja easily outweighed her by eight hundred pounds. She was always just one wrong shove away from death. 

Caithei rounded the corner and saw the top of her sire’s pyramid winking down at her, her step quickened. She wanted to get home, maybe she would talk to Ga’ton about what she had noticed. Maybe she was projecting her feelings about being ignored based on how Bhu’ja was treated. It could be simply because she was female, she prayed to Paya that it had nothing to do with the fact that Ga’ton was her sire.

She neared a neighboring pyramid and noticed T’sha’re standing by the ingress, holding a large bha'yteb-pa th’syra. Her heart dropped to her stomach instantly. He was courting… her eyes roamed enviously over the impressive trophy… _another _female. 

Her mouth dropped as she watched him present the th’syra. She didn't hear a thing since her mind was buzzing incoherently, but it was obvious that the female had accepted his gift when she invited him inside. He was going to breed her. 

Tiny fists clenched tightly into balls at her side as she thought of him mounting her, his cock buried deep in another female’s cunt. Her face heated as she continued towards her own domicile. Caithei knew T’sha’re wasn’t her male and that he was engaging in perfectly normal yautja behavior… in fact he owed it to the clan to sire many sucklings because of his rank and skills. 

Why was she feeling so… _betrayed? _

Rage surged through her body as she mashed the entry code into the control panel. Not caring that her harsh treatment of the computer could damage it. An image of her punching T’sha’re in his handsome face flashed before her mind before she stepped into the entry. 

She needed a nap. Caithei couldn’t stop her emotions from running wild. She took a deep breath, after her mid-day sleep, she would spar her own bots in the kehrite to release the fury that was building within her. This nervous energy would get her in trouble. 

Her steps echoed through the empty house as she stomped up the stairs. She was already unhooking her mask, treating her equipment with a roughness that would have had Taudtui beating her within an inch of life. Caithei palmed her mask to remove it and flung it on her cot. Her wrath was spiraling out of control. 

Hot tears fell unheeded down her cheeks as she climbed into bed. She was furious about so many things, she couldn’t concentrate on which one to deal with first. Caithei was annoyed at her sire for telling her that Bhu’ja was half the yautja when he was not, at least he wasn’t to her. Angry that he was treated so cruelly. It was infuriating that she was so irked at T’sha’re for pauking another, making her feel weak with ooman emotions she didn’t understand. 

Through all of that, she found the main source of her rage. She was livid that Bhu’ja had ignored her. Treating her as though he had to deal with her existence like everyone else. Where did he get off thinking he could do that? Did he no longer think of her as a yautja female… _Why did she care so much… _she didn’t want him… _right_? 

As her eyes continued to leak, her mind began to quiet. Caithei's voice cracked as she choked back a final sob. It was in the stillness just before sleep took her that a small voice whispered: _wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Kehrite - dojo  
Thwei - blood  
Dah'kte - wristblades  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Awu'asa - armor  
R’ka - xenomorph  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Thwei-za - half blood  
Zabi'sui - unworthy opponent  
Aseigan - servant  
Bha'yteb-pa - praetorian  
Th’syra - skull  
Pauk - fuck


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

A finger grazed over the raised scar across her side idly as she sat in her large tree, near the kehrites. One of her legs dangled off the branch, swinging absentmindedly. Caihtei watched Bhu’ja train out of her peripherals, pretending to ignore him. Her face darkened angrily as she continued fiddling with the blemish. 

It had taken _ hours _ sparing robots in her sire’s personal kehrite before her rage had subsided enough to be tolerable. She hadn't fully drained her tension… her fingers clenched on her skin, her nails pricking into her flesh. She had been so furious at the two mei'hsweis, that she had barely felt the injuries when they occurred. Her crimson thwei had peppered the floor. 

The bots she used had been specifically programmed by Ga’ton to merely wound her when she trained with them. It had proven beneficial this time much to her annoyance. She had not been concentrating on her foes properly, distracted by her emotions.

Caihtei had been relieved that Taudtui had not stopped by, she had sustained more injuries than typical. She would have been beaten for it, no matter their severities. _ Yautjas do not lose control of their emotions, _ her mind taunted as she hastily folded her arms across her chest. She gave her head a shake, her hair moving in that yautja-esque manner. She had been acting… _ ooman _ lately.

She sighed in disappointment, at both her actions and emotions. There had been so much focus put on attempting to understand her confusion with T’sha’re, that she had completely misinterpreted the robot’s move when it charged at her. She'd expected the thing to lunge with knives slashing when it had barreled into her.

That was the first of many wounds, to both body and pride. She'd been crushed, limbs twisted, slammed… she'd failed a dodge and the stupid automaton had landed her on her butt. Her glaive had even been disarmed once. She'd cursed herself inwardly for not paying more attention. 

Her head turned to the side and she found herself looking at Bhu'ja. He was training with his ki'cti-pa, practicing moves and speed. She did not move that fast… she unfolded her arms and a hand delicately touched her scar. She'd been stabbed and much to her shame the program had terminated with only half the droids destroyed. Her mind had been thinking about why she had reacted at all to T’sha’re mating another female. 

Because of _ that_, she was in this mess. _ S'yuit-de_. She was too. Those bots were usually not that challenging, Caihtei had defeated them numerous times before. Paya, even a suckling would have done a better job than she had. She blushed and sighed again. Grateful that no one had been home to witness her shame.

Bhu'ja was twirling his ki'cti-pa expertly in hand, moving it around his body over and over again. She could see his one heart pounding with her mask. She was angry.

At him. At T'sha're. At herself. 

She had been foolish. Caihtei had let her emotions take control over her logical thinking, risking her life stupidly, had allowed them to cloud her judgement. It hadn't been just the training she had failed, but with the mei’hsweis as well. 

******** 

His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the ooman sitting in a tree, watching the weakling train. If T'sha're didn't know any better, it _ almost _ looked like she was admiring him. He chuffed to himself and made towards the ooman's tree. He hadn't intended on crossing paths with her so soon.

It annoyed him that she would even look at that freak after having been with him. He was superior in every way. He would remind her of this, and show his mei'hswei once again, that even the ooman didn't want him. 

T'sha're approached her perch deliberately, fully aware that Bhu'ja was watching them, his sibling was reacting slower than usual. He purred deeply as he finally stood beneath her tree, his dai-shui thick on the air.

His head tilted as she continued to stare off into the distance. He chuckled.

********

"Caihtei," her name snapped her out of her reverie. She gasped and glanced down. Her heart jumped in her chest. It was _ him_, her honored sain’ja.

A jolt of excitement raced down her spine, and she found herself smiling at him behind her mask. Anger followed quickly after, replacing it with a frown. She was suddenly thankful for her faceplate, Caihtei swallowed the naxa sized lump that had formed in her throat, he had come to _ her_… 

She licked her lips. His crimson eyes were peering up at her intently. He was waiting for her to acknowledge him further. Caihtei swung her outstretched leg over the branch and unfolded her arms, pressing her palms into the rough bark of the bough. She leapt off, landing on the balls of her feet. The dust rippled for a moment before settling as she straightened to her full height next to the dark yautja. 

She lifted her gaze to meet his, _ what did he want with her_… he had already pauked the female, she knew, she could feel her face heat the more she thought of it. She hated the idea of him mating another… 

_ Maybe that’s how Bhu’ja felt... _ a voice whispered in her ear. Caihtei bit the inside of her cheek and clenched her hands into fists at her side tightly. 

A low purr rumbled from T’sha’re, she closed her eyes and felt most of her anger begin to dissipate. Caihtei relaxed her hands and took a deep, cleansing breath before looking upon him again. She was pleasantly surprised that he puffed out his chest visibly for her, he was still trying to impress her, she liked that. She smirked. She had to admit, she enjoyed looking at him. He was a strong yautja. 

Her orbs roamed over his body appreciatively, she had missed admiring him. His purr quieted, and eventually it faded into silence. Her gaze immediately snapped up to meet his, “Yes, male,” she quickly quipped.

The big yautja took a step forward, encroaching on her personal space deliberately. Caihtei felt her heart do an irrational stutter before shifting into overdrive. Why had he come to seek her out again? 

“T’sha’re mate with female,” he proposed, brushing a large, gray hand lightly against her abdomen. That answered that. He wanted to mate with her again, in spite of pauking a real yautja female… she dropped her gaze, and lifted her hand to fiddle with the zsi’se necklace he had given her. 

His eyes narrowed as she remained silent. Dark talons scraped at her skin gently for a few moments before she slapped his paw away angrily. Her arms folded across her chest and she tapped her nails against a bicep, “Go pauk your other female,” she hissed. 

He straightened, his dreads bristled and raised from his back, enlarging him further in his insult. He flared his lower mandibles at her, “You’re not acting yautja,” he growled, his scarlet eyes narrowing to mere slits. 

"I saw you," she snarled at him, her voice raising in pitch, her anger at his betrayal igniting.

“I owe the clan my bloodline,” he said simply, remaining where he stood. His head tilted and he chirped at her, "it is the Yautja way."

She huffed at him and turned away from him. Grateful for her mask as her face flushed red. He was right… she _ knew _ he was right!

T’sha’re purred and stepped closer to her, she could feel his presence at her back, Caihtei could practically feel his scales covering his abdominals against her. He was crowding her, “Only a_ ooman _ would see fault in our ways,” he said calmly.

Caihtei flinched as though he struck her and dropped her head in submission, it had hurt to hear him call her that… _ ooman._ She sank her teeth into her lower lip as she mused over his words. It was his duty to strengthen the clan. It just… annoyed her greatly… she was… selfish.

Was that why Bhu’ja had been so possessive of her after she had mated with his mei’hswei in the dto… was he, she swallowed audibly, was he mad at her too? 

A claw touched her hair gently before he forced her to turn around. He'd dropped his large body to a semi crouch to be at eye level with her. He was slow as he pulled on the wires attaching her mask to her face. Pressurized air sounded and she removed her faceplate without his help. A dark talon grazed her cheek and traced her jawline, he stopped when he got to her chin and lifted it so their eyes met. “Be you ooman or yautja, female?"

"Yautja," she answered clearly.

"T’sha’re wants to breed you,” he purred at her, his eyes practically glowing with predatory intensity.

She blinked at him. He still _ wanted _ her. But… did she want _ him_… her gaze shifted and she looked towards the public kehrite. Bhu’ja was standing by the fence, no longer training, watching them intently. Caihtei licked her bottom lip and swallowed, there was something different with him… something that made her feel… _ good_. 

“You’re the only female he can defeat in a challenge,” a gruff voice cut into her thoughts. Her large, umber eyes flicked back towards the dark yautja, “Only female he can get,” he growled, flaring his lower mandibles slightly, “stay away from Bhu’ja.” T’sha’re dropped his claw from her face and stood to his full height, puffing his expansive, gray chest out for her again. “I’ll be waiting, little female,” he stated matter of factly before whirling on the balls of feet and walking away, his dreads slapping his back as they settled back into place. 

She turned and stared at Bhu’ja for a moment, he hadn’t moved from his spot. Was his mei’hswei right, was he only pursuing her because she was weaker than himself… she had been studying him recently, and she _ knew _ his one heart made him… vulnerable. But… he knew how to please her… he made mating enjoyable and… intimate, surely… that meant he actually wanted her… _ right_…? 

Caihtei shook her head trying to clear him from her thoughts, he wasn’t the _ right _ choice. Her yautja instincts told her so. He was weak, and T’sha’re was powerful. _ Don’t encourage the weaker male, _ her sire’s voice rang through her thoughts.

“Wait,” she cried out as she dashed past Bhu’ja. The dark yautja stopped and turned towards her expectantly, she slowed to a walk as she neared him. T’sha’re purred his approval and wrapped an arm around her back, leading her away from the kehrite and towards his ship. 

She couldn't resist, and as they were about to turn a corner, Caihtei glanced back at the freak. His bright coloring a beacon to her, calling to her like a siren’s song. She had made the right choice… his white eyes drilled into her th’syra even at a distance… _ right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Kehrite - dojo  
Mei'hswei - brother  
Thwei - blood  
Ki'cti-pa - combistick  
Sain'ja - warrior  
Naxa - fruit  
Pauk - fuck  
Zsi’se - teeth  
Dto - jungle  
Th’syra - skull


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Bhu’ja was s’uit-de.

It was too easy humiliating him. He had known she would choose him. She knew he spoke the truth, it was obvious even to her. The ooman was all he could get. It explained why he had bred her immediately after her successful chiva and was always nearby, even now. The female would never be Bhu’ja’s if she could have T'sha're. 

The yautja had to admit his mei’hswei had been on to something with the pyode amedha. Oomans were easy to impress, and Caihtei, _ she _ understood his value. He could scent her arousal as she admired the _ minor _ trophy room on his ship. His most impressive th’syra in the collection, the zi’staut, wasn't even the object of her admiration. 

She lionized him the way he wanted yautja females to. He _ was _ impressive, few males in the clan were equal to him, he had killed a queen single-handedly. And yet, he had to prove himself repeatedly each mating season, it annoyed him that they didn’t readily agree to mate after he bestowed upon them a remarkable th’syra. His scarlet eyes flicked down towards Caihtei, she desired him without him having to do anything. 

Puffing out his chest, he motioned to the zi’staut. He was proud of this kill and knew the little female would be awestruck when she saw it. She reacted accordingly, inching towards the massive th’syra, her own ooman musk hung thick in the air. A scent of earth and dto intermixed with hers, filling the trophy room.

Caihtei stilled after a few steps and turned to face him, her pink tongue brushed against her fleshy lips. T’sha’re felt himself enlarge as her dark, glossy eyes roamed over his body, he liked her attention. “Can I touch it?” she queried, lifting her small hand. 

A deep purr of approval filled the chamber as he nodded. Her tiny hand gently caressed the pallid jaw of the beast as she turned away from him. He took a step towards her, deliberately crowding her. She leaned her head back and nuzzled her soft follicles against his abdominal, her eyes fixated on him and lips parted slightly as she continued to stroke the th’syra. 

“How did you kill it?” she inquired excitedly, her voice low and husky. 

His purring quieted, disappearing into silence, he straightened behind her to his full height and raised his shoulders, puffing out his chest with pride. “T’sha’re stalked two seasons," he began. The fight had been exhilarating, it had been a mammoth serpentine that had tried to crush him, and eat him. It had taken so much preparation, he'd almost failed a couple times, "Impaled the zi’staut’s th’syra,” he purred down at her. 

Tiny fingers rubbed against the muscles in his thick arms, he flex beneath her touch, “You’re a patient male,” she panegyrized, tilting her head back slightly to admire him further.

“Sei-i,” T’sha’re rumbled as he felt himself swell his torso further. She was so easily impressed, he might show her his queen next time, depending on how this encounter went. Her praise alone would be worth it. 

His abdominals tensed as her hand moved over his stomach, turning to face him again. Her dainty fingers grabbed his belt firmly. He growled faintly as she made an attempt to pull him forward, he took a closer step at her command.

Caihtei maintained eye contact, her body felt as though it was on fire, her lips parted and she bared her teeth at him, mimicking flared jaws as best as she could. His purr deepened in response to her show of aggression. Her fingers concentrated at his belt as her gaze roamed over his expansive chest and thick arms, he was an impressive male. 

She had made the accurate choice. He was strong and powerful, she had only heard of the zi’stau from her studies, but had never seen a _ real _ th’syra. It was a beast of legends, and yet… _ her _ honored sain’ja had one. Her thighs tightened at the thought of him kv’varing the creature. So _ magnificent_. 

His belt unclasped and she pulled his leather loincloth to the ground. Her umber eyes flicked back to his as her hands ran past his abdominals towards his opened sheath. A small smile crept on her face, she liked that he was ready to mate her. 

Sharp talons lightly grazed her scalp as her fingers wrapped around the base of his ze’pha, feeling each lubricated ridge against her palm as she began to stroke it meticulously. He purred heavily, keeping still beneath her ministrations, “Pauk me, male,” Caihtei asserted as she reached the tip of his cock. 

Her hand fell away and she took a small step back, fiddling with her own belt. Before she had undone it completely, strong, gray arms scooped her up, pressing her back against the cool metal wall, pushing her legs apart so he could stand between them. 

T’sha’re pushed her tawny loincloth to the side and her breath caught in her throat as he ran the tip of his rod down her slit. He leaned over her, the movement _ familiar_, caging her in, Caihtei found herself wishing he would nuzzle his large crest against her forehead, she frowned suddenly, her lustful haze pierced just as he slowly pressed his hips forward. 

Caihtei’s eyes went wide as his large ze’pha thrust into her cunt. She hissed between her teeth at him, his lower mandibles flared at her briefly in response. He was deliberate as he planted himself into her. 

He thrust at a leisurely pace, going deeper with each thrust, working her body to accommodate his size. She bit her lip at the intrusion, a traitorous voice sang in her ear, incomprehensible at first. _ Bhu’ja would make this better_… Caihtei frowned slightly as she felt the torrent beginning to still in her stomach. T’sha’re was the correct choice, he was strong… she didn’t want to think of the freak while she was mating another. 

Her hand snaked down her body and a calloused finger brushed against the sensitive nub. She circled her clit as his hips pressed against hers. Caihtei moaned softly, it was beginning to course again… she rocked her hips forward as waves of pleasure began flooding her senses. “More,” she demanded as the current spread throughout her body. She was close to the edge. 

His pelvis snapped forward and she threw her head back and closed her eyes, her finger matching his pace as it swirled against her bud. A tsunami of desire began to crash over her, _ Aseigan… _ a gruff voice whispered in her mind, Caihtei sank her teeth into her bottom lip and choked back a strepitous moan. _ I want to hear… _ was snarled phantomly against her ear. 

She arched back off the wall and allowed her orgasm to crash over her and keened cacophonously. Caihtei visualized his alabaster paw circling around her waist. He was pulling her into the creamy green scales of his chest, dark claws racked across her back. Her entire body shuddered from the frisson that shot down her spine. The gaping chasm of her climax pulsated as she writhed against him. He would nuzzle his crest against her face affectionately and purr for her as she panted, spent, against his pectorals. It's not what happened… 

Caihtei doubled over as the final surge dissipated, her forehead scraped against the graphite scales of T’sha’re’s chest as he continued to bounce her against the wall. Her finger had ceased touching the over sensitive nub. He set a brutal pace, reigniting the smoldering fire within her. 

Her lips parted and she groaned painfully against him as the warmth released through her. Her breath hitched as her legs tightened about his waist awkwardly. T’sha’re’s predatory gaze met hers. 

The embers blazed, trying to erupt into an inferno but sputtered. She gritted her teeth as she realized he was just going to keep rutting against her if she didn't force an ejaculation from him. Her eye caught a glimpse of his swinging dreads.

“Seed me, male!” Caihtei squawked as she reached up with a tiny hand and yanked hard on the first dread her fingers came into contact with. She didn’t want this… 

T’sha’re surged into her a final time before roaring vociferously as he released his seed deep in her pussy. She shuddered as she felt his large cock withdraw from her. 

Slowly, he lowered her to the ground, making sure she was balanced before releasing her. “You felt good, T’sha’re,” she praised running a hand down his abdominals. He puffed up and purred down at her.

He crouched down and picked up his loincloth and belt. The yautja was quick to redress himself, barely giving her the time to adjust her own clothes, before escorting her off his ship, the airlock closed behind them with a click of finality. She blinked as she stood on the ramp for a moment, wondering briefly how she got there. She gave her head a shake and went about her way. T’sha’re had already abandoned her. 

He was _ very _ yautja, the epitome of what her sire wanted her to find in a mate, and yet, she hadn’t liked it. _ He _ was not what _ she _wanted. 

Her steps were slow as she walked home, her mind wondering. Why had she fantasized about Bhu’ja while pauking his mei’hswei… It had taken the freak to get her over that edge. There had even been a brief moment when she had opened her eyes and expected white eyes to be staring back at her. It had not been… 

She had wanted him then. A lump formed in her throat, she wanted him now, as a mate, a partner. He made her feel good… _ Bhu’ja show you strength_. Bhu’ja _ actually _ cared for her, _ wanted _ to know her, _ wanted _ to protect her… _ he _had watched over her in the dto while she slept. He, for the most part, made her happy… 

She had often gone out of her way to admire him as he trained, attributing her attraction to his unique colouring. It was striking… 

But… _ he _ was weak… _ One heart, _Ga’ton repeated in her mind.

_ Only female he can get_, her yautja mind snapped. Her breath hitched, was that true… had he only sought to impress her because he _ knew _ he didn’t have a chance with a _ real _ yautja female? 

A sense of unease crept upon her as she pushed the clearance code to the ingress of her sire’s pyramid. What if that was true… did that mean he never really saw her as a yautja female. Had he simply said in an attempt to flatter her in the event she survived her chiva? 

Caihtei paused as she entered her room, placing her argent biomask and gauntlet on her awu’asa rack. She lifted an arm to her face and inhaled deeply, grimacing. Her nose wrinkled at the earthy scent that clung to her. T’sha’re had to go… She wanted him off of her immediately. 

She made her way to her window, she bent and retrieved her ceremonial dagger from her calf before she leaned over the edge and securely grasped a vermilion naxa that hung on the branch. 

Her leathers stunk of him too, she noticed as she peeled them off. She would have to thoroughly clean them to get all traces of T’sha’re out of them. Caihtei grabbed the disinfecting spray and liberally doused her things before placing them on the windowsill to dry. She would rather smell like the antiseptic. 

Before entering her tiny private bath, she sliced the ruby naxa in half, it’s crimson juices running down her hand. It reminded her of her thwei, dark and thick. It’s herbaceous scent wafted towards her, it would mask his dai-shui efficiently. 

The door slid open to her bathing chamber as she began scrubbing the pome aggressively against her skin. She paused for a moment to slap the button that activated her shower. 

When her body was covered from head to toe in the sticky, viscoid nectar, she stepped into the warm liquid. Caihtei could feel him washing away as cardinal wai pooled at her feet. She would never wear his scent again. _ Never_. 

She had chosen wrong… by every yautja measure, T’sha’re was the best choice…. The epitome of a worthy male. And yet, he couldn’t give her what she needed, _ what she wanted_… only Bhu’ja could. 

Caihtei swallowed audibly as she leaned forward, resting her head against the cool stone wall. A groan escaped her throat as the water soaked her hair to her skin. She had to have hope that she hadn’t made this revelation too late…. 

She choked back a growl of frustration as she remembered blatantly choosing T’sha’re in front of him… she prayed to Paya that not all was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Mei'hswei - brother  
Pyode amedha - soft meat  
Chiva - trial  
Pauk - fuck  
Th’syra - skull  
Dto - jungle  
Sei-i - yes  
Sain’ja - warrior  
Ze'pha - penis  
Aseigan - servant  
Awu'asa - armor  
Naxa - fruit


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have broken 100,000 words on what was supposed to be my first short fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story and for all of your kind words. You can follow me on Facebook at Prickly_Panda or on Instagram at prickly_panda_author
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Her toes wiggled in her sandals as she stood outside his yurt, she was nervous. She raised her hand to the notification panel and froze. Her heart accelerated slightly, her teeth bit into her bottom lip. There was an air of anxiety about what he would say to her when she questioned him about what his mei’hswei had said. Caihtei remembered the way his white eyes had bore into her when she turned to look at him again, he had been angry. _ Very angry. _

She swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat, and briefly contemplated the idea of burying the feelings of doubt surrounding Bhu’ja deep within her mind. Her head shook slowly, her chestnut hair grazing against her back, she would never be satisfied in not knowing. She would forever be second guessing his intentions. She deserves to know, she wouldn’t be an only option. 

Caihtei stood to her full height and squared her shoulders to his door before taking a steadying breath. _ She could do this_. Her finger gently brushed against the notification button on the panel by the door. Time felt as though it had slowed considerably as she stood staring at it. Eventually, it slid open and there he stood, towering above her in the ingress. There was no going back now.

Bhu’ja had been taken aback when his mask registered the announcement, he was unaccustomed to any visitors… although he was truly only interested in one individual coming to see him. But, considering he last saw her being escorted by T’sha’re… he had been furious at her when he’d heard what his mei’hswei had said to Caihtei. The little fool had believed him… 

He suppressed a growl in his throat, it was likely his mei’hswei here to rub it in his face that she had chosen him instead. He had worked so hard at impressing her. Bhu’ja had even dared to hope that all those times she came to the public kehrite had solidified a standing with her. He liked to think it was him she admired when he trained, he would puff out his chest for her when he caught her looking at him from her tree. 

It had been the final dagger to his chest witnessing her chase after T’sha’re. _ Stupid aseigan_… she was willing to lie not only to him about her feelings, but herself as well. He clinched his alabaster hands into tight fists at his side, _ everything _ he had worked toward had slipped from his fingers. She would always pick his mei’hswei as long as he was an option, and he couldn’t even fight him for her.

His mask cycled through his visions as he turned towards the entrance of his domicile. He raised a quilled eyebrow in surprise. The little female was standing outside his door. _ Interesting... _

As soon as he opened the door her scent assaulted him, she smelled… _ odd_. An alabaster hand shot out and grasped her fleshy cheeks, his dark talons pricking slightly into her skin. Caihtei gasped in surprise, but made no attempt to fight him. 

Bhu’ja lifted his free paw towards his biomask. The wires disengaged with a hiss before palming his helm and securing it to his belt. He crouched down so that his face was inches from hers and inhaled deeply, scenting her more closely. All he could identify was the naxa that grew outside her window… T’sha’re had pauked her, he had witnessed a part of that… 

He straightened and released his grip from her squishy cheeks. The last time she smelled this strongly of pome was when he had witnessed her pleasure herself. She had purposely used it to mask her scent… Bhu’ja had to admit, he was curious as to why she would mask his mei’hswei’s dai-shui.

“You smell of naxa,” he informed her matter of factly. 

Caihtei felt her face heat as he continued staring at her with his predatory stare. Slowly, she licked her dry bottom lip. Her mouth opened to respond, but thought better of it and quickly shut it. Her gaze lowered in submission. This was not going well at all... 

As they stood in silence, she peered around his large body. His rack and all of his awu’asa were scattered carelessly all over the ground. It almost looked as though he had toppled it over. She swallowed audibly, he was furious… with her. He would never treat his gear so carelessly. It was ingrained in them young to have respect for one’s arms. 

She brought her hands together and began scraping at her thumb nail. Her eyes lifted to look back up at him, he was still. His predatory stare remained locked on her. Caihtei inhaled quickly in an attempt to center herself. She took a small step towards him, “Bhu’ja…” she whispered, “is it true?” 

He immediately narrowed his orbs at her and flared his mandibles wide, “Hk’o,” he growled in annoyance. He took a large step towards her, closing the space between them and crowding her. Her heart stuttered momentarily before pounding against her ribs. “_Stupid aseigan_,” Bhu’ja glowered as he crouched bring his face to hers as he griped her face roughly in his paw this time. “Only female I want,” he snarled, his spittle peppering her cheeks.

Her umber eyes narrowed and she bore her teeth at him in anger, “Why?” she hissed. 

Bhu’ja chuffed at her before dropping his hand from her face, he straightened and whirled on his feet. His onyx dreads slapped against his back as he walked back towards his domicile. He did not have to explain himself to her.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me, male,” Caihtei chastised, folding her arms over her chest. Immediately, he stilled and turned his head back to look at her. “Tell me why it’s not true,” she insisted, strumming her fingers against her bicep.

Before she could process fully what was happening, Bhu’ja spun around and angrily marched towards her. He wrapped a thick arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. “Put me down,” Caihtei screeched, punching him repeatedly in his chest. 

He shoved her back into the wall of his yurt and leaned into her uncomfortably. As she went to strike him again, he gripped her wrists tightly in one hand and forced them over her head. His mandibles flared wide at her. She winced at the weight against her and wrapped her legs around his waist for support, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him. He _ always _ put her in this position. 

“So you can throw it back in my face?” he snarled down at her. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

“Hk’o,” she snapped, she struggled against his grip and managed to slip one of her hands, “Answer me!” she hissed, punching him in the chest. He glared at her a long moment, before he growled low in his throat.

“Have affection for you, Caihtei,” he finally replied. Her gaze snapped up to his and she felt herself soften as he stared down at her intently. He leaned over, his dreads giving them the illusions of privacy as he released her other hand. “First female to give attention to Bhu’ja,” he groused. Her eyes widened at his revelation, “Touched Bhu’ja,” he continued, and then pointed at one of his obsidian dreads with a sharp claw, “Here.” 

Caihtei lowered her orbs as her arms slowly fell to her lap, she regretted doubting him. He _ had _ shown her many times over the years that he was interested in her, even if she hadn’t been paying attention to his intent. Now that she really thought about it, she had never seen him even attempt to pursue any other female… _ only her _… her stomach dropped, she had been so stupid believing T’sha’re. 

“Give Bhu’ja attention,” he purred, breaking through her musings. He enlarged his chest for her. Rough scales flexed under her hands, she hadn’t realized until then that she was rubbing her palms against his biceps. Her head snapped up and she blinked quickly at him.

“Why…” she paused briefly, swallowing the lump in her throat, “didn’t you give me a th’syra? Why didn’t you court me properly?” she whispered. It had bothered her slightly that he hadn’t wooed her as per their customs. Maybe that was part of the reason she had doubted him…

Bhu’ja straightened and flared his lower mandibles slightly, “Not kill a queen,” he growled in frustration. “Worth _ many _ queens,” he continued, clenching and unclenching his hands at his side. 

Her eyes widened, “You think I’m worthy of _ that _ th’syra?” she inquired. That had surprised her. She would have accepted a much less impressive one from him, she had from his mei’hswei… It had never occurred to her that she would be deserving of such a gift… especially considering… the idea he held her in such regard made her ecstatic. 

“Sei-i,” he rumbled, leaning over her again, “female worthy.” He paused a moment and rested his crest against her forehead, “Bhu’ja give you all th’syras on his trophy wall,” he trilled at her, “All for you…”

Her heart swelled in her chest and she smiled softly. He still wanted her even after she had offended him so badly, even after she doubted his intentions…. Her thoughts drifted back towards his awu’asa scattered across the floor inside, maybe he had been angry that she mated his mei’hswei. She, herself, had been careless with her own gear when T’sha’re pauked the other female… maybe Bhu’ja felt the same emotion she’d had...

“Are you mad I mated…” her voice cracked before she could finish. She searched his white eyes earnestly as peered down at her. 

He blinked slowly, pulling his head away from hers so she could see him properly. He purred softly for her, “Hk’o,” he responded. His large alabaster hand cupped her face and he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, “yautja way.”

A wave of relief washed over her, he hadn’t been upset with her over that decision. She ran her hands over his shoulders, feeling him flex his muscles under her palm before wrapping her thin arms around his neck. Caihtei leaned forward, her back coming off the wall of his yurt, and rested her cheek against his chest, her head just below his chin.

She felt one of his hands grab her ass for support, while he racked softly against her spine with the other one. It caused her to shudder involuntarily. It felt good. _ He felt good. _ She nuzzled her face into his chest, his mandibles ruffled her hair as held her against him. 

It was a long time before he crouched down to release her. Caihtei’s legs slipped from around his waist and her feet brushed against the ground. She supported her weight on her toes and lifted her head, peering into his alabaster eyes intently. Her arms tightened around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. She wanted more from him. 

Bhu’ja rumbled low in his throat and pulled her firmly against him again. She lifted her palm to his face and gingerly caressed his upper mandible with her thumb before pressing her forehead against his. His purr stuttered briefly as she began to nuzzle against his crest. Her freak gave her the feeling she had been chasing for long, he gave her what she longed for most. She needed him… he was her male. 

“My mate,” he rumbled as her thin arms returned to wrap around his neck. 

Caihtei lightly dragged her nose down the side of his face, stopping once they were eye level. She pressed her lips against his avocado green scales of his mandible. His purr faltered and she rubbed her cheek against him, “Sei-i,” she murmured against his ear hole.

She settled her head on his shoulder and fought back a yawn. Caihtei was exhausted, but she didn’t want to break their embrace. Her eyes closed as she snuggled against him. 

His strong arms enveloped around her before he straightened. She muttered something incoherently at him before falling silent again, he focused intently on her heartbeat against his chest. It had slowed considerably and he chuffed to himself before entering his yurt, taking care to step over his upended awu’asa. 

Caihtei had chosen to stay with him rather than go back to her pyramid for her midday nap. It pleased him that she had wanted to remain with him, he had waited _ years _for this very moment. It was even better than he had imagined. 

He trilled to himself softly as he laid down on his large cot. Bhu’ja adjusted her atop him, he wanted her close to him too. She snuggled against him briefly before becoming still again. His dark talons softly racked against her spine as he watched her slumber. She was his. _ Finally his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
Mei’hswei - brother  
Kehrite - dojo  
Aseigan - servant  
Pauk - fuck  
Dai-shui - musk  
Naxa - fruit  
Awu’asa - armor  
Hk’o - no  
Th’syra - skull  
Sei-i - yes


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

Dark claws raked angrily against the sapphire arm of his seat, the leather slicing under the pressure. He growled to himself, stood and strode toward the open balcony of his pyramid. He clasped his arms behind his back and straightened, that _ creature _ lived _ still_. How it had managed to survive was beyond him. 

The council had made their decision based on the stacked odds against the s'yuit-de thing… and they had been _ rewarded _ with its continued existence! It infuriated him to no end. They should have dispatched of the creature and Lar’ja’s foolish offspring when they had the chance. 

Bakuup folded his gray arms over his massive chest, tapping a talon against an argent dipped ooman skullcap armband. He had already attempted to discuss this… _ perversion _ with Bhrak once before, the old yautja had told him to accept the outcome. He chuffed.

_ He would not. _

The chiva had been watched over a hundred times, picking through each frame one by one. He had it memorized down to the very second. Cheating had occurred… _ he knew it_. His instincts were rarely wrong. He just couldn’t _ prove _ it… at least, not yet…. 

As the clicks of his claw thumped into the background, the idea that had been swirling through his mind became exceptionally clear. It was his _ only _ option to get rid of that _ thing _ whose very life was a mockery of everything the yautja stood for. She was a stain on their honor.

Huffing to himself, Bakuup strode to his desk and activated the hologram as he settled into his cobalt cathedra. The vermilion screen lit up his lectern. He was deliberate as he searched through the yautja records, reading leisurely until his amber eyes found the familiar name… _ the specialist_.

He typed up a generic message, a simple summons for contact upon receipt. Bakuup knew this hunter well, he would not be kept waiting long. He’d barely leaned back in his seat when a notification for a visual conference lit across his screens. 

A sharp claw accepted the meeting, as he straightened in his chair, “Setg'in-yu'san,” he greeted, clicking his mandibles in regard, “I have an assignment for you,” the other nodded his head slightly, indicating that he was listening to the Ancient, “There is a chiva I need reviewed,” he continued, strumming his talons against his desk, “Something is amiss,” Bakuup’s lower mandibles flares in irritation, “I suspect deceitfulness on part of a survivor.”

There was a brief pause before the specialist spoke, “Who is to be investigated?”

“_The ooman_, Caihtei,” the old yautja growled, he ceased his strumming and clenched his grey hand into a tight fist. “Bring an Enforcer, investigate her chiva, kill her _ and _ whoever helped her with this fraud!” he roared, slamming his paw against the desk. 

Setg'in-yu'san nodded and replied calmly, “If the female dishonored herself, she will be dealt with.”

The ancient nodded, and brushed a finger over the communication button, severing communication with the specialist. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his calf over his knee. Bakuup took a deep breath, this was the only chance at correcting the turpitude that had occurred. That _ creature _ would pay for her misdeeds, her stain would be removed.

********

Caihtei shuffled silently into Ga’ton’s office. The pulsing, scarlet light from the hologram indicated he was busy reading some sort of clan business. She slid quietly into the tall fawn chair, clasping her hands in her lap, waiting for him to acknowledge her. The lecture of all lectures was about to rain down upon her…. she was in no hurry to initiate it. 

His gaze moved to her briefly as she made herself comfortable. He rather liked it when his offspring came into his office to see him, she reminded him of Noyeil. As his gaze shifted to what he was reading, a _ familiar _scent wafted towards him. His dreads bristled, and he stilled suddenly.

Golden eyes flicked back towards her, she returned his look boldly. Caihtei did not seem surprised by his reactions… he inhaled deeply to scent her better. Her gaze shifted down towards the ground… she looked… _ guilty… Bhu’ja_. 

His mandibles flared wide, “I told you,” he growled in annoyance, “encourage the strong male!” It was infuriating that he had to continue to remind her of this. This had to be a ooman defect. Didn’t she understand the importance of it?

She scratched at her thumbnail for a moment before lifting her gaze towards her sire’s face, his amber eyes had narrowed to mere slits of wrath as he stared down at her. Caihtei took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, “I want Bhu’ja,” she explained bluntly, her stare unwavering. 

He brought his fingers to his temples and began to rub them, he signed in annoyance and closed his eyes. They sat in stifling silence for what felt like an eternity. Occasionally, his mandibles would flare slightly or his dreads would bristle. He was angry. _ Very angry_. She never looked away.

His hands dropped from his crest, beady, animalistic eyes slitted open, and he stared menacingly at her. “Why do you want the _ weakling_?” he growled, titling his head to the side. 

Caihtei swallowed audibly and lowered her eyes in submission. She licked her lower lip before raising her gaze to Ga’ton, “I…,” she paused and closed her mouth. It would be difficult to explain her reasoning to her sire. Her decision was illogical, she knew this, it was based on emotions she, herself, did not fully understand. 

An annoyed chuff brought her out of her musings, Caihtei took a deep breath, she could do this… even _ if _ he didn’t understand. “I feel something with him,” she murmured, rubbing her palms against her thighs. “He gives me this… emotion that I haven’t experienced with another male.”

Ga’ton took a deep breath, steadying himself. “How are these emotions he gives you going to serve you in the kv’var?” he queried, raising a quilled eyebrow at her. Logic would prevail, she would see it was a mistake to continue with Bhu’ja. His dreads bristled slightly, “Encourage another male,” he offered sensibly, “_any _ other blooded yautja would be a better choice.”

Caihtei felt tears begin to prick in her eyes with frustration, “I don’t want another male,” she mumbled, more to herself than to Ga’ton. He chuffed at her as she hopped off the chair. She blinked rapidly while she walked towards the office door, “I knew you wouldn’t understand,” she sighed disappointedly, turning her back to him to leave. 

“I will take his spine if he comes here,” he growled calmly. Caihtei paused for a moment to glance back at him, he maintained an unblinking, steady stare before she shuffled out the door. He heard her footsteps ascending the stairs, she had been disappointed in their conversation. She was the one who wasn’t thinking clearly… Ga’ton sighed deeply. Maybe she needed to go on an extended kv’var to remove him from her mind. It had worked last time. 

He huffed and rubbed his fingers against his temple again. There was a part of him that hoped Bhu’ja would trespass again, he could get rid of the problem permanently then... His spine would hang next to the Elder’s in his trophy room if he was caught. The irony was not lost on him that _ he _ had convinced the Elders to spare him years ago… dhi'rauta bastard. 

_ I knew you wouldn’t understand_. It rang through his thoughts as he mused on the present issue. A small snort came from him, he _ did _ understand. To a point. Noyeil had been _ defective_. Through injury only. But he had continued to pursue her a long time even after he had discovered the truth. His mate had been strong. The _ strongest _ female he had ever met… not like this _ weakling _ his offspring was so set of having for a mate. 

Ga’ton huffed to himself, he needed to clear his thoughts before discussing Bhu’ja with Caihtei again. It annoyed him greatly that she failed to see why he was a poor choice. He would kv’var and decide what to do… Noyeil would have known what needed to be done. 

_ He missed her. _

********

There was a clicking sound outside her window that grabbed Caihtei’s attention and she immediately sat straight up on her cot. She peered intently at her window, instinctually knowing someone was there despite the emptiness of the sill.

“Bhu’ja?” she whispered, scooting off her mattress and walking towards the aperture. There was a slight warble before the cloaking deactivated, blue sparks flashed momentarily. Her eyes widened and she glanced over her shoulder urgently, “What are you doing here?” she screamed in a whispered voice, keeping as quiet as possible. 

Bhu’ja chuffed at her, the tilt of his head telling her he thought it was obvious, “Sleep with my mate,” he stated matter of fact, stepping forward to couch on the stone. 

She put her hands out and pushed back on his chest, feeling him flex under her palm. Caihtei glanced back towards her door briefly, her large eyes returning to her freak, her heart accelerated, “H’ko,” she pleaded urgently.

He purred low to calm her, “Why Bhu’ja not stay with Caihtei?” he inquired, wrapping an alabaster hand around her waist, pulling her more into his large body. 

Caihtei licked her bottom lip and swallowed audibly, “My sire will take your spine if he catches you here,” she hissed through her teeth, her dark eyes pleading with his white ones to leave. Ga’ton didn’t make idle threats…

His dreads grazed against his back as he shook his head, “He could tie a queen to you,” he purred, his paw moving down to her fleshy ass and squeezing a globe tightly, “Bhu’ja would come.” 

Her breath caught and she held his intent gaze. She was elated that he was willing to risk so much to be with her, but she didn’t want his spine to decorate her sire’s trophy room. He had to understand, he couldn’t come to her domicile anymore. “Bhu’ja…” she licked her bottom lip, turning to look back to the door, “h’ko.” 

He released her and stepped backwards onto the tree branch, it groaned under his weight. “Kv’var with Bhu’ja,” he offered unexpectedly, holding out an ivory hand to her. Caihtei’s head whipped back towards him and stared at him in surprise. “Come, or Bhu’ja stay here,”

She paused for a moment, a kv’var would be good. Ga’ton was a staunch promoter of hunting to clear one’s mind. Of course, there was the added benefit of being with her mate, uninhibited, during this period of meditation, she liked the idea of that. 

“Sei-i,” Caihtei murmured before rushing to her awu’asa rack to arm herself. As she climbed over the windowsill, she briefly turned back towards the door and hesitated a moment. She would let her sire know of her whereabouts when they landed. 

Caihtei jumped to the ground, landing on the balls of her feet as quietly as she could. Bhu’ja was already waiting for her at the end of the side street leading to the main road. She made no sound as she bolted for him, her heart in her throat. She smiled behind her mask, showing her teeth in a large grin that immediately vanished as a notification flashed in her biomask. It was from Ga’ton. _ Pauk _. 

_ Stop encouraging the weaker male. _

She dismissed the message and followed after Bhu’ja, both of their cloaking engaged. They arrived at his idling ship, and he was swiftly loading his own awu’asa into his fighter. She turned her head back, half-expecting to see her sire behind her, ready to drag her away. Caithei was relieved that he was not.

“Let’s go, _ aseigan_,” Bhu’ja called down at her. 

Immediately her face darkened and she snorted indignantly at him. She ascended the ramp and punched him in his abdominals without pausing, “Don’t call me that… _ freak_,” she growled. 

He chuckled as she walked past him, but said nothing more. His talon scraped against his gauntlet as he strode towards the cockpit. The airlock closed with a woosh and she could hear a faint scraping of metal as the ramp slid back into place. Caihtei placed her weapon next to Bhu’ja’s gear before following after him. 

She quickly sat in the large ebony co-pilot seat as he gripped the controls and guided the ship out of Prime’s atmosphere. Caihtei watched as he deliberately punched in a jump sequence, “Where are we going?” she inquired. 

“Otuiarth,” he answered, finishing the sequence. The dark space in front of them erupted in titian light. Caihtei began reading about the planet as he coasted his pewter fighter towards it. 

She had just gotten to the details of the atmospheric pressure when she got an urgent request for a visual call. She clicked the answering button automatically in case it was a clan message. She was surprised to see a close up hologram of Ga’ton appear over her computer.

“I have told you repeatedly to stop encouraging the weaker male,” he growled loud enough for the entire ship to hear. Bhu’ja swiveled in the pilot’s chair, his head tilting as he stared at her through his mask. She slapped the lid on her computer, hanging up on her sire rudely, her face heating up uncomfortably.

“_You _ encourage _ me_?” he purred after a long moment of staring at her. She opened her mouth to respond when her gauntlet beeped, signaling another conference request. She muted it, and shrugged nonchalantly.

Bhu’ja leaned back in the chair, his gauntlet beeped and she knew immediately that it was Ga’ton.

“Don’t answer it!” she muttered, her face flushing under her mask. She quickly unhooked the wires of her helmet and hooked it to her belt. She buried her face into her hands, this was so embarrassing. Ga’ton was treating her like a suckling… and worse in front of her mate. _ How humiliating_. 

Bhu’ja pushed a key on his computer, silencing the request and tilted his head at her. “This encouragement,” he spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, “Bhu’ja has never seen it,” he reached up and removed his faceplate, the pressurized air deafening in the heavy silence. He placed his mask on the control panel, “Show Bhu’ja.” 

“Shut up…” she groused half-heartedly, as the spicy scent of foliage filled the room. She was beginning to feel the heat spread throughout her body. Her arms dropped to her lap and she leered at Bhu’ja. 

He straightened in his chair briefly, “Show Bhu’ja,” he repeated, lounging in his seat.

Caihtei slid from her perch and took a large step towards him, he visibly enlarged himself beneath her gaze. She reached out and possessively caressed his pectorals, her teeth grazed her bottom lip and she whimpered with need. Her fingers traced along the numerous scars, he was a sain’ja. _ Her sain’ja_. 

His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling his thick thighs. She nuzzled her face into his neck, her lips parted and she pressed them into his scales. Bhu’ja purred heavily beneath her touch, his entire body vibrating uncontrollably. 

Sharp talons grazed down her back and she shuddered, she licked at his scales, “Keep doing that, male,” she breathed, wrapping a small hand gingerly around one of his obsidian dreads. Bhu’ja’s purr sputtered for a brief moment, but increased in pitch as she deliberately stroked his tress. 

The sensation sent a tingle down his spine, straight to his sheathed ze’pha. The petals had already begun to open from her scent, her treatment of his dreads only increased his desire. He took a steadying breath and flared his mandibles slightly, it was taking all of his control not to bury himself with her tight cunt. 

Bhu’ja growled in his throat as her hand slipped from his sensitive lock. He had liked that. The scraping of metal cut through the cockpit and his eyes flicked down her body. Caihtei was languidly unhooking her belt, increasing the potency of her ooman dai-shui, it was already saturating his senses. He whined involuntarily as she tossed her metal loincloth and belt on the large co-pilot seat next to them. 

With her scent uninhibited by her awu’asa, his ze’pha emerged from his sheath, the tip brushed against her heated core. Bhu’ja felt her palms graze his chest and he flexed under them, demonstrating his strength for her. Caihtei moaned into his neck and returned her hand to his dreads, stroking them suggestively again. 

He could feel himself getting close to ejaculating, she would milk him before he had the opportunity to pauk her.

“H’ko!” He snarled, jumping to his feet. She made a noise of surprise before he turned her towards his dash and thrusted her against it roughly. One of his alabaster hands pressed against her back, holding her still. He yanked off her leather loincloth with his free paw and threw it unceremoniously to the ground.

“What…?!” she shrieked in confusion, looking back at him with wide, glossy eyes.

Bhu’ja chuffed at her, and ripped his coverings off before discarding them on the floor near hers. The tip of his cock dragged against her pussy, and he hissed as though burned. She whimpered softly under him. Her arousal was thick in the air, mixing with his musk. He surged into her as gently as he could, Caihtei was driving him wild and he was beginning to lose control. 

She gasped as he hilted himself inside her tight little body. “You’re so big, freak,” she grumbled, annoyed that he hadn’t given her much time to adjust to his size. 

He flexed his cock and bent over her, trapping her against the dashboard. “You’re so small… aseigan,” he rumbled in her ear. The scales of his forearm brushed against her side as he dug his paw beneath her stomach. She knew what he was doing and she moaned as the pads of his fingers brushed against her clit. 

Deliberately, he circled the nub as he pumped himself into her throbbing cunt. She could feel the flames igniting within her as he moved leisurely against her. Caihtei pressed back on him, “Faster, Bhu’ja!” she commanded, pleasure lacing her voice.

Bhu’ja straightened, he spread his legs and planted his feet for leverage. She wanted faster, he growled to himself, and thrust wildly against her, swirling his finger to match the new pace. Fire pooled in her belly and she pushed back on him, attempting to match every flick of his hips. She needed more of him.

Sharp talons racked down her back, a frisson ran down her spine and she moaned, it turned to cries as he increased his force. She could feel the blaze within her getting primed to combust into an inferno when her chest was pulled off the control panel. The leather straps of her duel pauldrons and breastplate slacked and Bhu’ja threw them to the side before ripping the leather covering her breasts. 

She yelped in shock as his arm snaked around her body and he grabbed her teat, his claws pricking into her flesh. He lifted her clear off the panel, her legs no longer touching the floor, completely supported by his arms and cock. He continued his assault on her inflamed clit as he surged into her. 

A talon grazed her stiff nipple, and the firestorm brewing within her erupted, spreading throughout her. She threw her head back against his chest and clenched her cunt tightly around his cock. Caihtei continued to writhe against him as she reached up and yanked hard on his dread, “Seed me!” she panted between cries.

He growled and hilted into her roughly one final time before ejaculating deep in her pussy with a deafening roar. His legs shook from the force of his orgasm and he dropped into his pilot’s chair like a stone, taking care to not separate them. He liked being inside his mate. Bhu’ja deliberately circled the sensitive nub between her spread legs. She whimpered and squirmed against him, his ze’pha slipped out of her. 

“Please… stop….” she panted. 

“H’ko…” he purred, leaning over her. She turned her head to look back at him and he held her still as he spread his mandibles wide. Bhu’ja gently encased her face, taking care to not pierce her with his tusks, his tongue dipped into her gaping mouth. Caithei moaned against his fangs, and sucked his appendage, he tasted good. Tangy. 

He released his mandibles from her face and deliberately dragged his ivory finger down her slit. She shuddered and Bhu’ja chuckled down at her, as he turned her to face him. Caihtei rested her cheek on his shoulder and nuzzled into the nook of his neck. 

Bhu’ja purred softly for her, his white eyes glanced over to where he had discarded her awu’asa and leathers, he would repair them after she rested… then they would kv’var on the planet below.

His arm tightened around her as she sighed sleepily… maybe he would kv’var her instead once they landed…she was _ his prey_. _ His mate_. And he wanted to hear her screams echo through the dto as he pauked her again, and _ again. _

********

Ga'ton’s ship hovered over Haduh. It had been ten years since he had even been in the same star system. He had wanted to find where his mate had perished all those seasons ago, but his promise to her had kept him away. Their offspring had needed him, needed to be trained… Noyeil would have been proud of her for surviving. 

He purred to himself, he missed her still. She had been his goddess, and he’d worshiped her. Paya knew he had changed since her death… had become a shell of a yautja. They both had died that day… 

His dreads slapped against his back as he shook the thought from his mind. He was there to locate her ship, if anything was left, and destroy all the evidence that she had been there. He had a glimmer of hope that he would find some part of her… it was unlikely. But if he did, he would keep it. Wear a piece of her proudly until he killed himself. 

Squaring his shoulders, he flew his ship into the planet’s atmosphere. His ship was skimming above the massive trees when notifications began to flash across the glass of his fighter. Amber eyes widened to the size of chakt-ras, his hearts accelerated in his chest as he read the fragmented correspondence… _ Paya_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
S'yuit-de - pathetic  
Chiva - trial  
H’ko - no  
Kv’var - hunt  
Dhi'rauta - cunning  
Sei-i - yes  
Awu’asa - armor  
Pauk - fuck  
Aseigan - servant  
Dai-shui - musk  
Sain’ja - warrior  
Ze'pha - penis  
Pauk - fuck  
Dto - jungle  
Chakt-ra - smart disks


End file.
